Holiday
by Cherry Aiko
Summary: Naruto mengadakan liburan untuk para sahabat dan kekasih tercintanya Hyuga Hinata. Tapi sayang sang kekasih tidak mau pergi tanpa sahabat tercintanya Haruno Sakura, sudah mencoba mencari berbagai cara dan Sakura tetap menolaknya. Akhirnya dengan berbagai syarat ia meminta Sasuke melakukannya, rencana apakah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura? Multichap. DLDR Chap 16 is Up!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali hah?, Naruto!"Seru Sakura marah.

"Oh, Ayolah Sakura! Setidaknya hanya 2 minggu berlibur itu tidak ada salahnya sama sekali kan. Kapan lagi?"Ini entah sudah tawaran Naruto yang kesekian kalinya sejak 3 hari kemarin.

Sakura memandang memalas sambil mengambil tas tangan dan Handphonenya, "Tidak! Kau tau aku ini sibuk! Pemotretanku belum selesai. Jadwalku seminggu kedepan masih full"Ujar Sakura meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan! Ini demi Hinata-hime"Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura sambil menampilkan senyum puppy eyesnya. "Sekali ku bilang tidak, tetap tidak Naruto!"Sakura mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ayolah! Lagian ini juga aku yang tanggung semuanya!"Naruto terus saja berusaha mengajak Sakura berlibur demi Hinata, sang tunangan tercinta.

"huh!"Sakura menghela nafas. "Kalian mau kemana sih?"Tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu Refreshing Di Eropa dan Seminggu lagi itu masih rahasia"Jawab Naruto senang

"Tidak Naruto, maaf aku ingin sekali ikut tapi masa aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku? Aku tidak mau di tuntut dengan rumah produksi dan karirku akan memburuk"jelas Sakura

"Aku punya ide! Tinggal ku katakan sama rumah produksi saja seperti waktu itu"seru Naruto

"Tidak bisa Naruto"

"Kenapa? Akan ku bicarakan dengan Tsunade ba-san nanti, agar ia mengizinkanmu. Bagaimana?"Tawar Naruto

"Aku sudah pindah rumah produksi, Naruto"Tolak Sakura. "Eh? Sejak Kapan? Kok Tsunade ba-san tidak memberitahuku?"Tanya Naruto

"3 bulan yang lalu Naruto. Mana aku tahu, lagian kalau aku pindah rumah produksi itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan?"jawab Sakura, kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ya ampun! Kau pindah ke rumah Produksi apa?"Tanya Naruto mengejar Sakura dari belakang.

"Uchiha Entertainer! Sudah yah Naruto, aku ada jadwal pemotretan di rumah produksi hari ini, bye! Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hinata-chan!"Sakura masuk kedalam mobil berwarna putih miliknya.

"Tunggu Sakura! Aku…"Sakura sudah melaju meninggalkan Naruto sendiri berteriak di depan rumahnya.

"Kurasa ini lebih mudah! Aku jadi tidak perlu merengek mempertaruhkan harga diriku di depan nenek tua itu lagi"Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna orange-nya dan segera melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Rubah jelek, Apa-apa ini?!"Seru Sai sambil melempar sebuah amplop coklat besar

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Neji dingin dengan nada menusuk.

"Ck, mendokusai!"Ucap Shikamaru,

"Kenapa kau menelpon Sekretarisku dan menyuruhnya membatalkan jadwalku 15 hari kedepan dan kau juga berkata ini perintah langsung dariku? Apa maksudmu hah?"Tanya Sasori kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sangat mengintimidasi.

Naruto merasa sangat terpojokkan sekarang, para sahabatnya mencercanya dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun seperti ini, -minus Shikamaru- bertanya dengan mengeluarkan aura seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf pada kalian semua melakukan liburan tanpa izin kalian ini ideku!"Jujur Naruto, "Lagipula, sudah 5 tahun kita tidak pernah berlibur lagi bersama. Tenang saja aku sudah mengurus semuanya dari jauh hari. Kedua, semua perjalanan liburan kali ini akan sepenuhnya ditanggung olehku, kecuali uang saku. Kurasa kalian masing-masing cukup kaya untuk aku bayarkan makan juga di sana"Terang Naruto.

"Sai, pertemuanmu dengan para kolega tuamu itu sudah ku urus, dan semua jadwalmu untuk 15 hari kedepan ku pastikan aman. Neji-nii, paman Hiashi setuju untuk sementara ia menggantikan posisimu selama liburan. Sekaligus menjaga Hinata-chan juga selama kita semua liburan"Lanjut Naruto,

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel 'nii'? dan kenapa Hinata bisa ikut?"Tanya Neji

Naruto menyengir dengan sangat lebar memperlihatkan giginya, sambil mennggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehehe.. itu sih aku mengikuti Hinata-chan. Kalau kenapa Hinata-chan bisa ikut, itu sih hehehe.. kami ingin berdua menikmati liburan ini. Lagipula liburan ini awalnya hanya seminggu namun Hiashi-jisan menambahnya seminggu lagi"Ujar Naruto

"Bagaimana denganku Baka Naruto? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaanku? Aku mempunyai banyak janji dengan para klientku"Tanya Sasori

"Tenang saja, itu telah ku atur Sasori. Oh yah Teme, Aku telah mengosongkan jadwalmu 15 hari kedepan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak ikut"cengir Naruto bangga

Alis Sasuke bertaut, "Hn? Aku mempunyai rapat yang di undur hari ini, jam 10"Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah? Apa? Jadwal mendadak? Sial, Aku akan mengaturnya"Naruto merogoh Handphonennya cepat, "Tidak usah"Ucap Sasuke pelan seraya berjalan pergi. "Eh? Kau mau kemana Teme?"Tanya Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ikut Dobe"Jawab Sasuke berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Meetingnya di mulai 30 menit lagi"Sasuke kembali berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke! Teme! Aku akan mengurusnya. Asalkan kau tahu sebenarnya liburan ini di buat oleh Itachi-nii untuk kita, dialah yang mengurus dan mengatur semuanya. Aku hanya di suruh menanggung biaya pergi dan kembali. Karena kurasa liburan seminggu yang di tawarkan itachi-nii dan seminggu lagi oleh Hiashi-jisan tidak ada salahnya"Terang Naruto sambil menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Itachi-baka Aniki heh?"Sasuke mendengus kesal, kenapa kakaknya itu selalu saja mencampuri urusannya. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan posel miliknya dan berjalan menuju balkon ruangan tersebut.

"Astaga! itu tadi hampir saja"Naruto bernafas lega

"Hei! Bagaimana denganku?"Tanya Shikamaru malas. Shikamaru merasa semua temannya mendapat jawab jelas mengenai semua urusan mereka, kenapa hanya dia yang tidak di berikan jawaban.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Heh? Karena kurasa selama ini hanya Sekretarismu lah yang selalu mengurusi semuanya, sedangkan kau hanya duduk, mendengarkan, dan menandatangani berkas saja dan jika benar-benar sulit barulah kau yang turun tangan. Kurasa akan baik-baik saja jika kau berlibur 2 minggu"Jawab Naruto mengejek

"Tch!"Shikamaru melempar tatapan Deathglearnya ke Naruto.

 _"Hallo my otou, tumben sekali kau menelpon, ada apa ini?"Tanya Itachi mengejek_

"Hallo Baka Aniki, harusnya aku yang bertanya Apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Sasuke balik

 _"Sopanlah sedikit pada Anikimu ini Sasuke. Kau sudah tau yah? Hahaha.. maaf yah, ini pesan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Oka-san, dia menyuruhku mengaturkanmu waktu untuk berlibur. Dia bilang kau terlalu keras bekerja"Jawab Itachi._ "Madre?"Sasuke kaget

 _"Iya, Kau harus menuruti kemaunnya kali ini Sasuke. Dia tampak sangat khawatir setelah mengunjungimu 3 bulan yang lalu, kapan kau akan mengunjunginya lagi nanti? Kau berdosa membuat orang tua yang selalu mengunjungimu" Itachi menggelengg pelan._

"Baiklah, secepatnya"Jawab Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Itachi. Tidak ada alasannya untuk menolak. Apalagi ini keputusan sang Ibu.

Sasuke berjalan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kapan perginya?"Tanya Sasuke ke Naruto. Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"3 jam lagi di bandara International Konoha. Disana akan ada 4 jet. Jet pertama milikku, kedua dan ketiga milik Hiashi-jisan dan jet terakhir milik Sasuke"Jawab Naruto

"Hn?"Sasuke mengangkat alisnya satu mendengar bahwa Jetnya akan turut di gunakan.

"Gomen, Sudah ku katakan Itachi yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi tenang saja kau gunakan sendiri Jetmu karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa tenang saat barangmu di pergunakan oleh orang lain. Sisanya di jet milik Hiashi-jisan saja"Atur Naruto

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari tadi kalau kita berangkat 3 jam lagi. Aku bahkan mengurus barang-barangku"Sai berdiri pergi

"Yah! Dan kau malah mengoceh tidak jelas pada kami, sampai jumpa di bandara nanti"Neji beranjak pergi. "Kau tidak keberatankan jika aku membawa serta Sekretarisku? kurasa ia juga butuh liburan"Tanya Shikamaru. "Tentu saja. Masih tersisa 2 bangku kosong"Jawab Naruto

"Okey"Shikamaru juga berlalu pergi, "Aku juga akan membawa Sekretarisku. Kau juga harus ingat Naruto pekerjaanku bukan hanya bertemu langsung. Tetapi juga melalu surel"Sasori langsung pergi

"Tchih! Aku akan menanggungnya, Tetap saja aku naik Jet-ku Sendiri. Aku juga mau pulang"Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Hehehe.. Gomen nee! Kau kan orang kaya, Sasuke, Teme! Aku butuh bantuanmu"Seru Naruto. "Hn?"Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya

"Bukannya kau dan Itachi telah mengurus semuanya?"Tanya Sasuke, "Tapi ada satu hal lagi"Jawab Naruto. "Apa?"Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Hinata tidak mau pergi tanpa sahabatnya"Sasuke sudah tahu arah jawab Naruto. Otaknya terlalu cerdas mencerna jawaban Naruto.

"Kurasa itu masalahmu, dan bukan Aku"Ujar Sasuke. "Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu Sasuke. Aku telah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara, tapi ia tetap menolak. Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu jika kau berhasil membawanya"Mohon Naruto

"Tch! Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak mau!"tolak Sasuke

"Aku akan membelikan Ferrari untukmu"Tawar Naruto, "Aku sudah punya 2"Jawab Sasuke

"Err.. BMW series terbaru em? Audi?"Tawar Naruto lagi, "Untuk apa?"Sasuke kembali menolak

"Kau mau Jet baru?"Tawar Naruto, "Aku capek membayar pajak lebih lagi"Tolak Sasuke

"Yokatta! Kau mau apa? Rumah? Mansion?"Tawar Naruto, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Buat apa? Siapa yang akan tinggal di sana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kau mau pulau?"Tawar Naruto, "Tidak menarik"Jawab Sasuke acuh. "Kau ingin apa?"Tanya Naruto pasrah.

"Jika kau bisa belikan aku kota Vatikan akan ku pertimbangkan untuk membantumu"Ujar Sasuke

"Vatikan? Kau gila? Itu kota Suci. Kau ingin aku seluruh dunia demo padaku. Oh, Ayolah! Apa maumu akan kuturuti. Asal bukan kota Vatikan, Atlantis, Segitiga Bermuda atau lukisan asli Monalisa"Seru Naruto

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke Bingung

"Kau hanya tinggal membawanya ikut selesai, perjalanan aku yang tanggungkan? Bahkan khusus untuk dia Uang saku dan Belajanya aku yang tanggung"Jelas Naruto

Cukup lama Sasuke termenung menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan, mengangkat bahu menyerah, "Aku punya ide. Jadi apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"Tanya Sasuke, bagai diangkat oleh ribuan kupu-kupu Naruto bersorak senang.

"Jadi begini, Hinata-chan tidak mau pergi tanpa sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya itu seorang model yang bekerja di rumah produksi dan redaksi milik Itachi-nii. Aku sudah membicarakannya kepada Itachi-nii tapi Itachi-nii berkata itu urusanku dan jangan membawa artisku. Aku memohon namun ia tetap menolak aku sangat butuh bantuanmu"Seru Naruto

"Hmm.. Baiklah, aku mempunyai 3 syarat"Jawab Sasuke

"Yokatta ! kau mau Sasuke. Sebutkan apa saja syaratnya!"Seru Naruto senang

"Pertama, kita akan ke Eropa. Eropa bagian mana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Hinata-chan Ingin ke Paris"Jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat lain, dan kau jangan menggangguku selama seminggu. Jangan cari dan Tanya di mana keberadaanku, lalu tempat rahasia itu dimana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Hem, ano sebenarnya kita akan ke Santorini"Jawab Naruto. "Baiklah, kita akan tiba bersamaan di Santorini"Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kedua?"Tanya Naruto. "Apakah dia perempuan yang merepotkan atau tidak?"Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Dia bisa sangat manis. Dia hanya sedikit keras kepala"Jelas Naruto pelan

"Baguslah, kemarikan Kartu kreditmu"Pintah Sasuke. Naruto dengan enggan mengeluarkan dompetnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna emas

"Berapa limitnya?"Tanya Sasuke, "tidak terbatas"Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus! Ketiga kirimkan jadwal kalian selama di Paris, selesai"Ujar Sasuke

"Arigatou! Teme!"Naruto memeluk Sasuke. "Hentikan! Lepas!"Seru Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Naruto. Sasuke dengan segera meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oh yah! Jangan lupa, Alamat perempuan itu dan siapa namanya?"Tanya Sasuke

"Akan ku kirimkan lewat sms, namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura!"Seru Naruto.

"Hn"Sasuke memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celananya sambil berjalan meninggalkan gedung Uzumaki Corp.

"Huh! Akhirnya"Naruto benar-benar bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

* * *

"Hallo, Kakashi bisa kau siapkan keperluanku untuk 2 minggu. Aku akan berangkat ke Eropa. Bawa mobil BMW 7 series ke kantor Itachi-nii"Sasuke memasuki mobil sportnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung mematikan handphonenya.

'tit'sebuah pesan masuk, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Ia membaca sms itu. Sms dari Naruto berisi Alamat rumah Sakura dan Jadwal mereka di Paris.

"Baiklah, aku akan buat perempuan itu mau tidak mau harus ikut. Seminggu tanpa gangguan Naruto itu sangat menyenangkan"Gumam Sasuke

* * *

Bersambung..

* * *

Hai, entahlah mau ngomong apa. Ini Fict pertama Cherry jadi pasti banyak kesalahan. Mohon maaf ini ide benar-benar sangat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan dengan fict lain Cherry gak tau. Tapi ini Fict murni dari pikiran Cherry. Sebenarnya Fict ini sudah aku tulis sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu tapi Cherry memilih untuk menjadi Reader ajah. Tapi Cherry sekarang tertarik untuk upload cerita juga, oh yah minta tanggapan tentang cerita ini, jadi reviewnya pliss.. Terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is he?

"Tapi tuan ini siapa? Nona Sakura tidak memesan apa-apa sama saya tadi ketika pergi"Ucap seorang pelayan menahan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah Haruno Sakura.

"Ck, harus ku katakan berapa kali. Aku adalah tunangan Sakura! Kami berpacaran jarak jauh. Makanya kau tidak pernah melihatku"Tipu Sasuke berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura

"Tunangan? Sakura Tunangan?"Pelayan itu tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, kami akan pergi ke Osaka untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sakura dan untuk bertunangan secara resmi"Ujar Sasuke. Pelayan itu menggarukkan kepalanya bingung.

"tapi, setahu saya Sakura tidak mempunyai pacar apalagi Tun…"

"KAU INI TIDAK PERCAYA SEKALI! AKAN KU TELEPON SAKURA SEKARANG SUPAYA KAU YAKIN DAN DIA AKAN SEGERA MEMECATMU!"Potong Sasuke keras.

"Baik tuan, Mari saya antarkan ke kamar nona Sakura"Pelayan itu berjalan duluan dengan ketakutan.

Senyum kemenangan Sasuke mengembang. Untunglah Sakura seorang model yang cukup populer, jadi ia tidak terlalu sulit menemukan biodata tentang Sakura di Internet. Yah, sebelumnya Sasuke memang telah membaca dulu segala tentang 'Haruno Sakura' untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Termasuk saat ini. Menyamar atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menjadi Kekasih atau Tunangan (yang di akuinya).

"Aku butuh 3 koper besar"Seru Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan nuansa serba pink.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu, seakan sangat mengetahui kamar itu Sasuke tersenyum karena tebakannya benar. Ruang _Walk-in Closet_. di dalamnya bergantung segala jenis baju dan berjejer segala jenis tas dan Aksesoris (Maklumlah model). Sasuke lalu memilih baju-baju yang pantas untuk Sakura nanti. (Jangan bertanya, tadi sudah jelas Sasuke telah mencari biodata tentang Sakura berarti wajah Sakura juga) dan di bantu oleh pelayan Sakura yang memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

'drttt..drttt'getaran handphonenya membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" _Hallo Tuan Sasuke"Ucap suara dari sebrang telepon_

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke. _"Semuanya sudah siap. Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kantor Itachi-sama"Lapor Kakashi_

"Bagus. Tunggulah disana"Sasuke langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Sudah siap tuan"Ucap pelayan itu. "Bagus. Terima kasih"Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat pelayan Sakura Blushing melihat senyuman dewa itu.

"Bantu Aku masukkan Koper-koper ini ke dalam mobilku. Aku harus menjemput Sayangku terlebih dahulu"Pintah Sasuke dingin sambil menyeret 2 koper besar keluar menuju mobilnya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Masih sejam lagi"Sasuke keluar dari mobil sportnya sambil melirik Jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Sasuke-sama"Seorang lelaki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi serta memakai masker datang menghampiri Sasuke. "Kakashi"jawab Sasuke

"Ada lagi yang perlu ku lakukan?"Tanya Kakashi, "Hn. Masukan koper yang ada di mobil ini ke dalam mobil itu. Ingat taruh di bagasi belakang. Aku masih mempunyai urusan. Mobil yang ini kau bawa pulang saja, aku akan pergi dengan mobil itu. Setelah itu bawakan Macbook dan Ipad-ku. Antar ke Bandara. Di Jet. 50 menit. jangan telat"Sasuke menunjuk mobil sportnya lalu mobil BMW 7 series.

"Ha'i"Kakashi sedikit membungkuk, Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung dengan tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Uchiha Entertainer'. Satpam yang duduk bertugas menjaga segera berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama"Ucapnya sambil setengah membungkuk, "Hn"Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut. Beberapa pegawai yang telah lama bekerja di sana memberikan salam kepada Uchiha bungsu ini, mereka sempat kaget pasalnya Uchiha yang satu ini sangat jarang berkunjung ke kantor yang notabene milik kakaknya tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang kosong dan segera memencet tombol lantai teratas menuju langsung ruangan kerja si sulung Uchiha.

'Ting'pintu lift itu segera terbuka, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Tanpa mengetuk Sasuke langsung memasukinya.

"My otou? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya kau harus berkemas untuk acara liburmu?"Itachi cukup tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran adik kesayangannya.

"Aku kemari untuk untuk mengajak salah satu artismu, atau lebih tepatnya model baru itu untuk ikut berlibur bersamaku"Jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Artisku? Jangan bercanda?"Tanya Itachi terkekeh, "Aku tidak bercanda. Oh yah, Haruno-san"Jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura? Kenapa?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya seakan nama itu terdengan sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sudah ku katakan dia akan berlibur bersamaku"Jawab Sasuke

"Ah, Aku ingat sekarang. Naruto. Pasti Naruto kan? Tentang Hinata juga kan? Tch! Keras kepala sekali anak itu! Kau di suap apa oleh Naruto heh, my otou?"Tanya Itachi menyelidik. Ia baru ingat, Naruto dari kemarin Siang membujuknya tak kenal lelah, Tch! Sampai sekarang-pun tak mudah menyerah.

"Hn, Tawaran menarik yang hanya bisa ku dapatkan sekali selama setahun"Jawab Sasuke duduk di hadapan Itachi.

"Hah! Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya bukan? TIDAK"Ujar Itachi, "Dia itu model baru, banyak tawaran dan pekerjaan untuknya"Lanjut Itachi, Sakura Haruno Model yang berbakat menjadi Artis multitalenta yang baru bergabung di rumah Produksi dan redaksinya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah, ku rasa kau juga tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan. Aku akan duduk di sini sampai kau mengatakan 'ya'"Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Liburanmu?"Itachi sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran adiknya itu.

"Kurasa kau akan di marah Madre karena gagal menjalankan permintaan atau perintahnya"Jawab Sasuke acuh. "Astaga Sasuke! Kau ini kenapa? Baiklah-baiklah. Kau boleh membawanya selama liburanmu"Jawab Itachi, dan senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah Sasuke. Itachi membaca sesuatu di kertasnya.

"Dia sedang melakukan pemotretan di lantai 10"Ucap Itachi, Sasuke segera berdiri hendak pergi. tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu ruangan Itachi "Senang berbisnis dengan anda tuan!"Serunya. "Huh! Dasar"Itachi kembali berusaha focus dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke segera melangkah menuju lantai 10 dengan menggunakan lift.

Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju lift, semua pegawai (kru) sibuk bekerja. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja besar.

Orang yang berada di balik meja itu segera berdiri menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanyanya

"Hn. Haruno Sakura, dimana dia?"Tanya Sasuke, "Haruno. Lurus lalu belok kiri, ada sebuah ruangan di sana"Jawab orang itu cepat. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut. Banyak para pegawai (kru) yang melihat dan mengenali Sasuke sedikit membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke lewat dan Sasuke hanya terfokus pada ruangan yang berada di pojok sana.

'kriet'Sasuke segera melangkah masuk setelah membuka pintu. Sasuke melirik ruangan yang cukup besar dengan baju banyak bergantung di mana-mana. Matanya segera menangkap seorang perempuan berambut pink yang sedang mendengar arahan dari seorang lelaki dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

Beberapa Pegawai (kru) segera menunduk hormat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Sasuke berjalan menuju perempuan yang tengah melakukan pembicaraan serius itu.

"Haruno-san"Ucapnya, Sakura bebalik saat mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Sasuke sudah berdiri sejajar di sampingnya.

"Oh!"Fotografer itu membulatkan matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Yah, Saya ada apa?"Sakura menyerit keheranan. "Maaf mengganggu. Anda harus ikut dengan saya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ini sangat penting!"Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa? Dan anda siapa?"Sakura bingung. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Saya sahabatnya Naruto dan Hinata, sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa mereka berdua. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja di perjalanan"Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi

"Naruto? Hinata? Sesuatu yang buruk ada apa?"Tanya Sakura, wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Tidak ada waktu"Jawab Sasuke. "Tunggu dulu"Sakura menyambar tas miliknya yang berada di atas meja tak jauh darinya. "Tapi saya sedang bekerja"tutur Sakura panic.

"Mana Fotografernya?"Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu crew yang kebetulan lewat. "Disana tuan!"Jawabnya cepat sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki sedang meminum kopi di pojok ruangan. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang Fotografer di ikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sang fotografer terkejut melihat Sasuke menuju Kearahnya.

"Ada apa tuan?"Tanyanya lembut, "Dia Ada perlu"Sasuke menunjuk Sakura .

"Oh , Sakura! Tidak apa-apa, Pergilah!"Jawab Fotografer itu cepat sambil melihat Sakura.

"Kita Undur saja nanti sampai kau benar-benar selesai dengan urusanmu"Lanjut Fotografer itu. Sasuke segera berjalan meniggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana?"Tanya Sakura heran. "Sudah tidak apa-apa! Cepat"Fotografer itu mendorong tubuh Sakura pergi, "Baiklah"Sakura Bingung. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, mereka tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Sakura lagi. "..."Tidak di jawab

"Selamat Siang tuan!"Perempuan yang duduk di meja besar itu berdiri membungkukkan badannya

'Dia siapa sih? Kenapa semua orang takut padanya?'Tanya Sakura dalam hati

'Naruto kan pengusaha. Mungkin ia salah satu pengusaha atau investor di sini"pikir Sakura, tanpa Sadar mereka berdua sudah berada di pintu keluar, sebuah mobil BMW 7 series berwarna hitam legam telah terparkir sempurna di depan pintu utama. 2 pelayan telah berdiri di setiap sisinya membuka pintu kemudi dan di samping kemudi, Sasuke segera masuk dan di ikuti Sakura. Mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan Halaman kantor 'Uchiha Entertainer'.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa jelaskan tentang 'sesuatu yang buruk' itu?"Tanya Sakura

"Oh, Mereka berdua kecelakaan dan sedang sekarat"Jawab Sasuke. "Apa? Astaga Hinata-Naruto"Mata Sakura berkaca. "Di mana mereka sekarang?"Tanya Sakura dengan air mata Yang mulai jatuh.

"..."tak ada jawaban. "Aku tanya di mana mereka sekarang!"Bentak Sakura.

"Ck, cerewet sekali! Kita harus bergegas"Jawab Sasuke. "Hei! Aku bertanya denganmu! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"Tanya Sakura. "Sudah ku katakan tadi"Jawab Sasuke.

"Sahabat Naruto dan Hinata, yah aku tahu. Tapi, kau mengatakan mereka berdua kecelakaan dan sedang sekarat sekarang. Di mana rumah sakitnya?"Tanya Sakura lagi. "..."Lagi-lagi tak di jawab.

"Aku harus menelpon Neji-nii"Sakura mengeluarkan Handphone dari dalam tas miliknya.

"TIDAK USAH!"Sasuke segera merebut handphone milik Sakura dan dimasukkannya ke dalam Saku jas miliknya. "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hinata sedang kritis! Kita harus segera memberitahukan keluarganya"Seru Sakura matanya benar-benar merah.

"Kau itu siapa?"Sakura terisak

"..."

"Kumohon beritahu, mereka di rumah sakit mana? Kita sudah melewati 3 rumah sakit tadi"

"..."

"Rumah Sakit Konoha?"Tanya Sakura

"..."Sasuke hanya diam

'drrttt.. drtttt..'Sasuke segera mengangkat Handphonennya yang bergetar

"Teme? Kau dimana? 30 menit lagi take off loh!"Suara Naruto terdengar dari sebrang telepon. Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura wajahnya benar-benar merah karena menangis.

"Kita segera kesana"Jawab Sasuke mematikan teleponnya.

"Hei bagaimana keadaan mereka?"Tanya Sakura. "..."Sasuke hanya diam

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita ke jalan tol menuju bandara?"Tanya Sakura curiga sambil mengelap air matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?"Tanya Sasuke balik dengan Nada yang dingin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti bertanya jika kau bilang Naruto dan Hinata kecelakaan dan sedang sekarat dan hei… "Sakura menyadari sesuatu, "Bukankah Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sudah pergi berlibur ke Eropa?"Tanya Sakura dengan Nada curiga Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei kau menipuku!? Mereka baik-baik saja kan? Kau ingin menculikku!"Seru Sakura

"TOLONG!"Sakura berteriak ke arah jalanan, "Percuma saja kau berteriak nona. Mobil ini kedap suara dan kaca film mobil ini di buat khusus"Ujar Sasuke

"Jadi kau benar ingin menculikku! TOLONG! Kau mau apa?"Tanya Sakura panik berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

"Ya ampun Kami-sama, TOLONG! Aku sedang di culik!"Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Hei! Hei! Aku bukan penculik. Aku punya pekerjaan"Seru Sasuke

"Bohong! Mana mungkin ada orang jahat mengaku jahat! Kau itu siapa? Berani-beraninya kau menculikku dengan alasan kau sahabat Hinata dan Naruto!"Seru Sakura

"Jika kau menuduhku sembarang lagi, akan ku pastikan karirmu hari ini juga akan berakhir! Kau dengar itu! Kau harus dengar itu"Ancam Sasuke

"Argghhhhhh! Tolong! Aku tidak takut dengan ancammu"seru Sakura

"Sebaiknya kau duduk tenang sebelum semuanya terlambat!"seru Sasuke. Mobil mereka memasuki bandara.

"Hei! Kau ingin membawaku kemana? Tolong!"seru Sakura sambil mengedor kaca mobil.

"Kau tau, sekarang tamatlah riwayat keartisanmu pinkie!"Seru Sasuke tajam, membuat Sakura terdiam ketakutan.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya ketika di depan sebuah pagar besi menuju lapangan bandara.

"Maaf tuan identitas"Ucap seorang penjaga pria berseragam lengkap. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Pak! Tolong saya! Saya mau di culik, tolong pak!"teriak Sakura. "Maaf tuan"ucap polisi itu curiga

"Tidak usah pikirkan dia. Anda kenal dia kan? Model baru Haruno Sakura, dia sedang ingin melakukan casting dan sekarang dia sedang memerankan seorang yang mengalami tekanan batin"Jelas Sasuke

"Hahahahaa.. oh iya saya ingat. Model itukan? Aktingnya sangat sempurna. Semoga sukses"Orang itu mengembalikan dompet Sasuke.

"Tidak pak! Ini sungguh bukan, Argghh! Tolongg!"Seru Sakura. Sasuke langsung menutup kaca mobilnya. "Kau lihat bahkan orang itu lebih percaya denganku"Ujar Sasuke

"Kau siapa hah?"Seru Sakura. "Kau mau tau siapa aku?"Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Silahkan kau lihat sendiri!"Sasuke melemparkan dompet miliknya ke Sakura, dengan spontan Sakura menangkap dompet itu. Sasuke langsung keluar meninggalkan Sakura di dalam mobil.

Sakura dengan segera memeriksa dompet itu, terdapat cukup banyak uang, kartu kredit, ATM dan sebuah KTP, sakura segera mengeluarkannya.

"Nama: Uchiha Sasuke, Umur: 25 tahun, Pekerjaan: Pengusaha. Eh tunggu dulu Uchiha!"Sakura membaca ulang Nama Sasuke.

"Ya tuhan Jangan-jangan dia bosku. Tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Itachi bukan Sasuke. Astaga!"Sakura menutup dompet itu dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Sakura cukup tercengang, cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini, dia melihat 4 buah jet berjejer sejajar di hadapannya dan Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sasuke yang berada di antara jet yang cukup besar yang sedang bercakap dengan seorang pria lain dengan kulit pucat.

"Hei!"Seru Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal, Sasuke berbalik begitu juga orang itu. "Oh Jadi dia alasanmu terlambat tiba di sini? Kurasa menarik"Ucap lelaki berwajah pucat itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menculikku dengan menunjukkan identitas palsumu!"Seru Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya Satu, sedangkan lelaki berwajah pucat itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau kira aku akan takut dengan identitas palsumu yang menambahkan marga 'UCHIHA'!?"Seru Sakura kesal sambil menunjukkan dompet Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

…

Bersambung...

…

Hai, Cherry gak nyangka responnya baik semua. Cherry senang sekali. Hahaha, Cherry tau kemarin itu banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan karena Cherry tidak ngebaca ulang sebelum di upload. Cherry minta maaf yah. Maaf kalau chap ini gak sesuai keinginan kalian.

Hazekeiko : Makasih udah kasih tau, emang salah di situ harusnya yang bilang Naruto yak, hahaha.

Fury F :Iya Slightnya itu salah, slightnya NaruHina bukan NaruIno. Makasih udah ngasih tau di chap ini udah di perbaiki. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^

Untuk semuanya yang udah review minta di lanjutin terima kasih ^^

Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, RovieUS, dianarndraha, ruwettoyo

Yang udah Follow dan Favorite jugaa makasih banyak..


	3. Chapter 3 : DICULIK!

"Kau kira aku akan takut dengan identitas palsumu yang menambahkan marga 'UCHIHA'!?"Seru Sakura kesal sambil menunjukkan dompet Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sasuke

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wow! Fantastic Baby! Aku akan menyukainya. Ini benar menarik"Ucap lelaki berwajah pucat itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang menarik Man?! Dia MENCULIKKU"Seru Sakura sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Oh, Astaga Sasuke!"Sai menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Menculik? Itu sama sekali bukan gaya 'Uchiha'"Ujar lelaki itu sambil melirik Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mendelik menaikan kedua bahunya tidak perduli.

"Uchiha? Apa kalian berdua bekerja sama ingin menculikku?"Tanya Sakura was-was. "Hahaha. Kau sangat lucu. Aku tidak sejahat itu Nona, Namaku Sai"Sai mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura dengan ragu menyambutnya.

"Ha.. Haruno Sakura"Jawab Sakura takut-takut, "Tak perlu curiga" Sai tersenyum dan Sakura terpesona dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Hei Haruno-san? Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"Mata Sai menyipit. "Ini?"Sakura menunjukkannya, Sai mengangguk pelan.

"Ini dompet milik lelaki ini"Jawab Sakura, Sai kemudian segera berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sulit percaya dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Berusaha menahan keterkejutannya, "Permisi Haruno-san aku masih mengurus beberapa kepentingan. Oh yah senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat menarik. Aku langsung menyukaimu. Bye, Uchiha! Hahaha… "Sai langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sakura memperhatikan Sai berjalan hingga menaiki tangga ke atas sebuah Pesawat kecil.

"Hai! Teme! Sakura-chan!"Teriak Naruto sambil turun dari tangga jet di belakang mereka, Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

"Naruto? Sudah kuduga kau tidak apa-apa"Dengus Sakura keras, "Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?"Naruto bingung.

"Hinata-chan!"Seru Sakura berlari memeluk Hinata. "Sakura-chan"Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Orang itu bilang padaku kalau kalian berdua kecelakaan dan sekarat, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua"Sakura menunjuk Sasuke di sampingnya. "Astaga Teme! Kau sungguh keterlaluan"Hardik Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya tidak perduli.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku senang sekali akhirnya Sakura-chan ikut berlibur bersama kami"Hinata tersenyum

"Eh? Ikut? Apa maksudnya?"Sakura melepaskan pelukannya

"Iya, Naruto-kun bilang, Sasuke-san akan membujuk Sakura-chan"Jawab Hinata

"Hehehehe, Gomen Sakura-chan. Tadi pagi itu sebenarnya sebelum kau pergi ada yang ingin ku katakan"Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya sahabatku Teme, maksudku Sasuke itu Anikinya pemilik dan direktur utama di 'Uchiha Entertainer' dan itu lebih mudah mendapat izin"Jawab Naruto. "Yah walaupun dengan berbagai syarat tentunya"lanjut Naruto kecil

"Adik Uchiha-sama?"Tanya Sakura meyakinkan, "Iya"Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya, kau tidak mengenalinya? Padahal kukira Teme itu sangat populer di kalangan wanita apalagi para Artis dan model di UE (Uchiha Entertainer). Dia CEO baru Ucorp, baru setahun yang lalu"Jawab Naruto.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menampilkan senyum menyeringai penuh kemenangannya. Dia yang bodoh atau kampungan sehingga tidak mengetahui Adik dari Bos besar di Agencynya dan Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Agencynya. Hancurlah sudah riwayat keartisannya. UE merupakan Agency ternama dan jika ia dibuang begitu saja, Agency kecil saja sulit dan berfikir ulang kali untuk menerimanya.

"Hei apa itu Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dompet Sasuke. "Apa Itu dompet milik Teme, Maksudku Sasuke?"lanjut Naruto, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ya ampun Teme! Lihat Sakura-chan menyentuh bahkan memegang dompetmu, kenapa kau tidak memarahinya ttebayo? Bukankah waktu itu kau menjitakku kasar saat aku menyentuh dompet milikmu?!"Seru Naruto, "Hn"Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Huh! Sudah lah, Sebaiknya kita segera naik ke pesawat (jet). kita akan take off 10 menit lagi"Naruto menarik Sakura di tangan Kirinya dan menggandeng Hinata di sebelah kanannya.

"Dobe. Tunggu"Ucap Sasuke dingin, "Ada apa teme?"

"Dia ikut bersamaku"Ujar Sasuke,

"Apa? Bukannya Sa.. aaaaaaaahh…."Naruto menghentikan omongannya saat melihat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan deathglear andalannya.

"Aaaaaaah… Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau ikut Sasuke. Aku berubah pikiran, Aku ingin berduaan saja dengan Hinata-chan"Naruto melepas tangannya. "Ayo Hinata-chan"Naruto menarik Hinata segera Naik ke Tangga. "Naruto.. Tunggu"Sakura hendak mengejar tetapi sebuah tangan besar menahan lengannya. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik melihat orang yang menahannya.

"Kau ikut denganku"Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik jalan di luan menuju jet yang paling ujung. Sakura mengikuti dari belakang dengan gugup. "Jadi?"

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengentikan langkahnya, "Kau benar seorang Uchiha?"Tanya Sakura

"Oh yah, kau benar. Kurasa 10 menit itu cukup untuk menyelesaikan karirmu"Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari saku celananya. Sakura terdiam mematung melihat Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga ke atas jet sambil menempelkan handphone di telinga kanannya.

"Hallo Aniki"Ucap Sasuke, Sakura segera menyadari dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

 _"Ada apa Sasuke?, tumben kau memulai pembicaraan?"_

"Aku ingin kau memecat Salah satu modelmu, yang telah kurang ajar denganku namanya S.."Sasuke cukup kaget Handphonenya di tarik paksa oleh seseorang dari belakang.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Aku ingin kau memecat Salah satu modelmu, yang telah kurang ajar denganku namanya S.."Aku segera menarik Handphonenya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia berbalik menatapku tajam. Mengerikan. Aku mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan segera.

"Kumohon jangan"Suaraku parau. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja"aku tidak dapat berfikiran jernih. "Jangan Hancurkan karirku"Menjadi model adalah mata pencaharianku sementara. Aku merasakan mataku mulai kabur, kutebak mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dia menatapku tajam, benar-benar tatapan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Asalkan kau menuruti semua perintahku"Ucapnya dingin, aku seperti mendapat kembali kehidupanku yang nyaris mati. Aku segera mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus!"dia menyeringai, kuakui ia tampan tapi tidak dengan sifatnya yang arogan, dingin, dan egois. Jangan lupakan tatapan dinginnya yang seperti psikopat(?). Ia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang ingin sekali ku jambak rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Wow"Aku berdecak kagum melihat jet semewah ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri mengagumi isi dari jet ini. Ini bukan sebuah jet menurutku, ini seperti ruang tamu yang bisa terbang. Aku memperhatikan kursi sofa yang berwarna putih tulang yang sangat mewah.

'Brukk'Aku termundur beberapa langkah, tubuhku terhempas kebelakang karena menabrak sesuatu. Ku lihat ke depan lelaki dingin itu berhenti, Aku menabrak punggungnya.

Ia tidak perduli dan segera duduk di sebuah kursi di samping jendela dan sebuah meja di depannya, aku juga segera mengambil tempat berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"Tanyanya, "Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku ikut denganmu?"Tanyaku balik, ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau duduk di hadapanku?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau mau duduk dimana"Jawabku, ia memutar matanya. "Terserah kau saja"ucapnya.

"Sasuke-sama, maaf terlambat"seorang lelaki bermasker datang menghampiri kami sambil menenteng sebuah tas labtop dan sebuah Ipad air.

"Halo nona"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, walau tidak terlihat tapi matanya yang menyipit menandakan ia sedang tersenyum.

"Hn"Adik dari bosku itu segera mengambil tas labtop dan Ipad Air.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, panggil saja Kakashi"Ucapnya sopan. "ah, Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura"jawabku. "Tidak, maaf. Haruno-sama"Ucapnya

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

"Kakashi"Panggil Sasuke. "Iya Uchiha-sama"

"Kau ikut aku"Pintah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan Macbook dari dalam tas labtopnya.

"Hai"Kakashi sedikit membungkuk.

"Welcome on board Flight G550 Private Jet Uchiha Corporation to France. This aircraft command of captain Me, West Michael. I has informed that our flying time will be approximately 12 and 15 minute hour. Please ensure that your seat belts are securely fastened. Turn off your handphone or Turn on flight mode. Thank you and enjoy this flight"Suara kapten pilot mulai terdengar, Kakashi segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang samping Sasuke.

…

"Jadi Uchiha-sama apa kita benar akan ke Paris?"Tanya Sakura, Ini sudah 20 menit semenjak Take Off tadi dan sekarang Sasuke sibuk berkutik dengan Macbook di hadapannya.

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke. "Apa anda ingin minum sesuatu Tuan? Nona?"Tanya Kakashi menghampiri kami

"Ocha"Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Hot Chocolate ada?"Tanyaku

"Baik, akan ku lihat dulu Haruno-sama"Kakashi langsung pergi menuju belakang pesawat.

"Tapi, Uchiha-sama, saya belum mengurus semua keperluanku"Ujar Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha"Pintah Sasuke menghentikan Aktivitasnya. "Err.. Sasuke-sama?"Tanya Sakura. "dan juga sufiks 'Sama'"Tambah Sasuke

"Sasuke-san?"Tanya Sakura. "Hn, kau tenang saja. Semuanya telah ku urus"Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"aku ingin membuat hot Chocolateku sendiri"Sakura melepas sabuknya Dan berdiri

"Sakura"Ucap Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya lagi. "Iya Sasuke-san?"Tanya Sakura

"Sampai kapan kau ingin memegang dompet dan handphoneku. Seperti kata Naruto-dobe tadi aku tak suka membiarkan orang yang tak penting menyentuh barang-barangku apalagi sampai merampas handphoneku"Ujar Sasuke, Sakura langsung meletakkan Handphone dan dompet Sasuke diatas meja dan segera pergi.

"Tch! Padahal dompetnya ia lemparkan padaku"Desis Sakura berjalan menyusul Kakashi.

"Aku mendengarmu jidat lebar"

"Tch! Pantat ayam!"Sakura langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis keras kepala dan merepotkan. Naruto menipuku"Desis Sasuke

…

Sementara itu di Jet lainnya.

"Hai! Saya Tenten"Ucap Seorang perempuan bercepol dua

"Saya Sabaku Temari"Ucap Seorang perempuan lainnya bercepol empat.

"Saya Sekretaris Nara-san"Ucap Tenten, "Saya Sekretaris Sasori-san"Ucap Temari. Keduanya saling memandang lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Jadi kita berdua sama-sama Sekretaris, wah kebetulan yah! Ku kira kau Pacar dari salah satu mereka"Tenten terkekeh. "Hahaha.. aku juga berfikiran yang sama"Temari terkekeh.

"Oh yah, kita berlibur ke Paris-kan?"Tanya Tenten, "Paris? Aku tidak tau, yang aku tau hanya ikut berlibur bersama sahabat bosku"Temari mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya, Temari juga mengikuti

"Ada Apa?"Tanya Temari, "Jet ini sangat sepi, ku fikir tadi mereka ada banyak dan sekarang aku tidak dapat menemukan Bosku"Jawab Tenten, "Aku juga"Temari tersadar. "Aku tadi di suruh naik Jet ini olehnya. Sedangkan dia sibuk bercakap dengan teman-temannya"Lanjut Temari.

Tenten mengangguk, "Bos mu yang mana?"Tanyanya. "Berambut merah"

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Aku melihatnya"Ucap Tenten

"Dimana?"Tanya temari, "Naik di pesawat sebelah"

Temari terlihat kesal, "Pesawat sebelah?!"Tanya Temari meyakinkan. "He'em"Tenten mengangguk.

Temari membulatkan mulutnya berbentuk 'o' tapi Tenten Temari sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Kalau Bosmu yang mana?"Tanya Temari, Tenten menarik nafas, "Lelaki dengan wajah malasnya, yang mengikat rambutnya dan anting-anting hitam"Jelas Tenten.

"Lelaki yang suka bilang 'Mendokusai' itu?"Tanya Temari serius. Tenten terkekeh, "Darimana kau tau?"

"Lelaki Kurang ajar itu!"Geram Temari kesal.

…

Bersambung…

…


	4. Chapter 4 : Tuan Pemaksa

"Lelaki yang suka bilang 'Mendokusai' itu?"Tanya Temari serius. Tenten terkekeh "Darimana kau tau?"

"Lelaki Kurang ajar itu!"Geram Temari kesal. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Temari POV**_

 _Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi di dekat lapangan Landasan. Sambil membuka Tasku aku mengecek bahwa keperluan yang kubutuhkan sudah lengkap._

 _'Bruukk'Aku terjatuh dan seluruh isi tasku jatuh berantakan di lantai, aku melihat lelaki dengan setelan jasnya yang tak lagi rapi termundur beberapa langkah karena kami bertubrukan._

 _"Gomennasai"Aku mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang jatuh, "Tch! Mendokusai"Ucapnya malas sambil berjalan ikut memungut Iphone berwarna hitam yang tak jauh darinya._

 _'Apa?!'Geramku dalam hati. Aku ingin sekali melemparkan power bank yang ada di tanganku ke wajahnya di hadapanku. Ini juga salahnya dan ia tidak mengatakan maaf malah mendengus dan mengatakan 'Mendokusai'._

 _"Gomennasai"Ucapku lagi setengah berbungkuk, "Tch!"Desisnya melewatiku berjalan berlainan arah dariku. "Mendokusai"Ucapnya lagi. Aku cukup merasa perempatan siku mungkin sudah muncul di kepalaku. Apa susahnya meminta maaf dan ikut membantuku memasukkan barang-barangku yang jatuh akibat ulahnya juga. "Dasar Laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab"Gumamku sambil memasukkan barang-barangku yang berserakkan di lantai, aku segera memungut Iphone hitam kesayanganku._

 _Sambil terus berdengus kesal mengingat laki-laki itu aku berjalan menuju lapangan landasan mencari bosku, tapi aku lupa dimana tadi tempatnya. Landasan udara ini sungguh besar._

 _Aku merogoh Iphone dalam tasku untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan bosku. Aku menekan tombol kunci untuk mengaktifkan layar screennya._

 _"Ini Handphone siapa?"Aku membulatkan mataku melihat Iphone hitam ditanganku yang memang sangat mirip denganku kecuali wall(Wallpaper)nya yang berubah menjadi gambar abstrak, yang tadinya gambar diriku saat acara festival tahun baru yang di rayakan oleh kantorku. Aku merogoh tasku berharap menemukan Iphoneku, namun nihil. Aku tidak menemukannya. Seingatku tadi sebelum ke toilet aku masih sempat membalas pesan dari adikku, lalu aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas ketika mencuci tangan di wastafel. Lalu aku keluar dan di tabrak dengan lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu dan kalau tidak salah ia memungut sebuah Iphone juga yang sangat mirip milikku yang tak jauh dari lelaki itu._

 _Aku melihat lagi Iphone di tanganku, "Pasti tertukar!"Seruku kembali masuk kedalam berharap menemukan lelaki yang tinggal mengucapkan 'Mendokusai' itu._

 _Sial, aku tak dapat menemukannya dan untungnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto dengan kekasihnya akhirnya aku ikut mereka menuju bosku tanpa mencari lelaki itu lagi._

 _ **Temari POV end**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Tenten sedikit terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau sangat sial bertemu dengannya"ucapnya

Temari mendengus, "Dan aku cukup prihatin denganmu. Kau Sekretarisnya pasti cukup kesal dengan sifatnya"

Tenten mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ck! Sepesawat dengan perempuan memang ribut"Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan mengenakan kemeja putih serta yang dilipat sesiku dan celana kain hitam muncul di dekat mereka sambil berdiri melipatkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Tenten menghentikan tawanya, Temaripun berhenti mendengus. "Anda siapa?"Tanya Temari

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau pasti Sekretaris Sasori"Jawabnya. Temari menggangguk.

"Dan kau adalah Sekretaris Shikamaru"Lanjut lelaki itu, "Darimana anda tau?"Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Kau Sangat berisik, dan dia sopan dan tegas. Shikamaru dan Sasori sering mengeluh tentang kalian"jawab lelaki itu.

Temari merasa tersinggung, Lihat saja apa yang ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan bos merahnya itu. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, "Anda siapa?"

"Ah, aku belum perkenalkan diri. Aku Hyuga Neji. Aku salah satu sahabat bos kalian berdua"Jawab Neji

Tenten membulatkan matanya ketika lelaki bermata amethyst ini memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuga Neji! Kaukan yang waktu Itu!?"Seru Tenten berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm?"Neji menautkan alisnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Tenten POV**_

 _"Gawat Aku terlambat!"Seruku memasuki gedung mewah yang merupakan tempatku bekerja. Sambil menenteng tasku, memeluk dokumen yang ku kerjakan hampir semalaman dan di tangan kananku memegang secup kopi tanpa gula._

 _Aku segera berlari menuju lift yang kosong, lupakan fakta bahwa aku sekarang sedang memakai high heels setinggi 5 cm yang aku pikirkan sekarang aku sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jadwal rapat mendadak yang bosku beritahu kemarin sore._

 _Aku mendengus kesal lelaki pemalas yang merangkap sebagai bosku pasti akan memarahiku, aku memencet tombol lift dengan kasar, 'Ayolah! Kenapa harus sekarang?!'Seruku. pintu liftnya macet._

 _'Ting!'Aku bernafas lega ketika pintu lift itu berbunyi tanda akan tertutup. Setidaknya aku tidak naik tangga atau berlari ke lift di koridor belakang untuk sampai ke ruang rapat di lantai 10._

 _'Ting!'pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera berlari keluar, sampai dari samping aku ditabrak dengan seorang lelaki bersetelan jas lengkap._

 _"arght!"Desisku kecil, aku terjatuh dan kaki terkilir, dokumen yang tadi kupeluk berserakkan di lantai begitupun kopi tanpa gula yang sudah tertumpah sempurna di lantai, dan aku sedikit bersyukur setidaknya dokumen itu tidak ada yang terkena tumpahan kopi._

 _"Sial"Gumamku sambil berusaha memungut dokumen-dokumen itu, karena bagian terbaiknya lelaki itu berjalan tanpa berbalik ataupun mengucapkan maaf._

 _Aku melepas High heelsku, merapikan dokumen di tanganku dan berjalan menuju rungan rapat dengan susah payah. Lupakan kopi tanpa gula sialan itu, nanti toh cleaning servis lewat akan membersihkannya. Masa bodoh juga dengan bos pemalas itu yang nanti menanyakan minuman pesanannya._

 _Sungguh aku merenggut kesal. Ruangan rapat masih kosong. Hanya ada bosku yang duduk santai sambil beberapa kali menguap memperhatikanku berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesal dan kaki pincang._

 _"Kau kenapa?"Tanyanya memperhatikan kakiku yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki, "Terkilir"Jawabku kesal sambil meletakkan kasar dokumen yang kubawa di hadapannya dan segera duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Mana Kopiku?"Tanyanya, "Jatuh"Jawabku sambil memijit kakiku yang terkilir aku meringis._

 _"Hm? Kok..", lupakan lagi fakta kalau dia adalah bosku, "Bagaimana tidak bisa huh?! Aku tadi terjatuh di depan lift sana, di tabrak oleh si buta dari gua hantu. Kau kan yang menyuruhku datang jam 07am padahal mana? Rapatnya belum di mulai dan kemarin sore kau mengatakan akan mengadakan rapat revisi dan menyuruhku menyelesaikan dokumen yang harusnya baru selesai minggu depan dan membuatku hampir semalaman tak bisa tidur. Yang benar saja! Aku lelah"Seruku menyelanya, tidak sopan memang tapi biar toh dia juga sebenarnya sepupu jauhku._

 _"Baiklah kau istirahatlah, aku akan mengurus rapat revisi dengan Hyuga Neji"Ucapnya. Dengan senang hati aku melangkah keluar dengan memegang tas dan high heelsku, sambil tertatih aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju ruanganku yang berseblahan._

 _Aku segera duduk dengan nyaman dan kembali memijit kakiku yang terkilir._

 _Ruang rapat dengan ruanganku hanya di batasi sebuah kaca yang di tengahnya sengaja di buat kabur._

 _"Shikamaru!"Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari ruangan rapat di sebelah, aku memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk membelakangiku._

 _"Dia!"tidak salah lagi, dia adalah si buta dari gua hantu yang menabrakku._

 _ **Tenten POV end**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Oh maaf yah! Soalnya aku tidak tau kau terluka. Ku kira kau hanya jatuh biasa"Neji tersenyum gugup. Ayolah Neji, mana sisi Hyuga-mu yang sangat menghormati perempuan.

"Jatuh biasa katamu? Kau membuatku menderita selama 2 minggu"Seru Tenten,

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Separah itukah?"

"Iya!"Bentak Tenten Kesal, Temari berusaha menenangkan Tenten "Sudahlah"

Neji tersenyum, "Wah, aku minta maaf yah"

Tenten kembali duduk ketempatnya, "Sudah berakhir"

Neji tak mengerti, "Jadi aku di maafkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"Seru Tenten cepat. "Yah sudah!"Neji langsung beranjak pergi.

Tenten mendengus kesal "Kau melihatnya kan Temari? Dia sama sekali tidak ada raut wajah penyesalan!?"Seru Tenten.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentakkan Kakinya menuju Kakashi yang berada di ujung Jet (cabincrew).

"Katakan Kakashi, aku perempuan keberapa yang ia culik dan dipaksa ikut dengannya?"Seru Sakura. Kakashi yang sedang menyeduh Ocha Menyerit bingung. "Anda yang pertama"Jawab Kakashi

Sakura kembali berdengus, "Sudah berapa tahun kau kerja padanya?"Tanya Sakura lagi

"Saat Tuan muda duduk di Junior High School, Umur 11 tahun"Kakashi menyampirkan Cangkir putih berisi Ocha.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa dia memang semenyebalkan itu? Apa ia selalu bergumam tak jelas seperti 'Hn'?"Desis Sakura. Kakashi terkekeh, sambil membuka sebuah bungkusan

"Anda tertarik dengan tuan muda? Saya kira anda berpacaran dengannya, soalnya tuan muda tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun kecuali Nyonya besar, Pacar Tuan Itachi, Hinata dan 3 orang lagi. Saya sangat yakin tuan muda tidak pernah menculik seorang perempuan sebelumnya. Ya tuan muda sering bergumam tak jelas"Kakashi mengaduk Coklat panas di depannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah antara kesal dan malu, 'Tertarik?' ya mungkin. Sangat Tertarik ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Ini Nona Haruno"Kakashi menyerahkan secangkir Coklat panas ke Sakura.

"Oh iya, arigatou! Bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura. Serius, Aku merasa seperti kau memanggil Ibuku"Sakura mengambil Cangkir yang penuh dengan kepulan asap, "Hai' . Permisi, Saya harus mengantarkan minuman Tuan muda"Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto-kun"Panggil Hinata, Naruto menoleh "Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangakat dagunya dan berfikir "Apa tidak apa meninggalkan Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke-kun?", Naruto tersenyum melihat tunangan. Yah, tunangan Hinata adalah tunangannya. Memikirkan kondisi sahabatnya dengan Sahabatnya juga Sasuke. "Tenang saja, Nanti ketemu kok!"Naruto meminum Soft drink miliknya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya menatap Naruto, "Eh? Bukannya sewaktu perjalanan menuju bandara Naruto-kun bilang kalau Sasuke-kun akan pergi ke tempat lain seminggu, nanti bertemunya baru ketika di Santorini"Naruto hampir saja memuncratkan Soft drinknya.

"Uhuk! Hinata-chan kau benar! Ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa?"Seru Naruto

"Aku khawatir"Ucap Hinata, "Aku juga khawatir dengan Kartu kreditku Hinata-chan!"Seru Naruto lagi

Hinata terkekeh, "Kau ceroboh Naruto-kun". "Makanya ada kau yang selalu teliti di sampingku"Ujar Naruto. Hinata langsung blushing seketika.

* * *

"Tch! Pantat ayam!"Sakura langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis keras kepala dan merepotkan"Desis Sasuke, Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya menuju tempat Pilot dan CO-Pilot.

"Mr. Uchiha, ada apa anda kemari?"Tanya Pilot tersebut, "Alihkan tempat tujuan ke Venice, Italy. Pintah Sasuke.

Pilot itu menyerit bingung, "Tapi sir, kita butuh izin dari ATC"Ucap Pilot tersebut

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Segera hubungi ATC kalau kita mengubah tempat tujuan karena urusan mendadak dan emergency. Dan suruh mereka merahasiakan tempat tujuan ini, jangan sampai ada yang tahu"Sasuke langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk sambil membuka Handphonenya yang telah di ubah menjadi Flight Mode. Ia membuka kembali pesan Naruto yang berisi jadwal mereka di Paris.

"Ck! Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres saat Naruto mengatakan ingin berlibur 2 minggu"Gumam Sasuke membaca satu-satu jadwal dari Naruto.

"Terpaksa seminggu tanpa Naruto Gagal karena aku mau tidak mau aku harus menyusulnya di hari ke-5"Sasuke mematikan Handphonenya.

Kakashi datang sambil membawa secangkir Ocha milik Sasuke.

"Ini Tuan"Kakashi meletakkan di atas meja, "Arigatou"Ucap Sasuke sambil menyesap sedikit ochanya.

"Penerbangan Berhasil dipindahkan menuju tujuan Italia, waktu penerbangan di tambah setengah jam dari awal. Selamat menikmati penerbangan"Pengumuman itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura datang sambil memegang secangkir coklat panasnya, Kakashi telah pergi kembali ke tempat cabincrew. "Sasuke-san? Kenapa tujuan Penerbangannya di pindahkan? Bukannya tujuan awalnya Paris? Apa Naruto dan Hinata mengubah tempat liburannya? Apa maksudnya? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"Tanya Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Macbook sambil tangannya memegang cangkir Ocha. "Kau Ingin bertanya apa?"Tanya Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura Ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke wajah Sasuke sekarang, "Ck!". "Kenapa tujuan penerbangannya dipindahkan?"Tanya Sakura berusaha sabar

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum menyesap Ochanya kembali, "Ada apa? Ada masalah?"Tanya Sasuke

"Apa Naruto memindahkan tujuan liburannya?"Tanya Sakura, Sasuke meletakkan Cangkir Ochanya "Tidak", "Lalu?"Sakura bingung

"Aku ada urusan mendadak"Jawab Sasuke

"Astaga!? bukannya aku harus bersama Hinata?"

"Kau bersamaku"Sasuke kembali berkutat pada Macbook miliknya,

"Ck! Tapi aku pergi karena Hinata"Sakura meletakkan cangkir miliknya di atas meja.

"Tidak, Ralat! kau pergi karena ku tipu"Jawab Sasuke enteng, "Aku ingin menelpon Hinata"

"Kukira kau paham aturannya, dilarang menelpon di dalam pesawat yang mengudara"Sasuke memegang Ipad Air Onyx miliknya bergerak membaca sesuatu di sana. "Setidaknya kembalikan Handphone milikku"Dengus Sakura.

"Tidak, sampai kita selesai berlibur"Ujar Sasuke menatap kembali Macbook di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke Paris"Seru Sakura, "Silahkan melompat"Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sakura. "Apa?"Sakura melotot

"Aku tidak suka di paksa!"Ujar Sakura. "dan aku suka memaksa"Jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau itu maumu apa hah?" Dengus Sakura, "Hanya simple"Sasuke berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sakura.

* * *

"Shika! Pinjam ponsel milikmu dong aku ingin mengambil foto yang kemarin ku potret menggunakan handphonemu untuk objek melukisku kali ini"Ujar Sai.

"Ck! Mendokusai"Shikamaru mengeluarkan iphone hitam miliknya dari dalam saku jas dan menyerahkannya pada Sai.

Sai menyeritkan Dahi memperhatikan Handphone Shikamaru dan Shikamaru secara bergantian, "Hei? Ternyata ada juga yang perempuan yang mau denganmu rupanya? Ku kira tidak ada. Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami? Sampai-sampai Wallnya ajah pakai foto Perempuan itu, ih.. ada paswordnya lagi apa yang di sembunyikan sih?"Tanya Sai menggoda.

Shikamaru bingung, "Apa Maksudmu?"

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Hai-hai, Cherry Back! Niatnya Sih pengen Update kilat kayak waktu itu tapi ternyata nggak sempat. Lagi males Nulis karena cerita aslinya ada di buku catatan dan parahnya waktu itu buku satunya hilang akhirnya Cherry cari keseluruh kamar sampai ngebersihin kamar dan mengubah Bentuk isi kamar pula nggak ketemu-ketemu, and Finnaly ketemu juga dalam lemari baju (?), Heran kenapa bisa sampai di situ?, Slight chapter 1 nya udah Cherry perbaiki menjadi NaruHina.

Karena Slightnya ada banyak jadi ada beberapa Chapter yang adegan SasuSakunya Cherry minimkan.

Untuk semuanya yang udah review dan minta di lanjutin terima kasih ^^

Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato

Yang udah Follow dan Favorite jugaa makasih banyak..


	5. Chapter 5 : Overprotektif?

"Shika! Pinjam ponsel milikmu dong aku ingin mengambil foto yang kemarin ku potret menggunakan handphonemu, untuk objek melukisku kali ini"Ujar Sai.

"Ck! Mendokusai"Shikamaru mengeluarkan Iphone hitam miliknya dari dalam saku jas dan menyerahkannya pada Sai.

Sai menyeritkan Dahi memperhatikan Handphone Shikamaru dan Shikamaru secara bergantian, "Hei? Ternyata ada juga yang perempuan yang mau denganmu rupanya? Ku kira tidak ada. Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami? Sampai-sampai Wallnya ajah pakek foto Perempuan itu, ih.. ada password-nya lagi apa yang di sembunyikan sih?"Tanya Sai menggoda.

Shikamaru bingung, "Apa Maksudmu?".

Sai mengembalikan Handphone itu ke Shikamaru, "Nih, Lihat Saja! Gak usah bohong"Goda Sai.

Mata Shikamaru membulat sempurna melihat Wall Handphonenya (Yang sebenarnya Temari) yang tadinya gambar Abstrak berubah jadi Gambar perempuan satu badan mengenakan yukata warna cream dengan obi berwarna Coklat serta corak bunga-bunga sedang tersenyum gembira mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan latar langit malam yang penuh kembang api.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"Seru Shikamaru. Sasori yang melihat kedua temannya sibuk membahas sesuatu menjadi tertarik untuk ikut, "Ada apa?" Shikamaru melempar handphone itu keatas meja di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja, Shikamaru menyangkal padahal sudah jelas"Ucap Sai, "Mendokusai!"

Sasori mengambil Handphone tersebut, "Shika"Gumam Sasori. "Sai, aku mengenal perempuan ini"Tambahnya. "Oh yah? Siapa? Siapa?"Tanyanya. Shikamaru melirik Sasori.

Sasori menaruh Handphone itu kembali ke atas meja, "Dia, Temari. Sekretarisku"Sai menaikkan alisnya Satu "Wah! Dunia ini sempit yah. Kau berhubungan dengan Temari yang notabene adalah Sekretaris Sasori"

Wajah Shikamaru menampakkan ekspresi tidak bersahabat, "Apa maksudmu Huh?!"

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Temari?"Tanya Sasori. "TIDAK!"Jawab Shikamaru cepat, Shikamaru terdiam dan mengingat kejadian di depan toilet landasan udara "Ck! Pasti tertukar"Shikamaru mendengus.

"Astaga!? kalian berdua tukaran Handphone, kau terlalu overprotective padanya"Ucap Sai, mata Shikamaru membulat mendengar pernyataan Sai dan wajahnya memerah menahan kesal.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Aku tidak suka di paksa!"Ujar Sakura. "dan aku suka memaksa"Jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau itu maumu apa hah?" Dengus Sakura, "Hanya simple"Sasuke berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sakura dengan refleks Sakura segera memundurkan tubuhnya rapat ke sandaran kursi.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai melihat respon Sakura, "Kau ikut bersamaku ke Italy. Menurutlah jika kau tidak ingin dalam masalah. Hanya 4 hari. Setelah itu ikut mereka ke Paris. Paham?"

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah melihat Sasuke berada berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau ikut bersamaku ke Italy. Menurutlah jika kau tidak ingin dalam masalah. Hanya 4 hari. Setelah itu kita menyusul mereka di Paris. Paham?". Harus kuakui berapa kali, Hell! ia memang tampan.

Wajahku memanas melihatnya berada berjarak sangat dekat denganku, Kenapa ia sangat tampan?. Lupakan Sakura, dia itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Pikirkan potongan rambut pantat ayamnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren, tunggu. Apa? Keren? Bukan keren tapi menjeratku ingin menjambak dan mencabik-cabiknya. Ingat Sakura, dia telah menjebakmu untuk ikut dalam liburan menyebalkan ini rasa bencimu harus lebih besar dari rasa menganggumi ketampanannya.

Ia masih memasang senyum menyeringainya yang menggoda, "Hm?"Gumam Sasuke. Entahlah apa yang ia maksud aku sungguh tak mengerti. Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku berharap semuanya selesai dan dia segera memundurkan wajahnya. Aku bisa pingsan kehabisan nafas, karena aku sama sekali tidak bernafas sekarang.

Ia tersenyum, sungguh ia tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai "Bagus"Ucapnya memundurkan kepalanya serta kembali duduk ke posisi duduknya. Wajahku pasti tambah memerah mengingat senyum tadi, 'Arggghhh.. Stopp Sakurraaa'Teriak inner-ku

'Dia itu lelaki brengsek yang telah memaksamu ikut dengannya. Entah bagaimana karirmu setelah pulang berlibur, jangan sampai kau menggaguminya'Aku yakin itu sisi Malaikatku yang berteriak (?).

'lihatlah keuntungannya Sakura. Bukankah ia sangat tampan? Kapan lagi kau bisa dekat dengan lelaki setampan itu?'Aku yakin kini sisi iblisku yang berteriak.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Haruno-sama?"Tanya Kakashi yang datang membawa 2 piring puding di tangannya. Sakura tersadar. "Eh? A-Aku tidak apa"Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Biarkan saja Kakashi. Jangan kau khawatirkan orang aneh sepertinya"timpal Sasuke. "Ah? Apa kau bilang?"Seru Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu meletakkan pudding itu di atas meja, "Panggil saja saya jika Tuan Sasuke atau Nona Sakura butuh bantuanku"Kakashi beranjak pergi.

"Hn"Sasuke kembali berkutat pada Macbook miliknya.

Sakura berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, "Jadi, Tuan Sasuke. Bisakah anda jelaskan tentang 'Orang Aneh' yang tuan maksud?"

"Hn"Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali (sok) sibuk pada Macbooknya. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Pantat Ayam Sialan kau!"Seru Sakura mengambil cangkir coklat panas miliknya dan sepiring pudding di atas meja.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang beranjak pergi.

Oke, ingatkan Sai untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Shikamaru lagi. Cukup ini yang terakhir dan Ingatkan juga Sai untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Astaga!? kalian berdua tukaran Handphone, kau terlalu overprotective padanya"Ucap Sai, mata Shikamaru membulat mendengar pernyataaan Sai dan wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Katakan sekali lagi Sai?!"Seru Shikamaru_

 _Oke, Sai cukup tersentak dengan Seruan Shikamaru. Pasalnya, Shikamaru itu pembawaannya sangat tenang dan masa bodoh. Tapi, kenapa Shikamaru cukup sensitive kali ini?_

 _Sai tersenyum gugup, "Hei, Sikha! Slow down. Kau terlalu over protective padanya dan kini Bad angry padaku"Sai tersenyum polos tanpa dosa miliknya._

 _"Jadi? Kau berpacaran dengan Temari?"Tanya Sasori._

 _"AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN YANG BERNAMA TEMARI ITU!? HANDPHONE KAMI TERTUKAR SAAT BERTABRAKKAN DI DEPAN TOILET TADI!"Seru Shikamaru sambil melempar cangkir kopi yang ada di depannya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Sai langsung berlari pergi ke Cabin crew untuk mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan pecahan cangkir yang dilempar oleh Shikamaru atau lebih tepatnya untuk menghindari kemungkinan amukan gelombang kedua (?) dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru duduk sambil kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sasori masih mematung entah Shock atau apa.

"Ck! Mendokusai"Dengus Shikamaru, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Akan ku tanyakan nanti dengan Temari langsung"Shikamaru melirik Sasori dengan Ekor matanya.

"Kau tau Sasori, tadi cangkir kopi. Jangan membuatku melemparkan handphone sialan ini sebagai penyebab dari hipotesa kalian"Ancam Shikamaru dengan Nada dingin. Sai datang sambil memegang Sapu kecil, serok (?) kecil, dan sebuah serbet.

"Kami hanya mengatakan pendapat yang kami. Kalau memang kau tidak pacaran dengannya kenapa kau malah marah sekali"Sai membersihkan pecahan cangkir yang terhambur di lantai.

Sasori duduk santai di depan Shikamaru, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu jika kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi, jika kau berani melempar handphone ini"Sasori menunjuk Iphone hitam di atas meja "Aku yakin kau akan mendapati handphonemu hancur juga jika kau melakukannya"Lanjut Sasori

"Tch!"Shikamaru membuang wajahnya melihat awan di luar jendela.

"Temari orang yang berani. Tidak perduli Atasan atau Senior. Ku rasa kalian akan cocok jika memang menjalin hubungan"Ucap Sasori, Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasori.

"Sasori. Cukup"Ucap Sai. Tolong ingatkan Sasori juga tentang hal ini.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun"Hinata mengelus rambut Naruto yang tidur di pangkuannya. Naruto melihat Hinata lalu tersenyum. "Apa kau khawatir tentang Kartu Kreditmu?"Tebak Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jangan lupakan Sakura-chan juga"tambah Naruto.

"Kita bisa mencarinya"Hinata tersenyum. Naruto memejamkan matanya "Tapi Hinata-chan. Teme bilang jangan mencarinya"

Hinata terdiam, lalu tersenyum "Tapi ia tidak pernah bilang untuk tidak mencari Sakura-chan Bukan?", Naruto membuka kedua matanya memperhatikan Hinata. Naruto langsung bangun duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan! Kau benar, aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu"Naruto memeluk Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata Sangat memerah.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kabuto melacak Kartu kreditku terakhir dipakai di mana. Lalu aku menyuruhnya menjemput Sakura-chan dan mengambil kartu kreditku. Setelah itu kita bisa melaksanakan plan kita di Paris seperti seharusnya"Seru Naruto senang.

* * *

Pintu kaca itu terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan yang tampak masih muda diusianya yang mendekati kepala 5.

"Oka-san"Itachi langsung berdiri menghampiri ibu tersayang dan memeluknya.

"Itachi. Aku dari kantor Sasu-chan. Tapi, Sekretarisnya bilang Sasuke tidak ada. Apa kau sudah menyuruhnya berlibur?"Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Itachi dalam.

Itachi merengut, "Oka-san langsung menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Kenapa tidak denganku?"

Mikoto terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan duduk di sofa berwarna cream. "Kau selalu sehat. Oka-san tahu itu. Tanpa Oka-san Tanya kau selalu memberitahu kabarmu, lagi pula Itachi setiap hari menelpon Oka-san. Lain dengan Sasu-chan"Itachi duduk di samping ibunya

Itachi tersenyum, "Yeah, aku tahu juga itu. Sasuke baru pergi menuju Paris. Tadi ia sempat mampir kesini terlebih dahulu"

Mikoto menyeritkan keningnya sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya, "Mampir? Ada apa?"Tanya Mikoto. "Dia membawa salah satu artisku. Haruno Sakura sahabat Hinata, aku curiga kenapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin membawa dia"jawab Itachi, dia bermaksud ingin mengompori sang ibu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah putra sulungnya, "Jangan seperti itu, Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai tujuan tersendiri pergi ke Paris, kan? Makanya sahabat Hinata itu harus ikut", Itachi kembali merengut.

"tit!"Itachi mengambil handphone miliknya, "Oka-san. Sasuke merubah tujuannya. Ia tidak ke Paris bersama Naruto dan lainnya. Dan lagi, ia hanya bersama Haruno Sakura dan Kakashi"Itachi menjelaskan isi pesan yang baru didapatnya dari seseorang yang di percayainya untuk memantau liburan sang adik. "Sudah kuduga Ka-san, Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu"Seru Itachi

Mikoto terdiam, "Kemana ia pergi Itachi?"Tanya Mikoto penasaran. "Dia tidak mengatakannya. Tunggu aku akan menanyakannya"Itachi segera mengirimkan pesan balik.

"Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana orangnya?"Tanya Mikoto. "Dia cantik, unik, dan mempunyai kepribadian yang murah senyum"Jawab Itachi.

"Dia penyanyi?"Tanya Mikoto, "Bukan. Dia hanya Model, sewaktu aku menawarkannya untuk bergabung di UE aku sempat bertanya apa alasannya menjadi artis dan dia menjawab ia ingin membiayai kuliahnya sendiri"

"Benarkah? ia kuliah apa?"Tanya Mikoto sangat tertarik. "Kedokteran". "Titt!"pesan dari handphone Itachi masuk

Itachi menyeritkan alisnya. "Ada apa Itachi?"Tanya Mikoto. "Sasuke merahasiakannya. Pihak ATC tidak mau memberitahunya. Perintah langsung dari Sasuke"

"Aneh. Adikmu itu jalan pikirannya susah sekali ditebak. Nanti kalau Naruto sudah bisa di hubungi kau tanyakan padanya. Mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Naruto atau salah satu diantara sahabatnya. Oka-san Harus pulang"Mikoto memakai kembali sarung tangannya.

"Oka-san ingin memastikan bahwa Sasu-chan benar-benar berlibur Itachi. Jangan sampai ia masih bekerja ditengah liburannya, Oka-san tidak ingin mendengar kalau Sasu-chan sakit oke? Oka-san akan menemani ayahmu ke Italy. Ia merindukan suasana di sana. Hubungi Oka-san saat kau sudah menemukan tempat Sasuke Pergi. Oka-san pergi dulu"Mikoto bangkit dan pergi dari kantor putra sulungnya.

Itachi mendecih, "Anak Itu! Harusnya aku peringatkan padanya jangan macam-macam. Menambahakan beban pikiranku saja. Bisa-bisa uban di rambutku akan tumbuh jika ia terus berulah seperti ini"

* * *

Perjalanan selama 12 jam lebih 15 menit telah di tempuh dan mereka telah sampai di Bandar Udara International Charles de Gaulle (CDG).

Naruto dan Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki mereka turun. Waktu di jam tangan yang mereka kenakan menunjukkan pukul 11.15 pm, tapi waktu tempat mereka berada sekarang masih menunjukkan sore hari. Seperti yang di katakan Pilot mereka sebelum turun perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Paris adalah 7 jam.

"Huuuuaaa! Hinata-chan, aku merasa Jetlag. Aku merasa sangat lelah tapi di sini masih sore"Naruto menggandeng Hinata menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah tersedia di lapangan Bandar Udara.

Temari dan Tenten juga segera turun dari jet, di susul Neji dari belakang.

Sai, Sasori dan Shikamaru juga segera turun. Sai tersenyum melihat tempat sekitarnya, Sasori sibuk mengotak atik Handphone miliknya yang mati selama 12 jam lebih, sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan di belakang dengan wajah malasnya.

"BOOSSSS!"Teriak Tenten yang melihat Bosnya turun dari tangga pesawat. Shikamaru menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya ketika berada di samping sekertarisnya tersebut. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, dan kau naik pesawat yang beda denganku Shikamaru-baka Pemalas"Seru Tenten.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Sudahlah, aku telah mengajakmu berlibur. Kau ikut saja"

"Beruang merah!"Seru Temari, Sasori yang mendengar panggilan Khas untuknya dari sekertarisnya berbalik. Sasori memperhatikan Temari yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasori, "Kau meninggalkanku dengan orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal dalam pesawat"

Sekelebatan memori Sasori tentang pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Shikamaru di Jet terlintas. "Temari, apa handphone-mu tertukar dengan seseorang?". Temari mengangguk. "Yeah, dia Bos Tenten. Aku sampai lupa, setelah turun aku langsung mencarimu dan ingin mencukur botak rambut merahmu itu". Sasori medengus, inikah yang namanya Sekretaris?

"Temari aku ini bosmu"Tegur Sasori, "Tentu. Aku tahu"Jawab Temari enteng. Sasori mendesah, ia melihat handphone lagi miliknya. Kedua alisnya berkendut melihat pesan dari sepupunya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Temari penasaran. "Tayuya mengirimiku pesan. Katanya kalau Sakura pergi berlibur bersama tunangannya"Jawab Sasori

Temari berusaha mengingat, "Oh, sepupumu yang model itu? Ku kira ia tidak punya pacar? Bukannya waktu Acara tahun baru dia terlihat sendiri dan kau juga sempat menanyakannya"

Sasori memasukkan kembali Handphone miliknya. "hmmm … Di jepang sudah tengah malam. Besok saja baru ku tanyakan pada Tayuya"Sasori mengikuti yang lainnya memasuki beberapa mobil.

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Special Thanks : _Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato, savira, Luluralla, Dark Halloween, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni._

Gomennasai! Cherry sedang sibuk sekarang. Bahkan saat Upload FF ini Cherry di sekolah melayani adik-adik Cherry yang mau melakukan pendaftaran ulang. Cherry sangat minta maaf! Mungkin beberapa hari lagi setelah Cherry gak sibuk pasti Update terus deh! Janjii..

Maaf Kalau banyak Typo. Soalnya Cherry gak sempat lihat dulu sebelum Upload. Antriannya makin panjang nih, oke see byyeeeeeeeeee...


	6. Chapter 6 : Lelaki berambut merah

Sakura berjalan kembali ke kursi dekat Sasuke. Karena selama sisa penerbangan, Sakura sangat menghindari Sasuke, dengan duduk di sofa panjang dekat cabin crew. Namun, tadi Kakashi menghampirinya dan mengatakan mereka akan segera mendarat di Bandar Udara Marco Polo Venezia. Sakura memilih tempat duduk di seberang Sasuke bekas tempat Kakashi, Kakashi yang awalnya bingung akhirnya memilih duduk di depan Sasuke bekas tempat Sakura.

Sakura memasang sabuknya, ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tenang sambil melihat keluar jendela. Macbook dan Ipadnya sudah di masukkan kembali ke dalam tas dan berada di pangkuan Kakashi.

" _In preparation for landing, please ensure that your seat backs are securely fastened. Thank you for attention. We will be airborne shortly._ " Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasa Jet semakin menurun.

'Ckittt'Suara roda pesawat beradu dengan suara aspal terdengar cukup kuat.

" _Welcome to Venice Marco Polo Airport. Enjoy your day in Italy Mr. Uchiha. Goodbye and see you._ " Jet itu akhirnya berhenti sempurna di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus Parkir Jet pribadi. Sasuke segera berdiri saat pintu Jet terbuka disusul Kakashi di belakangnya dan Sakura yang mengekor. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan kaos biasa dengan celana bahan berdiri sambil menyender disebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

" _CIAOO!_ (Hallo)"Teriaknya sambil memamerkan giginya yang tajam. Sasuke menuruni tangga.

Lelaki itu mendekati Sasuke, " _Buon giorne (Selamat sore)_ "Ucapnya. Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki itu. Sakura memperhatikan mereka dari atas.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

" _Come Sta, Sasuke? (Apa kabar, Sasuke?)_ "Tanyanya. "Hn. _Bene (Baik)_ "Jawab Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu mengerut, "Oh, Come on Sasuke. Jangan dingin begitu"Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Kau mau aku bagaimana? _Ciao Jugo! Buon giorne. Come sta?_ seperti itu?"Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Mengerikan. Lebih baik kau hanya diam saja", Sasuke hanya berjalan duluan menuju mobil sambil menaikkan Bahu tidak perduli dengan Tanggapan Jugo.

Jugo tersenyum melihat Kakashi, " _Ciao Kakashi! Come sta?_ "Kakashi tersenyum

" _Ciao, Jugo-san. Sto bene. Grazie (Terima Kasih)_ "Kakashi menyusul Sasuke.

Jugo kaget melihat Sakura yang turun dari tangga. "Wow! _Come si chiama? (Siapa nama anda?)_ "Tanya Jugo. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan lelaki di hadapannya.

Jugo tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura, dia sangat yakin perempuan dengan rambut pink unik itu tidak mengerti apa yang di katakannya. " _Come si chiama?_ Siapa namamu?"Ulang Jugo. Sakura tersipu menahan malu.

" _A.. Watashi wa no namae Haruno Sakura desu_ "Sakura sedikit membungkuk. Jugo tersenyum

"Salam kenal, Saya Jugo"Jugo mengulurkan tangannya, dengan ragu Sakura menyambutnya.

Jugo tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang seperti ikan hiu. "Ayo, Haruno. Sepertinya kau merasa lelah, Jepang-Italy memakan waktu cukup lamabukan?"Jugo berjalan menuju mobil hitam itu.

2 mobil itu kini telah maju melintasi kota Paris menuju penginapan mereka. Salah satu mobil kini terasa sangat mencekam. Setelah Neji dan Sai memutuskan untuk semobil dengan Naruto-Hinata. Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasori, dan Temari akhirnya terjebak dalam satu mobil.

"Ehem"Sasori mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya sangat mencekam. Tenten yang duduk diantara Shikamaru dan Temari juga merasakannya. Kedua orang di samping kiri dan kanannya hanya diam memandangi jalanan di luar jendela.

Tenten melirik Temari, "Ehm, Ano- eto.. Temari-san. Bukankah Handphonemu dengan Handphone Shikamaru tertukar. Apa kalian tidak ingin mengembalikannya masing-masing?"Tanya Tenten. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Tenten, "Tch!"Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas.

Temari membuka tas jinjing di pangkuannya, mengeluarkan Iphone berwarna Hitam. Shikamaru sedikit bergeser mengambil Handphone Hitam di dalam Saku celananya.

Temari memberikan Handphone itu pada Tenten dengan sedikit melemparnya, "Ini! Katakan padanya, makanya jika menabrak seseorang setidaknya minta maaf"Temari kembali membuang wajahnya kearah jalanan. Tenten mengerjabkan matanya. Di tangan kirinya memegang handphone milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera merampas handphone miliknya dari tangan Tenten, sambil menyerahkan kasar handphone milik Temari ke Tenten, "Katakan padanya, Makanya kalau berjalan jangan sambil menunduk. Apa ia tidak punya mata? Mendokusai"Ucap Shikamaru.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Temari, "APA KAU BILANG?!"Serunya sambil mengambil Handphone miliknya dari tangan Tenten. Tenten, Sasori dan orang yang membawa mobil cukup tersentak kaget dengan seruan Temari. Shikamaru hanya mendecih.

"KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI MATA!? HEI… SADARLAH **TUAN MENDOKUSAI**! KAULAH YANG MENABRAKKU!"Temari memajukan tubuhnya dekat Shikamaru. Wajah Tenten memucat, ternyata perempuan yang baru di kenalnya di Jet tadi kalau sedang marah menyeramkan sekali seperti Medusa (?).

"Tch! HEI **NONA BERCEPOL EMPAT**! ITU SALAHMU YANG BERJALAN TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN MATAMU!"Seru Shikamaru. Wajah Tenten tambah memucat, duduk diantara 2 orang yang berkelahi membuatnya bungkam.

Wajah Temari memerah menahan kesal, "DIAM KAU **TUAN MENDOKUSAI**! UNTUK UKURAN LELAKI SEPERTIMU SEPERTINYA KAU TERMASUK KEDALAM ORANG YANG BERTIPE BRENGSEK. MENABRAK SEORANG PEREMPUAN DAN TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF? Huh!"Dengus Temari.

Shikamaru memperhatikan perempuan becepol empat di samping Tenten. "Oh! Untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada perempuan aneh sepertimu. **NONA BERCEPOL EMPAT** , aku tak habis pikir ternyata ada orang yang mau menstyle rambut sepertimu"Ejek Shikamaru.

Sasori yang duduk di depan ingin tertawa mendengar ledekkan Shikamaru dan Temari, "Hahaha.. Tuan Mendokusai dan Nona Bercepol Empat. Hahaha.."Sasori menahan Tawanya.

" **DIAM KAU SASORI!** "Seru Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

'Glek'Wajah Sasori memucat.

Wajah Naruto kecut mendapati nasibnya Setelah Neji dan Sai memutuskan untuk Semobil dengannya dan Hinata.

Sebagai seorang lelaki yang Gentle Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk duluan ke dalam mobil, saat ia hendak masuk Neji menariknya ke belakang dan langsung Masuk duduk di samping Hinata. Naruto mendengus pasrah, Neji sepertinya mengidap 'Siscon'. Naruto berjalan memutar mobil untuk duduk disisi lainnya Hinata. Ketika membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya mendapati Sai telah duduk di samping Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto duduk di kursi depan, .

"Sai Kau jahatttt!"Seru Naruto. Ia melirik kaca mobil yang bisa melihat ke kursi belakang di mana Hinata duduk di antara Neji dan Sai. Sai hanya menampilkan senyum polos miliknya. Hinata terkekeh "Sudahlah Naruto-kun"ucapnya.

Neji memutar matanya bosan "Oh yah, aku baru ingat. Mana si Uchiha itu? Aku tadi tidak melihatnya di bandara"ujar Neji, "Yah, kau benar"Ucap Sai

Naruto menghela Nafas "Teme menghilang"Ujarnya. Kening Sai mengerut "Jangan bercanda Naruto. Sasuke sudah besar. Siapa yang berani menculiknya? Dia juga galak. Dia juga jago Taekwondo dan Muay Thai, Kita saja sering menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi siapapun itu, yang menculik Sasuke aku beri tepuk tangan karena keberaniannya"Ujar Sai.

Neji memutar matanya "Kaulah yang jangan bercanda Sai. Siapa juga yang mau menculik Sasuke? Jadi kemana dia Naruto?"Tanya Neji. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tau dia mengubah tujuannya sewaktu kita terbang. Dia membawa kartu kreditku dan juga Sakura-chan".

"Sakura?"

"Nona, berambut Pink?"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sai, "Haha, iya Sakura-chan. Nona yang berambut pink. Dari mana kau tau dia Sai-san?"Tanya Hinata

"Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum _Takeoff_. dia marah-marah tidak jelas pada Sasuke. Mulai dari mengatakan Marga 'Uchiha' milik Sasuke palsu, menyebut Sasuke penculik, juga mencurigaiku berkompolotan dengan Sasuke ingin menculiknya. Oh yah dia juga memegang dompet milik Sasuke"Jelas Sai.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya "Naruto? Apa kau menyuruh Sasuke membawa Sakura di dalam liburan ini?"

Naruto berbalik sambil menyengir "Yah, tadinya sih begitu. Tapi, Teme malah membawanya ke tempat lain. Oh yah! Aku harus menelpon Kabuto untuk melacak kartu kreditku terakhir di pakai dimana"Naruto mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya.

"Ah, akan ku coba menelpon Sakura-chan"Hinata mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura.

' _Maaf…'_ suara operator yang menjawab. "Sepertinya Handphone Sakura-chan mati"Hinata menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau memang bodoh Naruto. Aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa mengagumi dan menyukaimu"dengus Neji, selanjutnya terdengar suara kekesalan Naruto.

* * *

Sudah sekitar 20 menit Sakura kembali terjebak duduk di samping Sasuke, karena yang sialnya Kakashi memilih duduk di depan di samping Jugo. Sakura hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Kota Venice memang indah. Walaupun banyak bangunan yang sudah tua, tapi sangat indah. Banyak sekali turis yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan, sekedar duduk sambil menikmati kudapan atau berfoto di pinggir sungai Venice atau bangunan dan patung.

"Haruno, Apa anda ingin berjalan-jalan di Venice? Sayang sekali jika kau kesini hanya bersama Sasuke yang hanya pergi ke bangunan tua untuk mendiskusikan Bisnis"Jugo melirik Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum mendengar tawaran Jugo yang sangat menarik.

Tapi Sakura teringat perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke di atas Jet, "Tapi Jugo-san.."

"Tenang Saja. Sasuke pasti mengizinkanya, iya kan Sasuke?"Jugo seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Hn"Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawab Sasuke yang ambigu. Ia yakin kalau itu artinya 'Ya'.

"Sudah kukatakan Sasuke pasti mengiji.."

"Siapa yang bilang iya? Maksudku, tidak. Tidak boleh"Potong Sasuke, Wajah Sakura berubah muram.

" t"ucap Sakura kecil, "Jahat? Kau itu mudah di tipu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu dan meminta uang tebusan padaku, Tch! Merepotkan saja"Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang menyindirnya.

"Sudahlah, Haruno kita bisa pergi lain waktu, Kita sudah Sampai. Welcome to _the Gritti palade hotel_ "Jugo mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Tanpa bicara Sasuke dan Kakashi keluar dari mobil di ikuti Jugo. Sakura memandangi Hotel di depannya. Gaya Classic sangat terlihat. Sakura ikut keluar dari mobil. Ia melihat Kakashi dan Seorang pelayan mengeluarkan Koper-koper dari Bagasi mobil.

Sakura ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke memperhatikan Koper-koper itu keluar Satu-satu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura menyadari 3 koper miliknya bisa ada di dalam bagasi itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk "Apa itu koper-koper milikku?"Sakura menunjuk 3 koper yang di angkat melewatinya.

"Menurutmu?"Sasuke bertanya balik, "Tentu saja! Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau menyelinap masuk?"Sakura bingung

"Jangan bercanda! Aku selalu lewat pintu depan"Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah masuk ke dalam hotel.

Sakura mengejar langkah Sasuke "Apa yang kau katakan pada pelayanku?"Tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya diam dan berhenti di depan resepsionis, "Pada pelayanmu? huh! Pada sepupumu. Ia cerewet sama sepertimu, jadi ku katakan padanya jika aku tunanganmu dan Kita mau ke Osaka bertemu kedua orang tuamu untuk tunangan secara resmi"Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, ini bisa gawat. Jika Tayuya memberitahukan pada Sasori ada orang yang mengaku tunangan Sakura datang, ia bisa di potong habis dengan ceramah Sasori yang entah kenapa over Protective padanya selaku Sepupu. "Ba.. bagaimana kau bisa tau Tayuya sepupuku bukan pelayanku?"Tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke mendengus "Tentu saja, rambut kalian"

* * *

"Hallo! Suigetsu. Apa kau sudah menemukan kemana Sasuke merubah tujuannya?"Itachi belum bisa tertidur penasaran dengan kemana adiknya itu pergi.

"Maaf Itachi-sama. Saya belum bisa menemukannya. Pihak ATC mengatakan harus mempunyai izin terlebih dahulu dari Sasuke-sama. Kalau tidak Fugaku-sama lah yang harus menanyakannya langsung pada ATC dan mengatakan sendiri jika ini memang keadaan darurat"Ujar Suigetsu.

Itachi menghela Nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan coba menghubungi Sasuke dulu besok. Jika memang tidak ada jawaban aku akan coba menghubungi Oto-san untuk mencoba membantu"Itachi mematikan Teleponnya. Ia menarik selimutnya berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku memandang lelaki berambut raven yang berada jarak 5 meter dariku. Dia sepertinya sedang memesan kamar karena jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang ia ucapkan. Ternyata Sasuke bisa berbahasa Italia. Itu terdengar sangat keren dan sangat sexy. Tunggu? Bukan! Argghhhh… ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi sosok Iblis yang bertubuh Malaikat, lagi.

Tapi, ia memang tampan aku sudah akui itu berulang kali, tubuh tegapnya, dada bidangnya serta lengannya yang berotot terbungkus kemeja abu-abu yang di pakainya. Pasti sangat terasa aman dan nyaman saat berada di pelukannya. Arhhhhhhhhhhh.. apa yang kupikirkan?

'Ia Telah menculikmu untuk ikut kedalam liburan menyebalkan ini, lalu memaksamu ikut dengannya ke tempat yang berbeda dengan tujuan sebenarnya. Lalu kini kenyataan entah baik atau buruk ia mengaku sebagai tunanganmu di Tayuya'Aku berusaha harus berusaha mengingatkan diriku agar tidak terjebak dalam pesonanya.

'Braakkk'aku rasa sedang ditabrak seseorang, ini salahku yang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Summimasen! Ah, salah I'am Sorry-I'am Sorry. Sorry"aku membungkukkan badanku dalam.

Kulihat sepasang sepatu mengilat milik seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku memberanikan diri melihatnya. "Ah, Kau orang Jepang? Aku juga, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Saya yang salah Gomenasai, saya tidak melihat perempuan secantik kau berdiri di sini. Aku terburu-buru"Ucap Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan Tatoo tulisan 'Ai' di keningnya.

Wajahku memanas malu, menyadari ia mengatakanku Cantik.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"Lelaki itu berlari masuk kedalam lift yang terbuka, aku terus memperhatikannya sampai lift itu tertutup.

"Sakura-sama"aku tersentak kaget, seseorang menepuk pudakku. "ah! Kakashi"Aku menarik Nafas terkejut.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Sasuke-sama sudah selesai Check-in. ayo kita segera ke atas"Ujar Kakashi, aku mengedarkan pandangku kearah Resepsionis dan Sasuke sudah tidak berda di sana. Kulihat Kakashi berjalan menuju Lift yang berada di belakangku dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan sana menunggu liftnya terbuka.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

"Apa kita langsung ke Roma?"Tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku di hadapannya. "Tidak. Lusa ada acara di Venice. Kita sebaiknya ke Venice saja dulu, tidak enak jika kita tidak datang. Semuanya di undang di acara itu"Jawab Fugaku.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi bolehkah kita menikmati spageti khas Italia itu, di tempat langganan kita?"Tanya Mikoto. "Tidak"Jawab Fugaku. "Kau jahat sekali Fugaku. Sudah lama kita tidak ke Venice kan?"Mikoto merajuk.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat istrinya "Aku telah menyiapkan Gondola untuk kita nikmati keliling sungai Venice. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"Tanya Fugaku. Wajah mikoto kembali tersenyum "Tentu saja! Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu"

"Ah! Aku merindukan Sasu-chan dan Itachi. Mereka sekarang sudah besar, sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk kita"

"Biarkan saja, ini waktunya untuk kita kembali berduaan. Lagipula Itachi tahun ini akan menikah dengan Konan kan? Mereka sudah dewasa. Kita tinggal menunggu kabar dari Sasuke, dia tidak pernah membawa perempuan kedalam rumah"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Fugaku-kun. Kudengar Sasu-chan sedang belibur bersama dengan seorang perempuan sekarang"

"Baguslah, setelah Sasuke selesai liburan pastikan bahwa ia membawa perempuan itu ke rumah"

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Haiiii! Bisa di katakan kalau Cherry Sekarang sudah bebas PPDB. Dan sekarang Cherry tepatin Janji untuk segera Update, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada panggilan dari guru Cherry lagi untuk kembali mengurus PPDB, padahal ini tinggal beberapa hari sebelum Lebaran TnT . Cherry bahkan sama sekali belum menikmati liburan yang lebih sebulan ini Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Turn back the Time Pleasseeeeee….. #Plakk banyak bacot, lupakan saja yang ini.

Terimakasih pada Reader yang mau menunggu Fict Milik Cherry yang absurd ini. Awalnya Fict ini harusnya sudah mengisahkan liburan hari ke-2 Sasusaku di Italia. Cuman yah.. Terlalu panjang. Besok (entah besok kapan) deh Cherry Update Lagi, hehee,,

Special Thanks : _Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato, savira, Luluralla, Dark Halloween, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Aoi Yukari, Natsu Hebio, Haruno Cherry Granger, revanellayr, rharhaferha4, ruwettoyo, cherryana24, chairannni, CherryHyuga1, Hinamori Meirin, bbhac, matsuri-123_ , _Silent reader, sepupu Cherry tersayang (lemon dan molen)._

misakiken : Sakura sepupu Sasori, hehehe ^^v Thanks

Fury F : Wadduh , kuliah? hehehe.. baru aja kemarin penerimaan rapot naik kelas. Saya masih Mengenyam bangku SMA Wkwkwk.. Thanks

bandung girl : Hehehe.. iya-iya, Thanks

Luca Marvell : Wkwkwk.. :v di lihat ajah nanti deh, Thanks

BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni : hmmmmm... Hahahaaa.. di chap selanjutnya pasti akan terjawab, Thanks

Sekali lagi, Thanks ^^v


	7. Chapter 7 : Lelaki berambut merah 2

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali mengagumi Interior Hotel ini, dengan perpaduan warna silver dan hitam sangat Elegan serta Classic. Kamar yang di sewa Sasuke kelewat mewah pikirnya. Terdapat Satu ruang tamu sebelum masuk kedalam kamar.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

'Ini sangat menakjubkan'Pikirku, berapa yang dibayar Sasuke untuk menginap semalam di sini? Aku mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa besar. Kakashi meletakkan koper-koper kami ke dalam. Kamar ini sangat Wah! Ada sebuah ruang tamu dengan 6 kursi besar dan televise, lalu ada Sebuah ruangan berupa kamar tidur.

Aku masih saja mengagumi interior hotel ini saat Kakashi tiba-tibu muncul di hadapanku.

"Sakura-sama"Ucapnya, "Yah?"Jawabku

"Saya permisi dulu"Ucapnya, aku mengerutkan keningku. "Apa kita berbeda kamar?"Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng, "Saya Akan menginap di rumahnya Jugo-san. Saya tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun kemari. Jadi, aku berniat untuk berbelanja sedikit keperluanku terlebih dahulu. Besok pagi saya akan berada di sini"Ucapnya

"Tunggu! Maksudmu. Aku hanya berdua dengan Sasuke di sini?"Tanyaku. "Iya"Jawabnya.

Tidak! Double No dan Multi No! aku tidak mau hanya berdua dengannya di sini. Segera aku menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk membuka koper miliknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-san"Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu!"seruku langsung, ia mengangkat alisnya satu.

Sasuke menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan menatapku menantang, "Kenapa kau tidak memesan kamarmu saja sendiri. Sudah baik hati aku mau berbagi kamar denganmu"Ujarnya. Hello! Dia yang memaksaku ikut dengannya. Hell! Dia juga menculikku untuk berlibur, aku mana ada persiapan. Uang di dompet masih dalam pecahan Yen. Uang di tabungan juga tabungan nasional, mana bisa aku mengambilnya di luar negeri.

"Aku tidak mau Sekasur denganmu"Wajahku memanas. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik penuh ke arahku, oke aku merasa malu sekarang.

Dia tertawa "Hahahaa.. siapa bilang kita akan sekasur. Aku yang membayar kamar ini. Tentu saja kasur ini milikku, Kau bisa tidur di sofa kalau mau. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran ingin tidur sekasur denganku mungkin aku mau membaginya"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dalam Mimpimu, Sasuke Baka No Hentaiiii!"Aku berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu, mendudukkan diriku kembali di atas sofa

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Sakura mengenakan piama pink bergambar teddy bear, ia tertidur lelap sambil tertidur menyamping.

Tadi Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Sofa depan, namun karena melihat Sakura tertidur di atas sofa ia urungkan niatnya.

"Kau lebih manis ketika sedang tertidur, tidak terlihat cerewet dan keras kepala"Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut sakura yang jatuh menutupi separuh wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Sakura sepertinya merasa terganggu, ia mengerutkan keningnya juga mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Kakashi bilang kau tidak tidur saat di Jet tadi, dasar! kau sangat keras kepala"Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala Bridal Style lalu menaruhnya di atas kasur. "Oyasumi"Sasuke menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut sampai sebatas dagu, Sasuke lalu mengambil bantal di samping Sakura dan memilih tidur di atas Sofa.

Sasuke membuka paksa Horden di dalam kamar. Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk.

"ughhhh…"Sakura mengeliat tak suka akan matahari yang mengganggunya tidur. Sakura menaikkan selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Tayuya! Siapkan bajuku tolong, aku merasa sangat kecapean. Aku juga bermimpi aneh semalam, mungkin aku mendapat karma karena menolak niat baik Hinata-chan dengan Naruto yang ingin membawaku libur. Aku bermimpi aku di culik oleh lelaki alien berambut pantat ayam yang mengaku sahabat Naruto"Teriak Sakura, Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasinya terhenti. Dahinya mengkerut.

'Apa si jidat lebar ini bilang? Lelaki alien? Rambut pantat ayam?'batin Sasuke

"Dia mengancamku, dia mengejekku, dia bilang mengaku padamu bahwa ia tunanganku, ia juga memaksaku ikut ke italia, dan melarangku untuk menikmati kota itu. Huaaaa! Mimpinya sangat terasa nyata Tayuya" Lanjut Sakura.

'Cukup!'Sasuke mengambil handuk pink milik Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Sreettt'Sasuke menarik Selimut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. "Tayuya, 5 menit.."

'plukkk!'Handuk itu sukses mendarat di wajah Sakura. "Tayuya! Apa yang kau.."Sakura langsung bangun menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke"Lanjut Sakura kecil.

Sasuke memperbaiki dasi miliknya, "Sayang sekali itu bukan mimpi tukang tidur"Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu, 'Tunggu'Sakura menyadari Sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di atas Kasur Sasuke-san?"Sakura menarik selimut menutupi kembali tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Entahlah, Kau mengalami Sleep Walking mungkin. Aku juga tidak tau, yang ku tau kau sudah tidur di atas kasur dan terus menendangku yang sedang tidur, lalu akhirnya aku memilih tidur di atas sofa"Jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Eh? Sleep Walking? Aku.."

"Ambilkan Jasku"Sasuke menunjuk Jas hitamnya yang di gantung di depan lemari. "Apa?"Sakura memastikan yang ia dengar tak salah.

"Ambilkan Jasku"Ulang Sasuke, "Cepat!"Tambahnya. Eh? Iya"Sakura turun dari kasur dan mengambil jas milik Sasuke.

"Ini"Sakura menyerahkannya dengan malas, "Pakaikan"Pintah Sasuke. "Eh? Apa?"Mata Sakura membulat. "Cepat!"

"Ck! Kau fikir aku pembantumu"Sakura membantu Sasuke memakai Jasnya. dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura dapat merasakan aroma tubuh maskulin Sasuke. Sakura memakaikan kancing jas Sasuke.

"Sakura"Panggil Sasuke, "Apa lagi?"Tanya Sakura yang mengancingkan kancing terakhir Sasuke.

"Kau Bau! Mandi sana"Ucapnya, Sakura mundur selangkah. "Aku tak bau! Baka Sasuke"Sakura menyambar handuk miliknya di atas kasur lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'BLammm'Sakura membanting pintu Kamar mandi.

Sasuke kembali memandangi dirinya di kaca, melihat hasil simpulan dasinya. Sasuke mendengus kasar.

"Ck! Kenapa Kakashi memasukkan dasi seperti ini. Sial!", Sasuke kembali melepas simpulan dasinya.

'Tok-Tok-Tok'Sasuke berjalan membuka pintu, "Sasuke-sama! Maaf Saya terlambat"Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki dasi miliknya,

"Butuh bantuan?"Tanya Kakashi memperhatikan bosnya.

"OH! For Godness sake! Yah, tolong buat simpulannya, Sasuke menyerahkan dasinya. "Lain kali bawa yang sudah ada simpulannya saja. Ini membuatku terlihat idiot", Kakashi menyerahkan dasi Sasuke kembali. Sasuke menerimanya dan segera memakainya kembali.

"Kita langsung jalan?"Tanya Kakashi. "Ah, Iya! Kau siapkan saja mobilnya aku mau mengambil tas dan juga berkas-berkasnya", Kakashi langsung berjalan pergi.

Sasuke mengambil Tas miliknya di atas meja di dalam kamar.

"Sakura!"Teriak Sasuke, "…"Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura! Sebentar Jugo akan datang menjemputmu"Teriak Sasuke sebelum keluar turun menyusul Kakashi.

'Krieet', "Apa? Sasuke-san? Untuk apa?"Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto mendengus dan bersumpah akan membanting handphone miliknya jika orang yang menelponnya bukan dari orang yang penting. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Naruto bangun dan menerima telepon.

"Hallo"Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. "Naruto! Aku menelpon lebih dari 10 kali", mendengar suara yang meneleponnya Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Itachi-nii. Ada apa? Hehehe maaf di sini masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun"Naruto mengelus tengkuknya. "Dasar! Aku ingin bertanya, My lovely otou-otou berlibur denganmu kan?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Teme? dia tidak bersama denganku. Dia pergi ke tempat lain"Naruto segera menjauhi Handphone dari telinganya sebelum mendengar teriakan amarah Itachi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menunggu teriakan itu "Kau tahu ia kemana?"Tanya Itachi. Naruto mendekatkan lagi handphone dengan telinganya. "Ne? Itachi-nii tidak kaget?"Tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku sudah tau dari Suigetsu. Apa dia mengatakan dia mau kemana?"

"Tidak. Dia bilang jangan mencarinya"Naruto menghela nafas. "JADI KAU SUDAH TAU DIA MAU PERGI! HAAAHH!?"Teriak Itachi, Naruto segera menjauhkan Handphonenya. Telinganya bisa tuli kalau seperti ini.

"Hehehee.. iya, kita akan bertemu nanti di Santorini. Dia membawa Sakura-chan dan juga kartu kredit milikku"

"Kau sudah melacak Kartu kreditmu?"Tanya Itachi, "Aku sudah menyuruh Kabuto melakukannya. Tapi aku belum mendapat laporannya"Jawab Naruto

"Hmmm.. baiklah, Jika kau mendapat Informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke hubungi aku. Dia membuatku dalam masa menjadi anak durhaka, yang tidak bisa menuruti perintah seorang ibu"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Itachi-nii. Sudah yah aku mau tidur dulu"

"HUBUNGI KABUTO BODOH!"Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

* * *

Awalnya Sakura mengerutu kesal sambil memandangi sungai Venice dari Jendela kamar. Sasuke benar-benar membunuh kesenangannya. Tapi, pikiran itu buyar ketika mendengar suara Jugo.

"Kita mau kemana Jugo-san?"Sakura terlihat manis dengan Dress selutut berwarna putih, rambutnya ia ikat setengah sambil memegang tas jinjing miliknya.

Jugo memandangi perempuan di sampingnya, "Sasuke tidak memberitahumu? Dia berubah fikiran. Dia mengijinkanmu berkeliling Venice hari ini. Tapi, kau jangan banyak bertingkah merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Itu pesan darinya"Sakura mendengus, Sasuke pikir dia anak kecil?

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar"Jugo meninggalkan Sakura di lobby.

Seorang lelaki berbaju santai menghampiri Sakura, "Hei!"

"Hei! Nona!"Sakura berbalik merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya. "Kau Nona Cantik kemarin kan yang ku tabrak?"tanyanya. Wajah Sakura merona, "Eh, iya"Sakura ingat tatoo 'Ai' dan rambut merahnya.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Sabaku Garaa" Sakura membalasnya, "Haruno Sakura"

Garaa tersenyum, "Ini kebetulan yah, kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau menginap di sini?" Sakura mengangguk "iya". "Wah, Sayang sekali lusa aku harus pergi. Kupikir mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman. Kau ingin jalan-jalan, aku tahu berbagai tempat di Venice yang menarik"Tawar Garaa.

Sakura menggeleng, "Maaf, Sabaku-san. Saya sudah mempunyai teman yang mengajak jalan"Tolak Sakura, "Sayang sekali. Apa dia pacarmu?"Tanya Garaa. Sakura kembali menggeleng "Bukan, dia temanku" Garaa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sakura!"Garaa pergi keluar dari hotel.

"Sakura, maaf menunggu. Ayo kita pergi berjalan-jalan"Sakura dan Jugo pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong Sabaku, nama itu terasa familiar.

* * *

Mereka sudah mendatangi 3 tempat, dan sekarang Sakura ingin naik Gondola di Rialto.

Jugo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf Sakura. Sepertinya yang antri ingin naik Gondola banyak sekali. Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana aku akan mencari gondola untuk kita sewa" Sakura mengangguk, antrian yang ingin naik Gondola memang sangat banyak. Sepertinya sedang ada acara.

"Tunggu! Jangan kemana-mana!"Ulang Jugo. Sakura berdiri sambil melihat Orang yang sedang naik Gondola.

"Sakura"Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura, "Eh?"Sakura berbalik, "Sabaku-san"Sakura kaget. "Jangan terlalu formal, Panggil saja Garaa"Garaa berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Eh, iya Garaa-san"Ulang Sakura. Sakura kembali memandangi orang-orang yang ingin naik gondola.

Garaa melirik Sakura, "Kita bertemu lagi, ini kebetulan yang sangat menarik. Ku kira kau dengan temanmu?". Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "Dia sedang mencari Gondola untuk kita sewa. Antriannya panjang sekali"Dengus Sakura. "Oo.. Kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku? Apa kau sudah makan siang? Kebetulan aku ingin makan siang"Tawar Garaa

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya uang Euro. Uangku masih dalam bentuk Yen. Lagipula temanku nanti akan mencariku"Sakura menunduk. "Tenang Saja, kita hanya sebentar. Hanya makan. Kau menyukai Spagetti? Aku tau tempat yang enak untuk makan Spagetti. Aku yang bayar" Jujur saja, Sakura belum makan pagi dan hari kini sudah siang. Ia merasa mulai lapar.

"Mmmm!"Sakura masih memikirkannya, "Ayo! Sebelum temanmu datang"Garaa menarik lengan Sakura.

"Eh, Ayo"

* * *

 _ **Jugo POV**_

Aku segera menghubungi Sasuke dan mengatakan kami tidak mendapat Gondola untuk di pakai berkeliling Sungai Venice. Dan Sasuke memberikan sebuah alamat. Katanya di sana terdapat Gondola pribadi miliknya. Aku segera kembali untuk memberitahu Sakura.

"Kemana dia?"Tanyaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Seingatku tadi aku meninggalkannya di sini. Ini bisa Gawat kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya, aku bisa di hajar habis-habisan. Ini Gawat. Aku segera berkeliling mencari Sakura.

30 menit, aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Bahkan rambut pinkknya yang mencolok itupun sama sekali tidak terlihat. "Mungkin ia kembali ke hotel?"Aku segera kembali ke Hotel berharap Sakura berada di sana.

 _ **Jugo POV end**_

* * *

Hari ini sesuai kata Hinata mereka tidak ada Plan, cuman berdiam diri di dalam kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat dan menghilangkan Jetlag.

Naruto meraih Handphone milikknya, tadi pagi Itachi menyuruhnya menelpon Kabuto tapi ia belum melakukannya sampai sekarang.

 _"Hallo tuan Naruto"_

"Kabuto, kau sudah menemukan Kartu kreditku terakhir di pakai?"

 _"Saya masih belum bisa melacaknya. Saya baru mengajukan surat pencarian. Mungkin besok barulah hasilnya keluar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah"Naruto mematikan Teleponnya.

"Ck! Sasuke itu kemana. Dia mengacaukan plan saja. Semoga saja dia menyusul ke Paris"Dengus Naruto.

Sakura menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama Garaa dan melupakan Jugo.

Sakura melirik jam tanganya, "Ah! Gawat ini sudah jam 5pm, sudah 6 jam aku meninggalkan Jugo-san"Gumam Sakura.

Garaa melirik Sakura, "Ada apa Sakura?" Sakura terdiam. "Hmm.. Garaa-san bisakah anda mengantarku kembali ke tempat Gondola tadi?"Tanya Sakura.

Dahi Garaa mengerut, "Kau masih ingin naik Gondola?"Tanya Garaa. Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan"Jawab Sakura

"Baiklah"

* * *

Sasuke dan Kakashi baru saja menyelesaikan urusan bisnis di salah satu restaurant mewah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi saat Jugo kembali menelponnya.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Halo Sasuke, Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf"Ucapnya, aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Namun Jugo hanya diam. Perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Ku dengar ia menghela nafas "Aku tidak dapat menemukan Sakura sejak 2 jam yang lalu"Ucapnya. Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres. "APA!?"aku menghiraukan tatapan orang yang melewatiku.

"Aku menyuruhmu menemaninya pergi! Tapi kenapa kau bisa kehilangan dia! Apa saja yang kau lakukan BODOH!"Kakashi menggarahkanku untuk segera masuk ke dalam Mobil.

"Maaf Sasuke! Aku tadi meninggalkannya untuk mencari Gondola dan…", Alasan classic. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, rahangku mengeras, "Tidak usah minta maaf Jugo. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau belum menemukannya, dimana kau?"aku menyela ucapannya.

"Aku berada di Canal Grande"Jawabnya. Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Kita ke Canal Grande"Pintahku.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku berdiri sendiri di Rialto, sudah 30 menit lalu sejak aku meyakinkan Garaa bahwa aku baik-baik saja menunggu Temanku (Jugo) sendiri. Orang yang ingin naik Gondola tinggal sedikit, bahkan banyak Gondola yang menganggur. Aku terus memperhatikan Gondola-gondola yang lewat melintasi Sungai.

"Mereka berdua sangat romantis"Gumamku sambil tersenyum memperhatikan sebuah Gondola mewah berwarna biru tua dengan ornament berwarna emas lewat. Sepasang pasangan duduk di atasnya saling menyamping dan menyender satu sama lain. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Mereka sepertinya sudah agak tua. Sang wanitanya sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum begitu juga sang laki-laki, ia tersenyum padaku walau sangat tipis, warna mata mereka berdua sama Onyx yang kelam entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

Astaga, aku melupakannya. Ini bisa gawat kalau Jugo melapor pada Sasuke. Karirku bisa hancur. Aku membalas senyum mereka dan terus memperhatikan mereka yang sedang tertawa bersama hingga gondola mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Aku menghela nafas.

'Grebbb'aku membulatkan mataku. Aku di peluk seseorang, aku ingin memukulnya dengan tas jinjing milikku dan berteriak minta tolong namun wangi maskulin menenangkan ini, aku tahu siapa dia.

"Sasuke-san"Ucapku, ia memeluk semakin erat. 'deg-deg-deg-deg'aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia melepas pelukannya.

Aku memperhatikannya "Sasuke-san? Kau?"Ia terlihat sangat kacau, Jas dan dasinya sudah tidak di pakai hanya kemeja hitam yang kancingnya sudah terbuka paling atas. Tidak biasanya seperti Sasuke yang rapi. Rambut pantat ayamnya pun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Dia menatapku dingin "Darimana saja kau?"Tanyanya. "Aku pergi.."

"Ck! Apa kau bodoh?"ia menyela ucapanku dan mengetuk dahiku dengan jari telunjuknya, aku memegang dahiku. "Sudah ku katakan jangan bertingkah merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Kau membuat Aku, Kakashi dan Jugo mencarimu keliling Venice. Kau ke sini bersamaku berarti kau tanggung jawabku jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Tch! Merepotkan"dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku kesini karenamu. Jadi tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab"Seruku. Dia melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Sudah tidak ada lagi liburan keliling Venice. Besok kau ikut saja denganku pergi. Merepotkan Saja"ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Aku teringat dari tadi berkeliling Venice aku sama sekali belum mengabadikan satu momen-pun, karena Handphone milikku ada di Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?"Ia menoleh sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang di telepon. "Sasuke-san?"Ia mematikan teleponnya, "Hm?"dia memasuki kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Boleh ku minta Handphone milikku, sebentarrr saja! Aku Cuma ingin memotret setelah itu aku berikan lagi padamu"Aku mengeluarkan puppy eyesku. "Tidak!"Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

"Handphone milikmu ada di Hotel"Lanjutnya, aku memandang sedih ke arah sungai Venice. "Kau bisa menggunakan handphone milikku dulu kalau kau mau?"Dia menyerahkan Handphone miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang tentu saja aku mengangguk dan mulai memotret setiap bagian Rialto yang terlihat olehku.

"Sasuke-san Ayo kita foto bersama!"ajakku, ia mengeluarkan tatapan deathglearnya. Aku tentu saja tidak perduli.

"Miss Can you help me! Can you take a picture he and i please?"Ucapku pada seorang turis yang lewat. "Oh! Of course"aku segera menyerahkan handphone Sasuke. Dan segera mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke yang mulai menatap tak suka kearahku.

"One two three, Say Chesse!"Ucap turis itu, "Chesse!"Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Thank you"Ucapku sambil mengambil handphone milik Sasuke,

"Once more!"Ucapnya aku mengerutkan keningku. "Once more!"Ia mendorong bahuku kembali ke Sasuke. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kamera polaroid miliknya.

"One Two Three! Say Ciaoo!"Ucapnya, "Ciao!"Ucapku canggung. Ia menggeleng sambil mengambil hasil jepretannya. "once more!"Teriaknya lagi. Aku melirik Sasuke yang mulai menampakkan wajah sangat tak menyukainya.

"Please! Close!"Teriaknya, Aku melangkah satu kali mendekati Sasuke, "Closer!"Teriaknya lagi. Aku kembali mengambil selangkah. "Closerr"Ulangnya, aku kembali melangkah dan aku sekarang sudah menempel pada lengan Sasuke.

"Greeaat!"Ucapnya. "Smile please Sir"Ucapnya Sasuke memandangnya datar dan tersenyum kecil. "Great! One Two Three, Say With love!"

"with love"Ucapku, hei tunggu apa? With love? "Perfect!"Turis itu menyerahkan 2 hasil foto kami.

"Thank you"Ucapku canggung. "Oh! No problem you both is a perfect Couple"Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapannya. Ia langsung pergi.

"Sasuke-sama! Sakura-sama, Ayo mobilnya sudah siap"Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku. Tanpa bicara Sasuke merebut ponsel miliknya di tanganku lalu berjalan duluan.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Keesokkan Harinya...  
**_

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang amat besar serta mewah. Bahkan karpet merah menjadi alas langkah mereka memasuki bangunan itu.

"Wah"Gumam Sakura. Sasuke sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku berhenti memperhatikan bangunan ini. Walaupun tampak tua di depan namun sangat mewah di dalamnya, Sasuke sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan dan terus tersenyum pada orang yang memperhatikanku. Orang-orang yang di dalamnyapun tak kalah mewah, mereka sangat Fashionable. Mulai dari Dress, kemeja, Jas, Accesoris aku tahu itu merek ternama.

Sasuke memaksaku mengenakan sebuah Dress panjang berwarna Hitam dengan model yang sangat bagus. tadi malam Jugo bawakan. Sedangkan Rambutku ku sanggul dan wajahku ku poles makeup tipis.

Aku berkeliling mencari Sasuke, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Bangunan ini sangat luas. Kakiku terasa sangat pegal, aku terus mencari Sasuke. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, segera saja aku menghampirinya. Tapi, langkahku terhenti melihat siapa di samping Sasuke. Seorang perempuan rambut panjang (mirip Hinata) dengan Dress berwarna putih gading berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya yang sedang berceloteh panjang. Aku mersa kalah dalam semua segi dengannya Baju, wajah semuanya.

"Hufft! Tentu saja dia lebih cantik"dengusku, 'Ck! Kenapa ia membawaku kalau akhirnya aku d telantarkan di sini dan ia sibuk bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu. Cuman perempuan itu tampak familiar'aku berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan menghampiri meja yang tersedia banyak makanan dan minuman. Aku mengambil sebuah gelas kaca tinggi.

"Hei Sakura!"Suara itu aku kenali, "Garaa-san"aku menoleh. Ia tampak tampan dengan kemeja berwarna Merah Tua dengan Jas berwarna hitam tanpa Dasi. Ia mengangkat alisnya Satu

"White wine?"aku memperhatikan gelas yang di pegangku. "Aku tak tahu, kalau ini wine"Aku meletakkan kembali gelas itu.

Dia tersenyum "Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati"Ucapnya, aku menunduk malu.

"Hei Sakura"Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihatnya, "Ini kebetulan yang sangat menarik yah. Kita sudah bertemu empak kali jika di tambah ini. Apa kau tau tentang pertemuan takdir?"Tanyanya. Garaa benar, setiap aku kemana-mana pasti akan bertemu dengannya.

Aku tertawa, "Jangan menggodaku Garaa-san. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanyaku

"Yah, Mengahadiri salah satu acara bisnis. Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau bilang, kau seorang model?"Tanya Garaa Balik. Aku mengangguk "Tentu saja, aku hanya ikut dengan temanku"

"Temanmu yang kemarin?" aku menggeleng pelen, "Bukan. Yang satunya"

Dia mengangkat alisnya satu, "Berarti temanmu yang ini cukup terkenal. Ini Acara bisnis dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang di undang"Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha, aku menyunggingkan senyum sinisku. tentu saja hanya aku.

"Ada apa?" Aku kembali menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa"aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku melihat orang mulai berkumpul di tengah ruangan. "Kau ingin berdansa"Ajaknya. Aku tersadar lagu dansa telah berputar. Aku tertawa "Aku tidak bisa berdansa"Jawabku malu

"Tenang Saja. Aku akan mengajarimu"Garaa langsung menarik tanganku bergabung dengan pasangan lainnya yang sedang berdansa.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

"Bagaimana Itachi, kau sudah menemukan dimana Sasu-chan?"Tanya Mikoto

Itachi menghela Nafas, _"Gomenasai Oka-san. aku belum bisa menemukannya"_

"Tidak apa"

 _"Oka-san berada dimana? Kenapa ada lagu dansa? Bukankah kalian berada di Roma?"_ Tanya Itachi

"Kami di Venice. Otou-sanmu harus menghadiri acara terlebih dahulu"Jawab Mikoto

 _"Ne, kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Ka-san jika sudah mengetahui dimana Sasuke"_

"Oke, bye.."Mikoto mematikan teleponnya

* * *

Sasuke menggeraskan rahangnya. Dia sepertinya baru meninggalkan sakura 30 menit yang lalu untuk sedikit menyapa kolega-koleganya namun perempuan itu sudah berada di lantai dansa, berdansa dengan laki-laki berambut merah dengan tattoo 'Ai'di keningnya juga iris jadenya yang menipu. Sasuke mengenalinya. Laki-laki itu mantan sahabatnya. Yah, mereka pernah bersahabat. Naruto, Dia, Neji, dan juga Garaa. Namun, Perkelahian antara dia dan Garaa membuat mereka menjadi mantan Sahabat dan perkelahian ini juga hanya mereka berdua yang tau dan 4 orang lainnnya termasuk Shion.

Sasuke langsung menarik Shion yang berada di sampingnya untuk ikut berdansa di lantai dansa, Shion Nampak tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang menariknya untuk berdansa.

Supaya tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan, Shion mengikuti saja Sasuke "Sasuke! Bagaimana jika kekashiku melihatku denganmu?"Ucap Shion di tengah dansa mereka. Sasuke hanya dia menatap sepasang manusia (?) yang berdansa di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Dia tentu paham"Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Shion mengkutinya.

Mata Shion membulat "Garaa?"Sasuke menoleh ke Shion. "Setelah ini bertukar pasangan. Kau ke Garaa. Aku mau mengambil perempuan itu"Ucap Sasuke

Shion menyerit menatap Sasuke, "Apa dia Sakura, sahabat Hinata-chan?"Tanya Shion menggoda.

"Ck! Sekarang Shion"Shion Segera melepas tangannya dengan Sasuke dan segera ke arah Garaa. Sasuke dengan Cepat menarik Sakura berdansa dengannya.

"Sasuke-san"Sakura Kaget. "Jauhi dia"Ucap Sasuke seperti perintah.

"Shion?"Garaa cukup kaget melihat siapa pasangan dansanya kini. "Hai Garaa! Lama tak berjumpa? Mana Matsuri? Kurasa kau masih berhubungan dengannya kan? Bagaimana kau bisa berdansa dengan perempuan pink itu, kau tahu bagaimana kalau Matsuri tahu"Shion mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Garaa, "Jauhi dia Garaa. Dia bersama Sasuke"Bisiknya pelan di telinga Garaa.

"Sasuke"Garaa menoleh kearah kirinya melihat Sasuke sedang berdansa Sakura.

"Kenapa?"Sakura menyerit bingung. "Jauhi"Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sasuke menghentikan dansanya dan menarik Sakura pergi dari lantai dansa.

Shion melihat Sasuke melangkah pergi, "Gomenasai! Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Jaa Ne Garaa Kekasihku nanti akan marah melihatku berdansa dengan orang lain. Arigatou"Shion lalu menarik tubuhnya meninggalkan Garaa sendiri di lantai dansa.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Ittai"Ringis Sakura, "Tch! Sakura ini pesta bisnis. Kau tidak boleh berdansa dengan orang lain kecuali dengan pasangan saat datang, kolegamu atau tuan rumah"

Sakura menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi! Kau juga berdansa dengan perempuan mirip Hinata itu"Bela Sakura. Sasuke mendengus " Shion Kekasihnya Tuan rumah acara ini, dia juga kolega serta sahabatku. Ku kira kau sahabat Hinata, kau pasti mengetahuinya Hyuga Shion pengusaha yang merangkap sebagai penyanyi terkenal"Jelas Sasuke. Sakura merunduk. Pantas saja perempuan itu mirip Hinata, pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Tentu saja, Hinata telah bercerita banyak tentang Sepupunya itu.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, "Kau tunggu di sini, aku mau pamit pada Shion dan pacarnya. Kita langsung pulang"Sakura mendengus berbalik berjalan ingin menyender di ujung tembok.

'Brukk'Sakura merasa menabrak seseorang.

"Summimasen! Sumimmasen. Loh kok Summimasen, salah I'am Sorry! I'am Sorry"Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Tidak masalah nak!"suara seorang perempuan menarik tubuhnya kembali tegak.

Sakura merasa wajah wanita di hadapannya sangat familiar. "Apa Nyonya orang yang kemarin naik Gondola di Rialto?"Tanya Sakura. Wanita itu menyeritkan dahinya "Eh! Iya, dari mana kau tau. Tunggu. Apa kau gadis yang kemarin di Rialto?"Tanyanya Balik.

"Iya"Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Kemarin aku dan suamiku kami mengelilingi Venice dengan gondola pribadi kami, lalu aku memperhatikanmu yang menatap ke arah kami. Seperti dugaanku kau perempuan yang sangat manis. Cuman aku dan suamiku kira kau adalah turis. Karena rambut pink dan mata emerlandmu, tak kusangka kau juga orang Jepang"celotehnya

Sakura tersenyum Canggung, "Hehehe.. maaf aku memperhatikan kalian kemarin", wanita itu tersenyum "Siapa namamu nak?"Tanyanya. "Haruno Sakura"Jawab Sakura setengah berbungkuk.

" _Oka-san. Sasuke merubah Tujuannya. Ia tidak ke Paris bersama Naruto dan lainnya. Dan lagi, ia hanya bersama Haruno Sakura dan Kakashi"jelas Itachi._

Wanita itu terdiam, "Haruno Sakura"Ulangnya, "Iya"Sakura tersenyum

"Mikoto!"Teriak seorang lelaki tak jauh dari mereka. "Senang bertemu denganmu nak, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan. Jadi, bisa kau katakan di mana kau menginap?"Tanya wanita itu. "Eh?"sakura menyerit bingung

"Bolehkan?"Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap, "I.. iya, The Gritti palade hotel"Jawab Sakura canggung. "Kamar nomor berapa?"

"2903" Wanita itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, "Sayonara!"Ucapnya lalu pergi menuju lelaki yang Sakura ingat sebagai Suami wanita itu. Sakura masih terbengong memperhatikan wanita itu sudah pergi melewati pintu utama.

"Sakura,"Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura. "Sasuke-san"Sakura terkaget

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, "Hm, ayo kita pulang"

* * *

Sasuke baru saja selesai lari pagi saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. "Ganti bajumu nanti"Ucap Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa sebotol air mineral yang tinggal setengah. Sakura mendengus kesal. Tanpa menghiraukan Ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah Sakura menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton televise, walaupun banyak Channel yang tidak ia mengerti bahasanya. Kakashi kembali memutuskan untuk menginap bersama Jugo semalam, dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura terbangun dirinya berada di atas kasur padahal ia yakin kalau ia tertidur di atas kursi sofa dan tidak pernah mengalami Sleep Walking.

30 menit berlalu Sakura menekan-nekan bosan tombol remot TV.

"Tok-Tok-tok"Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Sakura mengecilkan volume televise, "Tok-tok-tok"Terdengar lagi. Sakura segera mencari Sasuke yang sepertinya masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-san, ada yang mengetuk pintu"Teriak Sakura. "Kau buka saja. kau masih ingat cara membuka pintu kan?"Ejeknya

"Mungkin itu Kakashi atau Jugo"Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura segera membuka pintu sambil mendengus.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan"Seorang Wanita yang dikenalinya berdiri sambil tersenyum, dengan pakaian modis berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya. "Ohayou, Oba-san! Ayo masuk"Sakura tersenyum canggung. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menyerahkan alamatnya pada wanita di hadapannya yang telah masuk dan Duduk di atas sofa kini ia sudah datang menepati ucapannya. Sakura menutup pintu dan duduk menghadap Wanita itu.

Wanita itu melepas sarung tangan miliknya, "Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-chan?"tanyanya

"Baik Oba-san"Sakura tersenyum. "Ne, Ba-san kesini ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sesuai ucapan ba-san kemarin"ucapnya santai

Sakura tertawa canggung "Heee? Hahahaa.. kita mau kemana Ba-san?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ba-san ingin mengajakmu ke Roma"Ucapnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya "Heee.. Roma?"Tanya Sakura ulang.

"Sakura!"Teriak Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Kau bersama kekasihmu?"Tanya Wanita itu menggoda. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tegang.

"Sakura, siapa yang datang?"Sasuke keluar menuju ruang tamu sambil menggenggam Dasi miliknya dan sibuk mengancingkan kancing di pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura terdiam, "Eh itu…"

"Ohayou Sasu-chan"Mikoto membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang

* * *

Bersambung..

* * *

Selamat Hari Raya idul fitri minna! Bagi yang merayakan. Sepertinya chap ini rada absurd. banyak Typo Dll..

Special Thanks : _Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato, savira, Luluralla, Dark Halloween, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Aoi Yukari, Natsu Hebio, Haruno Cherry Granger, revanellayr, rharhaferha4, ruwettoyo, cherryana24, chairannni, CherryHyuga1, Hinamori Meirin, bbhac, matsuri-123_ , _phantomjoker, septiyvia28, , beautifullcreature, AkanePyon, AAAlovers, Yukiyamada_ _Silent reader, sepupu Cherry tersayang (lemon dan molen)._

AAAlovers : udah ke jwabkan di chap ini. Thankyou ^^v

fdestyalove : makasih udah menanti Fict ini *sesegukkan #plakk *abaikan. Special For you This Chapter Full SasuSaku, but i'am sorry i can't update fast Thankyou ^^v

dianarndraha : yup, apa Akhir chapter ini udah menjawab? Thankyou ^^v

Fury F : Update Yo! hehehe Thanks ^^v

Luca Marvell : Sepertinya Hahahaa.. Thankyu ^^v

Yukiyamada : Ohayou! Aku juga yakin seperti itu, karena sepupuku aku si molen yang biasanya ngomentrin cerita gaya bahasa yang aku tulis sedang sibuk ngurus catering untuk ngumpulin uang bli notebook dan tiket nonton Sunshine becomes you bulan december nnti. dia Author senior juga loh! *curhaatt.. lupakan! kalau udah complete ini cerita nggak nutup kemungkinan untuk aku edit hehe.. thankyou atau sarannya akan di coba memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangan di chap mendatang. Di chap ini udh kejawabkan pertanyaannya? Thankyou verrymuch^^v

septiyvia28 : mungkin untuk adegan cemburunya Chap depan kali yah, soalnya si Sasuke baru ketemu si Garaa lagi Thankyou ^^v

bandung girl: Iye,, iyee! Cherry memang SMA kelas 2. ada di bio *Garukkepala Wadduh jauh banget peluk cium dari bandung, tapi peluk cium balik deh! Thankyou ^^v

ForEveryOne yang telah ngebaca Fict ini ThankYou VerryMuch ^^v


	8. Chapter 8 : The Begining Of Stupid Game

Naruto duduk bersama yang lainnya menikmati makan malam out door yang tersedia di Hotel.

"Kenapa kalian semua tampak tidak berbahagia, Guys! This is France! "Naruto memperhatikan Sahabatnya yang dianggap cukup bertingkah aneh. Mulai dari Shikamaru yang sering mendengus, Neji yang berwajah datar, Sasori yang terus memperhatikan Temari dan Shikamaru Waswas, Temari yang makan membanting-banting sendok, Tenten yang terus mengeluarkan aura tidak enak dan hanya Hinata dan Sai yang terlihat Normal.

Temari meletakkan sendoknya keras membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian padanya, "Maafkan Saya Uzumaki-san. Saya duluan ke kamar, saya merasa tidak enak badan. sepertinya Jetlag saya belum hilang"Temari sedikit membungkuk sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Sasori juga ikut berdiri "Naruto, aku akan menyusul Temari. Aku pamit"Sasori segera menyusul Temari.

Naruto menghela nafas "Sebenarnya apa ada masalah yang tidak ku ketahui di sini?"Naruto memundurkan Piring makan miliknya, lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi Sup. Sai yang telah mengetahui cerita tentang Shikamaru-Temari dari Sasori tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa mungkin saja Temari-san sedang mengalami datang bulan jadi sering merasa emosi, itu hal yang wajar", Semuanya menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka dan menatap Sai yang bicara dengan wajah polos miliknya.

Sai menyadarinya. "Apa aku salah?"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka, "Tidak Sai, berhentilah berbicara"Ujar Neji.

'Drrttttt.. drtttt…'Naruto segera mengambil Handphone miliknya

" _Halo Tuan Naruto"_

"Kabuto? Ada apa menelponku?"Naruto kembali menikmati sup miliknya

" _Saya sudah menemukan tempat di mana Kartu kredit anda di gunakan"_

"Di mana?"

" _Hanya berbeda satu Negara dengan anda. Italia, tepatnya di Venice salah satu hotel mewah di sana"_ Naruto tersedak Sup miliknya. "Uhuk! Aku segera kembali"Naruto berpamitan pada yang lainnya masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

" _Tuan Naruto? Anda baik-baik saja?"_

"Iya. Di Italia Venice?"Naruto meyakinkan. _"ya"_

"Bagus! Kau bekerja dengan baik"Naruto mematikan teleponnya.

"Sial! Selama ini Teme dan Sakura-chan hanya bersebelahan Negara dengan kita. Untuk apa aku sampai hampir pusing mencarinya, aku harus menelpon Itachi-nii"

Naruto segera mencari nomor Itachi dan segera menghubunginya.

"Halo Itachi-nii"

" _Ada apa Naruto? Kau tau ini sudah tengah malam di Jepang"_

"Gomenasai Itachi-nii. Aku sudah tau di mana Teme berada. Dia di Italia"

" _Aku sudah tahu"_ , Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia ketinggalan informasi ternyata. " _Suigetsu baru saja melaporkannya padaku sebelum kau menelpon"_ Lanjut Itachi

"Lalu Itach-nii, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku, kau sudah menemukan di mana Teme berada. Lalu apa rencanamu?" Naruto mendengar Itachi terkekeh. _"My Lovely Otouto sepertinya sedang sial. Aku ingin sedikit mengerjainya. Sedikit surprise untuknya mungkin akan meruntuhkan sementara imagenya. Ka-san dan Otou-san sedang berada di Venice juga, aku akan beritahu Ka-san. Ka-san pasti dengan senang hati pasti akan mengunjunginya"_

"Kau jahat sekali Itachi-nii. Tapi kufikir itu ide yang bagus, bisa kau minta pada Ba-san untuk menyuruh Sasuke mengirim Sakura dan kartu kreditku ke Paris? Teme mengacaukan Plan yang seharusnya. Besok kita mau pergi ke Disneyland dan sepertinya Hinata kurang bersemangat karena tidak ada Sakura-chan"

Itachi mendengus, _"Akan ku coba bicarakan dengan Ka-san"_ Itachi mematikan teleponnya.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju yang lainnya, 'Drrtt.. drttt..'Naruto melihat Handphone miliknya yang kembali berdering, "Ino?"

* * *

" _Jadi Ka-san sudah tau dimana Sasuke?"_ Itachi meyakinkan, ia segera menelpon ibunya ketika Suigetsu dan Naruto memberitahu di mana keberadaan Sasuke.

"Iya. Ka-san bahkan tahu dimana penginapan Sasu-chan dan Kamar nomor berapa"Mikoto menyombongkan dirinya. _"Dari mana Ka-san tau?"_

Mikoto terkekeh, "Ibu bertemu Sakura di pesta Shion kemarin. Kau benar ia sangat menarik"

" _Benarkah? Seharusnya aku sudah menebak dimana Sasuke, dia pasti datang ke acara Shion. Seperti yang ku katakan Sakura unik bukan?"_

"Sudahlah. Iya, rambutnya berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura di musim semi dan juga kembang gula kapas yang manis itu"Mikoto tersenyum mengingat warna rambut Sakura.

" _Ka-san, apa tidak curiga dengan Sasuke? Dia membawa Sakura ke Italia bersamanya"_ Itachi berusaha menghasut sang ibu, "Memangnya ada apa?"Mikoto penasaran

" _Bukannya Sasuke itu Anak sekaligus adik yang sangat dingin dan anti Sosial, perempuan yang dekat dengannya Hanya teman seperjuangan kecil, Konan, serta Ka-san. Apa Ka-san tidak curiga?"_ Dahi Mikoto mengerut. "Menurutmu Sakura dan Sasuke mempunyai hubungan Khusus?"Tanya Mikoto

" _Tepat Sekali! Sasuke tidak akan mengajak sembarang orang pergi bersamanya ke sebuah acara bukan? Tapi Ka-san tadi bercerita bertemu dengan Sakura di acara Shion. bukan kah itu hal menarik dan langkah.",_ Itachi mencoba menghasut sang ibu, Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kau benar! Adikmu itu jahat sekali sama keluarga, dia tidak mengenalkan Sakura pada kita"Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. _'Kena kau My Lovely Otouto'Batin Itachi_

" _Oh yah Ka-san, Naruto memintaku untuk minta tolong pada Ka-san untuk mengirim Sakura ke Paris. Sekalian nitip kartu kredit Naruto"_ Mikoto terdiam.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ibu ingin membawa Sakura-chan ke Roma, Setelah dari Roma saja"ujar Mikoto. _"Tapi bu.."_ , Mikoto memotong "Katakan pada Naruto permintaan maaf Ka-san. besok malam ia sudah bisa mendapatkan kartu kreditnya, tapi tidak dengan Sakura"Mikoto langsung memematikan teleponnya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Sakura!"Teriak Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Kau bersama Kekasihmu?"Tanya Wanita itu menggoda. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Sakura, siapa yang datang?"Sasuke keluar menuju ruang tamu sambil menggenggam Dasi miliknya dan sibuk mengancingkan kancing di pegelangan tangannya.

Sakura terdiam, "Eh itu…"

"Ohayou Sasu-chan"Mikoto membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang. Sasuke yang sangat hafal suara dan panggilan sayang itu mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk berusaha mengancingkan kancing bajunya.

" _Madre.._ "Ucap Sasuke pelan, Sakura membulatkan matanya.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

" _Madre_.."Ucap Sasuke pelan namun aku bisa mendengarnya. Mikoto Ba-san tersenyum lalu bangkit dari sofa menuju Sasuke. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tahu arti _Madre_ itu artinya ibu dalam bahasa Italia, memang aku tidak mengerti bahasa Italia. Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti _Gracias_ dan _Madre_ ataupun _Ciao._ Well, Gracias dan Ciao aku mengetahuinya dari Garaa kemarin dan _Madre_ sewaktu SMA kami di suruh mencari 25 sebutan Ibu oleh Guru Bahasaku di Hari ibu.

Wajah Sasuke mampak memucat, aku melihatnya dengan jelas "Sasu-chan. Itachi dan Naruto mencarimu, _Madre_ mendapat laporan dari Itachi kalau kau memindahkan tempat liburanmu. See? Kau di Venice, Bukannya liburan bersama dengan sehabat-sahabatmu di Paris. Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Sasu- _chan?"Sasuke_ menunduk. Itu keajaiban, biasanya ia sangat angkuh dengan dagunya diangkat sok berkuasa.

"Gomenasai, Ka-san", Whatttt?! Apa aku tidak salah mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf, tapi wajar sih itu mamanya. Mikoto Ba-san tersenyum "Seharusnya _Madre_ tahu, Sasu-chan adalah anak yang _Workaholic_ jadi liburannya harus dipantau untuk meyakinkan kau benar berlibur bukan bekerja. _Madre_ akan menyuruh Suigetsu untuk ikut bersama kalian nanti ke Paris, kembali ke Naruto"Mikoto-san mengambil dasi dari tangan Sasuke. Aku menahan tawaku, Hallo dipantau? Seperti anak kecil yang baru tinggal disebuah daerah dan memutuskan untuk main ke taman bermain.

Sasuke tersenyum aku melihatnya dengan jelas, senyumnya lebar "Sasu-chan! Mana Kakashi? Jangan bilang ia pergi bersama Jugo. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu, Kakashi tidak akan pulang sampai pagi dan kau masih belum bisa memakai Dasimu dengan benar dan Jasmu tanpa kusut?"Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajahnya memerah, ya ampun! Sasuke terlihat manis. Mikoto Ba-san memakaikan Sasuke Dasi.

"Ingat yah! Kalau sampai kau berani kabur lagi, akan ku beritahu pada Otou-san"Ancam Mikoto Ba-san. tapi ekspresi yang tunjukkan Sasuke malah senang.

"Otou-sama? Itu lebih baik, lalu aku tidak usah mengurus Perusahaan Induk dan hanya bekerja di perusahaan Cabangan dan Nii-san akan naik sebagai President Uchiha corp"Mikoto Ba-san ternganga begitupun denganku.

'PLAK!' sebuah tamparan ringan mendarat di wajah Sasuke, "Jangan berkata sembarang! Kakakmu itu kalau bekerja senang main-main, dia terlihat bahagia mengurusi _Uchiha Entertainer_. Kau jangan membuat perusahaan keluarga kita bangkrut gara-gara Itachi yang tidak pernah serius!?"Mikoto Ba-san menarik Dasi Sasuke kencang sampai Sasuke sepertinya tercekik. _"Ma.. Madre_ "Aku terkekeh, Mikoto Ba-san berbalik ke arahku.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu apa lagi? Bersiap-siaplah"Aku terbengong begitupun Sasuke yang berusaha melonggarkan ikatan Dasinya. "Sakura-chan lupa? Kita mau ke Roma"aku tersenyum canggung, Ku lihat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

Tenten baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan Temari, disaat bersamaan Neji juga keluar dari kamarnya yang kebetulan saling hadapan. Tenten menutup pintu sedikit kasar sebelum berjalan duluan meninggalkan Neji yang menatapnya heran.

"Hei"Jujur saja Neji tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, Tenten berjalan lurus mengabaikan Panggilan Neji. 'Tch! Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja keras kepala'Geram Neji.

"Tenten!"Neji menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tenten, "Hei! Aku sedang bicara dengan orang yang mengerti kalimatku bukan?"

Tenten melirik Sinis Neji, _"Ups! I'am Sorry Sir, but I don't know what are you mean? Are you speaking with Korean Languange?"_ Tanya Tenten

" _No, but Joesonghamniida_ "

" _But Sorry sir, I don't understand Korean language? Can you speaking with Spanish or Franch?"_

" _Si_ , Carlo. _Je suis désolé_. Jangan mempermainkanku Tenten, aku menguasai banyak Bahasa" Akuh Neji,

"Tch, Sombong"Tenten menghentikan jalannya lalu memencet tombol lift

"Apa kau benar tidak bisa memaafkanku?"Tanya Neji, "Kau masih perlu bertanya?"Tenten balik bertanya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Tenten segera memasukinya begitu juga Neji.

"Apa kau membenciku gara-gara kejadian itu?"Tanya Neji lagi, Tenten hanya diam dan segera menekan tombol lantai pertama. "Apa kau tahu kalau benci dan cinta itu sama?"Goda Neji. Tenten menatap Neji tidak suka "Jangan membuatku tertawa"ucapnya dingin.

Neji tersenyum sungguh ia tidak pernah menggoda perempuan hanya karena sebuah permintaan maaf, biasanya sekali ia minta maaf perempuan akan langsung memaafkannya tapi Tenten berbeda "Kalau kau ingin tertawa berarti kau sudah memaafkanku" Tenten menghela Nafas panjang.

"Berhentilah sok akrab denganku, kau itu lelaki yang _**tidak**_ **bertanggung jawab** "Tenten memandang pintu lift yang terbuka, seorang lelaki berambut putih berjas masuk ke dalam lift. Tenten Mundur selangkah membuatnya sejajar dengan Neji yang berada selangkah di belakangnya.

"Biar ku tegaskan, Aku hanya menjatuhkanmu, bukan Menghamilimu" Dan kata terakhir di ucapkan Neji dengan berbisik di telinga Tenten. Dengan refleks Tenten berbalik melotot kearah Neji, Syukur saja orang yang di lift ini sepertinya tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

Tenten kembali menatap ke depan dan berkata, _"Can You shutUp Your Mouth?,_ _ **Girl**_ _"_ Pintu lift terbuka orang itu langsung keluar begitupun dengan Tenten. Tetapi tidak dengan Neji yang terpaku mendengar ucapan Tenten.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan sudah berapa lama kau dengan Sasu-chan menjalin hubungan?"Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tertohok mendengarnya. "Hub.. Apa?"Ulang Sakura, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Kau salah paham _Madre_ , aku dan Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun"Sasuke mencoba meluruskan. Senyum yang di tampilkan Mikoto hilang seketika.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Ne Sasu-chan kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan? Sabar yah Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan memang Tsundere", Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang sepertinya ibunya memang sudah sangat salah paham. Problematika Friend Zone, PFT! Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, "Darimana _Madre_ mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"Tanya Sasuke.

Kening Mikoto mengkerut, "Tentu saja Itachi. Dia bilang kalau dia curiga denganmu karena memaksanya membawa Sakura-chan"Akuh Mikoto. "Jangan mendengarnya _Madre._ Itachi-nii berbohong"Ujar Sasuke

"Jangan berusaha membohongi _Madre_ mu Sasu-chan"Mikoto tidak percaya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Ka-san"Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke kembali memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan dalam bahasa Jepang.

Mikoto menggeleng "Kau akan terus ku panggil Sasu-chan sampai kau mempunyai seorang kekasih"Ujar Mikoto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela Nafas "Baiklah, Sakura-chan Kekasihku"Jawab Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

Sebutan apa itu tadi 'Sakura-chan?'Pikir Sakura

Wajah Mikoto terlihat berseri, "Sudah kuduga! Sakura-chan memang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasu-kun". Sakura ingin memprotes itu tapi Kakashi sudah lebih dulu hadir disaat kata pertama dari mulutnya baru saja mau keluar "Ohayou, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, dan Nyonya Uchiha-sama. Sumimasen saya terlambat datang"Kakashi membungkuk.

Mikoto mendesah, "Ohayou, Kakashi kau pasti habis bersama Jugo kan?", Kakashi masih membungkuk. "Sumimasen Uchiha-sama"Ucapnya lagi. Sudahlah, Ayo angkat barang-barang itu kita segera berangkat ke Roma"Kakashi kembali berdiri tegak dan mengambil Koper yang berada di depan pintu kamar.

Mikoto memakai kembali sarung tangan miliknya, "Aku menunggu kalian berdua di bawah"Mikoto berjalan dengan anggun keluar.

Sakura tersenyum memandang Mikoto pergi diluan, setidaknya sampai Mikoto sudah tidak terlihat dari mereka "Bisa kau jelaskan ini Sasuke-san?"Tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia memang tidak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kita 'Menjalin hubungan'?"Tanya Sakura dengan membuat tanda kutip untuk dua kata terakhirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"Tanya Sasuke balik dengan senyum menyeringai, "Haha, tentu saja tidak!"Jawab Sakura sarkastik. "Aku juga tidak, sebagai perempuan kau tidak mempunyai daya tarik sama sekali apalagi warna rambutmu yang berwarna pink dan jidat lebarmu. Menggelikan"Sakura merasa tertohok dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau fikir kau tampan? Tch! Kau sama sekali tidak mempesona Uchiha"Balas Sakura. "Tentu saja aku tidak merasa tampan. Tapi para perempuan sering mengatakannya (Bahkan Author setiap hari mengakuinya). Tapi jangan remehkan gen Uchiha. Mereka mempunyai kualitas yang terbaik"Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Sakura mendengus, "Bisa lupakan tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak mau di anggap kekasihmu di depan ka-sanmu"

"Kau yang tidak mau. Kau saja yang mengatakan pada _Madre_. 'Aku tidak perduli'"Ucap Sasuke meniru Sakura menggunakan tanda kutip di ketiga akhir katanya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Garaa menatap kearah keluar jendela pesawat. Ia masih teringat tenteng ucapan Shion kemarin.

" _Hai Garaa! Lama tak berjumpa? Mana Matsuri? Kurasa kau masih berhubungan dengannya kan? Bagaimana kau bisa berdansa dengan perempuan pink itu, kau tahu bagaimana kalau Matsuri tahu"Shion mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Garaa, "Jauhi dia Garaa. Dia bersama Sasuke"Bisiknya pelan_

"Sasuke"Gumam Garaa, ia meremas Handphone miliknya.

"Tapi, aku tak perduli. Yang ku pedulikan adalah Haruno Sakura, sepertinya ia bisa membantu dan menjadi alat untuk balas dendamku padanya"Gara tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

Keadaan dalam mobil tampak canggung. Kakashi duduk di depan. Sasuke, Sakura dan Mikoto duduk di belakang berurut dari kanan.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau pernah ke Roma?"Tanya Mikoto. "Belum Ba-san"Jawab Sakura

Mikoto tersenyum, "Panggil saja Ka-san"Pinta Mikoto. 'Eh?'Sakura mengerutkan keningnya

Sasuke mendengus "Madre..", "Atau Madre terserah Sakura-chan"Potong Mikoto. "eerr.. Iya, Ka-san saja. lebih terbiasa"Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke akan menemanimu keliling Roma"Ucap Mikoto, "Apa?"Sakura bingung dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Mikoto tersenyum memajukan sedikit badannya agar bisa melihat Sasuke, "Sasu-kun akan mengantar Sakura-chan keliling Roma nanti. Tanpa Kakashi"Ucapnya tegas. Sasuke ikut memajukan tubuhnya "Ma..". "Dan tidak ada bantahan"potong Mikoto.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Tidak ada bantahan"Potong Mikoto Ba-san tegas, Sasuke terdiam ia menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya ke kursi, aku ingin sekali tertawa. Ternyata Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang patuh pada orang tua. Ini sesuatu yang bisa ku manfaatkan.

Aku sedikit berbalik kepada Mikoto Ba-san, "Ba. Maksudku Ka-san, Sasuke menyita Handphone milikku"Mikoto menyerit bingung. Aku merasakan Sasuke langsung menghadapkan badannya kearah kami.

"Sasuke"Ucap Mikoto Ba-san dingin. "Ck!"Ku dengar Sasuke merenggut, "Kembalikan Handphone Sakura-chan. Kau tidak boleh begitu dengan Calon istrimu"Kurasa aku mendapat karma, aku tertohok. Hell! Sasuke memang tampan, kaya, hampir sempurna tapi.. Dia itu egois, so bossy, Dingin, memiliki tatapan psikopat. Not my type, Sasuke bukanlah Type Future Husbandku. Absolutely NO! entah mengapa aku teringat Garaa.

"Madre, Ka-san, Mom! Sakura bukanlah calon istriku. Bisa saja besok kami berdua memilih untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing. Aku tak tahu mungkin ia mempunyai pacar lain diluar sana.."Aku menatap Sasuke, dia menggapku seperti seorang Players.

"SASUKE! JAGA MULUTMU"Bentak Mikoto Ba-san. Aku menyayangimu ba-san, Love you. Tidak dengan anaknya.

Sasuke terdiam, ku dengar ia kembali mendecih. Oke sewaktu Sasuke menculikku ia pernah berbohong pada penjaga gerbang (?) Bandara kalau aku menangis dan berteriak hanyalah Acting. Kita lihat bakat Actingku sekarang.

Aku mengeluarkan Puppy eyesku, sebelum menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku tertutupi rambutku yang terurai "Hikss.. Kau jahat Sasu-kun. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tidak percaya kau begitu jahatnya menuduhku yang tidak-tidak"Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di atas pangkuanku, aku menggetarkan bahuku berpura-pura menangis.

"Sakura-Chann~"Mikoto ba-san meraih tangan kananku, ia memelukku. "Sasuke! Minta maaf pada Sakura-chan"Seru Mikoto, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, aku melihat sedikit wajah Sasuke dari pantulan kaca mobil di samping bibi Mikoto. Ia memandangku tidak suka, bagaimana actingku Sasuke? Aku tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ck!"Sasuke mendecih lagi, "Minta Maaf Sasuke!"Mikoto Ba-san kembali membentak.

"Aku tidak mau, itukan hanya perkiraan. Memangnya dia betul mempunyai pacar lain?"Tolak sasuke, aku terus melihat dari kaca. "Jangan-jangan kau yang mempunyai pacar lain. Huaaaaaaa.. Ka-san, pulangkan aku ke Naruto di Paris. Aku tidak mau bertemu Sasuke lagi, aku terlanjur sakit hati dengannya . Aku terlalu mencintainya"Aku berusaha terlihat dramatis. Mikoto ba-san masih terus memelukku.

"Sasuke! Apa benar yang di katakan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Mikoto Ba-san, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah"Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengangkatnya lagi, Apa itu? Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai menakutkan.

"Gomenasai, Sakura. Aku menyesal, Hontou gomenasai! Aku menyangimu Sakura"Ucapnya, aku terkejut. Sasuke sepertinya melayani permainanku.

"Aishiteru Sakura. Aku hanya mencintaimu"Diluar semua pikiranku saat ini. Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Ku dengar Mikoto menghela Nafas lega. "Jangan bertengkar lagi"Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, aku masih membeku. Meski ini kedua kalinya Sasuke memelukku tapi Arrrrrggghhhh, ku merasakan Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Kiri milikku.

Aku merinding merasakan nafasnya di tengkuk leherku, "You wanna play a game? Lets play"Bisiknya kecil. Aku menegang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan Aku sakura, Aishiteru"Ia mencium pipiku, aku ternganga. Mikoto Ba-san terkekeh kecil dan Sasuke duduk kembali seperti semula. Arrrrrrrrrhhhhh.. pasti wajahku sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Sasuke. Handphone Sakura-chan"Pintah Mikoto ba-san, aku masih belum bisa membalikkan badanku duduk seperti semula.

"Kakashi"Panggil Sasuke, astaga!? aku melupakan Kakashi yang berada di sini.

Kakashi berbalik, "Iya Tuan"Jawab Kakashi. "Handphone Sakura"Kulihat Kakashi mengeluarkan Tas milik Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan Handphone berwarna putih milikku. Sasuke meraihnya.

"Sweetie!"Sasuke sangat tidak pantas mengucapkan hal seperti itu, "Beb!"Aku tidak bergeming dengan ucapannya. "Pinky"Aku berbalik ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga.

Ku lihat Sasuke tersenyum membunuh ke arahku, "You're Phone My Queen"ia menyerahkan handphoneku, aku mengambilnya kasar. "Jangan pernah dekati lelaki lain"Sasuke kembali mengetuk jidatku dengan jari terlunjuknya, aku mendelik tak suka padanya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat ke arahku, "Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan di game ini"Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Sandarlah, kau akan mual jika duduk seperti ini"Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk menyender. Aku tidak bergeming, "Sialan kau. Brengsek!"Aku memakinya kecil, "Kau ingin aku pangku?"Tanya lelaki gila itu. Sialan, aku segera kembali duduk seperti sedia kala sambil meremas Handphone milikku.

"Jangan menggoda Saku-chan, Sasu-kun"Ucap Mikoto ba-san. dia tersenyum menyeringai.

Sialan, dia sedang manantangku rupanya. Aku tidak boleh kalah olehnya.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni : Hmm.. Oke deh, Thankyuu ^^v

Uchiha Ryuuzaki : Apa di Chap ini ini terjawab? Iya di marah cuman karena ada sakura nggk jadi, Thankyuu ^^v

dianarndraha : Maaf, Double datenya nanti. Dan mungkin aan menjadi multi date hehehe ^^v Thankyuu

JungHaBin : Emmm.. Jawabannya ada di next Chap yah.. Thankyuuu ^^v

AAAlovers : Hehe iyaa.. maap multi maap, Requestnya baru di baca sekarang di saat Cherry udah nulis next chap nih. Awalnya sih juga pengen gitu Itachinya telat tahu kyk orang kudet haha.. cuman setelah Cherry rundingkan dengan Sepupu "Lemon" (jangan pikir yang enggak2 sumpah deh, dia sepupu Cherry yang masih polos dan Cherry bakal ngeja pikiran polosnya dari Cherry sendiri yang berotak mesum dan kakaknya Molen yang ketularan) sebaiknya Naruto ajah yg sedikit Kudet. Thankkyuu soo much ^^v Maap beribu jutaan maap

Catleaf : Maap itu penyakit yang sulit di hilangkan "Typo dan tandabaca" T=T. Thankyuu ^^v

Mlz login : emang utk sementara Romance di simpan, kalau kata pak guru agama Cherry "Di simpan untuk masa depan" hehe Thankyuu ^^v

Septiyvia28 : dilihat ajah, karena cerita ini bakal berubah seiring berjalannya waktu sesuai mood dan ide yang terlintas di benak Cherry hohoho. Tanyakan pada sepupu Cherry si Lemon yang baru kemarin dengerin Next Chap besoknya tih cerita udah berubah pas di abaca di labtop Cherry udah lain lagi heheh ^^v Thankyuuu

Fdestyalove : gaasakusasu moment di pastiin akan berlanjut saat scene SasuSaku ke Paris. Itu cerita bakal nggak berubah.. ^^v Thankyuuuuu

Mantika mocha : hahah iyyaa yaahh Thankyuu ^^v

Bandung Girl :Aku nggak Nyangkaaa huaaaaa! Ternyata aku bisa tau salah satu reader yang seumuran atau selevel masalah sekolah lah, kamu pasti bakal ngertiin persaan cuap cuap Cherry di bawah nnti Thankyuuu ^^v

Luca Marvell : Yup. Tepat Sasaran. ^^v Thankyuuu so much

Respitasari : mungkin lebih tepatnya jadwal kali yak. Habisnya kalau hidup kok kesannya kelewat kasar bilangnya hahaha ^^v Thankyuuuu

Special Thanks : _Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato, savira, Luluralla, Dark Halloween, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Aoi Yukari, Natsu Hebio, Haruno Cherry Granger, revanellayr, rharhaferha4, ruwettoyo, cherryana24, chairannni, CherryHyuga1, Hinamori Meirin, bbhac, matsuri-123_ _,_ _phantomjoker, septiyvia28, , beautifullcreature, AkanePyon, AAAlovers, Yukiyamada annet, Uchiha Ryuuzaki, pingky cherry, Istrinya kazekage, mantan shikamaru, name, howtologin, UchiHarunopyon21, JungHaBin, friska, Guest, Nabila-chan, gusard, mlz login, Guest, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, respitasari, Yuu Hashimoto, akira faiha, , blackwing123, HoshieMa19, Novikasani20, Rieka Nakutara_ _,_ _Silent reader, sepupu Cherry tersayang (Lemon dan Molen)_

 _Once more Thank You Verry Much._

 _Cherry Aiko (Melon) AA / SKAS_


	9. Chapter 9 : Holiday trip?

Makan malam sudah berlalu. Naruto yang lainnya kembali masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pm, tetapi matahari masih bersinar.

Sai belum menunjukkan minatnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam Hotel. Ia masih berdiri di tepi atas hotel tempat mereka makan malam outdoor tadi. Sambil memandangi aktivitas di bawah sana, Sai menyenderkan tangannya di antara bunga-bunga. Alisnya mengerut melihat perempuan bercepol dua yang dikenalinya sebagai Sekertaris Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Hotel dan menghilang di pertigaan jalan.

Sai mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan membuka Aplikasi Google Maps untuk melihat seberapa jauh tempat wisata berada di dekat sini. Setahunya sewaktu menuju ke Hotel ini ia sempat melihat Icon Kota Paris "Menara Eiffel" sebelum tiba dan langsung berniat untuk memotret dan menjadikannya objek lukisan nantinya.

"Ternyata cukup dekat"Sai segera masuk ke dalam hotel mengambil jaket dan buku sketsanya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Sai memotret Icon Paris itu dari berbagai sudut. Langit sudah berubah berwarna jingga. Sedikit lagi Matahari akan tenggelam. Sai asyik menggambar pemandangan menara Eiffel dari sebuah bangku taman.

"Bonsoir"Ucap seseorang. Sai mengadahkan kepalanya. Seorang perempuan cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya berwarna biru, rambutnya berwarna pirang layaknya orang barat pada umumnya.

"Hai! ?"Tanya perempuan itu

"Yes"Sai tersenyum, "What I annoying you?"

Sai terkekeh, "You're English Speaking and Vocab soo bad"Wajah perempuan itu memerah.

"I'm Sorry, Actually I can't talk with English. But your too honesty, I like people like you. Can I sit on your beside?"

"Of course, you can"Sai tersenyum. Perempuan itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Sai memperhatikan perempuan itu, selain cantik perempuan itu mempunyai kaki yang indah. Juga warna kulit bak porselen, ia seperti Barbie.

"What's your name?"Tanya perempuan itu. "Sai Shimura"Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Your japanesse. Yamanaka Ino . senang bertemu denganmu"Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Yeah. Aku besar di Jepang, SMP sampai SMA Aku di sana. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Orang Jepang lagi, Sungguh"

Perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tersenyum sambil melamun ke depan. Sai memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau operasi plastic? Kau mirip seperti Barbie"ucap Sai

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Aku asli jepang, hanya my Grandpah orang Belanda asli. Kau mengerti bahasa France?", Sai menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Ino, "Aku sedang membuat sketsa"Sai menunjukkan gambarannya. Mata perempuan itu berbinar menatap sketsa yang baru 50% selesai.

"Kau sungguh pandai melukis"Pujinya, sekali lagi Sai tersenyum. "Kau pelukis?"Mata perempuan itu belum berpaling dari Sketsa itu. "Arsitek tepatnya, melukis hanya Hobby"Jawab Sai dan perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Sai balik. Perempuan itu tidak segera menjawab, malah melirik jam tangan berwarna coklat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku menunggu Pacarku, seharusnya kita janji bertemu di sini setengah jam yang lalu"Perempuan itu menampilkan raut resahnya, Sai entah mau menjawab apa. Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam menghibur seseorang yang sedih, biasanya itu tugas Sasori atau Naruto.

"Aku menyukai Sunset"Ucap perempuan itu tiba-tiba, "aku sangat ingin dilukis dengan latar Sunset bersama Kekasihku. Cuman ia biasanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"Sai terus memandangi perempuan di sampingnya. "Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa bersama orang yang ku cinta menghabiskan sunset bersama di taman ini, sambil memandangi Menara Eiffel, melihat burung terbang dan tentu saja bersama-sama memasang gembok cinta"

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Ya ampun, aku malah curhat. Oh yah, apa yang kau lakukan ke Paris? Apa kau bersama pacarmu juga?"perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku di paksa berlibur oleh sahabatku"Sai membalas senyumnya, perempuan itu sekali lagi tertawa. "Kau sunggu terlalu jujur, Sai. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?"Tanya Ino hati-hati. "Tentu saja, apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman"Sai tersenyum dan kali ini bukan fake smile andalannya.

"Oh Baby! I'am Sorry, I am late again. I am so busy and I am leaving my phone. I am So sorry"Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru langit langsung berlutut. Sai sedikit mendecih melihat pria itu, _"Membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu?"Man-Whore rupanya._ Tetapi tetapi di paksanya tersenyum.

"Don't thinking about that Honey! You're not late. Steve, Oh yah This is Sai. And Sai This is my Boyfriend Steven!"Ucap Ino saling memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Hai Man! Thank you, you guard my angel"Ucap Steve sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sai membalasnya "No Problem"-ManWhore Sai tersenyum.

"Hmmm.. By the Way. I have go back to my hotel now"Sai berdiri dari kursi di ikuti Ino juga.

"Of Course, Thank you again"Ucap Steve. "Yes"Sai tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi! Byee!"Teriakan itu membuat Sai tersenyum tanpa perlu menoleh dan hanya menaikkan jari jempolnya, selanjutnya yang di dengarnya adalah pacar perempuan pirang itu bertanya tentang apa yang di katakannya.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku merasakan tubuhku di guncang-guncang. Shannarooo! Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku, tidak tau kah dia kalau aku sangat kelelahan. Dan tidak tahukah dia kalau aku mabuk darat, Shannaro! Kepalaku pusing!.

'… _..Sepertinya Sakura-chan sangat kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau mengangkatnya masuk, kasihan dia kalau harus di bangunkan_ 'Samar-samar aku ,mendengar sebuah suara, di susul dengan dengusan berat. Yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah tubuhku terasa melayang.

' _Ughh! Sepertinya kau bertambah berat pinky'_ aku membuka mataku sedikit, kepalaku ku sandarkan pada dada seseorang. Wangi maskulin ini nyaman sekali. Aku semakin menyenderkan kepalaku. Ini terlalu nyaman, ini terlalu memabukkan, ini terlalu menenangkan, Ini terlalu-

' _Sasu-chan, letakkan Sakura-chan di kamarmu saja dulu. Biar Madre dan Kakashi rapikan dulu kamar tamu untuknya'_

' _Tapi Madree..'_

-SHANNAROOOOO! Aku mengenali wangi Ini dan Suara Ini milik Sasuke, dengan refleks aku segera membuka mata dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongannya.

'BUK!'

"Itttaaaii!"aku mengelus pinggangku yang terbentur langsung dengan lantai.

"Madre! Not my fault, She push me. You see that!"Sasuke membela diri.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"Mikoto ba-san segera mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk.

"Keributan apa ini?"Seorang lelaki yang waktu itu ku lihat bersama Mikoto ba-san muncul. Aku segera berdiri di bantu oleh Mikoto ba-san. itu sepertinya tou-san Sasuke.

"Ah! Fugaku, Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura"Jawab Mikoto ba-san, ku lihat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin sekali berbicara, tetapi tatapan intens dari Mikoto ba-san dan Tou-sannya membuatnya terlihat ragu.

"Siapa Sakura?"Akhirnya Tousan Sasuke membuka suaranya lebih dulu, aku menegang mendengarnya menanyakan siapa diriku. "Saya. Haruno Sakura"Aku membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Dia pacar Sasuke"Mikoto ba-san kali ini bersuara, "Tou-sama…"Aku belum berani menegakkan kembali tubuhku, ku dengar Sasuke berusaha berbicara lagi.

"Minta maaf padanya Sasuke"Aku menegakkan tubuhku kembali, "Kau tidak boleh kasar dengan perempuan. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu"

Sasuke berbalik padaku dan segera meminta maaf, dan aku mengangguk. Mikoto ba-san tersenyum sambil merangkulku. Sedangkan Tou-san Sasuke terus memperhatikanku.

"Selamat datang Sakura, kurasa aku pernah melihatmu"ucap tou-san Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya 2 kali, pertama saat di Rialto lalu di acara Shion juga"Aku tersenyum membalas tatapannya. Tadi itu yang jawab Mikoto ba-san.

"Ka-san dan Tou-san di Rialto? Ada apa ini?"Sasuke langsung menyela. Shannaro! Aku mengingat kembali kejadian di Rialto saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku, lalu tentang foto. Turis sialan! Oh, Kami-sama sudah berapa kali aku berkata kotor hari ini?

"Kau fikir hanya dirimu dengan pacarmu yang masih bisa ke Rialto? Tapi Sasu-kun kenapa Ka-san tidak melihatmu di Rialto waktu itu, Sakura-chan berdiri sendiri"Tanya Mikoto ba-san.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku sedang mencari Gondola buat kami"Sasuke memutar matanya. Ku lihat Mikoto ba-san mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau apakan Gondola milikmu Sasuke?"Tanyanya.

"Ada"Sasuke menjawab Acuh, Aku merasa tidak enak berada di sini. "Aku lelah Ka-san~ "Sasuke merajuk, biar ku ulangi. Sasuke merajuk. MERAJUK. ME-RA-JUK. Mikoto ba-san menuju ke arahku lalu mengelus pelan pipiku.

"Antar Sakura ke kamarmu Sasuke, ia sepertinya juga butuh Istirahat. Setelah itu bantu Madre bersihkan Kamar tamu yang di ujung"Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Madre, Aku juga lelah. Tadi Madre bilang Akan membersihkannya dengan Kakashi"

"Ada Kakashi? Panggil dia. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain catur dengannya. Bilang ku tunggu di belakang, aku akan mencari caturku dulu. Sakura anggaplah rumah sendiri, kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja jangan sungkan"selanjutnya Tou-san Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Sasuke, sungguh.

"Biar ku rapikan saja sendiri. Sasuke-kun dan Ka-san bisa istirahat, tinggal tunjukkan kamarnya di mana"Usulku, Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tetapi Mikoto ba-san menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo ikut ka-san Sakura-chan. Kau istirahat dulu di kamar Sasuke"Tubuhku langsung saja di rangkul oleh Mikoto ba-san. aku menyempatkan melirik Sasuke yang mendesis tidak suka dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Ya ampun sudah beberapa hari ini ia membiarkan aku tidur di kasur dan ia di Sofa sewaktu di hotel. Pasti ia sangat butuh kasur dan istirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku sekarang terjebak di sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya di kamar tamu. Aku mendesis tidak suka melihat kamar ini penuh sekali dengan debu. Sialan! Mulai dari mana aku akan membersihkannya? Semua sisi, tempat, dan bagian kamar ini penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba, di mana paman tua yang biasanya merawat rumah ini kalau kami berpergian, Sialan!

Bahkan lampu di kamar ini sudah tidak berfungsi. Ini menambah pekerjaan, mengganti lampu. Jujur aku sangat lelah, 2 hari tidur di Sofa tidaklah nyaman. Aku menarik Horden membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menerangi kamar ini, kapan terakhir kali kamar ini di gunakan? Aku terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang menempel di horden berterbangan.

Sial, ini pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk kembali di pakai dengan layak.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

2 jam kemudian..

"Sakura-chan, bisa kau panggil Sasu-kun. Setengah jam lagi makan malamnya siap"Pintah Mikoto. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan sejak sejam yang lalu itu, yaitu memasak. Ia melepaskan Apron yang di kenakannya, lalu mencuci tangannya.

"Sasu-kun di lantai dua, dari kamar Sasu-kun jalan saja, kamar paling ujung"Sakura mengangguk kemudian segera ke lantai atas.

'krieet'

"Sasuke-san?"Panggil Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Kamar dengan nuansa berwarna merah maroon itu tampak rapi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke berada di dalamnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, "Sasuke-san?"Panggilnya ulang.

"Ada apa?"Sasuke keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih bersih dengan wajah penuh kotoran debu, dan keringat bercucuran serta rambut yang acak-acakkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sangat berantakan dan itu menurutnya sangat sexy (?), "Ah! Ka-san mengatakan makan malamnya siap 30 menit lagi, kau bisa istirahat dan membersihkan diri dulu"Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke –lagi- dari bawah ke atas ke bawah lagi.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"Tanya Sasuke tidak suka. Wajah Sakura pucat seketika melihat sesuatu di dekat kaki Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dilihat Sakura.

"TERTANGKAP KAU!"Seru Sasuke. Dengan seringai andalannya Sasuke menendang tikus putih di dekat kakinya.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Teriak Sakura histeris.

* * *

"Jadi, Sasuke apa yang tadi kau lakukan Sampai Sakura-chan berteriak histeris?"Fugaku membuka pembicaraan di sela makan malam mereka.

"Sakura melihat Tikus putih"Jawab Sasuke sembari memasukkan sesendok pasta ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah itu Sakura-chan?"Sakura yang sedari tadi tertunduk sambil menikmati pasta terdiam. "Summimasen!, aku minta maaf atas ketidak sopananku"

"Seharusnya Pamanlah yang minta maaf, Rumah ini sudah tidak di tempati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Penjaga rumah ini sebelumnya meminta pensiun karena umurnya yang semakin tua. Dan sangat sulit menemukan orang kepercayaan untuk menjaga rumah di Negara orang, jadi maaf saja atas ketidak nyamanan dengan tikus putih itu"Jelas Fugaku.

Mikoto mengangguk setuju, "Kemarin kami sudah menyuruh Seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah ini. Cuman sepertinya ia tidak membersihkan kamar itu juga, Ba-san minta maaf"Sakura menggeleng "Saya yang salah, maaf saya sudah berteriak",

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku heran kenapa Sakura cepat sekali akrab dengan semua orang. Kakashi? Ibu? Bahkan Ayah. Ya Tuhan, aku baru mengenalnya 3 hari.

Aku tetap melanjutkan makanku. Semenjak insiden teriakan Histeria Sakura akhirnya aku terbebas dari membersihkan kamar tamu yang laknat itu.

"Oh yah Sakura. Kau Haruno Sakura kan? Apa Tousan-mu Kizashi Haruno? Kepala kepolisian di Osaka?" Oke itu cukup membuatku tersedak pasta kesukaanku. Aku mengetahui kalau kedua orang tua Sakura tinggal di Osaka, tetapi aku tidak mengetahui kalau Tou-san Sakura kepala Polisi di sana. Internet sialan.

"Iya, itu Tou-sanku. Sebenarnya ia bertugas pada divisi criminal bagian Narkotika sebagai kepala. Jadi ia bukan kepala kepolisian, hanya kepala Divisi"Sakura tersenyum gugup. Dan Tou-san mengangguk. Oke, itu sedikit membuatku mendengarnya lebih baik, hanya sedikit.

Setidaknya Tou-sannya bukan berada pada divisi untuk penculikkan, perampokan, dan penipuan.

"Kenapa Itachi tidak menceritakan tentang Ayahmu"Pikir ibu, yah benar aku melupakannya Itachi sialan, Aniki Baka yang memperdayai Ka-san, Ingatkan aku untuk membuat perhitungan setelah liburan ini benar-benar selesai. "Ah! Managerku menyembunyikannya. Dan rahasia itu harus di jaga ketat, aku tidak ingin identitasku terbongkar dan Ayahku akan terganggu dengan penyelidikkannya di sana. Makanya aku bekerja sebagai model untuk membiayai kuliahku sementara"Jawab Sakura.

Oke aku cukup berfantasi gila sekarang tentang Tou-san Sakura yang mengetahui aku menyeret paksa (Menipu-menculik) anaknya ke luar negeri, dan dia sedang menyiapkan pistol magnum dengan peluru yang penuh untuk di todongkan ke kepalaku.

"Kami sempat akrab sewaktu SMA sebelum aku pindah ke San Fransisco. Tousan-mu sangat unik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna Pink"Tou-san tersenyum. Dan Satu lagi fakta yang memukul telak diriku, Tou-san kami saling mengenal, "Dan kini kau mewarisinya dengan warna yang lebih feminim"Sakura terkekeh. Dia memang imut dan menyebalkan, aku akui.

"Sampaikan salamku nanti padanya. Katakan saja dari Fugaku"Dan Aku kembali menikmati Makan malamku dengan fantasi-fantasi gila.

"Sasuke, besok kau langsung ke Paris"Tou-san melanjutkan pembicaraan kini kepadaku. Aku mengangguk, "Yah, aku mendapat izin lepas landas tengah malam". Tou-san hanya mengangguk.

"Sasu-kun jangan lupa untuk mengatar Sakura berkeliling Roma besok, Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku. Sial! Aku lupa tentang hal itu. Aku menghela nafas, "Madre.."

"Kau bisa mengajak Sakura melihat keindahan kota Roma pada malam hari dari atas bukit Monte Mario. Di sana pemandangannya sangat bagus"Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpuku menyilang menutup ke bawah.

"Aku sudah selesai"Aku segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan Ruang makan menuju kamarku.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

Tenten berjalan memasuki Hotel kembali, setelah sejam berkeliling di Paris dan tersesat setengah jam akhirnya ia kembali ke hotel dengan selamat juga.

"Dari mana kau? Aku mencarimu, aku bahkan bertemu dengan perempuan bercepol empat itu dan dia hampir melemparkan gelas berisi kopi panas ke wajahku"Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas kearah Tenten.

Tenten terkekeh, "Aku akui, dia perempuan pertama yang berhasil membuatmu kesal setengah mati"Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, "Sebenarnya kedua setelah dirimu. Kalian berdua sama menyebalkannya"Shikamaru akui itu.

Tenten memberikan tatapan deathglearnya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tenten"Shikamaru menghela nafas. Enggan menjawab, Tenten berjalan begitu saja melewati Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu, Brengsek!"Seru Tenten. Shikamaru memandang tak percaya, Oke sekarang ada 2 orang yang memanggilnya brengsek dan oleh 2 perempuan yang ia anggap sama menyebalkannya.

* * *

Sasori terus memandangi handphone miliknya. Sepupunya pergi dengan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Dan itu terbukti dengan sepupunya yang tak pulang kerumah 3 hari semenjak hari itu. Sasori sangat mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu, sangat. Katakanlah ia over protective atau mengidap brother complex, ia sangat tidak perduli. Seingatnya berbulan yang lalu sepupunya mengatakan tidak punya hubungan dengan siapapun, bahkan ia bersumpah. Tapi kenapa datang lelaki yang mengaku Tunangan dengan Sakura, LDR pula. Apa sekarang Sepupunya itu sudah pandai membohonginya?

Ia menelpon Oji-sannya tadi, berpura-pura bertanya tentang sepupunya itu ada memberi kabar 3 hari terakhir ini apa tidak. Karena, Setaunya dari cerita Tayuya, lelaki itu bilang ingin ke Osaka untuk bertunangan secara resmi. Tapi, sang Oji-san mengatakan Sakura-sepupunya- tidak pernah menelponnya seminggu terakhir.

Keselamatan sepupunya itu no. 1, Oji-sannya itu sangat berbahaya. Jika berita ini terdengar sampai di Oji-sannya. Bukan hanya Tayuya yang di nilai tidak becus menemani Sakura, dirinya juga akan di cap sebagai keponakan yang tidak bisa memantau sepupunya itu sesuai amanat. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sepupunya itu. Lamunan tentang Oji-san memegang senapan laras panjang tergambar jelas di pikirannya.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hei beruang merah, kau yakin tidak apa-apa di roof malam begini? Cuaca di sini berbeda dengan Konoha kau tau. Malam ini sangat dingin"Tanpa menoleh, Sasori yang siapa yang menghampirinya. Panggilang sayang itu sudah berada di luar kepalanya. Temari langsung menyender di samping Sasori sambil memegang secangkir kopi hangat. (mereka ada di roof tempat mereka makan malam tadi dan Sai bersender sebelumnya)

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kau perhatian sekali Temari. Apa itu kopi untukku?"Sasori memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam Saku celananya dan tersenyum menghadap Temari.

Hidung temari mengerut, "Ini punyaku, butuh perjuangan aku mengambilnya di Restaurant bawah sana"Temari menyeruput kopinya cepat. Sasori memutarkan matanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"Tanya Sasori, Temari menggeleng "Sewaktu berjalan melewati pintu sana aku melihatmu, Kau Galau?"Goda Temari.

Sasori mendecih kecil sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Temari, "Urusi saja Tuan Mendokusaimu Temari. Aku yakin ia merindukanmu"Sasori mengangkat tangannya Satu -Melambai.

Temari menggertakkan giginya, ia menjadi ingat tadi Adegan drama bak di MTV. Ia hampir saja menyiramkan kopi di gelasnya ini pada laki-laki itu.

"Hai! Sekertaris Sasori. Aku lupa namamu, kau melihat Shikamaru? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya"Seorang lelaki yang di kenalnya sebagai Hyuga Neji, Kakak dari Hyuga Hinata itu datang langsung saja bertanya .

"Aku melihatnya…"Temari sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya dan Neji setia menunggunya menjawab "Dia di bawah. Mencari sekertarisnya yang katanya hilang"Temari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jalanan raya di bawah sana.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu"Neji berjalan memasuki kembali hotel, dan dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"KAU LAGI!"Seru orang itu, Neji menyerit. Sekertaris Shikamaru, Neji memandanganya datar.

"Gom.."

"Tch! Memang dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau memang tidak mempunyai hati, Buta berjalan, tidak mempunyai sopan santun, etika terhadap perempuan"Tenten langsung menyela tanpa membiarkan Neji melanjutkan permintaan Maafnya.

"Nona. Aku baru saja mau berkata minta maaf padamu, tapi kau langsung memarahiku. Kau yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai etika dan sopan santun karena menyela perkataan orang lain"Balas Neji.

"Permisi"Temari berjalan sambil memegang cangkir kopinya. Pura-pura tidak mengenal siapa yang beradu mulut di hadapannya.

"Temari-san!"Seru Tenten cepat. Temari tercengang, maksudnya ingin segera kembali ke kamar karena takut melihat adegan selanjutnya 2 orang itu. Sambil tubuh menegang Temari balik perlahan.

"Oh, Tenten-san?"Temari tersenyum canggung. "Kau melihatnya bukan? Kau melihat kalau lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab ini menabrak dan tidak berniat sama sekali meminta maaf padaku?"Tanya Tenten. "Ah? Eto.. sebenarnya,"

"Temari-san, kau melihat juga kan, aku berniat meminta maaf padanya. Belum ada sepatah kata sempurna yang ku keluarkan dia memotongnya"Neji tidak mau kalah

"Eto.. sebenarnya, aku tidak mengetahui permasalahan kalian? Sebaiknya aku di luan ke kamar"Temari segera berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong hotel.

Tenten menatap tak suka kearah Neji, "Jadi kau mau aku ulangi. Gomme.."Tanpa mendngar ucapan lanjutan Neji, Tenten berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang setengah membungkuk.

"Kuso!"Geram Neji kesal. Sepasang kaki beralas sandal hotel berhenti di hadapannya, wajah Shikamaru dengan tampang membingungkan mucul di depan wajahnya.

"Neji, Aku tau kau orang yang sangat beretika dan mempunyai sopan santun yang tinggi. Tapi kumohon. Lukisan itu tidak perlu kau beginikan. Ini hanya tiruan _Monalisa,_ tidak usah kau terlalu menghormatinya"Ucap Shikamaru malas.

Neji menarik nafas kasar, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tapi segera di kendalikannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Shikamaru, "Aku mencarimu, Baka!"

Shikamaru memandang Neji bingung, tolong jelaskan apa kesalahannya?

* * *

Itachi sangat penasaran, sungguh penasaran. Setelah dirinya menghasut, ya ia akui ia memang menghasut ibunya tentang Sasuke dengan Sakura. Bagaimana kabar mereka di sana? Apa tanggapan Tou-sannya? Apa Sasuke sedang tersiksa di sana? Bermacam pertanyaan muncul di fikirannya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menelpon Ka-san"Tanpa memikirkan waktu di tempatnya sudah pukul 2 malam, Itachi segera meraih Handphone miliknya.

" _Konbanwa, Ita-kun? Ada apa menelpon"_ Suara hangat Ka-sannya yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Oka-san, aku ingin menanyakan keadaan. Itu saja"

" _Kami semua Baik, Ka-san berhasil menyeret Sasuke dengan Sakura ke Roma, besok malam mereka akan menyusul Naruto kembali ke Paris"_

"Tak ada yang lain?"

" _Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan sebenarnya?"_

"Sasuke dengan Sakura?"

" _Besok, Sasuke akan menemani Sakura berkeliling Roma"_

"Oh.."Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke pasti tersiksa. "Mereka sepertinya bersenang-senang sendiri. Kalau begitu sudah yah Oka-san. Di sini sudah pukul 2 pagi"

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik"_

Sepertinya ini juga informasi yang bagus untuk Naruto dan Hinata, Besok Siang (Kalau ingat) Ia akan memberitahu Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berulang kali.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya Sakura. Sesuai perintah Sang Ka-san tercinta Sasuke menemani Sakura berkeliling Roma sebelum kembali ke Paris sebentar malam, Tanpa Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke balik, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat yang bagus di Roma"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, memikirkan tempat mana yang akan di kunjungi mereka pertama kali.

"Colosseum"Kata itu tiba-tiba keluar mulut Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau ingin ke Colosseum?"Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, dan di jawab Sakura dengan Anggukan yang bersemangat.

* * *

"Hinata-chan bergembiralah, Kita sedang melakukan liburan sekarang"Bujuk Naruto. Hinata terlihat lebih banyak melamun. Hinata menggeleng "Aku hanya memikirkan Sakura-chan. Aku yang memaksamu untuk membujuknya. Jika Sakura-chan nanti akan marah, aku memang layak untuk mendapatkannya"Hinata meremas ujung syal yang sedang kenakannya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, Syukurlah kali ini Neji dan Sai tidak bersama mereka. Jadi mereka tidak mempunyai penonton –Sai- ataupun seseorang yang akan berusaha memisahkan mereka (?) –Neji-

"Tenang saja, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Karena aku yang mempunyai kesepakatan dengan Teme"Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Plan, tetap Plan. Kita sudah menunda plan kita kemarin, sudah 3 hari kita di Paris tanpa melakukan apapun"Hinata menolehkan wajahnya

"Naruto-kun, lalu apa yang sekarang sedang kita lakukan?"Tanya Hinata bingung, "Menghiburmu"Balas Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Kita akan pergi ke Disneyland dan itu cukup menghiburku"Hinata kembali menyamankan dirinya bersender kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat Sesuatu, "Jangan kaget kerena sebentar kita akan mendapatkan pemandu wisata yang terbaik se-France, aku yakini kau akan melupakan masalah ini sejenak"Hinata sedikit bergumam, "Siapa?" tidak menjawab Naruto hanya terkekeh, "Kau akan tau nanti, ini mungkin kejutan"

* * *

Sakura terus menurus memandangi jalan. Moodnya berkeliling Roma memburuk

Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas, "Kau tidak romantic. Aku menyesal!"dengus Sakura

"Tcih! Kau fikir aku mau menemanimu berkeliling Roma"Sasuke focus menyetir.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke, "Aku tahu dan mengerti! Tapi setidaknya berhentilah menjadi seorang Mood Breaker!?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sasuke menaikan Salah Satu alisnya, "Hn? Apa salahku?"Tanyanya. Sakura menarik nafasnya kasar, "Kami-sama! Kau tidak bersalah. Tetapi yang salah adalah ucapanmu! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menahan omonganmu yang terlalu kasar itu?"Sakura melipatkan kedua tangannya ke dua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

Acuh, Sasuke menaikan bahu tanda tidak perduli "Memangnya Apa yang salah dari ucapanku?"Sakura melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Oh! Yang benar saja UCHI-HA, Ucapanmu yang mana? Kau masih bertanya? Kau itu seharusnya mengatakan, 'Tempat ini sangat bagus dan menjadi daya tarik, serta menjadi salah satu icon kota Roma' bukannya mengatakan, 'Tempat ini pernah terjadi pembantaian yang mengakibatkan ribuan orang mati. Dulu Seekawanan Singa yang besar dan sangat buas di lepaskan dan berhadapan langsung dengan para Gladiator, dan menjadi tontonan yang menarik pada masa itu'"Sakura menirukan kata-kata Sasuke saat dirinya sedang mengungkapkan kekagumannya dengan Colesseum.

"Aku bukan pemandu wisata, tapi itulah kenyataanya"Sasuke tidak perduli, lagi.

"Kau yang mengatakan ingin Ke Colosseum bukan?"Tanya Sasuke

"Yah! Colosseum itu memang ideku, Tapi, Kami-sama! Kenapa kenyataannya aku bukan bersama pangeran dengan wujud malaikat dan dengan hati sebaik malaikat juga"

"itu hanya mimpimu, jangan pernah mengharapkan seseorang dalam dongengmu"

"Seharusnya aku sekarang berada di Paris bersama Hinata. SHANNAROO! Apa yang sedang di lakukan Hinata di sana pasti sangat mengasyikan!"Teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?"Sasuke mendengus Ke arah Sakura. Ia mengambil Handphone miliknya yang berada di Saku celananya. Sambil membaca sesuatu, Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah depan. "Menurut jadwal yang di berikan Naruto.."Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam Saku celananya. "Hinata dan yang lainnya sedang berada di Disneyland"Lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"SHANNAROOO! Seharusnya Aku juga di sana!", "Hinata sangat menyukai dongeng"Desah Sakura

"Yah, Hinata sangat menyukai dongeng"

"dan Hinata Mempunyai kisah seindah Dongeng, seandainya kisahku juga seperti dirinya. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang bahagia bukannya terjebak denganmu di sini yang notebene kau adalah seorang mood breaker sejati"

"Jangan bermimpi, tidak semua cerita mendapatkan cerita bahagianya. Seperti Davy Jones yang mengkhianati Calypso, Peter Pan dengan Cindy, captain Hooke dengan Malficent lalu Mulan, kemudian Anna dengan Hans di dalam Frozen, kemudian ada Elsa yang tidak mempunyai pasangan di ceritanya sendiri"

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata kau adalah seorang penggemar seri dongeng Walt Disney"

"Memang bukan"

"Tapi apa yang baru saja kau sebutkan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan jawabanmu sekarang. Kalau begitu, Apa kisah Favoritemu? Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Little Mermaid, Snow White, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Frozen, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, Captain Hooke, Thinker Bell, Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, Minnie The Poo, Popeye, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Toy Story, Rapunzel, atau kau menyukai ceritamu tersendiri?"Goda Sakura

"Aku lebih menyukai menonton kisah Colesseum. Itu lebih bleedy"

"Berhenti mengatakan tentang sejarah Colesseum!"

* * *

Naruto dan kawan-kawan Baru saja memasuki kawasan Disneyland Paris.

'drrtt'Getaran HP miliknya membuat Naruto segera merogoh kantungg celananya.

2 pesan masuk.

Pesan 1, "Aku baru sampai di Disney. Tunggu aku di dekat pintu masuk"

Pesan 2, "Sasuke dan Sakura akan berangkat malam ini ke Paris. Bersyukurlah"

Naruto tersenyum dan segera menarik Hinata di depannya untuk membaca Pesan ke dua dari Itachi. "Hinata-chan! Mereka berdua akan ke Paris sebentar malam, Mereka berdua akan Ke Paris"Seru Naruto senang memeluk Hinata.

"Lepaskan Pelukkanmu, Uzumaki"Neji berusaha menarik Hinata dari pelukkan Naruto.

"Yokatta, Naruto-kun"Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Hoaam! Apa yang kita lakukan di sini Naruto?"Tanya Shikamaru malas

"Kau terlalu berisik Naruto. Kau teriak-teriak tidak jelas"Komen Sasori

"Kita sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, kalian tahu"ucap Sai

"MINNA!"Suara teriakan cempreng membuat mereka semua menoleh.

"Hey Imotou! Minna, Ini dia pemandu wisata kita, terbaik sePrancis"Naruto melambai

"Bukankah dia dulu super model di Jepang, dan sekarang seorang desainer terkenal di Paris?"

Bersambung..

* * *

Hai semua, Lama nggak berjumpa. Terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan Realita. –nunduk dalam- maaf baru bisa Update sekarang, Cherry lagi focus sama pelajaran dulu sekarang. Sebulan lebih Cherry Focus untuk ulangan UTS, dan hasilnya .. yah belum terima sih, tapi optimis saja sih.

Yoshimura Arai : Oh yah? dari SMP mana dulu di Jayapura? Wkwkwk :v Mungkin yak, hehe Tenkyu ^^v

Luca Marvell : oke Di tunggu ajah! Tenkyu ^^v

HatakeNessa : Makasih untuk semangatnya. Jadi malu sendiri hihi, tenkyu ^^v

IndahP :Boleh, hehe. bingung mau pasangin Sasori sama siapa? ada saran? Tenkyu ^^v

dianarndraha : iye neng, hehe UP nih! Tenkyu ^^v

BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni : Up! Tenkyu ^^v

AAAlovers : Beneran Humor? Ku kira Garing krenyes bgt loh Humornya? mungkin yak, iya yah, baru perhatiin juga ternyata Cherry buat sifatnya Sasu turunan Mikoto yak, hehehe *Plak, kapan yah? pasti nanti di chap mendatang di ceritain detail perasaan merek berdua ;) Tenkyu ^^v

Guest (Selingkuhan shikamaru): Gamenya Start pas di Paris dan santorini seru loh jangan di tabok yah?! Tungguin Upnya nee hehe.. Tenkyu ^^v

How to login : Hay you! Maapin aku yak! telat ketinggalan nih Upnya. *sesegukkan,Q1 : iya, Q2: punya masa lalu gitu -_-" Q3 : hahaha itulah maksudnya, romance di simpen dulu. untuk saat ini Focus keluarin semua pemain yang berperan dalam cerita ini. Tenkyu ^^v

SS : Garaa baik-baik ajah :') , Cherry yang akan bersamanya *Plak, bentaran dapat tabok dengan Istrinya Kazekage. Tenkyu ^^v

.129357 & hanikofukumitsu & DarkCrowds & Desi Rei Hime & wiezz & My love jidat : Up, Tenkyu ^^v

fdestyalove : iya, maapin Cherry. Oh yah? ada usul nggak pemeran yang di bikin jahat selain Gara. kesannya kok kyk Gara kebanyakan ngambil peran sebagai orang ketiga. Cherry nggk tega! TnT. Tenkyu ^^v

Special Thanks : _Luca Marvell, bandung girl, HazeKeiko, Fury F, fdestyalove, , dianarndraha, Fannylla, RovieUS, nariezka, ratihwp12, shintaiffah, Bluesweetpink, Kimimaru-chan, ruwettoyo, IndahP, Geenndu, hqhqhq, sasta, misakiken, Herawaty659, VEDG, hyuksarmpit, catleaf, Jeremy Liaz Toner, t3hani, Sannchan, yuanthecutegirl, sakurada chan, YOktf, ccherrytomato, savira, Luluralla, Dark Halloween, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Aoi Yukari, Natsu Hebio, Haruno Cherry Granger, revanellayr, rharhaferha4, ruwettoyo, cherryana24, chairannni, CherryHyuga1, Hinamori Meirin, bbhac, matsuri-123, phantomjoker, septiyvia28, , beautifullcreature, AkanePyon, AAAlovers, Yukiyamada annet, Uchiha Ryuuzaki, pingky cherry, Istrinya kazekage, mantan shikamaru, name, howtologin, UchiHarunopyon21, JungHaBin, friska, Guest, Nabila-chan, gusard, mlz login, Guest, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, respitasari, Yuu Hashimoto, akira faiha, , blackwing123, HoshieMa19, Novikasani20, Rieka Nakutara, My love jidat, wiezz, Desi Rei Hime, DarkCrowds, hanikofukumitsu, .129357, SS, Yoshimura Arai, HatakeNessa, Guest, IndahP, Fanidewinda, hilerisyaronputri26, hanikofukumitsu, emma edward, dikapurnamasari90, agustianrendy9, ayuseptiani812, yang Favo or Follow , Silent reader, sepupu Cherry tersayang (Lemon dan Molen),_

 _Once more Thank You Verry Much._

 _Cherry Aiko (Melon) AA / SKAS_


	10. Chapter 10 : Oh, Trevi de Fontana

Naruto tersenyum dan segera menarik Hinata di depannya untuk membaca Pesan ke dua dari Itachi. "Hinata-chan! Mereka berdua akan ke Paris malam ini, Mereka berdua akan ke Paris"Seru Naruto senang memeluk Hinata.

"Lepaskan Pelukkanmu, Uzumaki"Neji berusaha menarik Hinata dari pelukkan Naruto.

" _Yokatta_ , Naruto-kun"Hinata tersenyum lega sembari membalas pelukkan Naruto.

"Hoaam! Apa yang kita lakukan di sini Naruto?"Tanya Shikamaru malas, memandang sekeliling yang ramai.

"Kau terlalu berisik Naruto. Kau teriak-teriak tidak jelas"Komen Sasori, melihat adegan MTV di hadapannya.

"Kita sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, kalian tahu"ucap Sai mencoba mengingatkan.

" _MINNA_!"Suara teriakan cempreng membuat mereka semua menoleh.

"Hey _Imotou_! _Minna_ , Ini dia pemandu wisata kita, terbaik se-Prancis"Naruto melambai

"Bukankah dia dulu super model di Jepang, dan sekarang seorang desainer terkenal di Paris?"Bisik Temari pada Tenten.

Perempuan berambut pirang dengan style ponytail tersenyum melambai pada mereka.

"Ino- _chan_ "Seru Hinata senang, berlari memeluk salah satu sahabatnya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat"Hinata mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ino tertawa ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, _Oh_ betapa ia merindukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ino-chan?"Tanya Hinata

"Aku luar biasa baik"

Untuk beberapa detik Sai mematung

 _Perempuan itu…_

 _Barbie yang berpacaran dengan lelaki tukang selingkuh (yang ia terus mengumpatnya dalam hati dengan sebutan Manwhore)._

 _Barbie dengan bahasa Inggris sungguh tidak karuan,_

 _Barbie yang memuji gambarannya,_

 _Barbie yang mempunyai impian yang sangat romatic,_

 _Barbie dengan mata secerah langit biru,_

 _Barbie yang ia pikir operasi plastik_

 _Berbie yang ia temui di Sunset menara Eiffel_

 _Barbie yang.._ oke cukup.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?"Tanya Ino balik, Hinata tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Hai! Naruto"Ino memeluk Naruto mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto bergantian.

"Ouh Neji, lama tidak berjumpa?"Ino berganti memeluk Neji dan mencium pipinya, dan Neji sedikit Shock.

"Hallo.. _Ladies_ "Ino tersenyum ramah sambil melambai tangannya, Tenten dan Temari membalas.

"Hallo _Boys_ ,"Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasori dan Shikamaru tersenyum Kaku.

"Ouhh.. tunggu, Sai?!"Ino dengan cepat berlari memeluk Sai dan mencium pipinya. Sai terkejut, bukan hanya dirinya. Mereka semua, darimana Ino mengenal Sai? Mata mereka saling memandang seolah saling menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Mencurigakan, pikir mereka.

Ino tertawa sedikit canggung, sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah! _Sorry_ , terlalu bersemangat. Budaya barat, sulit di hilangkan"Ino sedikit membunguk.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, matanya memandangi mereka satu-satu.

Ino kembali berdiri tegak, "Mana Sasuke?"

"Ah! Sasuke- _san_ sedikit mempunyai urusan"Hinata menjawab cepat, karena melihat teman-temannya termasuk sepupunya sendiri masih kaku dengan sikap Ino yang kental dengan budaya Barat dengan sedikit memaksa budaya Jepang.

Ino mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, _"Huh! Syukurlah"_ Ino bergumam kecil menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, yah. Aku mengerti"Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Sayang sekali dia memang manusia Super sibuk"Lanjut Ino,

"Kaku dan juga _Mr. Storm_ , _Unpredictable_ "Tambahnya jujur.

"Tenang saja. Sasuke akan menyusul. Secepatnya"Ucap Hinata. Seketika itu tubuh Ino menegang dan Ino terkesiap cukup lama.

"Ino,"Panggil Naruto. Ino kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya "Ah? Yah? Apa?"

"Kau mengenal Sai?"

Ino menyerit lalu memandang Sai, "Ah! Yah! Kami kemarin bertemu di taman kompleks menara Eiffel"Ino menjawab lancar. "Benarkan Sai?"

Sai tampak gugup dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba mengintimidasi "Yeah, kemarin dengan kekasihnya"Sai tersenyum, Ino seketika murung.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?"Tanya Hinata yang menyadarinya, "Aku baru saja putus dengannya. Pagi tadi"Ino memaksakan senyumnya.

Temari dan Tenten memandang prihatin, "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau seharusnya ..."Ucap Hinata, Senyum Bahagia Ino kembali lagi, "Tidak apa. _He lying to me. He having been bed by way his another girlfriends for 3 weeks ago_ "Jawab Ino,

Untuk seketika, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, Neji menahan tawanya, Sasori berbalik berusaha meredam tawanya, Shikamaru yang berdehem, Sai yang tertawa lepas, Temari dan Tenten saling memandang berusaha menahan tawa mereka..

"Bule yang bahasa inggrisnya belepotan. Mengejutkan"Ledek Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang

"Whooa, Jaga mulutmu _Manwhore_!"Balas Ino tidak mau kalah, "Simpan kata itu untuk your _Exboyfriends_ "Shikamaru tertawa.

"Aku setuju dengan Yamanaka-san, You are _ManWhore_!"Ucap Temari, "Yeah! Aku rasa benar"Tenten setuju.

"Tenten? Yang benar saja? Kau berada di pihak mereka?"Shikamaru memandang Tak percaya, Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli, "Setelah semalam? Tentu saja"Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, Tenten tersenyum miring dan Ino tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

"Kalian sekarang Sahabatku! Oke. _You_! Aku memang tidak begitu menguasai bahasa Inggris, dan aku akui cukup berantakan.."

"Sangat berantakan"Koreksi Sai, " _Thank you_ Sai, kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Aku Asli Jepang dan sekarang aku berkarir di kota Paris, dan sempat tinggal di Jepang 6 tahun, _Who care?_ Lupakan tentang Bahasa Inggrisku, sekarang mari kita berkeliling Disneyland untuk menghibur diri sejenak"Ino kembali bersemangat, berjalan menarik Hinata, Temari dan Tenten.

Naruto terkekeh, "Sindir dia Sesukamu Shikamaru, dia kebal, Bahkan dengan sindiran Teme yang mematikan pun ia kebal, kau tahu. sedikit tidak peka, Seperti Sai. tapi kata-katanya bisa setajam Teme, Ino banyak belajar darinya"

"Aku mendengarnya"Ucap Sai tersinggung, "Ah! Seandainya aku bisa mengajak sepupuku"Sasori melemparkan tatapannya mengelilingi Disneyland.

"Sepupumu itu? Seperti apa rupanya? Aku sangat penasaran"Naruto segera berpindah di samping Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kita sambil berjalan, Para Perempuan-perempuan sudah semakin Jauh"Usul Neji, dan mereka semua berjalan menyusul.

Sasori terdiam, "Kau sudah mempunyai Hinata"Jawabnya dingin, Naruto menghela nafas. Siscon, alasan klise, kembaran Neji.

Apa yang salah dengan para sahabatnya? Itachi-pun sebenarnya sedikit Brothercomp, Hanya berharap Shikamaru bukanlah Secretarycon.

Oh ia baru ingat Tenten dengan Shikamaru juga sepupu. Kemungkinan untuk Siscon? **Ada.** Haruskah dia Siscon terhadap Ino? Ino bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, ia yakin. Atau sebaiknya ia melakukannya? Ini cukup mencirikhas, persahabatan dengan karakter yang saling berbeda, tetapi memiliki sebuah sifat yang sama. SISCON. Lupakan Sasuke, Itachi lebih bersahabat. Tetapi Sasuke adalah wakil ketuanya. Terkadang ia yang memegang semua kendali. Mungkin saja Sasuke mempunyai sifat Brother complex terhadap Itachi. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Shikamaru tanyakan padanya. Kau juga penasaran bukan dengan sepupunya yang selalu ia khawatirkan itu?"Shikamaru baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, tapi Sasori sudah menyelanya "Kau sudah mempunyai Ms. Bercepol empat"Naruto memandang bingung. Bagus, seperti dugaannya ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, sesuatu yang menarik jika di ketahui.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Jaga Mulutmu, Beruang merah"Shikamaru meniru kata-kata Temari.

"Sialan Kau Shikamaru, _Tn. Mendokusai_ "Balas Sasori, "Hentikan, kalian seperti Remaja yang baru saja mengalami mimpi basah dan saling mengejek"Komentar Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Sai,"Neji menghela Nafas. Sai terlalu polos, tetapi kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah seperti orang yang polos.

"Kau ceritakan saja bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dan mengenal Ino. kau tahu kami Sedikit bertanya-tanya"Dan pembicaraan teralih pada cerita Sai bertemu Ino, dan Sai menceritakan Seluruhnya. Juga dugaannya tentang Mantan Ino yang berperilaku seperti peselingkuh playboy kelas kakap yang mempunyai tampang lelaki pengoleksi majalah Playboy ataupun penthouse dan Naruto Mengatakan kalau mereka berdua Cocok, karena sama-sama tidak peka dan terbiasa dengan kata-kata vulgar. Setelah itu Naruto izin ke toilet, karena ia mendapat telepon dari saudaranya.

* * *

"Kita kemana?"Tanya Sasuke, lagi. Sakura memandang malas, "Terserah padamu"Jawab Sakura

"Padaku?"Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, "Yah, terserah padamu"

"Usulku? kita pulang"Jawab Sasuke, "Apa? Kita hanya ke _Colosseum_ dan kau menghancurkan kebahagian pertamanya"Sakura memandang tidak terima. Sasuke menghela Nafas, "Kau masih mempunyai perjanjian denganku sewaktu di atas pesawat, ingat"

Sakura menegang, _"Kau ikut bersamaku ke Italy. Menurutlah jika kau tidak ingin dalam masalah. Hanya 4 hari. Setelah itu ikut mereka ke Paris. Paham?"_ Tentu saja Sakura mengingatnya jelas. Ini hari ke empat mereka di Italy dan sebentar malam mereka akan ke Paris. Berarti mereka sudah tidak akan berada sedekat ini lagi, dalam batinnya ia senang dan sedih.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak! Aku akan melapornya pada _Ka-san_ ", Sasuke mendengus "Laporkan saja Sesukamu"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hanya kesempatan ini biarkan dia menikmati liburannya di Italy dan Control atas Sasuke, kapanlagi?

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

Oke, ia memainkan kartu keberuntungannya. _Madre_ dan _Tou-san_ , orang yang sangat ku hargai dan ku jaga perasaan mereka.

"Kita Ke Vatican"Ucapku memutuskan, Sakura menoleh tak percaya. "Apa?"Tanyanya

"Kita Ke Vatican, Tapi hanya sebentar. Kau bawa passport-mu kan?"Ulangku, ia sangat terkejut dengan putusanku. Tapi, ia mengangguk senang.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas, Apa alasanku membawa Sakura ikut denganku Ke Venice waktu itu? Yah alasan Klasik, yang bisa aku buat list alasannya. Tetapi secara garis besar.

Pertama, aku ingin mempunyai pasangan saat datang ke pesta Shion. Karena aku mempunyai firasat (sangat kuat) tentang perempuan-perempuan genit bersuami akan menggangguku.

Kedua, di pesta bisnis kau selalu ditanya tentang siapa pasangan mu datang, jika kau mengatakan kau sendirian, aku yakin para wanita lajang maupun bersuami mulai menggossipi dirimu.

Ketiga, memberinya (Sakura) pelajaran atas kejadian pertama kali kita bertemu. Kakashi pernah menanyakan itu dan aku menjawabnya seluruh listku tetapi versi lengkapnnya.

Tapi rencanaku sedikit berubah ketika Sakura menghilang, dan aku tidak ingat lagi alasan itu ketika melihat Sakura berdansa dengan Garaa dan _Madre_ yang salah paham.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, semakin aku cepat ke Paris semakin bagus. Aku sudah terjebak dalam rencana dan permainanku sendiri, jika aku segera ke Paris Aku akan mempunyai jarak dengan Sakura, berdekatan dengan Sakura membuat aku tidak terkontrol seperti bukan diriku yang seharusnya. Sakura telah masuk terlalu dalam, dan sebelum itu aku harus mengeluarkannya perlahan. Semoga saja tidak ada masalah di Paris nanti.

kini aku memilih mengantar Sakura jalan-jalan daripada berdiam di dalam rumah. Ini satu-satunya alasan aku bisa keluar dari rumah dan menghindari dengan berbagai pertanyaan macam-macam serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan membuatku kembali terkagum dengan takdir (rencana) Tuhan.

"Dan setelah nanti kita berada di atas pesawat, kata 'Aku akan melaporkannya pada _Ka-san_ ' tidak akan berguna"Aku mencoba memperingatinya bahwa aku masih memegang kendali, dan jawabannya cukup membuatku memutar mataku bosan. Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya tak perduli,

Tcih! Dasar keras kepala.

 ** _Sasuke POV end_**

* * *

Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama rapat dengan para direksi di _Uchiha Entertainer_.

"Untuk siaran berita, UChannel tetap berada dirating pertama selama 4 bulan"Itachi tersenyum mendengar hasil kerja direksi bagian berita.

"Drama sinetron episode yang kita tayangkan 2 minggu lalu sekarang menempati _TOP rank_ , dan segera kami akan mengeluarkan Drama terbaru untuk mengisi Drama sinetron yang akan habis"Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Artis –Penyayi baru yang naik daun tertarik dengan agenci _Uchiha Entertainer_ dan bulan depan kami berencana untuk mencoba berkerjasama dengan penyayi Mei Terumi"Itachi mengangguk.

"Majalah bulan ini mendapat banyak respon yang baik dari para pembaca. Rancangan terbaru UCboutique sudah keluar, dan mereka akan mengantarkannya segera dalam 2 minggu. Tapi, Kita mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Modelnya"Ucap perwakilan dari direksi Redaksi, model dan tabloid (Promosi).

"Apa?"Tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tertunda"Itachi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban darinya seakan tidak puas.

Perempuan itu –perwakilan direksi model, berdiri dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen. Itachi membukannya.

"Pemotretan untuk rancangan terbaru ditunda, karena Model kita Haruno-san.." Itachi menarik nafas,

"Coba kau ulangi Siapa?"Tanyanya, "Haruno-san, belum datang lagi akhir ini. Padahal untuk pemotretan rancangan bulan depan Haruno-san sudah menandatangani kontrak menjadi model utamanya. Haruno-san menghilang sejak hampir 4 hari yang lalu, semenjak .."Perempuan itu terdiam menyampaikan laporannya.

"Semenjak?"

"Maafkan saya tuan, bukan saya menuduh tetapi, semenjak Uchiha-sama, adik anda datang dan .."

"Aku tahu, Ck. Kuso!"Itachi memotong cepat

"Kita bisa urus itu, aku akan mencoba menghubungi langsung Haruno terkait kontrak pemotretan rancangan bulan depan. Undur saja dulu 2 minggu kedepan. Oke, Selanjutnya bagian team creative program."Itachi menghela nafasnya.

Itachi tidak begitu memperhatikan penjelasan dan sibuk melamun ketika getaran handphonenya membuatnya sadar dan segera melihat handphone miliknya. "Ka-san calling" dengan segera ia menghentikan meminta waktu 5 menit.

"Ka-san? Ada apa menelpon?"Tanya Itachi

" _Ka-san Ingin meminta bantuanmu, Sasuke akan kembali ke Paris malam ini. Bisa kau suruh Suigetsu ke Paris untuk memantau Sasuke"_ Itachi tersenyum, yah kali ini secara langsung. Itachi pastikan.

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak buat Ka-san dan Sasuke"Itachi mematikan teleponnya dan segera menghubungi Suigetsu secepatnya.

"Hallo.. Sui, Kemasi barang-barang mu _Boy_ , Aku ingin kau ke Paris sekarang"Ucap Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

(Paris Side)

Mereka baru saja selesai memasuki wahana terakhir dan bergegas untuk kembali kembali ke hotel.

Naruto terus berkelahi dengan Ino tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sai terlihat terus memandangi Ino. Shikamaru dan Neji jalan berdua entah membicarakan hal apa, Temari dan Tenten jalan berdua sambil bercanda hanya Hinata yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan Ino, dan Sasori yang melamun.

"Kau tampak Tidak begitu semangat"Sasori berbicara tepat di samping Hinata, Hinata berbalik tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang"jawab Hinata berusaha tersenyum, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata"Ucap Sasori, Hinata terdiam membiarkan semuanya melewatinya meninggalkan dirinya dan Sasori berjalan kecil menyusul dari belakang.

Hinata memperhatikan boot yang dikenakannya, "Seharusnya, Sahabatku berada di sini bersamaku"Hinata menghela nafas. Sasori menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ia seharusnya ikut denganku berlibur di Paris, cuman sesuatu hal terjadi dan Sasuke membawanya entah kemana. Tapi, aku sedikit lega karena Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke dengan Sahabatku itu akan tiba disini besok"Hinata tersenyum.

"Ia pasti sahabat terbaikmu"Sasori mengomentari, "Sejujurnya aku juga sedang mengkhawatirkan sepupuku yang hilang entah kemana. Aku terus memikirkan keberadaannya 3 hari ini. Sepupu kami yang menjaganya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang mengaku tunangannya datang dan mengemasi pakaiannya dan setelah itu Sepupuku belum pulang kerumah. Aku takut kalau ternyata lelaki itu ingin berbuat jahat padanya. Ia gadis yang jujur, ia mengatakan kalau ia belum punya kekasih. Jadi aku curiga dengan lelaki itu. Tetapi kalau memang benar ia tunangan sepupuku kenapa ia menyembunyikannya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka harus sembunyi-sembunyi"Sasori menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata.

"Aku turut sedih tentang sepupumu. Aku harap ia segera pulang. Tapi Sasori-san tidak berfikiran macam-macam tentang sepupumu itu kan?"Tanya Hinata

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal tidak-tidak, bagaimana kalau sepupuku itu di culik? Di bunuh? Di sembunyikan? Di sekap? Atau nikah siri dan tengah hamil anak lelaki itu, aku punya banyak spekulasi,"Sasori membayangkan.

Hinata bergeridik tentang pemikiran Sasori.

"Jika aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang mengaku tunangan atau benaran tunangan Sepupuku, aku akan menghajarnya dengan tongkat golf. Seperti waktu itu Sasuke menghantam 'anu'nya Naruto, karena masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin"Cam Sasori, Hinata membulatkan matanya menarik nafas. Sasori ternyata bisa jahat seperti Sasuke, Pikir Hinata bergeridik.

* * *

Sasuke mengatakan mereka tidak akan ke Monte Mario. Sakura cukup merasa kecewa, setelah mendengar dari ayah Sasuke kalau di sana adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat Kota Roma pada malam hari.

"Kita langsung pulang"Putus Sasuke telak, Sakura menarik nafas kesal.

"Sungguh?"Sakura membanting punggungnya menyender di kursi mobil. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli. "Kita sudah dari Vatikan tadi". Sakura menutup matanya berusaha menahan kesalnya.

"Yaa ya, kita ke Vatikan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kita kemana? Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu apa nama tempatnya"Tuntut Sakura, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya satu. Yup, Sasuke tidak mengatakannya.

Mengingat, apa ia tadi memberitahu Sakura tempat-tempat yang mereka yang kunjungi? Sepertinya memang tidak, tapi bukankah tulisan di tempat-tempat itu sedikit menjelaskan atau setidaknya memberitahukan secara jelas nama tempat yang mereka datangi.

"Tempat pertama yang kita datangi _Basilica S Pietro_ itu adalah gereja katolik terbesar di sana di atas kubahnya kita dapat menikmati pemandangan Kota Vatikan dan Roma, kedua _Musei Vatikani_ dan _Sistine Chapel_ di sana banyak sekali hasil seni dari seniman besar contohnya _Michelangelo_ dengan karya terbesarnya _"Creation Of Adam dan The last Judgement"_ dan tangga berbentuk spiral yang kita lewati sewaktu keluar itu hasil rancangan _Giuspepe Momo_ pada tahun 1932 dan menjadi ikon tersendiri di sana"Jelas Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, sangat terlambat aku ketahui"

"Aku bukan pemandu wisatamu, aku kira matamu cukup bagus untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berada di sana"Sindir Sasuke, Sakura menatapnya tajam lalu membuang pandangannya keluar Jendela mobil.

"Mereka bahkan membuat dalam 3 bahasa. Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya mengetahui bahasa Jepang?"Sakura menaikkan alisnya satu menatap Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Bahasa Inggris. Itu cukup. Bahasa Jepang saja sudah banyak kata ini dan itu, kau ingin meledekku atau .."Sakura diam memincingkan matanya kearah luar jendela Sasuke.

"STOP!"Teriaknya keras. Sasuke kaget dan segera menghentikan mobil cepat.

Sakura tertawa keras sambil menepuk tangannya, Sasuke berfikir Sakura mulai stress. "Hahaha! Tentu Saja! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya"Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya. Suara klakson mobil dari belakang mencoba mengingatkan kalau mereka bukan berada di jalan pribadi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pinkie?"Teriak Sasuke marah, "Buka pintunya Uchiha"Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke segera menjalankan mobil kembali saat suara klakson di belakang sudah sangat tidak sabaran.

"BERHENTI UCHIHA! JANGAN MEMBUNUH KESENANGANKU!"Seru Sakura, Untuk Sesaat Sasuke membeku, Sakura marah seperti medusa.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Kita menepi"Sasuke menepikan mobilnya cepat. Mobil di belakangnya segera melaju sambil membuka kaca dan berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa Italia yang tidak dimengerti Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, BODOH!"Seru Sasuke, Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

"Buka, Uchiha!"Seru Sakura, Sasuke tidak bergeming. "KU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA"Sakura mendelik kasar dan berteriak. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip, "Jangan membuatku menghancurkan kaca mobilmu Uchiha. Aku tidak main-main"Ancam Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura, Sakura merapat ke pintu dengan tangan berusaha membuka pintu mobil "Dan aku juga tidak main-main untuk meninggalkanmu jika berani selangkah kau keluar dari mobil ini. Karir keartisanmu akan hancur karena kau tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang"Ancam balik Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan aksinya, matanya yang memandang Sasuke kini menutup menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam. Aku hanya ingin menikmati liburanku di Roma, sewaktu kau melarangku keluar menikmati Venice aku hanya diam. Untunglah aku bertemu dengan Garaa _-kun_ yang baik hati mau menemaniku .." _Oh, Apa Sakura lupa? Ia memberikan ijin, bersama Jugo dan bukan begitu jalan ceritanya._

"Siapa?"Tanya Sasuke bingung, Sakura mengelap air matanya, "Garaa- _kun_ "Jawabnya pelan.

"Sial! Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sakura, Garaa tidak sebaik yang kau kira"Sasuke menjelaskan, Sakura menggeleng.

"Garaa-kun tidak seburuk ucapanmu, ia baik, ia mau menemaniku keliling Venice bercerita banyak tentang sejarah disana, mengajakku berkeliling bangunan dan wisata makan, tidak sepertimu, tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi kau hancurkan _mood_ ku disana. Sewaktu di Vatikan kita hanya berkeliling dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang tempat apa itu dan baru memberitahuku tadi!"Sakura berbicara dengan nada memojokkan.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Aku ingatkan"Bunyi suara kunci pintu terbuka otomatis terdengar dan Sakura segera melangkah keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Kau tidak tau tentang apa-apa Sakura, Kau tidak tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya, apa yang telah di perbuatnya. Kau tidak tahu"Ucap Sasuke. Ia melajukan mobilnya mencari tempat untuk di parkirkan.

* * *

Ino terus memandangi mereka makan malam.

"Kau yakin Ino-chan, wine cukup untuk makan malammu?"Tanya Hinata. Semua mengangguk setuju. Ino menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Yah, tenang saja. Semenjak mereka mengubah ukuran nomor 2 menjadi 4 atau 0 menjadi 2 semuanya berdiet untuk tetap pada ukuran"Ino menyesap anggurnya.

"Kau desainer Ino, bukan model lagi"Naruto memperingatkan, "Tubuhmu sudah cukup sempurna. Seperti barbie. Bagaimana jika kau lebih kurus lagi? Angin akan menerbangkanmu dalam sekali hembusan, lagipula makan itu kewajiban. Lucu Ino"lanjutnya.

Ino mengerang meletakkan winenya, "Okey, kau benar dan aku lapar. Salad please"Ucap Ino. Naruto menggeleng "Salad tidak cukup" Naruto menyeringai "Steak?"Sarannya. Wajah Ino berubah, " _NOOOOOOOO! I am veget._ Jangan memaksaku"Ino berfikir jijik. Semuanya tertawa melihat ekspresi panic, bingung, dan kesal Ino tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Ino mendengus, ia berbisik pada Hinata di sebelahnya. Hinata tersenyum sumingrah. Ino mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto. " _Everyone!_ "Ino berdiri, "Besok aku akan mengadakan _Fashion show_ untuk musim ini, pukul 7. Naruto tau tempatnya, _So.. Dress code_ akan aku katakan esok, _come and join_!"Seru Ino

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan segera mencari Sakura yang entah kemana. Suara dering ponselnya membuatnya tersentak. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke segera menjawab sambil terus mencari Sakura.

" _My Ototou, kau terlalu sibuk berlibur dengan Nona Haruno sampai melupakankku. Aku merindukanmu. Kau jahat!"_ Sasuke menutup matanya pasrah dan melihat layar ponselnya **_'Baka Aniki'_** Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya yang tidak melihat siapa yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk membuat dering khusus untuk manusia yang satu ini.

"Hn, apa maumu?"Sasuke kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Dengusan Itachi terdengar keras. _"Kau memang tidak suka basa-basi. Aku ingin bilang, aku pernah mengatakanmu membawa Haruno selama yang kau perlukan. Tetapi, ternyata aku lupa bahwa ia menjadi model utama untuk rancangan UCbotique bulan depan. Kau ingat itu tugasku, Promosi"_

Sasuke berjalan dan menyadari mereka ada di Trevi dekat Fontana, mungkin itu sebabnya Sakura memaksa ingin turun dari mobil. "Ck!"desisnya, Perempuan. Ah, yah Mitos. Mereka mempercayainya.

" _Sungguh? Hanya itu rekasimu. Kau menyesalinya?"_ Itachi mendengus tak percaya.

"Oke?, Jadi?"Sasuke berlari segera mencari Sakura.

" _Jadi? Sasuke. Ck, Jadi aku ingin bilang kalau jagalah modelku itu baik-baik, jangan biarkan ia pulang dengan kekekurangan ataupun sesuatu yang menghilangi imagenya, kalau bisa kau pulangkan saja ia sekarang"_ Tukas Itachi, Sasuke menyerit mendengar permintaan kakaknya dan melihat Fontana sangat ramai oleh turis-turis dan warga local.

"Sial! Bukan, maksudku, aku belum selesai dengannya. Lagipula Uchiha Entertaint masih milik Uchiha Corporation kan? Dan aku menjabat sebagai CEO alias direktur utamanya"Jawab Sasuke sambil mengedarkan matanya mencari Sakura. Fontana sangat ramai.

" _Dalam silsilah keluarga aku tetap yang tertua. Kau harus mendengar ucapanku, adik kecil"_ Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah sebagai direktur utama"Sasuke memberikan tawaran menarik. Itachi tertawa. Dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Sakura berdiri tak Jauh dengannya sedang menatap takjub Trevi Fountain.

" _Sungguh, Aku begitu mudahnya mendapat jabatan sebagai CEO di pusat? Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau menukar hidupku dengan jabatan menyebalkan itu"_ Sasuke mendengus tetap pada tempatnya berdiri, tidak ingin menganggu Sakura.

"Kau menghancurkan masa mudaku aniki"

" _Kau yang memilih"_ Itachi turut prihatin,

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain"Sasuke menghela nafas

" _Masih berharap kau bukanlah keturunan Uchiha?"_ Itachi tertawa, "Jangan mengungkitnya. Tapi Well, terkadang"Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya.

" _Sayang sekali, DNA mengatakan kau adalah benar-benar darah Uchiha"_ Sasuke tertawa, ia memang waktu itu menggunakan kesempatan _Tou-san_ nya sakit untuk mengambil DNA ayahnya dan di cocokkan dengan miliknya. Hasilnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin menangisi nasibnya, 99,9 % cocok. Itachi mengetahuinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. Mungkin ekspresi wajar seorang anak yang melakukan tes DNA adalah ' _Terima kasih tuhan. aku anak mereka',_ tapi ekspresi Sasuke adalah _'Ya tuhan, aku benar anak mereka'_. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kejadian itu kecuali, Itachi, suster yang mengambil DNA ayahnya dan _Kami-sama_.

Sasuke menatap langit malam diatasnya.

" _Seperti Moto kita berdua, yang terjadi sekarang jangan coba untuk menghindarinya dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan cara kita menyelesaikannya merancang masa depan dan takdir"_ Ucap Itachi.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa aniki, itu prinsipku. Bukan kita berdua, kau melarikan diri dari takdirmu. Seharusnya kaulah penerus UCrop"

" _Itulah sebabnya aku menambah kata takdir di akhirnya. Cara kita menyelesaikannya mengubah takdir. Maaf adik kecil, kau lebih pantas dengan jabatan itu. Kau terlihat lebih sexy"_ Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya sampai kembali ke Jepang, kau tenang saja"Itachi tertawa lalu Sasuke mematikan teleponnya. Tentu saja, Kepala divisi Narkotika di Osaka. Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Sasuke masih ingin melihat dunia. Dan mati dengan peluru di kepala, bukan cara yang bagus mengakhiri hidup. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau membutuhkan ini"Sasuke sebuah menawarkan koin pada Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyodorkan koin 50 yen.

"Tenang saja, mereka menerima segala macam koin, termasuk ini. Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya"

"Yah, Arigatou Uchiha-san"Sakura mengambilnya gugup, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang menunduk. "Aa, aku akan melemparkannya"Sakura berjalan mendekati air mancur.

 _Greeb_

Sakura tersentak kaget, Kedua tangan Sakura di genggam dari belakang. Dada bidang seseorang menempel pada punggungnya.

"Caramu salah, biarkan aku membantumu"Ucap Sasuke dari belakang, Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Sasuke dengan pelan menuntun tubuh Sakura berbalik membelakangi air mancur.

"Uchiha-san"Panggil Sakura pelan, "Kau gugup?"Tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Ap- Apa? Tentu saja tidak!"Sakura mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu dan jantungnya yang berdetak keras tanpa di suruhnya.

"Baiklah, hitungan ke- 3 kita lemparkan bersama-sama"

"Satu"

"dua"

"tiga" Sakura melemparkan koin itu di bantu dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berbalik melihat koin itu masuk atau tidak.

'plup'

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kolam itu masuk dengan sempurna ke tengah kolam air mancur.

"Mereka bilang, kalau koin yang kau lemparkan masuk ke dalam kolam berarti kau akan kembali lagi kesini. Ro _ma, Italy. Dan aku yakin saat kau kembali lagi kesini kau di temani oleh orang yang akan bersedia mengantarkanmu keliling Roma dan Venice, mungkin.. semacam….. private tour_ atau.."Ucapan Sasuke berhenti meyadari Sakura mencengkram jaket belakangnya erat.

" _Gomenasai_ "Suara Sakura terdengar parau, "Jangan berbalik"Sakura memperingatkan.

"Aku salah, Aku seharusnya mengucapkan Terima kasih, Kau sudah mau menemaniku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Roma dan Vatikan. tapi aku malah membandingkanmu dengan Garaa-kun"Sasuke menggertakkan giginya mendengar nama Garaa kembali di sebut. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sasuke, memeluknya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja. Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan kenapa membencinya, dan aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku menyukainya"Sakura membenci jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang setiap detiknya. Tapi ia menyukai perasaan nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya ataupun dirinya memeluk Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya melamun memikirkan alasan mengapa ia membenci Garaa. Alasan yang hanya di ketahuinya, Shion, Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri. Alasan yang di pikirkan oleh anak remaja labil yang baru memasuki puberti.

"Kita pulang"Putus Sasuke, "ini sudah malam dan ijin penerbangan tepat tengah malam nanti"Sakura hanya melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tidak memberikan ruang di antara mereka berdua. "Kalau kau merasa malu, aku bisa berjalan lebih dulu dan menunjukan dimana mobilnya"Usul Sasuke.

"Aku tidak malu"Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, "Ckckck, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai malu memeluk seorang lelaki dari belakang dan di tonton banyak orang"Sakura memandang sekeliling, hampir semua orang yang berada di sana menontonnya dengan Sasuke. Turis dan warga local sambil memberikan senyuman menggoda yang menyebalkan.

"Dimana Sopan santunmu kepada Perempuan?"Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sekarang wajahku memerah"Sakura bergumam cukup besar dan dapat didengar jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Aku jalan lebih dulu. Kau arahkan saja di mana mobilnya dari belakang"Sakura berjalan dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan orang berlari, dan Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura dari belakang.

"Ingin memakan _gelato_? Es krim? Aku tahu tempat yang jual _ice cream_ yang enak dekat sini"Langkah Sakura terhenti mendengar Ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, melihat Sakura berbalik dengan mata yang berbinar berseri-seri.

"Lewat sini. semoga _ice cream_ itu bisa mendinginkan wajahmu. Serius, Warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutmu, setelah itu kita bisa minum _Cappucino_ hangat. Aku tidak ingin madre memarahiku karena memberimu es krim malam-malam"Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Detik berikutnya Sakura menyusul dengan upaya pembelaan diri.

* * *

Ino memandangi langit langit kamarnya.

Memikirkan acara Fashionnya, tentu saja. Acara ini sudah di rancang sejak 6 bulan yang lalu dan di persiapkan dengan matang. Acara _Fashion_ nya ini usul sepupunya Naruto waktu itu, dan Acara Fashionnya ini khusus untuk rencana Naruto. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto akan datang dan melihat acara ini, Sendiri. Namun sejak 5 hari yang lalu, Naruto memberi kabar bahwa ia akan datang sekalian berlibur ke Paris untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Apalagi dengan informasi tambahan, teman-temannya juga ikut. rasanya waktunya tidak pas. Yang lainnya tentu tak masalah, Tapi Sasuke dan Hinata. _Hoah! It's a big Trouble_. Cukup beruntung Ino tidak melihat Sasuke, belum. Dan ini cukup _fantastic_ jika Sasuke berada di acara _Fashion_ nya Besok. Seperti kata Hinata, _Secepatnya._

Berharap saja Sasuke tidak secepat yang di katakan Hinata. Kalaupun iya, Sasuke harus mengerti, _Bussines is Bussines_. Acara ini umum dan jangan melibatkan urusan pribadi. Acara ini di rencanakan sudah jauh hari dan Sasuke tidak berhak mencampurinya. Dan tidak mungkin dalam 5 hari ia bisa mengubah keseluruhannya.

Ngomomg-ngomong tentang Sasuke, Sai cukup mirip dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sai lebih asik di banding dengan Sasuke. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke asik di ganggu sedangkan Sai asik di ajak ngobrol dan bersenang-senang.

"Lucu. Polos. baik. Menyenangkan. Dan jujur" kata yang mendeskripsikan sifat Sai.

Salah satu sifat yang di sukai Ino dari Sai. Jujur. Untuk jaman sekarang Jujur memang menyakitkan. Dan membuat kita memilih jalan berbohong sebagai pilihan lainnya. Seperti dirinya yang sekarang sedang berbohong. Berbohong dengan dirinya sendiri. _Come on_ , siapa yang tak sakit hati melihat pacarmu tidur dengan wanita yang lain? Sebatu apa perasaanmu, nyeri itu pasti ada. Setidak ada cintapun kau dengan pacarmu jika kau di khianati pasti merasa kecewa. Di dunia percintaan saja begini, bagaimana dengan Entertainer dan bisnis. Itu lebih parah, _Fake Smile, Bull Shit, Drama, Hypocrit_ , semuanya ada di dalam. Bagaikan drama _Melankolis_. Dan Sai adalah orang berbicara jujur walau terkadang gerakan tubuhnya sering berbohong, dan menurut Ino itu lucu.

Dan Ino tertidur dengan memikirkan Sai melupakan masalah esok ataupun kemarin.

* * *

Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya, Sasuke menelponnya meminta dijemput pukul 2 pagi di bandara. Naruto menghela Nafas. Setidaknya Sasuke dan Sakura kembali dan _Plan_ kembali berjalan seperti seharusnya. Liburan ini bukan sembarang liburan, ini moment _specia_ lnya.

Naruto memandangi keindahan malam kota Paris dari _Roof_ hotel.

"Naruto _-kun_ "Naruto menoleh mendapati Hinata berdiri di belakangnya. ia melemparkan senyumnya.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata _-chan_?"Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng, "Aku belum mengantuk. Aku menunggu Sakura _-chan_ "Jawab Hinata. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. "Tidurlah Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan masih lama datangnya"Hinata membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka "Aw.. Romatis. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi jika Neji memergoki kalian berdua"Sasori datang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Dengan gerakkan cepat Hinata dan Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menjauhi satu sama lain.

Hinata menunduk malu, "Umh, Sasori _-san_. terimakasih sudah memperingatkan" Naruto ikut-ikutan gugup, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, _Oyasummi_ Naruto _-kun_ , Sasori _-san_ "Hinata berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam hotel menuju kamarnya.

Sasori tertawa berdiri di samping Naruto. "Sebaiknya segera kau ikat Hinata, Naruto. Neji bisa membantaimu jika kau terus-terusan bermesraan dengan Hinata"Sasori memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah.

Naruto menyengir, "Itu yang sedang aku Usahakan. Mendapat restu dari Neji itu susah sekali"Sambil mengehela Nafas. Sasori mengangguk setuju.

"Kau belum tidur?"Tanya Sasori, Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak perduli "Kalau aku tidur, Teme bisa membunuhku karena tidak datang menjemputnya"

"Oh, jadi anak yang hilang ingin kembali,"Sasori tertawa. "Yah, dan aku harus menjemputnya sebelum jam 2 malam ini di bandara. Kau mau ikut?"Tawar Naruto. Sasori mengangguk setuju "Kebetulan. Aku ingin sedikit menikmati Paris di pagi buta"Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Selalu ada hari esok, tidak harus pagi buta. Ngomong ngomong mana Neji? Bukannya kalian berdua tadi ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar?"Tanya Naruto, Sasori mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya ia capek dan langsung ingin beristirahat"Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo kita memesan Kopi sambil menunggu jamnya"Tawar Sasori, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Shikamaru melangkah memasuki lift saat menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya. Terlalu malas mengetahui siapa orang itu Shikamaru menguap bosan dan ia menekan tombol lift menuju lantainya, tiba-tiba Ponsel miliknya berdering. Dengan malas Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Moshi-Moshi_ " "…"

"Yah, Kau bisa mengirimkan dokumennya langsung saja ke Tenten"Shikamaru memperhatikan angka lift yang berganti dengan sangat lambat. Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang hanya berada di sampingnya Shikamaru melirik sebentar kearah orang itu. Mata orang itu langsung menghindarinya. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tertangkap basah, Nona bercepol empat.

"Hm.. entahlah Naruto bilang waktu itu 2 minggu. Jadi masih 10 hari lagi"Gelagat yang di tampilkan Temari cukup aneh. Memejamkan matanya, sesekali berjinjit atau sesekali meliriknya lama dan melemparkan tatapannya kembali kearah lain, seperti serang berperang batin. Shikamaru memperhatikannya di pantulan pintu Lift.

"Aku akan segera mengurusnya. Akan ku suruh Tenten, begitu pulang kita langsung bertemu. Oke. Konbanwa"Shikamaru mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak suka di perhatikan, Apa maumu _Ms._ Bercepol empat?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Temari memadangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Sungguh, begini caramu memulai percakapan? _Mr. Mendokusai_ "balas Temari, Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia cukup lelah tolong jangan ada pertengkaran.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membuat keributan, Tolong. Kau dari tadi memperhatikanku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tau ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Temari mengehela nafas pelan, setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru "Oke, Aku melihatmu tadi menelpon dan beberapa hari ini aku berusaha untuk mencari signal di Ponsel milikku tetapi tak kunjung ada"Temari menghetikan kata-katanya, Shikamaru memandang malas.

"Jadi, Apa masalahnya denganku?"Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya satu, Temari menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ponsel kita sama. Apa boleh aku meminjam ponselmu untuk melihat pengaturan jaringannya?"

'Ting' pintu lift terbuka tetapi Shikamaru masih menyeritkan keningnya memandangi Temari.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa. Tapi aku harus menghubungi keluargaku. Harusnya aku berada di acara keluargaku 4 hari lagi, tapi kau bilang kita masih berlibur 10 hari lagi. Sasori tidak memberitahuku tentang liburan keluar negeri, aku kira kita hanya berlibur sebentar dan ,,"Mengabaikan penjelasan Temari, Shikamaru keluar dari lift terlebih dahulu. Temari mengekorinya di belakang.

Ini hal yang cukup aneh, pikir Shikamaru. Sebagai orang yang cukup jenius berbagai spekulasi muncul di fikirannya. Setelah melihat bagaimana cara mereka berdua bertemu, menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Temari sangat tidak mungkin. Bisa saja itu jadi alasan Temari untuk balas dendam padanya dengan merusakkan Ponsel miliknya Atau Temari ingin kembali menawan Ponsel miliknya.

"Tunggu! Sungguh Aku sangat membutuhkannya"Temari berdiri di hadapannya berdiri mencegah Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Ku kira kau sangat membenciku. Kau bisa meminjam ponsel yang lainnya, Tenten atau Hinata misalnya atau Bosmu. Mungkin Neji atau Sai, Ponsel mereka mirip denganku juga. Meminjam punyaku? Aku sangat curiga denganmu"

"Sasori? Dia saja entah hilang dimana tiap hari dan kebetulan kau berada di sini sekarang jadi kenapa tidak kau saja? Kumohon. Tidak lama. Hanya lihat pengaturan jaringan"Temari memohon dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Kau ingin melihat pengaturan jaringanku atau meminta nomor ponselku?"Tanya Shikamaru malas, kata kata itu langsung saja keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan bermaksud apa. Sungguh, tetapi reaksi perempuan di hadapannya sungguh menakutkan.

Temari menarik nafas kesal. Apa salahnya ia meminjam ponsel lelaki pemalas itu? Ia hanya ingin melihat pengaturan jaringannya, tidak lebih. Kenapa lelaki itu menuduhnya ingin meminta nomor ponselnya.

Shikamaru berusaha terlihat datar, "Maaf saja, para perempuan sering seperti itu. Mereka sengaja meminjam ponselku lalu meninggalkan nomor mereka atau mengambil nomorku"ucap Shikamaru kalem. Tetapi ekspresi Temari bukannya melunak malah mengeras.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelaki brengsek sepertimu. Kau fikir aku perempuan rendahan. Oh kami-sama aku hanya ingin melihat pengaturan jaringanmu. Tidak lebih."Wajah Temari memerah menahan kesalnya.

Sebersit rasa bersalah timbul di hati Shikamaru, Ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh, "Aku tidak mengatakan kau naksir padaku. Kau terlalu sensitive. Aku hanya mengatakan perempuan sering seperti itu"

Temari menggertakkan giginya, Cukup! "Kalau aku ingin nomor ponselmu, sebelum aku mengembalikan Ponsel milikmu sudah ku lakukan, atau aku akan menyimpan nomorku di ponselku seperti yang dilakukan perempuan-perempuan yang kau katakan itu. Aku juga bisa memintanya di Tenten.

dan Kalaupun aku ingin mengambil nomormu.."Temari menghentikan kata-katanya memperhatikan Neji keluar dari lift dan berjalan melewati mereka sambil menelpon dengan ponsel yang sama dengan punya mereka berdua hanya berbeda warna.

"Aku gunakan untuk MENERRORmu!"Lanjutnya pergi mengejar Neji yang hendak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hyuga _-san_!"Teriaknya, Shikamaru memandang punggung Temari yang menjauh mengejar Neji. Masih teringat dengan jelas ekspresi Temari beberapa detik yang lalu, bukan ekspresi kesal yang beberapa hari terakhir tetapi, ekspresi Marah dan benci yang terluka.

* * *

 **Bandar Udara International Charles de Gaulle (CDG).**

Sasuke Menuruni tangga Jet pribadinya Hati-hati, disusul Sakura dan Kakashi di belakang. Sebelumnya beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon sahabat kuningnya itu dan Naruto berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara, sebaiknya lelaki itu mengingat janjinya karena Sasuke kelelahan.

"Ano, Uchiha-san. Apa Naruto-kun benar kan menjemput?"Tanya Sakura, Nampak tidak yakin. Naruto? Huh?! Menjemput Hinata saja kadang lupa. Tentu saja Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke, "Tenang saja Haruno-san, Naruto pasti sudah menunggu di dalam. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam bandara. Anginnya bertiup cukup kencang"Saran Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Terminal penerbangan Internasional, sebuah suara tak asing masuk ketelinganya.

"Sasuke.. Hai lama tidak berjumpa. Kau dari Venice bukan? Bagaimana kabar Jugo?"

"Hn, Suigetsu. Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dan bermohon dalam hati, Kami-sama ia lelah.

Suigetsu tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya yang Tajam, "Kau tahu, aku ditugaskan oleh Itachi untuk menjaga seorang balita besar supaya dia tidak kabur. Lagi"Sasuke menggeram tanpa menyadari, balita yang dimaksudkan adalah dirinya. Lagi-lagi, Itachi.

"Hai kau pasti Haruno Sakura. Kenalkan aku Suigetsu. Assistennya terpercaya Itachi dan salah satu teman Sasuke sewaktu berada di Venice. _Ciao!_ Hai Kakasih" Sakura melambai sembari tersenyum kearah Suigetsu dari balik bahu Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura mengenalnya, lelaki bergigi hiu itu sering menggantikan posisi Uchiha Itachi di beberapa kesempatan dan Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangannya membalas lambaian Suigetsu.

"SASUKE _-KUN! I MISS YOU… DO YOU MISSS ME?_ "Sasuke menegang seketika, suara itu. Suigetsu tersenyum dengan tampang polos miliknya sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

"SASUKE _-KUN! I MISS YOU… DO YOU MISSS ME?_ "Sungguh tubuhku menegang seketika, suara itu. Oh, _kami-sama_. Aku menghela nafas frustasi, berusaha memikirkan sebuah rencana. Suigetsu tersenyum dengan tampang (sok) polos miliknya sambil mengelus siku lengan kirinya. Oh, dia sudah tau rupanya.

"Apa aku sudah memberi tahumu Sasuke kalau Aku bertemu Karin di pesawat?"Tanya Suigetsu. Aku menutup mataku, kepalaku sudah cukup sakit mendengar nasehat Ka-san yang semuanya berinti pada satu hal. Jaga Sakura, Hanya itu dan aku harus mendengarkan Nasehat bertele-telenya selama perjalan ke Bandara. Lalu Suigetsu datang seperti babysitter suruhan Itachi, aku mempunyai Kakashi Itu cukup. Dan kini perempuan ini datang di hadapannya bicara seperti Annabelle. Karma apa aku tuhan?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, aku meliriknya sesaat. Kurasa ia terlihat kelelahan dan tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Bagus, ini dapat aku manfaatkan dan permainan bodoh itu kurasa akan berguna.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku menarik Sakura ke pelukkanku, ia tersentak kaget dan jatuh ke dalam pelukkanku. Wangi tubuh Sakura membuatku terasa nyaman, aku jadi ingat ia memelukku di Fontana kemarin. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di tengkuk leher Sakura, Bersikap manja.

"Aku lelah… Sayang"Ucapku cukup besar dan itu cukup membuat Sakura terlihat panik, Aku berkata jujur. Aku mendengar Kakashi yang berdehem. Aku sedikit mengintip Suigetsu dan Karin memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Sa-sasuke"Sakura berbisik pelan sambil memegang kedua lenganku berusaha mendorongku.

"Kumohon. Sebentar saja"Aku berbisik meniru kata-katanya di Fontana, dan ia menghentikan pergerakkannya. Sepertinya rencanaku untuk menjauhinya di Paris harus berubah. Merah sialan! Aku sepertinya harus belajar mengontrol diriku di dekat Sakura mulai sekarang, kalau tidak aku pasti kehilangan control dan berlaku seperti bukan diriku.

"Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?"aku mendengar suara Karin bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku tanpa melepaskan pelukankku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?"Aku menambah dekapanku pada Sakura dan Sakura mencoba untuk memberi jarak walau tidak terlalu terlihat "Siapa dia Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Karin, lagi.

"Hn, dia Sakura. Dan hubunganku dengannya bukan urusanmu"ucapku sinis menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum paksa kearah Karin.

"Kusarankan jangan Karin. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan"Ucap Suigetsu, Aku bingung apa yang di maksudkan Suigetsu. Karin menatapnya kesal. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Suigetsu"Karin mencoba mengingatkan. Karin berjalan menuju kearahku dan Sakura, tepat beberapa langkah lagi ia berhenti dan menatap Sakura bergantian menatapku.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku hamil anakmu"Detik itu juga Sakura menatap kerahku dengan mata yang mengintrogasi. Jujur aku tidak tau mau berkata apa-apa. Demi Kami-sama, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Karin. Bahkan radius 5 meter aku sangat mencekalnya mendekat. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku. Aku menatap Suigetsu yang memukul pelipisnya. Oh, ini yang di maksudnya tadi.

"Hahaha"aku tertawa sinis, Sakura menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Jangan bercanda Karin. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu 8 bulan yang lalu di acaranya Naruto"Ucapku keras, Karin tergagap tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Yah, yah. Dan, dan aku sekarang, hamil anakmu, delapan bulan. Kau mabuk dan kau bercinta denganku"Ucapnya. Aku tertawa lagi. 8 bulan? Dimana anak itu di sembunyikan? Bercinta? **Hell,** melihatnya Radius 5 meter kini aku memilih berbalik pergi kembali atau pulang.

Suigetsu juga tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin begitupun Kakashi dan Sakura yang menahan tawa mereka. "Yah Karin. 8 bulan dan masih rata"Suigetsu meledeknya dan wajah Karin memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Sepertinya adanya Suigetsu dapat membantu.

Suigetsu mendekati Karin dan memegang pundaknya, "Sudahku katakan, Jangan. Kau yang malu sendiri"Suigetsu tertawa tambah keras. "Buktikan"Ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. "Buktikan kalau kalian berdua memiliki hubungan"Tantang Karin. Dia masih belum menyerah rupanya. Sialan, siapa yang memberitahunya kalau aku berada di Paris?

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Aku…"Sakura berusaha lepas dari dekapanku, lagi. Ia melolotiku.

Dengan cepat aku menangkup kedua wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang. Aku mendekatkan wajah ku menatap matanya yang emerald. Ia berusaha mendorongku dengan perlawanan-perlawanan kecil, Bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi, deru nafasnya dapat kurasakan di pipiku. Tidak ada perlawanan lagi aku menutup mataku.

"Karin, Kau di sini? Teme? Sakura-chan? Apa yang..?"Sialan itu suara Naruto.

"Sakura…"Dan juga Sasori.

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Hai minna! Oh yah, Say hello buat pemain baru kita yang baru Join secara resmi. Ino- Suigetsu -Karin. Untuk fict depan Cherry masih Fokus untuk mengeluarkan para pemainnya yang datangnya bertahap. Cherry harap kalian masih ada yang mengingat cerita Cherry.

Oh yah, Melon adalah nama lain Cherry. Ini ledekkan khusus dari 2 bersaudara sepupu aku. Hanya iseng, serius. Kami mencari 1 kata yang dapat menjadi kata-kata yang berbeda. Saat itu sepupuku sedang memakan molen (dia pecinta Molen), lalu kita mencobanya. dapat Melon dan Lemon. Yang pecinta Molen kita ledek molen, karena badan Cherry lebih besar di banding mereka berdua Cherry diledek Melon. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Lemon untuk sepupu Cherry yang satunya dan Serius, dia polos. Dia juga suka makan berbau lemon.

Mungkin suatu saat Cherry akan mengganti nama menjadi Melon Aiko? Honeydew Aiko? Berries Aiko? Pome Aiko? Citrus Aiko? Dates Aiko? L'amande Aiko? Cerise Aiko? Atau CantaLoupe Aiko? Oke Cherry hanya bercanda, gak nyambung

Balasan Review :

dianarndraha & Yoshimura Arai : Up! Thanks ^^v

hanikofukumitsu : sip! Thanks ^^v

YOktf : Chap ini ada dikit dan Janji Chap depan, Thanks ^^v

ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni : Di Chap ini ke jawab kan? hehe, Thanks ^^v

VV Love : Masalah Pribadi. Up kilatnya susah. Gommen, thanks ^^v

Guest (Selingkuhan Shikamaru) : Gommen, Umm.. Cherry rasa tidak. Thaks ^^v

Red Kushi-chan : Whooaah! thanks! ikutin perkembangannya ajah yah. karena seiring berjalannya waktu ide ide tentang cerita ini dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. thanks ^^v

dhea : Really? Thanks. ^^v

desypramitha26 & Hikaru Sora 14 : Thanks ^^v

vey & Mizuki Kanzaki & wiu chan & jihan f : Up now. Thanks! ^^v

: Thanks atas sarannya. Thank you verry much ^^v

Jihan : hahaha.. commen, pleasee. thankyou ^^V

Ue. Chery Belassom : Ini Up. Maaf telat. di lihat di Chap depan yah. Hmmm , mungkin juga. iya. thankyou, yaah.. what is your name? watashi wa namae Chely. Thankyou for review ^^v

Thanks buat yang udah Review, Favo, Follow. Juga para Silent reader, Sepupu Cherry tersayang (Molen atau Lemon). Makasih bangett.. maaf gak bisa di tulis satu-satu kayak Chap yang lalu, oke Thank you Verry much ^^v ^V^

Cherry Aiko (Melon) AA / SKAS


	11. Chapter 11 : Para sister compleks

"Buktikan"Ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. "Buktikan kalau kalian berdua memiliki hubungan"Tantang Karin. Dia masih belum menyerah rupanya. Sialan, siapa yang memberitahunya kalau aku berada di Paris?

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Aku…"Sakura berusaha lepas dari dekapanku, lagi. Ia melolotiku.

Dengan cepat aku menangkup kedua wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang. Aku mendekatkan wajah kami menatap matanya yang emerald. Ia berusaha mendorongku dengan perlawanan-perlawanan kecil, Bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi, deru nafasnya dapat kurasakan di pipiku. Tidak ada perlawa nan lagi aku menutup mataku.

"Karin, Kau di sini? Teme? Sakura-chan?"Sialan itu suara Naruto.

"Sakura…"Dan juga Sasori.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Aku dengan sikap tak berdosa menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Sakura. Kulihat Karin tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku. "Sudah kuduga!"Pekiknya kencang. Aku mendesah berat. Ku lirik Sakura yang mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali kearahku, ia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Naruto"Panggil Sasori berat, aku memperhatikannya menatap Sakura. Sakura sedang membalikkan badannya sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Boleh ku tau, siapa nama sahabat Hinata itu?"Tanya Sasori. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Naruto, ia terus menatap Sakura yang membelakanginya bergantian ke arahku. Suigetsu menarik Karin menjauh. Oh, dia sangat mengerti ku. Lihat tatapan penuh kemenangannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura"Jawaban Naruto, Sasori tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Saki"Ucapnya cukup keras. Aku melirik tubuh Sakura menegang. Menghentikan gerutuannya, dan berbalik perlahan. Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Mata Sakura membulat melihat Sasori. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku. Ayolah, ini bukan Drama Turki ataupun India. Ngomong-ngomong, Saki eh? Apa itu nama lain Sakura. Berarti Sasori cukup mengenal Sakura. Melihat tingkah tadi yang membeku di panggil dengan nama itu. Bisa saja itu nama sayangnya untuk Sakura, Oh Kami-sama… jangan-jangan mereka berdua berpacaran? Tunangan? Atau mungkin sudah menikah? Nasib baik kalau mereka berdua mantan pacar, tunggu dulu tapi kalau mantan pacar tetapi ada yang gagal Move on. Hoaah! Problem.

"Sasori, Kau mengenal Saku-chan?"Tanya Naruto. Yah, aku juga penasaran ingin mengetahuinya, ayolah jangan saling menatap. Sasori mengangguk. Mulutnya kembali terbuka "Dialah Sepupuku yang membuatmu penasaran"Naruto menganga dengan tak elitnya. Aku tercengang.

Sasori sepupu Sakura. Sakura Sepupu Sasori. Sepupu. Bukan Pacar, Tunangan, Istri, ataupun mantan pacar yang gagal move on. Tapi sama saja, Sasori tadi melihatku hampir menciumnya. Astaga. Oh Tuhan, Kamisama! Dia sepupu Sakura, sama seperti Neji dan Hinata. Dari tatapan, jawaban dan pergerakan, Siscon. Ayolah bertambah lagi orang sekeliling yang terlalu Posesif.

Sakura tertunduk dalam. "Sasuke-kun, kau mengencani sepupu Sasori. Mengejutkan"Aku melemparkan tatapan mematikanku kepada Karin yang berusaha membakar suasana. Ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Sasori kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke padaku. Oh, kalihan lihat itu? Tatapan ingin mengebiriku, layaknya tatapan Neji pada Naruto. Aku akui aku gugup, tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datarku.

Sasori mengeraskan rahangnya. Ohhh.. Tangannya mengepal dan ia maju selangkah hendak.., "Uchiha"Ucapnya dengan menekan setiap konsonan Hurufnya. NAruto segera menahan lengan Sasori. Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku maju berdiri di sampingku. Sama halnya dengan Suigetsu ia mendekat.

"Saso-nii"Akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya. Aku meliriknya tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan raut wajahnya cemas. Aku menahan tubuh Kakashi dan mengintrupsikan Suigetsu untuk berhenti.

Oke ini mengalahkan tegangnya Drama Korea, Turki ataupun India yang di siarkan di Channelnya baka aniki. Kalau Sasori ingin meninjuku, aku akan melayaninya. Tapi, Demi tuhan! Kita masih berada di Negara orang, tengah malam dan aku tidak ingin berakhir di Kedutaan besar Jepang.

"Sakura-chan, Sasori adalah sepupumu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"Naruto berusaha melunakkan suasana. Dan pertanyaan yang di tanyakannya Kolot, maksudku pertanyaan yang pertama. Sakura menatap Naruto, ia mengangguk "Kau tidak pernah bertanya"dan itu jawaban cukup masuk akal saat ini.

"Dan aku melarangnya memberi tahu siapapun"Lanjut Sasori tegas. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura menunduk memperhatikan jempol kakinya. Apa maksudnya? Melarang Sakura memberitahu siapapun.

"Karin! Kau ada di sini? Ini cukup, Errrr…"Naruto melirikku, ia mencoba lagi mengubah suasana. Aku memberinya tatapan yang mematikan. Sudah ketahuan siapa yang memberi tahu Karin kalau aku akan berada di sini. "Mengejutkan"Lanjutnya. Huh! Dalam hati Aku langsung tertawa sinis, Hanya itu? Mengejutkan? Serius?

Karin tersenyum lebar menatap sepupu kuningnya itu, "Tentu saja, setelah kau memberi tahu ada Sasuke-kun di sini aku langsung berkemas". Naruto sama sekali tidak melirikku. Sudah ku katakan.

"Saki ikut aku"Pintah Sasori, Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan kau Uchiha. Aku mempunyai urusan denganmu nanti"Ucapnya, kemudian ia dan Sakura berjalan mencari tempat yang agak jauh untuk privasi mereka berdua.

Saat mereka menjauh, aku melirik Kakashi. Ia hanya diam mengangkat alisnya satu menatapku, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sudah kuduga, kalian berdua tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa"aku tidak melirik Karin sedikitpun atau menanggapinya. Aku tahu ia sedang memancing emosiku. "Karin"Suigetsu memperingatkan lagi. Naruto memandangku cemas.

"Sui, kau di sini. Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto. Aku melirik Suigetsu tajam, jangan sampai ia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Suigetsu melirikku lalu tersenyum mengejek. Ingin ku patahkan gigi-gigi hiunya.

"Itachi-sama mengirimku…"Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Aku berusaha memperingatinya, "Untuk urusan bisnis"Ucapnya manis. Terima kasih tuhan. Ia melirikku, aku memberikannya tatapan lega penuh terima kasih.

"Oh, Itachi-nii"Naruto mengangguk.

"Tunjukkan di mana mobilnya Naruto. Aku lelah"Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Tanpa melirik Sakura sedikitpun, walaupun aku penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan mereka berdua.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

OH KAMI SAMA! OH KAMI SAMA! KAMI SAMA! KAMI SAMA! KAMI SAMA!

Kami-sama, bantu aku Saso-nii ada di sini dengan tatapan ingin mengulitiku hidup hidup. Oh, pasti Tayuya telah mengatakan hal yang terjadi. Ini semua juga salah lelaki pantat ayam arrogant itu. Dari awal ini semua salahnya, ia menculikku dan kini Ia hendak menciumku di depan Saso-nii, maksudku tadinya di depan perempuan merah itu tapi Saso-nii tiba-tiba datang dengan Naruto.

Aku terlalu terhipnotis oleh onyx kelamnya yang menatapku dalam. Oh Kami-sama! Itu sangat mempesona, jantungku berdebar kencang tadi. Apa jantungnya berdebar kencang juga sepertiku? dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat, ia tampan wajahnya mulus tanpa celah, hidungnya mancung, Arghhhhhh! Maksudku ia terlihat seperti malaikat maut atau penjaga pintu neraka, arghhhhh intinya Sialan! Aku bahkan tadi tak mendengar suara apapun saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saso-nii mengeraskan rahangnya dan tangannya juga ikut mengepal dan maju selangkah, "Uchiha"Ucapnya dengan menekan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba Narutp menahan lengannya, Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke maju berdiri di sampingnya, Suigetsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa yang akan Saso-nii lakukan? Kakashi-san dan Suigetsu. Oh Kami-sama, Jangan bilang…

"Saso-nii"Aku mencoba memperingatkan. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku yakin wajahku pucat. Ku lihat Suigetsu berhenti.

"Sakura-chan, Sasori adalah sepupumu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"Tanya Naruto. Ayolah, itu pertanyaan yang cukup kolot. Sasori sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pernyataan 5 kata yang cukup menegaskan, tapi aku mengangguk "Kau tidak pernah bertanya"Itu benar Naruto tidak pernah menanyaiku.

"Dan aku melarangnya memberi tahu siapapun"Lanjut Saso-nii. Aku menghela nafas pasrah, benar juga Saso-nii memang melarangku. Alasan bisnis, katanya. Aku menunduk memperhatikan jempol kakiku yang terlihat lebih nyaman di perhatikan saat ini.

"Karin! Kau ada di sini? Ini cukup, Errrr…"Ucap Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak membantu. Tentang perempuan berambut merah itu, aku ingin sekali menjambaknya karena dia inti permasalahannya Saso-nii mendapatiku ingin di cium oleh Sasuke. Perempuan sialan! "Mengejutkan"Lanjut Naruto. Aku rasa kata itu tidak tepat , dan kata yang tepat adalah

'Menghancurkan'

'Merepotkan'

'Memperburuk'

'Menyusahkan'

'Merusak'

Dan 'Tak di harapkan'

"Tentu saja, setelah kau memberi tahu ada Sasuke-kun di sini aku langsung berkemas"Ucap perempuan merah itu. Dasar genit, jelas-jelas, secara nyata, realita, atau apapun kata yang menjelaskan kata sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya.

Aku menunduk dalam.

"Saki ikut aku"Pintah Sasori, Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau Uchiha. Aku mempunyai urusan denganmu nanti"Ucap Saso-nii, kemudian ia dan aku berjalan mencari tempat yang agak jauh untuk privasi kami berdua. Oh tuhan, apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan Sasuke nanti?

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya Sasori. Aku menatapnya. Ia memandang malas kearah mereka di sana. "Kau tahu, semua ini"lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Nii-san ingin mengetahuinya dari mana?"Tanyaku. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci tanpa ada detail yang ku sembunyikan"Lanjutku. Saso-nii menangguk mengerti.

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Saso-nii ikut melihat arah tatapanku, dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Saso-nii menghela nafas keras.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya dari awal. Tapi, kau bisa menjelaskannya selama perjalanan nanti. Kau cukup menjelaskan, Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"Tanyanya. aku sedikit meringis Saso-nii mengungkit tentangnya. Ayolah, aku berjanji mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi soal game kami? itu sangat tidak mungkin ku katakan ataupun ku jelaskan karena benar benar konyol.

"Aku tidak terlalu terkejut kau berada di sini, aku sangat terkejut karena kau bersama Uchiha Sasuke"Ucap Saso-nii.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya"Jawabku jujur.

"Maksudmu Belum"tambah Saso-nii. Apa maksudnya?, Oh, Sungguh! Tidak.

"Maksudku benar-benar tidak. Ia di suruh Naruto membawaku ikut ke dalam liburan ini yang ku tolak terus. Ia membawaku bersamanya Lalu di perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia mempunyai urusan bisnis dan harus pergi ke Negara lain, lalu aku ikut bersamanya. Itu saja"Jelasku singkat. Masalah ia menipuku, mengancamku akan lebih baik nanti di di bicarakan. Lalu tentang Pertemuanku dengan ke dua orang tua Sasuke tidak mungkin ku ceritakan. Aku pasti di tuduh macam-macam.

"Hanya itu?"Tanya Saso-nii, Aku mengangguk "Hanya itu"Jawabku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Saso-nii menghela nafas memperhatikanku. "Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sosok lelaki yang baik untukmu. Walau dalam segala aspek ia Tampan dan Mapan ia adalah lelaki yang dingin, dia terkadang sangat arrogant"Aku setuju dengan Saso-nii. Arrogant. Errr.. dan tampan dan mapannya juga.

"dan juga ia tidak suka berkomitmen. Ia tak suka dengan hubungan yang membatasi atau menghalangi. Jangan pernah berharap lebih Sakura. Dengar Saso-nii"

mataku menyipit memandang Saso-nii, Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih! Oh kami-sama, lebih? Huh! Pacaran bersandiwara saja aku merasa tersiksa lahir batin. Bagaimana dengan kalau sungguhan? Tapi, yahhh.. kalau jodoh? Siapa yang tau?, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya. Mungkin, ulangi MUNGKIN. Ada Ka-san kok, kartu keberuntunganku. Sasuke juga ganteng, kaya, kayak malaikat… Ouhh… tunggu maksudku siapa yang mau menjadi jodoh lelaki pantat ayam sialan itu? OH kami-sama kalau ia jodohku PLIIISSSSS Ganti yah. Yang lain saja. PLISSSS…

Aku tidak berani memperumit masalah lagi, ini pukul 2 pagi lewat. Aku sangat lelah.

"Apa Tou-san tau?"Tanyaku. ini gawat kalau Tou-san tau, ia mengenal Tou-san Sasuke juga. aku tak ingin drama yang sering tayang di UChannel menjadi kisah hidupku.

Saso-nii menggeleng dan aku cukup merasa tenang, Tou-san tidak tahu.

"Belum. Tapi aku akan segera memberitahunya. Untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk pada Tayuya. Apa kau tau Sasuke mengaku sebagai tunanganmu?"Tanyanya. aku mengangguk, Sasuke sudah pernah menyinggung hal itu. Saso-nii menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya kau segera menelpon Tayuya dan menceritakan semuanya"Aku mengangguk. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Handphone, semenjak Sasuke mengembalikkannya aku tidak begitu memusingkannya. Sial! Sewaktu di Trevi aku sama sekali tidak memotret apapun dan foto yang sewaktu Rialto aku belum menyalinnya buatku semoga saja Sasuke belum memnghapusnya.

"Sial Sakura! Aku hampir saja ingin meninjunya saat ku tahu, itu dirimu dengan Sasuke tadi"Aku meliriknya gugup, sial itu yang tadi ku maksudkan.

"JANGAN!"Ucapku cukup keras, Saso-nii mengerutkan keningnya padaku. "Ada apa?"Tanyanya

Aku diam, "Maksudku, a.. a.. aku. Intinya jangan main kekerasan"ucapku tergagap

"Saso-nii tau, kita di Negara orang"ia menghela nafas frustasi. Oh tuhan, aku sangat berdosa.

"Aku akan memberikannya pelajaran nanti. Ini tidak mungkin, aku telah berjanji akan menghajar orang yang telah membawamu tanpa kabar seperti Sasuke mnghajar Naruto, namun orang itu adalah Sasuke sendiri yang memberiku inspirasi"Dengus Saso-nii. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap kearah yang lainnya, namun sudah kosong.

"Mereka semua sudah ke mobil, sebaiknya kita juga. kau bisa menceritakan sedikit nanti dan besok kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Lengkap"Aku menghela nafas tegang, mengangguk setuju. Aku berjalan mengikuti Saso-n ii yang meninggalku di belakang. Apa maksudnya? Menghajar Sasuke seperti Sasuke dulu menghajar Naruto? Oh tuhan. Berjanji. Aku memang membenci Sasuke, tapi kalau di fikir lagi keluarga Sasuke dan bahkan Sasuke sendiri baik padaku. Oh Kami-sama, bantu aku!

* * *

 _ **Temari POV**_

Ternyata Hyuuga Neji cukup menyenangkan, ia juga baik. ia meminjamkanku ponselnya selama yang ku perlukan. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik walaupun ia dan bosku berteman akrab (Karena Sasori bernaung dalam perusahaan Jasa, sedangkan Hyuuga perusahaan Property). Aku meminjam ponselnya dan mengeceknya di dalam kamarku dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuka apa-apa selain pengaturan teleponnya (walaupun aku sangat penasaran), aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Nomor yang ku gunakan adalah nomor local dan nomor yang dia gunakan bisa local atau internasional.

Mungkin sebagai gantinya aku bisa membuat Tenten memaafkannya, aku merasa bersalah karena di tiap kesempatan aku sering mengkompori Tenten tentang Neji. Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengembalikan ponsel milik Neji, tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menelpon dan ternyata itu telepon penting.

Aku melangkah dengan gugup, kamarnya berada di depan kamar Tenten dan kamar Tenten berada di samping Kiriku. Aku menarik nafas, oke kenapa aku gugup? Aku hanya hendak mengembalikan ponselnya.

'Tok Tok'akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintunya. Aku menutup mataku, oke aku Nervous dan tak tahu penyebabnya.

'Tok Tok'aku kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Oh tuhan, ku harap ia belum tidur dan tidak terganggu.

'Tok' Ketika aku mengetuk lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia tersenyum, Oh tuhan ia tampan.

"kau sudah selesai?"Tanyanya, aku terdiam. dia seperti malaikat, baik, tampan, selalu tersenyum.

"Halo! Temari! Sekertarisnya Sasori! Nona? Miss? Earth to Temari!"Aku tersadar, aku tertawa gugup. Ia terkekeh, Oh Tuhan. "Maaf dan terimakasih"Aku menyerahkan handphone miliknya. Ia mengambilnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui masalah ponselmu?"Tanyanya, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mungkin lebih tepatnya cengiran, oh aku sangat mengerikan. Ia mengangkat alisnya satu. Dia menunggu jawaban -Oh

"Umm.. kartunya yang bermasalah. Kartuku tidak dapat di gunakan di luar jepang"ia mengangguk mengerti. Aku juga ikut mengangguk. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan aku juga ikut mengangkat bahuku, ia tertawa dan aku tersadar kalau aku mengikuti gerakannya. Aku tertawa gugup.

Dia terdiam, Nampak berfikir.

"Ku rasa aku tadi membeli nomor ponsel baru sewaktu berjalan dengan Sasori. Nomor internasional"ucapnya. Aku tercengang. Oh, dia sangat baik hati. Aku benar-benar akan membantunya untuk berbaikan dengan Tenten. Tenten salah kaprah tentangnya.

Aku menggeleng, ia tersenyum "Tak apa, aku tadi membeli nomor baru karena ingin liburanku tak terganggu dengan telepon-telepon. Tapi kuarasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Aku bisa membeli yang baru lagi. Dan aku sama sekali belum membuka nomornya. Aku baru ingat Iphone terlalu ribet menggantinya"Ia mengendikkan bahunya sekali. Aku menggerjabkan mataku. Benar Sial! Iphone.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak"kataku sambil tertawa, ia tersenyum. "kau boleh meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi salah satu keluargamu atau keluarga-keluargamu. Aku tak keberatan tak apa"ia menyerahkan ponselnya kembali lagi padaku. Aku menolaknya dan ia tetap memaksaku, dan aku akhirnya menerimanya.

"Tak apa, itu nomor tagihan"Ia tersenyum. "Kau boleh mengirimkan tagihannya padaku"

"aku akan mengirimkannya pada Sasori, kurasa ia harus bertanggung jawab"aku tertawa, Sasori beruang merah.

"Masuklah, tidak enak kalau kita berada di tengah pintu. Tenang saja, aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka"Aku tertawa, Ternyata Hyuuga Neji mempunyai lelucon yang menarik. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam suite kamarnya.

 _ **Temari POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Shikamaru POV**_

Aku mendengus, sebersit masih ada rasa bersalahku pada perempuan bercepol empat itu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya. Aku memandang malas ponselku. Semua berawal dari ponsel biadab ini. Aku menghela nafas, mungkin segelas Kopi bisa menjernihkan kepalaku dan aku bisa segera tidur. Ini sungguh lelucon tuhan, orang yang tukang tidur sepertiku terkena Insomnia. Lucu.

Aku berdiri menuju meja kopiku, Brengsek! Aku lupa untuk memintanya tadi . punyaku sudah habis. Aku mendesah sedikit frustasi. Ayolah hanya karena perempuan itu. Neji. Ah yah. Ia jarang meminum kopi mungkin persedian kopi di kamarnya masih ada. Mengenakan sandal hotelku aku keluar menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kiriku.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Neji tidak sedang di rampokkan? Ayolah, Insomnia ini membuatku berfikiran yang aneh aneh. Yang positif. Tamu? Tapi tamu mana yang berkunjung pukul 2 pagi buta? Selama yang kutahu Neji sangat menghormati perempuan, jelas yang bertamu bukanlah Wanita panggilan. Jangan-jangan Hinata atau Naruto.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke depan pintunya. Benar saja. Ada sebuah suara.

'… akan membawakkan oleh-oleh, sampaikan maafku pada Oka-san. Jaa ne Arigatou'dan itu perempuan. Aku terkesiap. Ia perempuan yang bisa berbahasa Jepang. Dari perkataannya jelas ia bukan perempuan yang tinggal di Paris. Jadi Ino singkirkan. Kalau ia Hinata untuk apa ia repot-repot ke Neji hanya untuk menelpon adiknya, lagipula ibu Hinata dan Hanabi sudah lama meninggal. Hinata singkirkan. Tenten, mendengar bahwa hubungan Tenten dengan Neji sama seperti hubunganku dengan Temari. Tenten singkirkan. Dan Temari. Tapi kalau Temari untuk ap…

'Arigatou Neji-san'aku melihatnya , perempuan bercepol empat itu muncul bersama Neji, dari dalam kamar. Neji tersenyum membalas senyumannya. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Di pagi buta begini?

'Tidak masalah, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan. Kau bisa memintanya langsung padaku. Selama aku bisa melakukannya'Temari tertawa mendengar perkataan Neji, sungguh. Ia selalu marah jika bertemu denganku.

"Shika, ada apa?"langkah Neji terhenti memperhatikanku berdiri di depan pintunya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ku lirik Temari menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa Temari di tempatmu?"Neji melirik Temari sebentar.

"Oh, Ia butuh bantuan. Jadi aku memberikannya bantuan"Jawaban Neji benar-benar klise.

"Arigatou Gozamaisu Neji-san. kau memang lelaki yang perhatian"Ucapan Temari seakan memukul telak harga diriku, maksudnya aku ini jenis lelaki apa? Brengsek?

Aku mendengus, "Ya sudah. aku hanya penasaran kenapa pintumu terbuka, ku fikir ada Room service. Kalau ada, Yaah aku ingin meminta kopi"Jawabku acuh. Aku segera kembali ke kamarku. Brengsek! Perempuan itu benar-benar mempermalukan harga diriku.

 _ **Shikamaru POV end**_

* * *

Temari menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya memang hubungannya dengan lelaki brengsek itu tidak akan pernah membaik. Jujur saja ia adalah orang yang pemaaf, tetapi bukan orang yang mau mengungkapkan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita kalian dari Sasori"Ucap Neji tiba-tiba. Temari memandang Neji. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Kalian sangat lucu, mempunyai panggilan tersendiri. Apa? Kalau tidak salah Mr. Mendokusai dan Ms. Bercepol empat yah? Hahaha.. itu cukup unik dan, mencirikhas"Temari ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"katanya gara-gara Ponsel?"Tanya Neji, Temari mengangguk. "Yah, awalnya ia menabrakku lalu ponsel kami tertukar"Temari mengangkat bahu tak perduli.

"Biar kutebak, Shikamaru mengatakan 'Mendokusai' saat ia menabrakmu?"Tanya Neji, matanya menyipit. Temari hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga. Sasori bercerita lagi kalau di Jet mereka waktu itu Shikamaru marah besar karena ponselnya tertukar dan Sai dengan Sasori terus mengintrogasinya. Mereka fikir kau dengannya berpacaran dan Shikamaru pacar yang posesif"Rasanya Temari ingin meninju Sasori dan juga Sai. pacar? Hell

Temari memutar mata bosan, "Jangan membicarakannya. Ini masih subuh, topiknya tidak bagus"Neji hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Temari membalas tersenyum, "Kau sangat baik Neji-san. aku sangat berterima kasih denganmu. Sebagai balasan ijinkan aku menawarkan bantuan"Tawar Temari, Neji mengangkat alisnya satu karena penasaran.

"Aku akan membuat Tenten mau memaafkanmu, aku kasihan. Kau orang yang baik, sejujurnya Tenten beberapa kali bercerita denganku tentang dirimu yang berusaha meminta maaf padanya secara langsung. Di Lift, di Lorong Hotel. Kalau aku boleh memujimu kau sangat gentlemen. Jangan besar kepala"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Kami-sama tau orang baik sepertiku akan dikirimkan malaikat untuk menyelesaikan masalahku. Jangan besar kepala. Terima kasih, aku sangat senang menerima bantuanmu"Neji tersenyum. Temari memukul pundak Neji pelan.

"Aku merasa tersanjung kau panggil malaikat penolong"Temari terkekeh, "Sudah menjadi keharusan pria untuk menghormati, menghargai, dan melindungi perempuan"Balas Neji.

"Oh tuhan…"Temari menggeleng tak percaya. "Jangan banyak bicara lagi, aku bisa menganggumi jika kau terus seperti itu"Neji terkekeh mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Kuharap kau tak besar kepala. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku, kalau adikku kembali menelponmu kau segera beritahu aku. Terima kasih atas bantuannya lagi Neji-san"Temari sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sama-sama, Aku tak besar kepala. Hampir semua perempuan yang mengenalku menganggumiku"Ucap Neji.

"Oyasumi"Temari tersenyum menghadap Neji sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Suigetsu di dalam mobil yang sama. Tadinya Karin memaksa ikut bersama, tetapi Naruto menyeretnya ketika hendak memasuki mobil itu. Untungnya Naruto membawa 2 mobil, karena kedatangan Karin dan Suigetsu tidak di harapkan, maksudnya hanya karin. Cukup lama sampai Sasori dan Sakura datang. Sakura di antar Sasori masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan Naruto dan Karin, sedangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Suigetsu.

Suasana mencekam mucul di dalam mobil yang di naiki Sasuke. Dan Aura kecemburuan muncul di mobil Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi duduk di depan dengan sang supir, sedangkan Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Sasori duduk di kursi belakang.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Saki mengatakan bahwa kau di suruh Naruto membawanya. Kenapa kau mau Uchiha?"Tanya Sasori. Sasuke mendengus, oke sesi introgasi di mulai. Tapi Kami-sama, ini pukul 2 pagi lewat.

"Naruto menawarkanku berlibur seminggu tanpa kalian. Aku mempunyai beberapa urusan di Italia dan aku juga mempunyai Undangan acara yang tidak bisa kulewatkan karena sudah berjanji dengan Shion. Pesta Shion, Dan jadwalnya mendadak 3 hari sebelum Naruto mengatakan liburan. Itu bukan pertemuan bisnis, itu janji yang harus kutepati dan tidak ada dalam jadwal kerjaku"Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan, Sasori mendengar dengan seksama seperti Hakim yang mendengarkan kesaksian terdakwa.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, Suigetsu yang berada di antara mereka berdua harus siap siaga jika tiba-tiba ada terjadi penyerangan terhadap kedua belah pihak, oke itu cukup berlebihan.

Sasori merasa ada yang cukup aneh dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Shion. ia adalah sepupu Neji dan Hinata, kalau memang Shion mengadakan pesta lalu Kenapa Neji dan Hinata tidak datang?

"Pesta Shion? Hyuga Shion?"Tanya Sasori, Sasuke langsung mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Sasori.

"Pesta kekasih Shion. Shion telah mengetahui liburan ini dari Hinata sehari sebelum kita pergi. Hinata meminta maaf karena dirinya dan Neji tidak bisa menghadiri pesta Shion karena urusan di Paris. Setelah mengetahui detail alasannya, Shion akan menyusul secepatnya juga ke Paris, alasan sebenarnya kita berada di Paris"Jelas Sasuke. Sasori kembali mengerutkan kening, dan Sasuke berharap ia tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih banyak hal lagi. Sakura pasti akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Pesta Shion, hanya satu hari kan? Kenapa kalian bisa selama 4 hari disana?"Pertanyaan Sasori seakan membungkam Sasuke. Untuk hari pertama, kedua, dan separuh hari ketiga ia bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan separuh hari ketiga dan hari keempat? Haruskah ia mengatakannya.

"Jawab Uchiha. Aku berhak mengetahui segalanya"Tuntut Sasori, Sasuke tetap bungkam. Sasori menggeram, kebungkaman Sasuke membuatnya sangat penasaran. Suigetsu yang sedari tadi bersandar santai mulai memajukan badannnya sedikit. Kakashi pun sesekali melirik kebelakang.

"Kakashi akan menjelaskannya"Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. "Sial! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Uchiha, Brengsek! Dia adikku! kalau terjadi apa-apa orang yang pertama kali ku cari adalah dirimu"Ancam Sasori, Suigetsu menahan Sasori yang ingin menyerang Sasuke yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kakashi jelaskan jadwalku di Italy"Pintah Sasuke, "Tapi, Sasuke-sama. Bukannya …"ucapan kakashi terpotong begitu saja.

"Aku tidak ingin di bantah, katakan sejujurnya padanya. Tanpa ada yang kurang dan sampai ia merasa puas"Potong Sasuke

Kakashi mengangguk mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kecil dalam saku jasnya.

"Hari pertama, Sasuke-sama mempunyai pertemuan bisnis dengan salah satu investor yang tertarik dengan Teknologi terbaru UchihaCorporation. Nona Haruno Sakura dia antar bekeliling Venice dengan Sahabat terpercaya Sasuke-sama Juugo.

Hari kedua Sasuke sama dengan Haruno-san pergi ke acara Kekasih Shion. Hari ketiga mereka pergi ke Italia berkunjung ke rekan bisnis dan hari keempat beristirahat sebelum akhirnya ke Paris"Ucap Kakashi. Kakashi berdusta dan Sasori mempercayainya karena sesuai dengan perkataan Sakura. Suigetsu tau akan hal ini.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Kakashi, cepat atau lambat Sasori pasti akan akan bertanya tentang kegiatanku di Italy nantinya. Aku ingin kalian semua bersandiwara. Ini keahlian kalian bukan? Ya, kau juga ikut Sui, Itachi mengirimkanmu untuk menjagaku kan? Ini cara untuk melindungiku"Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba._

 _Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Apa yang Sasuke-sama ingin kami lakukan?"Tanyanya, Suigetsu mendesah pasrah, "Apa rencanamu?"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Palsukan kegiatanku pada hari ketiga dan hari keempat. Aku ingin kau Sui berpura-pura mendengarkan karena ingin tahu. Dan Kakashi kau harus terlihat menolak memberitahukan kegiatanku selama disana"_

 _Kakashi dan Suigetsu mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi? Kegiatan sebenarnya apa yang di palsukan?"Tanya Suigetsu penuh ingin tahu._

 _Sasuke meliriknya datar, "Aku yakin, Itachi mengetahui semuanya. Percaya padaku itu bukan hal menarik yang kau harus laporkan"Ucap Sasuke dingin._

 _Suigetsu tersentak, "Oke" dan pintu mobilpun terbuka Sasori langsung duduk dengan santai._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, "Aku percaya padamu Uchiha. Tapi, aku rasa bertanya langsung pada Sakura lebih aku percaya"

"Tanyakan saja padanya"Jawab Sasuke,

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Karin,

"Karin"Naruto mencoba memperingatkan. Ia duduk di depan sedangkan Karin dan Sakura duduk sendiri berdua di belakang dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

Sakura memperhatikan Karin, Cemburu. Ia tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"Tanya Sakura dingin, Karin memandangnya sinis "Kuberitahu padamu, aku mengenal Sasuke sejak umur 6 tahun. Kami satu sekolah dasar yang sama di Italy"Ucap Karin. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mati penasaran, Sasuke pernah bersekolah di Italy?

Sakura terkekeh pelan, ia menoleh menghadap luar kaca mobil menikmati pemandangan kota Paris, "Kau hanya teman sekolah dasarnya. Ku lihat ia tidak begitu menyukaimu mencampuri urusannya"Jawab Sakura. Naruto berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa?"Balas Karin menantang, "Aku tahu semua tentang dirinya. Termasuk dirinya yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan oleh orang lain"Balas Sakura tak kalah menantang. Naruto menganga. Apa sebelumnya Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke dari dulu? Pikirnya, tapi Sakura mengamuk saat Sasuke membawanya bahkan tak mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Jadi Mustahil, apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua selama di Italy menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepala Naruto.

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berohong. Mengetahui semua tentang Sasuke? Err.. ya itu bohong. Mereka baru bertemu 4 hari yang lalu dengan insinden dan drama yang menyedihkan. Diri Sasuke yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan oleh orang lain. Itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia melihat Sasuke yang khawatir, ia melihat Sasuke yang patuh pada orang tuanya, melihat Sasuke yang manis, ia melihat Sasuke yang lain. Bukan Sasuke selama ini yang dingin, Pemarah, dan Arrogant. Tapi ia yakin Sasuke yang sebenarnya penuh dengan perhatian, tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang.

Karin memandang Sakura marah, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya"Ucap Karin dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura tertawa meremehkan, "Kami hanya tak suka mengumbar kemesraan" Saat itu juga Naruto kaget bukan main. Kata-kata Sakura menyiratkan bahwa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan resmi yang tidak di beritahu pada orang lain. Terasa Familiar tentang hal ini, seperti…

Karin menatap marah pada Sakura, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik rambut Sakura. tak terima Sakura membalas menarik rambut Karin. Naruto panik.

"RASAKAN SIALAN!"Seru Karin, "Lepaskan aku MERAH!"Balas Sakura.

"Kumohon, Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar. Stop The Car!"Seru Naruto panic

* * *

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasori, mobil mereka berhenti tiba-tiba. Tapi ia yakin mereka belum sampai di penginapan.

"Mobil Naruto berhenti di depan. Kurasa ada masalah"Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke juga tak kalah penasaran mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi. Pintu depan terbuka dan Naruto keluar dengan panic membuka pintu belakang dan berusaha masuk. Hanya badannya saja yang masuk seperti berusaha menarik Sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sasuke. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Apa ada yang pingsan?"dengan detik yang hampir bersamaan Sasuke dan Sasori keluar dari mobil dengan pintu yang berbeda dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kakashi-san. di mobil itu hanya Naruto, Karin dan Sakura. jangan-jangan…"dengan gerakan cepat mereka berdua juga menyusul.

Sasori berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto menjauh melihat apa yang terjadi dari pintu sebelah kiri. Dan Sasuke membuka pintu sebelah kanan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Karin dan Sakura menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

"Berhenti Uzumaki! Sialan! Dia sepupuku!"Seru Sasori menarik tubuh Karin.

"Sakura. berhenti! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Karin!"Sasuke berusaha menarik tubuh Sakura keluar.

"Lepas! Aku tidak perduli! Sialan!"Seru Karin berusaha melepaskan tarikan Sasori.

"AWWW,,, Sakit! Awas kau, Sial! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau gila?"Sakura sudah menghentikan perlawanannya dan berusaha mundur kearah Sasuke.

"Karin! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Lepaskan Sakura-chan"Seru Naruto dari belakang Sasori.

"KARIN! LEPASKAN!"Seru Sasori lagi, "Ck,"Dengan kuat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sakura berusaha menariknya keluar dari mobil.

"AWWW.. AWW.. Rambutku. SHANNAROOOOO"Sakura mencengkram tangan Karin yang menarik rambutnya. Sasori menahan lengan Karin. Namun sia-sia.

"Sialan kau! Sasuke-kun Bahkan memelukmu!"Teriak Karin.

"Sialan kau Uchiha! Jangan Sentuh Adikku!"Seru Sasori melepas Karin Seketika. Kakashi menahan tubuh Sasori yang ingin menerjang Sasuke.

"SUIGETSU!"Seru Sasuke. Dengan malas Suigetsu menghela nafas. Mereka sekarang menjadi tontonan. Beberapa orang bahkan saling berbisik menonton mereka .

"Sasori, Sasuke-sama berniat membantu memisahkan. Tenanglah"Naruto panic dengan situasi. Tubuh Sasori di tahan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto terus merontak meminta dilepaskan.

Sasuke kembali melingkarkan lengannya dengan kuat di perut Sakura dengan kuat. Suigetsu melakukan hal yang sama ia melingkarkan lengannya di perut Karin dengan erat.

"Karin~"Ucap Suigetsu meniup telinga Karin. Tubuh Karin menegang seketika. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tubuh Sakura. Suigetsu kembali menarik tubuh Karin, alih alih menarik tubuh Karin tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mundur kebelakang, jadinya Karin berada dalam dekapan mesra Suigetsu. Suigetsu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang milik Karin.

Tangan Karin melemas seketika di rambut Sakura, Sasuke menggendong Sakura segera keluar dari mobil. Pindah ke mobil satunya.

"Suigetsu? Apa yang kau?"Sasori membeku begitupun Naruto. Tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari Sasori untu di lepaskan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK KAU SUIGETSU!"Karin berusaha lepas dari dekapan Suigetsu, berusaha melepas lengan Suigetsu yang melingkari perutnya dengan erat.

"Kakashi"Sasuke sudah mengangkat Sakura di pundaknya. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Ia mendorong paksa tubuh Sasori dan Suigetsu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tubuh Sakura pasrah di pundak Sasuke, penampilannya sangat berantakkan. Rambutnya acak-acakkan tak berbentuk. Badannnya juga lemas berusaha menahan serangan Karin. Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di dalam mobil tepat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Uzumaki-sama. Haruno-san akan ikut dengan kami di mobil belakang, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas sebelum ada polisi yang datang"Ucap Kakashi, Naruto mengangguk dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Kakashi kembali kedalam mobil tak berapa lama kedua mobil ini kembali melaju menuju Hotel.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya mendengus kasar. Demi kami-sama kepalanya sangat Sakit. Wajahnya pun sama sekali tidak menghadap Sasuke, Sakura membuang wajahnya keluar kaca di sebelah kirinya.

"Sakura"Tak ada jawaban, Sakura tetap bungkam. Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Haruno Sakura. Jawab pertanyaanku"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menuntut, wajah Sakura menatap Sasuke matanya berkaca menatapnya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya perlahan sekali, setetes air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kumohon, Aku lelah"Ucap Sakura bergetar. Wajah Sasuke kembali datar menatap Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Entahlah, tubuhku melemas melihatnya menangis. Tapi demi Tuhan. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Karin. Jika ada sangkutannya dengan diriku aku akan segera memperingati Karin secepatnya.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengambil tisu dan mengelap air mata Sakura. ia menatapku, tubuhku menengang. OH tuhan, apa yang kulakukan? Aku berusaha menatapnya datar.

"Maskaramu luntur. Kau terlihat menyedihkan"Sakura mengerjabkan matanya Sekali, aku memberikannya sekotak tisu. Ia tertawa melirikku. Wajahku sedikit memanas, Apa yang ia tertawakan?

Aku melirik Kakashi di depan ia juga menahan tawanya. Apa yang salah?

"Kakashi"Aku berucap datar. Ia berdehem dan berbalik padaku.

"Ya Sasuke-sama"Aku menatapnya dingin, "Berikan aku sisir"Pintahku, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sisir?"Tanyanya mengulang, "Ya, apa ada yang salah?"Tanyaku. ia menggeleng, lalu mengeluarkan sisir yang aku tahu selalu berada di dalam saku jasnya. ia memberikannya padaku.

"Kemari Sakura"Ucapku, Sakura yang sedang membersihkan bekas air matanya berhenti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya lihatku.

"Ck,"Aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Aku mulai menyisir rambut Sakura perlahan. Aku tahu ia berkelahi dengan Karin pasti ada hubungannya denganku, well aku rasa aku harus bertanggung jawab. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu, aku tak bisa menyisirnya dengan mudah"Ujarku skeptis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Sakura kembali membersihkan wajahnya sambil melihat pada kaca yang di berikan Kakashi, setidaknya bekas mascara yang tadi luntur tidak terlalu terlihat.

Aku tetap menyisir rambutnya perlahan, "Apa yang terjadi?"Tanyaku.

"Karin menyerangku"Jawabnya, aku menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya tadi. Maksudku kenapa ia menyerangmu?"Tanyaku. ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membuang tisu menggantinya dengan tissue yang baru.

"Ia cemburu"Jawabnya, Sudah kuduga. Karin sudah keterlaluan. Aku akan memperingatkannya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"Tanyaku lagi, "Ia mengenalmu sejak sekolah dasar di Italy"Jawab Sakura. aku mengerutkan keningku, Hanya itu?

Sakura sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, dan aku sudah berhasil mengembalikan rambut Sakura seperti semula. "Apa yang kau katakan?"Tanyaku. ia terdiam tak mau menatapku. Mobil berhenti.

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai"Ucap Kakashi, Aku mengangguk mengembalikan Sisir padanya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Pintu mobil di sebelah kananku terbuka denga kasar. Sasori menarik kerah kemejaku menarikku keluar dengan paksa dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Brengsek!"Aku tidak melawan, saat Sasori meninju wajahku. Aku mendengar teriakkan Sakura dan Karin serta Naruto. Aku juga melihat Suigetsu dan Kakashi yang berusaha menarik tubuh Sasori menjauh. Tapi aku mengisyaratkan mereka berdua tak usah ikut campur.

Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas Kejadian Sakura tadi, jadi tak masalah jika Sasori ingin memukulku.

"KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!"Serunya dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke wajahku. Kurasa Hidungku berdarah. Pihak keamanan Hotel sudah keluar berusaha mengehentikannya tapi Kakashi dan Suigetsu mencegah.

"KAU BRENGSEK"Cukup! Aku menahan tangan Sasori saat akan kembali memukulku. Apa maksudnya tadi? Aku berbohong? Tau dari mana dirinya.? Yang di mobil denganya tadi hanya Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, Sopir, dan dirinya. Jadi tidak mungkin tentang jadwalku. Suigetsu tak tahu yang asli.

"Saso-nii"Kudengar suara Sakura lirih menatap kami berdua. Aku melepaskan cengkraman Sasori padaku, mengibaskan tangannya yang tadi kutahan.

"Aku tak pernah membohongimu"Aku mengelap hidungku yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah, Sial! Pukulan Sasori sangat keras. Kuharap nanti tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Ia tertawa sinis, "Karin menceritakan semuanya. Ia bilang Sakura mengatakan Kau dengannya menjalin hubungan"Aku tercengang. Sakura mengatakan hal itu? Aku melirik Suigetsu meminta kepastian, Suigetsu mengangguk dan aku menatap Sakura yang membeku.

"Saso-nii, aku tidak.." ia menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu kalau kami menjalinn hubungan ada apa?"Tanyaku, wajah Sasori mengeras.

"Maka, langkahi dulu diriku baru kau bisa bersama Sakura"Ujarnya, jujur saja aku tak terlalu menyukai tantangan, aku lebih suka membuat sesuatu lebih tertantang. aku sedikit menyeringai, dan kulihat Sasori tidak menyukai seringaiku.

"Kita lihat saja"Aku segera berjalan masuk kedalam hotel. Naruto menyusulku dan berada di sampingku

Ia memandangiku terus menerus membuatku gerah.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu dengan Sakura-chan Kamar. Selantai dengan semua. tapi, Kakashi dan Suigetsu juga emm.. Karin tidak termasuk dalam list jadi mereka tidak bisa dapat kamar selantai dengan kita semua"Aku tau bukan itu yang ingin di katakannya. aku memandangnya datar.

Ia menghela nafas, "Oke, bukan itu yang ingin kubilang. aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau serius dengan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto

* * *

Bersambung..

* * *

HAPPY NEWYEARR EVERYONEEEEEEEE! \\(^O^)/

oke tau telat -_-" sesuai pemikiran Cherry. Sebenarnya Fict ini gak bakal ada adegan Fight. Sama sekali tidak baik SasuSaso ataupun SakuKarin. Tapi entah kenapa adegan Fight itu Cherry masukin masih menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi Cherry. Oke, Chap ini seharusnya sampai saat Fashion Shownya Ino. cuman karena di masukin adegan Fight akhirnya panjang begini dan banyak yang minta segera di up (dri pada nnnti di blng PHP padahal gak pernah Janji). Chap ini mungkin bisa di katakan Malam yang panjang untuk mereka semua minus Tenten.

Oh yah, Chap depan ada pemain baru lagi loh! kuharap kalian masih setia, menunggu Fict ini.

Naikkan bendera putih untuk libur yang gak seberapa lama. Sungguh 4 januari waktu itu adalah waktu yang horror. dan dari tanggal 1-3 Cherry nginap di rumah tante Cherry dan hari-hari itu di habiskan dengan menonton film terus.

dianarndraha : Liburan Kemarin keasikkan Treveling di dalam mimpi dan di rumah tante jadi gak bisa update deh. tap janji bakal di usahain minim 2 cap sebulan. atau nggak sebulan sekal udate cuman langsung 2 chap. thankyou ^^v

yuanthecutegirl : Up :)

AAAlovers : Suka banget sama pertanyaan kamu hehe tetawa sediri bacanya. Awalnya gakkan tapi, akhirnya tetap Sasuke. Thankyou ^^v

JungHa-'ySasu : Melon-san -_-" kalo masalah tongkat golf aku juga tertawa ngakak kalau mau bikinnya, kasihan Sasu kan? Ngomong-ngomong tetag panggilan Melon-san, Cherry sebenarnya lebih suka di panggil 'Ai' karena mirip nama asli Cherry. Thankyou ^^v

Luca Marvell : 'diharakiri' Hahahahahahaaa.. sumpah baca review Luca-san Cherry ngakak! Thankyou ^^v

hanikofukumitsu : DI next Chap Sasu bakal lebih romat. di tunggu yah. Banyakin Scene Sasusaku? di lihat yah. pair yan lain cherry juga bikin ceritanya biar nyambung. Thankyou ^^v

Mikochann : kamu energic sekali yah Mikochann? sama seperti Cherry kalau fict yang di tunggu Up. Thankyou ^^v

UchiraNeki : Salam kenal juga. ingat loh kritik dan Saran terbuka untuk semua. Up. Thankyou ^^v

Indigorasengan23 : Up :) . Thankyou ^^v

KrulciferAkitsukii : Iya, Hahaha.. Thankyou ^^v

Zarachan :Up :) . Thankyou ^^v

Tara : Sasu-chan di tonjok sama Sasori hahaha.. kok tawanya cherry evil yah kyk senang gitu Thankyou ^^v

firdiana lestari : Ouhh.. Thankyou so much :') ^^V

Uchiha Cherry : I like you too. Thankyou ^^v

ss : Up :) thanks ^^v

xue yan : Up :) thanks ^^v

dina uchiharuno : UP :) thanks ^^v

Arisa Sakakibara : Makasih. iya, Cherry paling lemah di tata tulisan rapi. Typopun bgtu. biasanya sepupu Cherry Lemon yang suka perbaiki. Hah! maaf kalau banyak kekuangan salam menulis. Thankyou ^^v

R.D. 12 : Up :) . Thanks ^^v

Shinamii-chan : Makasih ^^v

Yoktf : Haiii!, Thankyou ^^v

uchihahany : Up :) Thanks ^^v

Aika NAOMI-chan : Iya, Sakura tinggal serumah (bukan Apartemen) dengan Tayuya. Tayuya juga merangkap sebagai Asisten pribadi Sakura (sepupu yang baik). Yup, Karin tergila-gila mendapatkan Sasuke. melihat kedekatan Sasuke denngan Sakua membuatnya cemburu dan ingin menjauhkan Sakura dari sasuke (bukan menyingkirkan. serius kata itu kejam). Ibu Sakura tentu bersama Ayah Sakura. Thanks ^^v kalau bingung dan mempunyai banyak pertanyaan silahkan tanya yah.

Nika : UP :) thanks ^^V

puput : Oke. Up :) thanks ^^V

Williewillydoo : Hai kamu. aku bingung, kamu cewe atau cowo? mau bales yg lebihh cantik takut ternyata cowo. mau blng yang ganteng takut Cewe. Ahh sudahlah. Aku Up loh di awal tahun :) thanks ^^v

.5 : Thanks ^^v

Haruka Ryokusuke : Hai Salam kenal juga. walah, nikah? makasih. UP :) Thanks ^^v

Ray Chrysanthemum : UP :) thanks ^^v

liffy noveria : Makasih. Up :) thanks ^^v

 _Big thank to yang udah Favo, Follow, Review, Silent reader, sepupu kesayangan Cherry Molen dan Lemon. Lavyou All._

 _Thank You Verry Much_

 _Cherry Aiko / AA / SKAS / Ai_

 _My Home sweet Bedroom ^o^_

 _Jayapura, 08 Januari 2016_

 _Akhir kata dari Cherry selamat memulai tahun yang baru ^^v_


	12. Chapter 12 : Our Stupid Game

"Aku sudah memesankanmu dengan Sakura-chan Kamar. Selantai dengan semua. tapi, Kakashi dan Suigetsu juga emm.. Karin tidak termasuk dalam list jadi mereka tidak bisa dapat kamar selantai dengan kita semua"Aku memandangnya datar. Aku tau bukan itu yang ingin di katakannya.

Ia menghela nafas, "Oke, bukan itu yang ingin kubilang. aku hanya ingin tahu, Apa kau serius dengan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto. Aku sedikit tertawa, serius hanya itu yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Aku memandangnya "Kau tau aku"Jawabku, Naruto mengerutkan keningku. "Ya, aku tau. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu. Maksudku kau orang yang selalu tertutup dan jalan pikiranmu tidak dapat ditebak"Kulihat Naruto sangat penasaran.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka tantangan"Ucapku, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, aku sangat suka membuat sesuatu menjadi tertantang"Lanjutku. Ia masih mengerutkan keningnya. Kurasa Naruto belum mengerti dengan ucapanku. Kurasa kalau kukatakan ini pada Neji dan Shikamaru mereka berdua langsung mengerti.

Naruto masih memandangku dengan tanya. Aku hanya memutar mataku.

"Kau lihat saja. Sekarang, mana kunci kamarku. Aku ingin istirahat"aku serius, sudah ku katakan aku merindukan kasur dan aku juga sangat merindukan privasiku sendiri.

Naruto segera meminta kunci suiteku pada resepsionis dan memberikannya padaku, Setelah melihat Karin masuk melewati pintu Lobby dengan senyum kemenangannya aku segera menatap Naruto untuk segera mengantarku. Ia memberitahu nomor lantai dan menyuruhku langsung saja. Ia masih menunggu yang lainnya.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKarin

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku tidak berani. Aku tidak berani melihat Saso-nii, ataupun mendekatinya. Sasuke sudah masuk diluan disusul Naruto. Sedangkan kami semua hanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Oh, inilah tujuan sebenarnya _'Refreshing di Eropa'_ dan malah sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya hidupku sekarang sedang di beri cobaan. Karena selama ini karirku selalu baik, kuliahku juga masih baik, hubungan keluarga-pun juga baik. bukannya aku hendak menyalahkan Kami-sama. Aku tahu tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.

Aku menghela nafas, kepalaku pening, serius? Liburan macam apa ini? Penuh dengan adegan mini drama sinetron. Lucu.

Aku menatap Karin, ia juga membalas tatapanku dengan meremehkan… atau menyindir. Sialan perempuan merah itu! Aku menggeram tanpa sadar. Ia hanya tertawa kecil menyindirku, mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan berjalan masuk kedalam Hotel. Bisa kah aku meninjunya? Karena kalau menarik rambut (Jambak) terlalu _Girly._ Kurasa latihan karate yang di berikan Tou-san dapat berguna saat seperti ini.

Dan tanpa kusadari, Saso-nii sudah berada di sampingku. Aku melihatbya di pantulan kaca mobil. Saso-nii menatapku dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat matanya.

"Saso-nii tidak menyangka"Ucapnya, _Oh tolong!_ Ini sangat mirip dengan Drama sintron itu. Lihat tatapan tidak percaya dan kecewanya. Kami-sama. Aku hanya menatapnya sayu, meminta di maafkan.

"Saso-nii tak percaya kau sudah berbohong. kenapa kau bisa berbohong pada Saso-nii?"Aku membulatkan mataku. G. ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kata itu. Perempuan sialan merah itu berkata apa? Aku hanya bermaksud melawannya, itu saja.

Aku tidak mengatakan :

" _Aku dengan Sasuke menjalin hubungan"_

atau

" _Kami memang menjalin hubungan. Jadi berhentilah menganggu"_

atau

" _Kami berdua berkencan"_

atau

" _Kami berdua tidur bersama"_

Kami-sama, Tidak! Ups, maksudku Tidur bersama, iya. Tapi, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak selain Tidur.

Aku menggeleng, "Kami memang tak menjalin hubungan"jawabku dengan penuh penekanan.

Saso-nii menatapku dalam, "Saso-nii Tanya sekali lagi, kau jawab dengan jujur Saki. Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha-Bungsu sialan itu?"Tanyanya. ayolah, ia berkata kasar di depan mataku. Lagi.

"Tidak. Kumohon Saso-nii. Aku telah menceritakan sejujur-jujurnya pada Saso-nii. Jangan dengarkan perempuan Sialan merah itu"Ucapku. Saso-nii memandangku. Lihat mataku, lihat wajahku Saso-nii! Apa aku berbohong padamu?

"Jangan berkata kasar Sakura. itu tidak baik, dan berhenti mengatakan merah. Kau seperti sedang mengataiku"Ucap Saso-nii. Itu tidak adil, ia berkata kasar berulang kali di depan mataku dan mengenai merah. Aku sedikit meleguh kasar. Saso-nii benar, Shannaroo! Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

"Apa yang di katakan oleh Uzumaki itu?"Tanyaku, Saso-nii masih memandangku. Ia menarikku masuk kedalam hotel duduk di sofa Lobby, kulihat Naruto berdiri menyender di meja resepsionis bersama perempuan merah itu, Kakashi dan Asisten pribadi Uchiha-sama.

"Ia mengatakan kalau kau mengatakan tak suka mengumbar kemesraan. Tapi, demi tuhan Sakura. bukankah artinya kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya"jawab Saso-nii. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Uzumaki itu membuatku kesal. Makanya aku jawab begitu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah. Kami tidak ada apa-apa"Aku menatapnya sinis. Dasar tukang lapor.

Saso-nii menarik nafas dalam. "Aku benar ingin memukulnya dengan tongkat Golf"Ucapnya, keningku mengerut.

"Tongkat Golf?"Apa yang hendak di lakukan Saso-nii?

"Ingatkan Saso-nii nanti"Ucapnya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan"Jawabku, ia tersenyum kecil melirikku.

Apa sudah selesai? Apa Saso-nii mempercayaiku.

"Saso-nii terbawa emosi tadi. Brengsek itu menyuruh Kakashi mendorongku kedalam mobil sedangkan ia menarikmu bersamanya. Kalau kau di bawa lari olehnya? Lagi, Sial!"Aku hampir saja meledak tertawa mendengar perkataan Saso-nii. Alis dan bibirku mengendut, Ia mengumpat lagi.

"Jangan terbawa emosi Saso-nii, kau berkata kasar"Ujarku pelan. Saso-nii menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku ingin beristirahat sudah ku katakan bukan. Ini tengah malam atau subuh entahlah. Intinya aku lelah, "Maafkan Saso-nii. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menjawab seperti begitu tadi?"Ayolah, Lagi? Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tidak tau. Sasuke itu orangnya Misterius. Ku harap ada moodbaster yang dapat menghiburku. Semua orang disini adalah Mood Breaker. Benar, Hinata? Dimana dia?

Saso-nii berdiri, dalam hati ku bersorak. Sudah selesai, Akhirnya.

"Ayo Sakura, Ini sudah pukul 4 subuh. Kau perlu istirahat. Begitupun Saso-nii"Aku mengangguk dan segera mengikutinya yang menuju Naruto.

"Usir saja perempuan pink itu. Pokoknya aku mau selantai dengan Sasuke-kun. Kau itu sepupu seperti apa?"Karin sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada urat malu, Ia berteriak di lobby seperti itu atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja?

"Tidak Karin. Jangan banyak menuntut. Sakura masuk dalam list. Itu sudah di tentukan. Kalau kau masih keras kepala, kau cari hotel lain saja. Bersyukurlah aku mau membayarkanmu"balas Naruto. Aku mengerti masalahnya. Dasar licik.

Ia menatapku di balik kaca matanya dengan tatapan sinis. Oh tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku membalasnya. Tambahan dengan senyum menyeringai kemenangan.

"Karin. Apa masalahnya? Kau hanya beda selantai dengan yang lainnya, jangan terlalu banyak bertingkah. Kau cukup banyak membuat masalah sejak tiba di Bandara"Ucap Suigetsu malas, aku yakin mereka juga semua sudah lelah.

"Sakura-chan. Ini Kunci kamarmu"Naruto memberikan sebuah Kartu padaku. Aku tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan terimakasih. Kulihat Karin sangat tidak senang. Ia tidak berani berkata-kata lagi setelah di bentak oleh Naruto dan Suigetsu tadi.

"Ayo kita segera beristirahat. Besok kita akan pergi ke acara"Seru Naruto senang. Ku lirik Sasori-nii mengerang pelan.

"Ah, yah. Barbie KW. Aku lupa"Ucapnya. Aku hampir saja tertawa. Barbie KW? Aku berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat. Apa atau siapa. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai padaku saat aku meliriknya meminta penjelasan.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Barbie KW aku sepertinya pernah mendengar hal itu. Sangat tidak asing. Tapi aku tidak perduli yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kasur yang empuk.

* * *

Aku bersumpah! Oh Kami-sama. Aku baru masuk ke kamar ini 3 jam yang lalu. Butuh sejam untuk aku membersihkan diri agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan butuh sejam lagi untuk bisa terlelap. Artinya aku hanya tidur sejam dan sekarang pintunya sudah di ketuk hebat. Aku menggerutu keras sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mencuci muka dan segera membuka pintu sedikit.

Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum melihatku.

"Shannaro. Apa maumu brengsek?"Tanyaku. suaraku masih serak. Ia memandangku serius.

"Whoa. 4 hari bersama Teme, kau pandai berkata kasar sekarang"

"Aku belajar dengan Ahlinya"Jawabku Asal, mataku kembali berat. "Sial Naruto! Katakan apa maumu? Aku ingin istirahat. Shannaro!"Teriakku tanpa sadar. Ku harap Saso-nii tidak mendengarku karena Ia pasti akan melakukan pelatihan militer untuk mulutku.

Naruto sepertinya agak atau memang kaget, "Kau sekarang lebih mirip Teme"ucapnya. Aku mendengus. Hendak menutup pintu, ini hanya omong kosong. Tapi kaki Naruto menahan pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang. Kami ingin sarapan bersama di bawah. Tapi, sepertinya kau masih mengantuk. akan ku katakan pada yang lainnya. Kalau ingin sarapan nanti kau bisa memanggil room service dan memakan nya di kamarmu. Oh yah Satu lagi. Pukul 10 bersiaplah. Kita akan Shoping. Ja nee"Aku membanting pintu kamar hotel tepat di wajah Naruto.

Sarapan dan Shoping jam 10. Ingat Sakura. aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Teme? Apa itu nama orang? Atau orang Famous yang tak ku kenal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, yah. Panggilan sayang Naruto untuk Sasuke. Shannaro! Aku melupakannya.

Sepertinya Naruto benar, aku sekarang pandai berkata kasar.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku merenggut, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Brengsek! Siapa? Aku menyingkap selimut dan membuka pintu. Maniak ramen itu menyengir menatapku.

"Sial! Kuharap bukan omong kosong yang ingin kau katakan padaku dobe"Ucapku. Ia menghentikan cengirannya.

"Ini kedua kalinya pagi ini aku merasa terusir"Ucapnya, aku mendengus pelan. Omong kosong. Aku hendak menutup pintuku tapi Naruto menahannya dengan kakinya. Aku membukanya lagi.

"Serius Dobe. Omong kosong lagi yang kau katakan padaku, jangan salahkan aku jika kakimu mengalami cedera brengsek"ancamku, ia menatapku datar.

"Umm.. Baiklah, aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu sarapan dengan yang lainnya. Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini lagi"Ia mendengus pelan sambil memutar matanya.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau masih mengantuk. akan ku katakan pada yang lainnya. Kalau ingin sarapan nanti kau bisa memanggil room service dan memakan nya di kamarmu. Oh yah Satu lagi. Pukul 10 bersiaplah. Kau harus ikut Teme. Harus"Lanjutnya. Mataku menyipit menatapnya.

"Hn"Jawabku. Tak masalah. Pukul 10.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tau siapa orang pertama itu teme?"Aku menatapnya. Serius, jangan bercanda. Apakah aku harus tau?

"Katakan. Aku mendengarnya"Aku menutup mataku, sedikit tidur.

"Sakura. apa kau mengajarinya?"Tanyanya. aku yakin sudut bibirku terangkat menyeringai.

Aku membuka mataku, "Dia cepat belajar dan murid yang baik. aku ingin istirahat. Tolong"Aku langsung menutup pintu di depan wajah Naruto. Aku kembali berjalan menuju ke kasur dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku melewatkan satu hal. Untuk tak ingin tidur di ganggu. Aku sepertinya belajar darinya.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

Naruto tak percaya ini, apa duo SS ini bekerja sama mengusirnya dengan cara yang hampir sama? Setidaknya maksud baiknya sudah di sampaikan. Dan Membanting Pintu tepat di wajahnya, sepertinya Sasuke mengajar Sakura dengan baik dan Sakura belajar dengan baik. Naruto berjalan menuju Lift menuju lantai tempat sarapan. Suara dering ponselnya membuatnya terkaget dan segera mengangkatnya.

" _Hallo? Apa masih terlalu pagi untukumu?"_

"Tidak Ino. Jangan menyindirku"

" _Kau sudah menerima pesanku?"_

"Yah. Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya"

" _Yah, Aku merubahnya sehari sebelum undangannya tersebar. Kurasa itu lebih cocok"_

"Hmm. Arigatou Ino-chan"

" _Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong apa Sasuke ada?"_

"Yah. Aku baru saja dari kamarnya dan di usir olehnya"

" _Shit! Maaf, maksudku. Aku harus mengatur ulang lagi kursinya untuk Sasuke"_

"Kau bisa mengatur kursi lagi untuk beberapa orang?"

" _Sialan kau Naruto!? Sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah membawa orang secara tiba-tiba. Kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya"_

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah mendengar banyak umpatan kasar hari ini dari 3 orang yang berbeda. Kau akan menciumku dan memelukku kalau kau mengetahui siapa orang ini"

" _Aku tidak tertarik menciummu"_

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Akan ku kirim pesan berapa kursi yang perlu kau tambahkan lagi"

" _NARUTO! Sudah…"_

Naruto segera mematikan cepat sambungan telponnya saat pintu lift terbuka. Pemandangan yang menarik. Neji dan Temari tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kalian berdua dekat?"Tanya Naruto. Neji dan Temari saling melirik.

"Kami baru dekat tadi malam. Apa ada yang salah?"Tanya Neji, Temari mengangguk.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, Nyali Naruto menciut. Tatapan Neji ingin menantangnya.

Tapi sebuah suara menjawab, "Tidak ada yang salah"Sai berjalan dari arah belakang Neji dan Temari.

"Hanya, Aku benci berbicara dengan orang yang matanya tidak menatapku. Shikamaru melakukan itu 10 menit yang lalu saat Temari menghampiri Neji baru saja keluar dari Lift"Lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang sarkastik, "Oke, Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin menceritakannya padaku apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya?"Tanyanya. Temari memutar mata bosan.

"Akan ku buatkan bukunya. Kau bisa menunggu"Neji menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Temari.

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hanya perasaanku atau Sai, jangan bilang kau mengatakan apa yang ada dalam nuranimu?"Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Jangan munafik. Aku memperhatikanmu. Kau menatap Temari tanpa berkedip saat ia menghampiri Neji"Tenten tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sasori dan Hinata. Sepertinya Tenten memang sudah tidak ada pihaknya. Pengkhianat.

"Mungkin maksudmu kita, Tenten. Kita membicarakannya tadi"Timpal Sasori. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menatap mereka. Shikamaru harus melawan mereka semua dalam beragumen. Impossible.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Pantas saja, aku bernafas tadi banyak tercekat. Ternyata kalian membicarakanku di belakang"

Hinata terkik kecil, "Maafkan kami. Sai-san sangat lucu berulang kali mendengus mendapatimu tidak memperhatikannya"Ucap Hinata. Tenten mengangguk "Hinata-san pensaran, jadi aku dan Sasori menceritakan cerita lengkapnya".

"Oke hanya aku yang harus menunggu bukunya keluar, serius? Aku butuh synopsis"Ucap Naruto, tak ada yang menanggapi. Hanya Hinata yang tersenyum prihatin.

"Yup. Jadi, Kenapa kau memperhatikan sekertarisku dengan sangat dalam Shika?" _Skak Mat_ untuk Shikamaru. Semua menunggu Jawaban Shikamaru.

Ulangi, Semua mata. Neji dengan senyum menyeringainya. Temari dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Sai dengan tatapan kesalnya. Naruto dengan tatapan _'ayolah katakan saja'._ Tenten dengan senyum kemenangannya, Sasori dengan tatapan _'Just tell us', dan_ Hinata dengan senyum anggun menggodanya.

'TING!'

"Aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi Sui, kau jangan mendekat denganku dalam radius 5 meter"Itu suara Karin.

"Ayolah, Lift ini bahkan lebarnya tak sampai 3 meter, jangan bercanda?!"Jawab Suigetsu.

Semua mata beralih ke Karin, Suigetsu dan Kakashi yang baru keluar dari pintu Lift.

"Kuharap, kami tidak mengacaukan sesuatu"Ujar Suigetsu terdiam melihat mereka semua.

"Apa kalian dalam pembicaraan yang penting?"Ujar Kakashi

"Apa kalian menungguku?"Tanya Karin semangat.

Dan, Shikamaru harus berterima kasih dengan mereka bertiga.

* * *

Sakura terkaget bangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30, perutnya benar-benar minta segera di isi. Ia hanya memakan es krim dan minum Cappucinno sebelum menuju Paris, dan sekarang perutnya benar-benar kosong.

Sebelum dirinya kembali tidur setelah Naruto membangunkannya ia telah meminta layanan Room service mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya pukul 9 kurang 15 menit. Kopi manis, nasi goreng, salad buah, dan air putih. Ia butuh asupan gizi sebelum Shoping. Well, semua perempuan melakukannya.

Sakura segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Suara ketukan pintu, itu dia. Sarapannya tiba. Sakura dengan senang hati membuka pintu. Benar saja. Sakura dengan senyum manisnya menyuruh pelayan itu meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja. Setelah pelayan itu keluar Sakura segera meneguk air putih sampai habis.

Beberapa potong buah dan kopi.

"Pfffrrrttttttttttttt"dengan tak elitnya Sakura menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar pahit. Seingatnya ia memesan kopi manis bukan pahit. Sakura mendesah melihat bungkusan gula di atas nampan.

Setelah membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan dengan tisu Sakura kembali menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng.

"Uwweek"Sangat tidak elit, Nasi itu di keluarkan (lepehin) begitu saja dari mulut Sakura.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku membuang nasi yang berada di mulutku ke tisu yang berada di tanganku. Nasi apa ini? Asam sekali. Aku mengaduk nasinya. Tomat, tomat, dan Tomat. Di mana seafoodku? Aku mendengus. Hotel berbintang lima seperti ini tidak mungkin salah mendengar pesananku ataupun memperkerjakan seorang pelayan yang mempunyai gangguan pendengaran.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku berharap menemukan pelayan tadi. Semoga ia masih berada di sekitar sini.

Aku cukup terkejut mendapati Sasuke juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa kau melihat Room service lewat?"Tanyanya. aku menatapnya bingung, ia sedang bertanya denganku?

"Kau melihatnya atau tidak"ulangnya sekali lagi, aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga mencarinya"jawabku jujur.

"Aku alergi hebat pada udang dan mereka benar-benar mendapat masalah kalau saja aku memakannya sebelum aku melihatnya terlebih dahulu"Ucapnya. Udang? Seafood?

"Nasi goreng seafood?"Tanyaku, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa makan udang. Aku alergi hebat dan aku bisa langsung sekarat jika memakannya hanya sedikit. Sial! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kakashi"Aku menatapnya. Wow Apa Sasuke sedang _**Curhat**_?

"Aku juga. mereka memberikan Nasi goreng dengan Tomat di sana-sini. Kopinya juga sangat pahit. Padahal aku meminta yang manis tadi. Apa kau ingin mengadukan ini? Kita bisa bersama-sama?"Ujarku. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Sakura?"Panggilnya. Aku menatapnya.

"Sepertinya sarapan kita berdua tertukar"Ucapnya. Aku sedikit ternganga. Di saat seperti ini. Rencana Kami-sana sangat mengagumkan.

"Aku sangat lapar. Memesan akan memakan waktu yang lama lagi"Ucapnya, aku mengerti

"Oke, kita bertukar"Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamarku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku memandangi Nasi goreng Tomat dan kopi itu. Shannaro!

"Pantas saja. Aku hampir mati tersedak merasakan kopi manis ini"Sasuke menyerahkan secangkir kopi padaku. Kami berdua bertukaran. Begitu juga dengan Nasi gorengnya.

"Sasuke"Panggilku. "Hn"Jawabnya sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi pahitnya.

"Tidak baik memakan asam dan pahit bersamaan"Ujarku. Ia berhenti menyeruput kopinya. Memandangku datar.

"Sakura"Balasnya,. "Hn"Jawabku balik sepertinya.

"Tidak baik memakan sesuatu yang manis terus menerus dan udang. Mereka bisa membuatmu mati"aku menyerit, maksudnya mungkin dirinya. Aku mencintai seafood sama seperti aku mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai model, seperti obsesiku untuk menjadi dokter, seperti Neji yang overprotektif dengan Hinata dan Naruto pada ramen.

Aku sedikit mencolos mendengarnya menghina seafood kesayanganku.

"Jangan bercanda. Seafood adalah hidupku. Mereka melengkapiku bukan membuatku mati"Jawabku dengan serius.

Ia menyeritkan keningnya, "Jangan Tersinggung. Aku menyukai tiram. Maksudku hanya udang. Dan manis-manisan"Jawabnya. Aku memandangnya kesal. Ia membalas memandangku datar.

"Jaa nee"Wajahnya langsung mendekatiku dan cium pipiku. Aku tersentak kaget. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Apa maksudnya? Oh Kami-sama! Cangkir dan Piring di tanganku hampir saja jatuh.

Apa Pantat ayam itu sudah gila? Apa yang dilakukannya? "Awwwww… adegan roman"aku mendengar sebuah suara mendekat. Wajahku memerah. Aku memandang kearahnya. Shannaro! Itu bukan hanya seorang. Mereka semua. Maksudku yah semuanya mereka sepertinya baru saja keluar dari lift dan menonton live Sasuke mencium pipiku dengan Sasori-nii berdiri paling depan.

Aku meringis. Shannaro! Sasuke sepertinya sengaja. "Ohayo!"Ucapku cepat dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarku dengan cepat.

Pintu kamarku di ketuk dan kuharap itu bukan Sasori-nii. Selera makanku lenyap begitu saja. Mungkin Sasuke benar, Udang membuatku mati (membawaku situasi yang tidak baik). aku hanya memakan salad buahku, itupun sepotongnya aku kunyah lebih dari semenit.

Aku berjanji untuk tidak membuka pintu kamarku, tapi suara Hinata membuatku segera bergegas membukakannya pintu. Ia tersenyum memandangku dan aku juga tersenyum membalasnya. Mataku berkaca, ohh tuhan ia moodbasterku. Aku ingin menikahinya saja kalau bisa. Tapi, itu mustahil Hinata masih normal dan aku juga sama normalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanyanya prihatin, tanpa ku sadari air mataku telah jatuh. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ini sangat membingungkan.

"Aku merindukanmu"Aku memeluknya erat, ia membalasku. Ia berusaha menenangkanku yang menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku rasa aku sudah sangat cukup membasahi lengan dress ungu selututnya. Ia menatapku prihatin dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa, ini lucu aku menangis tanpa sebab. Mungkin hormonku sedang tidak terkendali.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku Sakura-chan"Ucap Hinata. Aku terkekeh sambil mengelap air mataku. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun. Untuk saat ini"Jawabku. Suaraku cukup serak.

"Baiklah"Ia menghela nafas, "Semoga Naruto-kun tidak lupa memberitahumu. Kita akan pergi pukul 10 ini"ucapnya. Aku memandang jam di pergelangan tangannya. Shannaro. Aku bahkan baru memakan beberapa potong buah.

Aku mengangguk, "Naruto telah mengatakannya. Aku akan bersiap"Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. "Kau bisa memlihkan baju untukku"Ucapku sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Hinata sangat mencintai pakaian, jadi memadu padankan busana ia ahlinya. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang mencari pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model. Cukup berpose. Seharusnya Hinata yang menjadi model, namun ia cukup pemalu. Lagipula Keluarganya dalah konglomerat.

Lebih dari 30 menit aku menghabiskan waktu di bawah pancuran air, aku segera keluar sambil memakai handuk kimono yang di sediakan oleh hotel.

Hinata berdiri serius memandangi beberapa baju yang ia letakkan di atas kasur.

"Aku belum menentukan pilihan. Selera berpakaianmu meningkat Sakura-chan. Kau membawa baju yang cukup manis. Aku jadi sulit berpikir"Ucap Hinata. Aku menghela nafas.

"Maaf saja, Uchiha yang mengemasnya. Sekedar mengingatkan Aku di culik, ditipu dan pergi tanpa rencana. Kau ingat?"Ucapku dengan nada sinis. kalau boleh kutambahkan, Juga beberapa ancaman. "Maaf"Ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan tak usah perduli.

Hinata kembali menatapi baju-baju di atas kasur. "Ternyata selera berpakaian Sasuke-san menarik"Ucap Hinata kecil, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menyuruhku mendekatinya dan memperhatikan berulang kali secara bergantian antara aku dengan baju-baju itu.

"Kita akan Shopping Hinata. Ku harap kau memberiku baju yang nyaman untuk di pakai berjalan lama"Ucapku. Hinata tersenyum menatapku. "Kau benar!"Pekiknya. Hinata selalu berbeda kalau menyangkut masalah pakaian. Ia benar-benar sudah tertular teman SMP dan SMA kami dulu. Ouh. Aku merindukannya.

"Aku sudah menentukan pillihan. Boot, Skinny jeans, tanktop, cardigan jeans, syal dan urai rambutmu. Sempurna!"Aku menghela nafas. Oh tuhan! Hinata ingin membuatku berpakaian ala anak SMA.

* * *

Sasori-nii memaksaku untuk semobil dengannya menjauhi Sasuke-Kakashi-Karin-Suigetsu dan aku semobil dengan sekertarisnya Temari dan Tenten sekertaris seseorang bernama Shikamaru.

Saso-nii berusaha beberapa kali mengintrogasiku. Tapi aku cukup lihai untuk mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Saso-nii juga tahu kalau adegan yang sama sekali tidak di harapkan itu sengaja di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Untuk membuktikan perkataanya atau mungkin lebih terdengar seperti taruhan bagi Saso-nii dan aku sedikit mengerang, Yah aku bonekanya.

Sasori memindahkan topic tentang kejadian sarapan di lantai bawah tadi. Karin terus-terusan mengomel sampai manajer pemilik hotel keluar dan melayani karin sendiri. Ia benar-benar so bossy. Aku membencinya. Aku baru saja ingin mengumpat tentang Karin tapi, mobil berhenti.

Dan Aku tercengang. Naruto membawa kami ke salah satu toko Branded Dunia. LV lambangnya. Merk asli dari Paris ini sangat terkenal dan sering di pakai artis Holywood. Tapi aku merasa kami tidak berkendara lebih dari 10 menit.

Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil. Aku akan memasuki toko pusat Branded ternama di dunia. Tanpa aku sadari Karin berdiri di sampingku memandangku remeh. "Kampungan"Ucapnya pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar olehku. Aku menoleh kearahnya marah.

Namun, Sasori yang berada di belakangku menahanku. Shannaro! Merah sialan!

"Sesuai perjanjian. Shopping bukan tanggunganku. Kita mendapat kehormatan besar untuk mendapatkan kursi di acara fashion nanti sore. Sayang kalau di tolak begitu saja. Tenang saja untuk Temari dan Tenten, Bos kalian akan senang hati akan membayarkan baju untuk kalian. Aku berjanji"Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan kami semua, dan seketika Saso-nii dan lelaki berambut nanas melototi Naruto di depan.

Naruto menyengir membalas tatapan mereka berdua, Naruto melihatku. "Sakura-Chan, Ini perjanjianku dari awal. Aku akan membayarkan semua keperluanmu selama ikut berlibur denganku"Naruto tersenyum. Dewi Fortuna di pihakku, Shopping di toko branded dunia di bayarkan pula. Mimpi apa aku?

"Ehem"Kami semua melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdehem. "Aku bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu dobe. Aku akan membayarkan Sakura Shopping hari ini"Ucapnya. Aku tahu ia kaya melebihi Naruto. Namun, oh Kami-sama ia mengatakan itu tanpa dosa di depan semua orang.

Aku mendengar geraman tertahan Saso-nii. "Aku masih mampu membayarkan sepupuku Shopping Naruto. Jadi Uchiha, berhentilah bersikap manis"Ucapnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Jangan bertengkar . Please.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku juga ingin di bayarkan"Ucap Karin. Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membayarkanmu juga. Jangan Khawatir"Ucap Sasuke. Aku melongo, Sasuke menuruti kata Karin. Wajah Karin juga tersenyum gembira.

Apa maksudnya? ku kira Sasuke sangat jijik dengan Karin. Kenapa ia mau membayarkan baju untuk Karin. Hampir kita semua memandang dengan cara yang sama. Bingung. Ayolah, apalagi yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membayarkanmu juga. Jangan Khawatir"Ucapku. Kulihat Sakura membulatkan matanya, aku menuruti kata Karin. Iblis itu tersenyum gembira.

Mereka semua memandangku bingung. Aku mengerti karena hampir semua mereka mengetahui kalau aku tidak, bukan sangat tidak, menyukai Karin. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah Kartu kredit Naruto masih bersamaku. Ia terlalu penasaran denganku dan Sakura sampai ia melupakan Credit Card nolimitnya masih ada padaku.

Ayolah, mana mau aku membayarkan Iblis itu dengan uangku? Kalau masalah apakah aku ingin membayarkan Sakura? Tentu saja, kalau ia mau kenapa tidak? Kalau itu dapat memicu emosi Sasori, why not?

Aku berfikir aku mulai gila, jujur saja. Aku orangnya sangat tidak perduli dengan apapun. Tetapi semenjak Sakura mengataiku kalau aku ini adalah Uchiha Palsu. Aku merasa hidupku akan berubah. Benar saja, aku bahkan banyak berbohong dengan my lovely madre.

Semenjak Sakura menghilang di Rialto aku bahkan melupakan prinsipku untuk mengutamakan Client. Semenjak aku melihat Sakura berdansa dengan Garaa aku tahu sesuatu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat aku harus melindunginya yang tanpa Sakura sadar ia sedang menantang sesuatu.

Aku hanya takut, aku takut ia terluka. Sama seperti seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku yang sedang tersenyum anggun.

 **Sasuke POV end**

* * *

Temari memperhatikan beberapa baju kemeja dan Rok yang terpajang di Almari, hanya sekedar Rok dan kemeja biasa untuk di pakai bekerja.

"Kainnya bagus, Ini cukup dingin. Roknya juga karet memudahkan untuk bergerak. Cocok untuk kita sebagai sekertaris yang kerjanya modar-mandir dan berdiri"Ucap Tenten berdiri di samping Temari. Temari tersenyum membalas Tenten, ia mengangguk.

"Namun sayang sekali siapa yang mau membeli kemeja seharga 50 dollar ini. Begitupun roknya yang seharga 75.8 dollar. Ughh.. makan apa aku kalau membelinya setiap bulan"Dengus Temari kecil, Tenten tertawa setuju mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kalau kita mendapat kehormatan yang sama seperti Haruno-san yang di perebutkan untuk di bayarkan, kurasa kita tak perlu memikirkan gaji bulan depan. Setelan 1 bulan mungkin akan ku ambil begitu saja"Tenten melirik Sakura yang menggeleng beberapa kali ketika di tawarkan baju oleh Naruto atau Hinata.

Temari mengikutinya, matanya mendapati Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan Karin yang berada di sampingnya terus mengoceh tentang baju yang di pilihnya.

"Kasihan Uchiha. Karin seperti penjilat. Kau ingat adegan tadi pagi? Aku benci sekali ia berkicau tanpa henti. Ughhh.."Temari mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada kemeja di hadapannya.

Tenten melakukan hal yang sama, "Dia memaksa Uchiha membayarkannya. Kalau aku jadi Uchiha. Aku tak mau membayarkannya. Tapi, kudengar Haruno menjalin hububgan bersama Uchiha. Bagaimana? Kau sekertaris Sasorikan? Dan Sasori bersepupu dekat dengan Sakura"

Temari menaikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Akan ku ceritakan kalau aku sudah mengerti semuanya"Janji Temari

Neji dari belakang menghampiri mereka, "Hay. Permisi Nona-nona, Temari bisa aku bicara berdua denganmu"Pamit Neji, Tenten tak menjawab pura-pura tak mendengar ada yang berbicara, Temari memandang sedih Neji. Ia meminta ijin pamit pada Tenten lalu pergi mencari privasi untuk mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Temari, Neji menyerahkan Handphonenya pada Temari. "Adikmu seperti peramal. Ia meminta oleh-oleh di saat kau berada di toko LV"Ucap Neji bergurau. Temari membulatkan matanya menyambar Handphone Neji dan membaca Pesan Text yang dikirim adiknya. Ia mendengus. Di LV membeli setelan sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri saja harus berfikir berulang kali.

Temari menggeleng, "katakan padanya, Aku akan memberikannya gantungan Paris. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Di dompetku hanya ada pecahan yen dan credit card, dan ku yakin tak bisa di pakai disini"Ucap Temari sedikit mendengus. Neji sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

"Adikmu? Ia laki-laki atau perempuan?"Tanya Neji,

"Laki-laki, tetapi, banyak menuntut seperti perempuan"jawab Temari. Neji tertawa.

"Aku yakin begitu. Berapa umurnya?"tanya Neji lagi, "Dia sudah cukup besar. Dia duduk di bangku Senior high school. Kelas terakhir. Sebesar itu tapi kelakuannya seperti anak perempuan di elementary"keluh Temari, Neji menggeleng tertawa.

Temari ikut tertawa, setelah itu ia berterima kasih kepada Neji sebelum kembali menghampiri Tenten.

"Kulihat kalian berdua sekarang sudah akrab"Ucap Tenten ketika Temari bergabung kembali bersama dirinya. Temari tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Ternyata ia cukup baik"Jawab Temari.

"Oh, sebaik bagaimana? Mungkin hanya aktingnya. Dia orang yang sombong dan angkuh"Tenten mendelik tak suka melirik Neji.

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Sejujurnya dia cukup perduli. Dia lebih baik di banding dengan Bosmu"Ucap Temari. Tenten mendengus. "Shikamaru orang yang brengsek. Mereka berdua di level yang sama"Jawab Tenten. Temari terkekeh pelan.

"Kuharap kau bisa memaafkannya. Di orang yang cukup baik"Temari menepuk pundak Tenten. "Yah, kau sudah mengucapkannya 2 kali"Balas Tenten

* * *

Temari berjalan keluar bersama Tenten. Tak ada baju yang di dapatkan di LV, begitupun Tenten. Hanya Naruto, Karin, Shikamaru dan Sai yang membeli beberapa barang.

"Ini untuk adikmu"Shikamaru memberikan Temari sebuah kantungan dengan logo LV di kantungnya. Temari menaikan alisnya satu menatap tak suka.

"Aku bermaksud baik, bisakah kau menerimanya saja"Ucap Shikamaru lagi, Temari tak berniat mengambil kantungan yang di sodorkan Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng, "Terima kasih. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang"Jawab Temari, Shikamaru mendengus mendengar jawaban Temari. Bagus, sekarang ia membalikkan ucapannya selama ini.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku tak merasa tidak terepotkan"Balas Shikamaru. Temari hanya diam.

"Mungkin sekalian tanda permintaan maafku padamu. Yah atas selama ini kau tahu. Di bandara, sampai Di hotel. Aku merasa bersalah"Shikamaru mengaku bersalah. Temari menatapnya dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau menyadarinya. Tapi, aku tidak suka di sogok dengan hadiah. Apalagi dengan dalih seperti ini"

"Bukankah tidak baik menolak niat baik seseorang Temari?"Neji muncul dari belakang. Temari menghela nafas.

"Iya Neji-san terima kasih sudah memperingatkan. Terima kasih Nara-san. Aku ambil pemberianmu"Temari berucap malas mengambil kantungan di tangan Shikamaru. Neji mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikamaru. Temari memutar mata bosan.

"Aku mungkin perlu bicara denganmu"Temari langsung menarik Neji menjauh.

"Mereka cukup akrab bukan?"Tenten tiba-tiba menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ku kira kau tidak mau bicara denganku"Balas Shikamaru. "Seberapa brengseknya kau. Kau adalah sepupuku dan bosku"Tenten sedikit meringis mengucapkannya.

"Yah. Kau cukup tau diri mengakuinya. Kau melihatnya?"Tanya Shikamaru. Tenten mengangguk. "Aku menonton semuanya. Kau yang mempunyai ide seperti itu?"Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Neji memaksaku untuk membeli beberapa barang. Aku hanya mengikutinya, ia bilang dia bilang ini semua demi kebaikanku"Jawab Neji. Tenten menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Oke jadi, Hyuuga yang mempunyai ide?"Tenten meyakinkan, Shikamaru mengangguk karena itulah kebenarannya. Tenten menghela nafas.

"Hyuuga tak seberengsek yang ku kira. Kau orang yang tepat dengan ucapan itu. Upps. Sorry"Shikamaru mendengus malas mendengar komentar Tenten.

"Mereka cukup akrab. Si bercepol empat itu menarik tangan Neji tanpa canggung"Ucap Shikamaru menatap Temari dan Shikamaru dari jauh.

Tenten melirik menggoda Shikamaru, "Yah. Apa kau cemburu Miss bercepol empatmu di curi?"Goda Tenten.

"Jangan bercanda!"Balas Shikamaru.

"Yah. Ini kesekian kalinya aku mendapatimu menatap Temari. Mau kubantu mendekatinya? Aku bisa meminta nomor ponsel atau beberapa Id atau nama-nama sosmednya"Tawar Tenten. Shikamaru menguap malas.

Ia melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab jawaban Tenten. Miris. Kacang. Batu. "Brengsek!"Seru Tenten.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya membelikan Adikku oleh-oleh?"Tanya Temari sedikit menggeram. Neji mengangkat bahunya. Tak ada yang salah bukan?

"Yah, maaf kalau kau tersinggung. Tapi, bukankah kau lihat manfaatnya. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan adikmu oleh-oleh. Lagipula sudah kukirimi dia pesan tentang oleh-oleh LV"Jawab Neji. Temari menggerang pelan. Neji sungguh terlalu baik buatnya.

Temari membuka kantung LV itu, ada beberapa kemeja, kaos, dan topi di dalamnya bahkan ada setelan Kemeja yang dilihatnya bersama Tenten tadi.

"Yah, kulihat kau berhasil memerasnya"Ucap Temari

"Hitung saja. Tanda terima kasihku, kau sudah begitu memujaku didepan Tenten tadi"Neji manaikkan bahunya lagi, Temari menatap Neji.

"Tak perlu. Aku berkata seadanya. Apa kau mendengarnya?"Tanya Temari.

Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Anggap saja aku tak sengaja mendengarnya"Jawab Neji. Temari melotot.

"Kau menguping"Sebuah tuntutan langsung di berikan Temari. Neji membulatkan matanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku masih berada di sekitar situ. Kalian berdua bicara sedikit keras dan aku mendengarnya dengan sedikit seksama"jelas Neji. Temari terkekeh. "Yah, tak beda jauh dengan Menguping"Tuntut Temari.

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Maaf kalau kau tak merasa nyaman. Aku tau itu perbuatan melanggar privasi"Ucap Neji. Temari menggeleng sambil tertawa. Ia melihat kantung LV di tangannya. Rasanya Aneh. Ia tidak mengerti, ia melirik Shikamaru yang menguap malas ke Tenten. Seterusnya Tenten berteriak mengejek Shikamaru. Temari tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia sedikit memaafkan Shikamaru. Sedikit.

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Serius, aku sama sekali tidak menikmati acara Shoping gratisku kali ini. Moodku menurun drastis saat kejadian di depan LV. Iguana merah itu terus lengket bersama Sasuke sejak di LV dan sekarang kami semua sudah di toko ketiga, Channel. setelah sebelumnya kami singgah ke Burberry.

Aku melirik lagi manusia keganjenan itu yang sedang memperlihatkan beberapa gaun ke Sasuke. Apakah dia tidak bisa diam? Shannaroo. Dress Channel di hadapanku bukanlah lagi dress bernilai di mataku. Dress ini tak ada bedanya dengan Dress di toko biasa dengan discount 50%.

"Apa kau cemburu?"sebuah suara membuatku menolah kaget. Hinata menatapku serius. Aku menggeleng cepat. Apa maksudnya? Cemburu dengan siapa, jangan bercanda.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau memperhatikan Sasuke dan Karin sedari tadi. Sama seperti Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari tadi pagi"aku mendengus pelan. Aku, cemburu dengan Iguana merah itu? You gotta be kidding me?

"Siapa Shikamaru?"balasku. Hinata menghela nafas. "Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan"Aku mengambil sebuah Dress dengan warna merah menyala. Hinata menariknya cepat, apa maksudnya?

"Kau cemburu dengan Karin. Kau mengambil baju yang berwarna seperti warnanya. Apa kau serius?"Hinata menunjukkan Dress itu padaku. "Yah, Rambut Sasori"dan juga Garaa.

Hinata menaruh kembali dress yang tadi kuambil, aku kembali memilih baju di temani Hinata. Ia beberapa kali mengomentari beberapa baju.

Naruto menyuruh kami memilih sebuah gaun/dress pesta untuk perempuan dan Setelan jas lengkap untuk laki-laki. Katanya tema fashionnya adalah Wedding party. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari acara Fashion itu nantinya.

Saat aku akan mengambil sebuah gaun dengan warna biru muda, sebuah Dress dengan model sederhana dan potongan selutut tanpa lengan ada di depanku. Kufikir itu Hinata yang memperlihatkannya betapa terkejutnya aku kalau yang menyerahkannya adalah Sasuke.

"Kulihat ini sangat cocok untukmu"ucapnya. Aku gugup, entahlah. Aku memperhatikan dress itu. Hinata yang sedari tadi di sampingku juga menghilang. Hei kemana ia pergi? Sejak kapan?

Aku menatap mata Sasuke, ia mengangkat alisnya satu, "Kenapa harus hitam?"Jawabku mengomentari warnanya. Baju ini secara keseluruhan bagus, sangat sederhana tapi terkesan elegant. Tapi, temanya adalah pernikahan bukanlah pemakaman. Dan hitam adalah warna berduka. Apa ia bodoh? Kurasa tidak.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, bukankah bagus menjadi yang berbeda di antara yang lain"ucapnya. Mataku menyipit menatapnya. Beda karena aku dengan sintingnya berduka dipernikahan orang, Apa tidak gila aku datang kepernikahan dengan baju berwarna hitam? Maksudku walaupun hanya Tema acara Fashion. Bukankah putih sangat sempurna?

Aku hendak memprotes lagi tetapi Hinata datang dengan wajah girangnya sambil memegang sebuah Hils 8cm berwarna senada tetapi dengan corak brokat dan pita yang menawan. Sangat sempurna jika dipadupadankan bersama. Wajah Sasuke menampikkan seringai kemenangannya. Shannaro! Kalau Hinata manamungkin aku tolak.

"Aku melihat sepatu ini ketika melihat-lihat sebelum Sasuke-san menemukan dress itu. Lalu Sasuke-san membawa dress itu aku langsung mengingat sepatu menawan ini. Ini sempurna Sakura. Aku yang belikan sepatunya. Kau sangat cocok. Tidak perlu menggunakannya sekarang"Bujuk Hinata. Aku menatap memelas.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau yang bayar sepatunya Hinata, aku bajunya. Tidak perlu kau gunakan nanti. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemanan"ucapnya. Cuihh! Pertemanan? Jangan bercanda.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Hinata memekik kegirangan lalu menyeretku mencobanya di kamar ganti. Aku mengikutinya dengan pasrah. Hinata menunggu di luar selagi aku mengganti baju.

Bajunya sangat pas ditubuhku, potongan dadanya rendah tetapi tidak mempertontonkan. Hilsnya juga. Aku memandang diriku di kaca. Jika rambutku di tata sempurna dan tambahan kacamata ala Victoria aku mungkin mirip seleb Hollywood yang menghadiri acara jamuan.

Aku keluar dan berjalan ala Model, dan berputar sekali dengan riang.

"Sempurna"Aku hampir saja terjatuh dengan tak elitnya ke lantai ketika mendengar suara itu. Aku sudah tersandung, yang cukup beruntungnya aku masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhku.

Sasuke duduk di Sofa dengan gaya Bossy memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, Shannaro! Apa yang dilakukannya? Hinata lagi-lagi kemana?

Aku berdehem menghilangkan kegugupanku. Ayolah, kau adalah Model yang sedang naik daun Sakura.

"Kemana Hinata?"Tanyaku. Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya kesofa. Shannaro! Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku memutar mataku bosan, tapi mataku mendapati Hinata dengan riangnya (lagi) datang sambil membawa beberapa aksesoris tambahan.

"Karena Dressnya sangat minimalis. Kurasa Kalung dan gelang dapat mempermanis penampilanmu Sakura-chan"Ujarnya memakaikanku kalung mutiara berwarna putih dan gelang bertatahkan batu hitam kecil.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke. Oke kurasa Hinata bekerja sama sekarang dengan Sasuke. "lumayan"ucapnya senang. Apa maksudnya, hanya lumayan?

"Bagaimana?"Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh pada ruang kamar ganti di sebelah yang kutempati tadi.

Karin keluar dengan drees ketat tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, pendeknya juga setengah paha hingga mempertontokan dengan jelas kakinya. Warnanya hampir sama dengan rambutnya. Hils putih silver berkilauan dengan tinggi kuperkirakan hampir 12 cm.

Aku menatapnya kesal, serius. Temanya pernikahan bukan acara dugem tengah malam. Kulihat Hinata tersenyum mengangguk.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar sebelum matanya menatap Hinata kembali.

"Selera Fashionku sama seperti Hinata. Kalau ia bilang sempurna, maka aku sependapat"Jawan Sasuke, kulihat Hinata tertawa gugup.

"Kau sangat seperti dirimu Karin-chan"ucap Hinata, aku mengerti. Mereka sebenarnya sependapat denganku. Pakaian yang dipilih Karin terlalu berlebihan.

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatapku. Ia memandang remeh pakaian yang kuapakai.

 _Idiot iguana merah! Asal kau tau baju ini Sasuke yang pilihkan buatku, Bangsat!?_

Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah! Kalian ada disini. Ayo, kita sudah terlalu lama bershoppingnya. Kita harus istirahat dan bersiap sebelum pergi"Naruto datang tiba-tiba diikuti Saso-nii dan Suigetsu. Naruto memperhatikkanku.

"Sakura, kau terlihat menakjubkan"ucap Naruto memperhatikanku dari bawah sampai atas.

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku yang akan membayarkan sepatu dan kalungnya"Ucap Hinata.

"Aku yang akan membayar Dressnya"Ucap Sasuke. Saso-nii menatap Sasuke dalam. Sial.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini Uchiha?!"Serunya kaget. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Ganti bajumu Sakura. Aku yang bayarkan"Ucap Saso-nii. Aku meghela nafas. "Tidak. Aku yang memilihkan untuknya, jadi aku yang bayar"Balas Sasuke.

"Errr.. bagaimana kalau Sasori-san memilihkan Sakura-chan tas. Kurasa itu akan membuatnya tampak sempurna"Aku mencintai Hinata. Dia penyelamatku.

Saso-nii mengangguk pasrah. Naruto bingung menatapku. "Jadi, Apa yang harus ku bayarkan?"Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng begitupun Hinata, "Gelang dan biaya makeup belum ada yang tanggung"Ucap Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. "Yosh, baiklah. Ayo!"Ucapnya.

"Hallo! Bagaimana denganku"Ucap Karin, ia berputar sekali.

"Ouh.. Karin?! Kau tampak.. berbeda"ucap Naruto. Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. Sindiran yang bagus.

Karin berputar sekali lagi. Aku muak melihatnya. Dia mirip perempuan jalang daripada perempuan lajang.

"Tentu saja. Aku memilihnya sendiri"Ucapnya. Aku menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Aku bisa bertengkar hebat dengannya nanti.

* * *

Aku keluar sambil menenteng dress, sepatu, dan aksesoris lainnya. Kulihat yang lainnya semua sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar sambil menenteng beberapa kantungan baju. Oh, aku yang terakhir. Bahkan Iguana merah itu juga berada di sana menatapku kesal.

 _Hellow! skinny jeans dan boot bukanlah hal yang mudah di pakai. Aku bukanlah dirimu yang menggunakan baju kekurangan bahan._

Aku segera mengabaikannya dan menuju kasir. Kulihat Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Saso-nii sudah menungguku. Kulihat di tangan Saso-nii ada sebuah Tas tangan pesta berwarna hitam dengan model senada dengan gelangku. Wow!? Dia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Setelah sedikit perdebatan di kasir. Kami akhirnya pulang kembali ke Hotel.

* * *

Aku memandangi diriku di cermin. Russel benar-benar hebat. Setelah melihat bagaimana rupa Dressku ia segera menata rambutku. Bukan tatanan Rapi ala Victoria atau Kim kadarsihan. Rambutku di sanggul sedikit berantakan lalu di selipkan sebuah hiasan brokat yang tak sengaja polanya hampir mirip dengan sepatuku. Wajahkupun di makeup natural ala Hollywood (Tebal pada bagian mata, tapi tak berkesan norak. Sedangkan pada bagian kulit wajah hanya beberapa bagian yang di beri efek gelap atau terang). Bibirku di poles warna merah menawan.

Hinata tak kalah menakjubkan, Gaun Abu-abunya sangat mempesonaku. Rambutnyapun di sanggul dan pada bagian sisi wajahnya di biarkan terjatuh dengan bentuk ikal.

Aku dan Hinata segera turun ke Lobby sambil menunggu yang lain. Saat kami berdua turun ada beberapa yang sudah siap.

Seperti misalnya, Neji-nii dan yang kalau tidak salah namanya Sai, mereka berdua duduk di Kursi Lobby. Jas yang mereka kenakan sama hanya beda dalamannya, Neji-nii sangat Classicman sedangkan Sai lebih Modern. Ada juga sekertaris Saso-nii, Temari. ia tampak sempurna dengan dress kuning pucat. Rambutnya yang sering di cepol empat di gerai indah. Lalu ada orang China (kurasa) Hinata mengatakan dia adalah sepupu Shikamaru merangkap sekertaris, ia tampak anggun dengan Dress berwarna Caramel. Rambutnya di urai dan di sampirkan ke kanan.

Neji-nii memujiku dan Hinata, aku tersipu malu.

Pintu lift terbuka, Iguana merah bersama Kakashi dan Suigetsu keluar. Iguana merah tampak sok dengan tatanan rambutnya ala Kim. Ia berjalan mengangkat dagunya. Kakashi dan Suigetsu mereka berdua sangat tampan dengan balutan Jas perak dengan dalaman berbeda. Kakashi Hitam dan Suigetsu Putih.

Tak lama Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Seseorang yang baru ku ketahui bernama Shikamaru melangkah keluar dengan malas, ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan dalaman Classicman berwarna putih.

Saso-nii, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar setelahnya. Saso-nii tampak gagah dengan Jashitam dalaman merah seperti rambutnya. Naruto juga tampak Hot dengan Jas abu-abu dalaman Hitamnya ia tampak serasi dengan dress abuabu Hinata, dan Sasukelah yang membuatku panik sendiri, Jas hitam dengan dalaman Hitam. Hanya aku yang menyadari atau yang lainnya juga, hanya kami berdua memang yang serba Hitam. Sialan, Aku meringis ketika ia menatapku dengan senyuman menyeringai.

Saso-nii tersenyum menatapku, aku tersenyum gugup. Ia menawarkan lengannya berjalan bersamaku. Aku melirik kemeja dalaman Saso-nii, Shannaroo?! Kenapa Saso-nii maniak merah? Ia terlihat lebih cocok berjalan dengan Iguana merah itu. Aku segera menyambutnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil yang beruntungnya aku berpisah dengan Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Syukurnya aku berhasil menarik Sai semobil denganku. Dengan wajah kesalnya Karin harus semobil dengan Naruto. Aku tertawa sendiri dalam hatiku. Mana mau aku semobil lagi dengan Tokek merah itu.

Sepertinya Sasori belum menyadari bahwa bajuku dengan Sakura seakan berpasangan. Aku sebelumnya telah memilih setelanku, makanya aku segera mencarikan Sakura Dress yang serupa dengan Setelanku dan aku mendapatkannya.

Aku bingung kami semua akan kemana? Naruto tidak mengatakannya dengan Jelas. Designer siapa yang mengundang orang bisa di tambahkan-tambahkan seperti ini. Ini sangat merepotkan sejujurnya. Di plan yang kumiliki hari ini berbeda dengan apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Apa Naruto menggantinya?

Kami akhir sampai pada sebuah gedung mewah, di depannya telah banyak orang dan wartawan. Karpet merahpun sudah di gelar tepat dari depan pintu utama. Tapi, ini tak seperti dugaanku. Para tamu tak di turunkan di depan pintu utama. Tapi para tamu akan berjalan dari tempat parkiran yang jauhnya 100m dari pintu utama.

Aku menyeringai menatap sebuah nama yang terpampang di dekat pintu masuk. Tentu saja, Yamanaka. Ino designer itu, siapa lagi? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya secara langsung, Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku turun dari mobil. Karin segera menghampiriku tetapi aku menyuruh Suigetsu jalan bersamanya.

Aku menunggu Sakura, Tentu saja. Ino designer yang cukup ternama. Wartawan yang ada disini bukan wartawan biasa. Ibuku bisa jantungan kalau melihat aku jalan bergandengan bersama Karin atau Seorang diri di majalah atau acara TV Fashion langganannya. Ia pasti akan menanyaiku banyak hal tentang Sakura.

Aku bekerja sama dengan Sai mengalihkan perhatian Sasori. Sai adalah orang yang gampang di ajak bekerja sama. Ia teman yang baik dan setia aku menyukai berteman dengannya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai sampai Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan Menuju sekertarisnya yang hampir terlibat pertengakaran dengan Shikamaru.

Sakura melongo tak percaya ketika Sasori meninggalkannya. Aku segera menghampiri Sakura.

 _ **Sasuke POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku turun dari mobil di bantu Saso-nii, aku cukup gugup melihat banyak wartawan di dekat pintu masuk. Aku melihat Hilsku dan ternyata kedua tali pitanya terlepas. Aku baru meminta izin pada Saso-nii mengikat tali Hilsku tetapi Sai menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Temari. Benar saja mereka berdua sedang bercekcok mulut. Ia lari meninggalkanku. Serius? Aku melongo tak percaya.

Tak kusadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Butuh bantuan?"Tawarnya. Aku memutar mataku. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum berjongkok mengikat tali Hilsku. Aku panik serius. Banyak orang menatap kami berdua. Aku menggerakkan kakiku gelisah.

Diluar perkiraanku, Sasuke memukul pelan betisku. Apa yang di lakukannya Shannaro?! "Dimana tanda terima kasihmu"Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatapku. Oh tuhan, malaikat apa ini? Dewa apollo? Ia sangat tampan, apa ia Malaikat hatiku? Ia sempurna, apa kau menciptakannya sambil tersenyum? Oh Astaga... maksudku bukan. ia malaikat mautku, pembawa bencana! Tentu saja, apalagi?

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik. Jangan mengganggu"ucapnya. Mataku membulat. Apa ia gila? Pacar? Apa maksudnya?

Ia berdiri sambil menyeringai kearahku. Syukurlah, Saso-nii tidak melihatnya. Ia menarik tanganku memaksaku menggandengnya dan berjalan berdua meninggalkan yang lainnya. Mereka semua sedang sibuk bertengkar sendiri.

Aku terkesiap. Nama Ino terpampang di depat pintu utama. Ino. Boneka babiku?! Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke. Ia sedikit merintih.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat. Tenang saja. Aku akan bersikap lembut. Tapi, kau jangan memancing bermain kasar"aku menatapnya tajam. Apa yang di bicarakannya?

Kilatan kamera segera mengarah padaku dan Sasuke. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kilatan – kilatan seperti ini. Aku tersenyum berjalan masuk.

Waaw?! Aku memandangi seluruh gedung ini. Belum banyak tamu yang datang, tapi, kursi yang di sediakan cukup banyak. Panggung berbentuk setengah lingkaran sangat megah dengan nuansa pernikahan dengan banyak bunga di sana – sini. Bahkan di sediakan Jamuan seakan pernikahan sungguhan. Di sebuah panggung kecil depan panggung utama berdiri sebuah piano dan ada jalan kecil yang menghubungkan kedua panggung itu.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu. Kau model, jadi acara Fashion harusnya adalah hal yang biasa buatmu"Sindirnya. Aku menginjak kakinya. Shannaroo!? Ia meledekku. Ia menatapku dingin aku balas dengan gigitan di bibirku seperti anak kecil. Ia menghela nafas.

Kemana Ino? Ia pasti sibuk di belakang panggung.

Sasuke mengajakku kebelakang panggung, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Aku belum pernah melihat sibuknya acara Fashion Designer. Selama ini aku hanya model di belakang Kamera.

Awalnya petugas melarang kami masuk. Tapi, entah apa yang di bicarakan Sasuke padanya dengan Bahasa France kami di Izinkan Masuk.

'BRAAAAK'

Baru saja kami masuk, Sasuke di tabrak oleh Seseorang.

"OH MY GOD?! Sorry Monsieur, Upsss.. Sasuke?!"serunya panik. Itu Ino ia tampak sangat menakjubkan.

"Oh. Aku.. bagaimana.. kenapa.. kapan.. maksudku.. Kau ada disini?"Ucap Ino. Aku dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat gugup?"Tanya Sasuke, Ino membulatkan matanya. "Non?! I mean, Sasuke aku merindukanmu"Ino memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya. Mereka saling mengenal? Ino tersenyum menatapku masih memeluk Sasuke, aku tersenyum membalasnya. Ia merapatkan pelukannya ke Sasuke. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa babi ini melupakanku?

"Ouh Sasuke. Ia mirip dengan temanku Sakura"Ino bergumam di pelukan Sasuke. Aku mendengarnya. Mirip? Serius? Ini aku.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kebetulan namanya mirip. Dia juga Sakura. Haruno Sakura"Ucap Sasuke. Ino membeku di pelukkan Sasuke. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sasuke bergantian denganku.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Hai Ino"Ucapku sambil melambai kecil.

"JIDAATTTT"Serunya langsung memelukku. Serius? Panggilan itu lagi. Aku melirik Sasuke yang menahan tawanya. Shannaroo..

Ia memelukku erat sampai aku kesulitan bernapas. Untunglah Sasuke masih berbaik hati mau mengingatkan Ino. Ino tersenyum menatapku. Ia menganggapku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Aku hendak menyangkal tetapi Sasuke segera mengiyakan. Lalu, Aku mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya datang bersama Naruto dan Hinata serta yang lainnya. Respon yang cukup meng-ngagetkan. Ia berteriak akan mencium Naruto. Serius?

Ia bertanya tentang kuliah kedokteranku. Aku mengatakan kalau aku tahun ini akan segera Wisuda. Aku juga menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku sebagai Model. Dan ia cukup antusias. Ia menarik Sasuke bersamanya meninggalkanku sebentar.

Taklama mereka berdua kembali. Tetapi, Ino dengan wajah Serius dan Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Sakura, Aku butuh bantuanmu"Ucapnya. Kulihat wajahnya sangat serius. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ada apa?

Ino menarik nafasnya frustasi, "Salah satu modelku sedang sakit. Padahal ia termasuk model yang akan mengenakan Rancangan 3 utamaku malam ini"Ucapnya. Aku mengerti, ia ingin aku menggantikan modelnya yang Sakit itu.

"Tentu saja, aku mau tapi. Aku bukan model catwalk"ucapku. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti bisa"ucapnya kulirik Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Ada apa? Ini kesempatanku, setelah lulus Wisuda aku akan berhenti menjadi model dan fokus menjadi Dokter. Kalau aku sampai pernah berjalan di atas Catwalk dan di Paris pula, ini salah satu pencapaian terbesarku.

"Tidak Ino! Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Shion mengetahuinya. Kau harusnya mengerti, ini bisa menjadi kesalahpahaman"Ucap Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti? Apa hubungan ini dengan Shion yang berada di Italy dan kesalahpahaman apa ini?

Ino menatap Sasuke, "Aku janji. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku tak sebodoh itu. Lagipula tidak seharian kok. Cuma sejam kurasa tidak menimbulkan apa-apa"Ucap Ino. Aku tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan meraka, pasti ada yang di sembunyikan. Sasuke menghela nafas hendak memprotes.

"Hay Sasuke"Perempuan berwajah manis dan berambut coklat datang dengan tubuh dibalit kimono bunga-bunga. Kutebak ia baru saja selesai makeup.

"Hay matsuri"Ucap Sasuke Terkesiap. Siapa Matsuri? Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya. Sasuke memandangku aneh.

"Lama tak berjumpa bagaimana kabarmu"Ucapnya. Ia sedikit menjinjit dan mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak marah? Ada apa di antara mereka berdua?

Ino tertawa melihatnya, "Kita sepertinya akan Reuni"Ucap Ino. Matsuri memandang Ino.

"Sungguh? Apa Naruto, Hinata, dan Shion ada disini?"Tanyanya antusias. Sasuke menatap tajam Ino. Matsuri juga mengenal Hinata, Shio dan Naruto, aku semakin bingung. Oke, satu orang famous lagi yang tak ku kenal.

Ino mengangguk, "Tapi, Sayang Sekali. Shion tidak bisa Hadir. Dia harus bernyanyi di ulang tahun calon mertuanya"Jawab Ino. Kulihat Sasuke menatap kesal Ino. Kulihat lagi Matsuri dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Ohh.. sayang sekali padahal Garaa-kun akan datang malam ini"Ucapnya. Garaa? Apa Sabaku Garaa? Kulihat Sasuke membulatkan matanya begitupun dengan Ino.

"Haaaahhh!?"Ino tanpa Sadar terpekik menatap Sasuke. Matsuri memandang bingung mereka berdua.

"Tidak Ino. Aku tidak izinkan"Ucap Sasuke tegas. Ino menatap kesal Sasuke. Ia tersenyum menatapku dan Matsuri. Lalu menarik Sasuke pergi, lagi.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Ino POV**_

Ini semua di luar rencanaku. Apa yang tidak ingin kuharapkan akan terjadi. Ini semuanya gara-gara model sialan itu! sudahku peringatkan sebelumnya untuk menjaga kondisinya. Tapi dengan gilanya kemarin ia berenang tengah malam di kolam outdoor, mabuk pula. Sinting?!

Aku menarik Sasuke ke dalam ruang makeup.

"Tidak"Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"Tanyaku. Sasuke terdiam. Sudah kuduga?! Brengsek, Sakura Sahabatku.

"Jangan permainkan perasaannya brengsek?!"Seruku. Kulihat Sasuke tak suka dengan ucapanku. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Madre, mengira aku berpacaran dengannya. Kau tahu bagaimana aku! Aku tak bisa. Setidaknya sampai ia mempunyai pelindung yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak ingat kejadian dulu? Kalau kita tak segera menyadarinya dia akan mati. Kau tau bagaimana kalau dia cemburu"Ucap Sasuke. Aku paham dirinya. Ia sangat melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak mungkin mengubah lagi pengaturan modelku. Mereka sudah berjuang keras sebulan terakhir dengan latihan di Catwalk. Karena konsep pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku juga tak mungkin membatalkan Design yang satunya.

Aku sedikit Frustasi, "Bagaimana Garaa bisa terundang?"Tanya Sasuke. Aku pusing, Undangan sempat kuubah sehari sebelum tersebar, Kursipun akhir-akhir ini sering kuubah terus, terima kasih pada Naruto yang membuat aku bingung sendiri. Tapi, ah yah benar.

"Matsuri salah satu model utamaku. Ia berhak mempunyai satu undangan. Jadi, aku memberikannya ketika ia minta. Tapi aku tak berfikir itu akan Garaa, karena kufikir Garaa tidak mungkin datang"Jawabku. Sasuke mendesah.

"Acaramu akan berantakan kalau aku terlalu egois. Begini saja, kau jaga dia baik-baik. Kau mendengar ceritaku sebelumnya kan. Jangan biarkan mereka berdua bertemu. Aku akan menonton dari luar"Ucap Sasuke. Aku memeluk Sasuke seketika.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Your the best friend I ever had. Everlasting Friend"Pekikku. Sasuke membalas pelukkanku. Aku tahu Sasuke mempunyai sisi yang sangat baik, ia sangat menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Dan siapapun yang menjadi pasangan Sasuke kelak, ia pasti akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke. Walau kuakui ego Sasuke sangat tinggi tetapi kalau digoyahkan pasti akan jatuh. Aku cukup merasa senang menjadi temannya.

Aku melepas pelukkannku, menatapnya senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Bahasa Inggrismu bertambah lumayan"Ucapnya menatapku remeh. Aku mendelik melihatnya, satu lagi kebrengsekkan Sasuke yang mengurangi poin kesempurnannya. Mulutnya yang terlalu manis itu.

 _ **Ino POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku sedikit berbincang dengan Matsuri ketika Ino dan Sasuke masih berbicara lagi entah apa di ruangan itu.

Seorang banci berambut pendek dengan berwarna Ombrai Blonde bagian atas dan bawah Hijau metalik datang membawa Handphone milik Matsuri yang berdering. Matsuri sangat antusias mengangkatnya, ku tebak itu dari seseorang yang penting.

"Maaf, itu Pacarku. Dia ada di depan. Ia mau melihatku sebentar. Akan ku kenalkan padamu. Tunggu di sini, emm.. kurasa Ino dan Sasuke masih agak lama"Matsuri meninggalkanku. Saat matsuri hilang di belokkan keluar Sasuke dan Ino keluar dari Ruangan itu.

Mereka tersenyum, maksudku hanya Ino. Sasuke? Eeuugh.. palingan seringai yang sering di tampilkannya. Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?

"Kemana Matsuri?"Tanya Ino, baru saja aku akan menjawab Matsuri dan seseorang yang kukenal datang berdua. Itua Garaa. Garaa adalah pacar Matsuri?

"Sakura. Perkenalkan ini pacarku, Sabaku Garaa"Ucap Matsuri. Aku tersenyum Kaku. Garaapun begitu. Kulihat Sasuke dan Ino saling memandang panik. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Cukup lama kami terdiam bahkan senyum Matsuripun telah menghilang, "Hai. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Sakura"Ucap Garaa. Aku mengangguk dan anehnya Ino menggeleng.

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu"Ucapku tersenyum, "Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu"Garaa tersenyum membalasku. Tapi yang kurasakan selanjutnya tatapan dingin dari Sasuke dan Matsuri.

'Ekhemm'Sasuke menarik tanganku agar aku mendekat padanya. Pinggangku bahkan di rangkul olehnya. Ino tertawa cukup menyeramkan karena dipaksakan.

"Dunia ini sempit yaah,"Ucap Matsuri, entah mengapa yang kurasakan adalah senyum Matsuri berbeda dari sebelumnya. Garaa menatapku, dan aku menatapnya balik. Sungguh, kejadian terakhir kali bertemu dengannya membuatku malu. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di pesta dansa dan itu semua gara-gara Sasuke pantat ayam brengsek tak punya hati.

"Hn. Bukankah acaranya sebentar lagi. Aku akan keluar. Bye, Baby"Tanpa aku bisa menghindar. Sasuke mendekapku lalu mengecup sekilas ujung bibirku, yang kalau di perhatikan sekilas ia seperti mengecup tepat di bibirku. Shannaroo?! Apa yang dilakukan brengsek ini! Aku yakin wajahku sangat memerah, ia terlalu berlebihan memainkan peran pacaran ini.

Aku menundukkan wajahku yang memerah. Akan kubalas kau Uchiha!?

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

Ino tertawa kaku melihatnya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura berpura-pura berpacaran, Sasuke menceritakannya tadi sewaktu dirinya menarik Sasuke berbicara berdua. Ino dengan sengaja memukul keras bahu Sasuke. Tatapan mematikan langsung di dapatkannya dari Sasuke. Bukan Ino namanya karena dirinya sudah kebal. Hitung saja sekalian dengan balasan ucapan Sasuke di rung makeup tadi.

"Biar kuantar. Garaa, kau juga bisa menonton dari luar. Aku juga harus menemui seseorang"Ucap Ino, Garaa mengangguk. Mengikuti Ino dan Sasuke berjalan keluar.

Sakura tersenyum malu menatap Matsuri, "Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"Tanyanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau beruntung, tak banyak Perempuan yang dekat dengannya dan tak pernah ada yang cukup beruntung berada di posisimu. Mereka palingan hanya sekedar teman kencan satu malam"Ucap Matsuri. Sakura memandang Matsuri bingung. Matsuri mengangkat bahunya. "Sasuke bukan Type menyukai sesuatu yang bertahan lam. Itu yang kutahu"Lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan di benak Sakura sekarang ialah, mengapa Matsuri seakan sangat mengenal Sasuke? Apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya? Bertanya pada Sasukepun rasanya tak mungkin, nanti ia dikira cemburu. Padahal hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Tak lama Ino muncul sambil menggandeng Hinata.

"Ayo bergegas Sayangku. Kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi"Seru Ino mengajak kami masuk pada sebuah ruangan.

* * *

Ino sedang memberikan arahan untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Makeup mereka tak perlu di ubah lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit mengubah tatanan Rambut.

* * *

Ino berjalan keatas panggung menyapa semua tamunya karena sesaat lagi Acara Fashionnya akan dimulai. Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema saat Ino muncul sambil memegang Mic.

"Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs. Merci d'être venu. IJe suis si content.Ceci est montrer si spécial à mon grand frère, Naruto. Merci d'être venu du Japon, espère que tu aimes. Donc, ne soyez pas en attente, profiter de la fête! (Selamat malam Nyonya dan tuan.. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Aku sangat senang. Acara ini khusus untuk sepupuku, Naruto. Terima kasih kedatangannya dari jepang, Aku harap kau suka. Jangan menunggu lagi, Nikmati pestanya!""Seru Ino. Tepukan tangan kembali bergema. Saat Ino berjalan kembali masuk kebelakang panggung. Tak lama lampu mati menyisakan Panggung yang terang benderang.

Bukannya lagu yang lazim pada acara pernikahan yang di putarkan sesuai tema yang digarapnya. Tetapi lagu Fantastic Baby asal Korea di putar dengan kerasnya. lagu ini sudah di Remix dan diedit terlebih dahulu menyesuaikan jalannya acara Fashion ini.

24 model cantik keluar secara beraturan dari sisi kanan kiri panggung. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun dan berselang seling di atas Catwalk. 12 model yang mengenakan gaun Bridesmaid dengan berbagai model keluar dari sisi kanan dan 12 lainnya dari sisi kiri. Tak lama, karena begitu mereka berselingan keluar membentuk setengah lingkaran mereka segera kembali masuk kebelakang panggung.

Sekitar 2 menit.

Panggung kembali kosong. Lampu berubah berwarna Emas dan putih.

 _Nananana nananaa.. wow fantastic baby!_

Matsuri keluar dari sisi kiri dengan di temani 8 model lainnya. Matsuri tampak anggun dengan gaun pengantin berwarna Gold yang sangat mewah, bagian bwahnya yang sangat menarik perhatian susunan kain Cifon itu sangat mewah, bagian belakang panjang tetapi dei bagian depan memamerkan kaki jenjang Matsuri hingga sepaha. Ia memegang bucket mawar cantik berwarna Merah, 8 model yang mengenakan gaun bridesmaid juga sangat cantik dengan model yang berbeda tetapi warna yang sama.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihatnya dan kilatan kamera tak berhenti sedari tadi.

5 menit Matsuri dan dan ke 8 model lainnya berlenggak lenggok.

Begitu model yang terakhir masuk, lagu berhenti.

Lagu Ariana grande Focus bagian Bridge langsung terputar. Lampu mati berganti putih dan Pink.

8 model dengan gaun bridesmaid kembali keluar dari sisi kanan. 4 memakai warna putih gading dan 4 lainnya warna pink. Model bajunyapun tak sama dengan yang sebelumnya kali ini brokat lebih banyak.

Sakura keluar dengan Gaun yang sangat indah. Full brokat berlengan panjang, bagian bahu terbuka dan pada bagian belakang memamerkan secara tidak langsung punggung hingga pinggang Sakura. Ia tampak cantik, makeupnya tidak di ubah hanya bagian rambut di ganti modelnya, rambut Sakura di Urai dan di gelombangkan lalu di gerai ke samping kiri memamerkan Leher dan bahu kanannya. Ia memegang Bucket mawar berwarna Pink dan putih. Sasuke terpaku. Garaa bahkan Naruto dan Neji punjuga. Sai bersiul. Tepukan tangan meriah kembali bergemuruh. Sakura tersenyum sedikit dan terkekeh mendengar siulan Sai. Entah mengapa Gaun press body ini sangat cocok di tubuhnya walaupun ia hanya model pengganti. Karin memandang kesal Sakura. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tak berhenti menatap Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

Panjang gaunnya memang menutup kaki Sakura namun karena bagian bawahnya melebar hal ini memudahkan Sakura berjalan. Makanya Model Bridesmaidnya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

5 menit Sakura berjalan dan berputar memerkan design indah Ino, Sakura kembali masuk lewat tempatnya keluar.

Lagu kembali mati, lampu berganti menjadi hanya Sorotan ke arah tengah Catwalk. Lagu Justin Bieber What do you mean? yang di remix dengan Ariana Grande One last time berputar.

Hinata muncul begitu anggun dengan Gaun putih bersihnya. Seakan perpaduan antara Model yang di kenakan Matsuri dan Sakura. Gaun yang di kenakan Hinata sangat Mewah dan Indah. Bagian dada dan perut Full brokat memang tetapi bagian bawahnya Cifon jatuh dengan indahnya. Bagian belakangnyapun terbuka sempurna memamerkan punggung indah Hinata. Rambut Hinata tidak diubah sama sekali. Ia berjalan anggun sambil memegang bucket bunga Mawar berwarna putih dan merah. Semua orang berdiri bertepuk tangan. 8 orang bridesmaidnya pun tak kalah cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih bersih. Lampu hanya menyoroti Hinata dan Ke 8 BridesMaidnya.

5 menit Hinata berjalan Di Catwalk. Ia kembali masuk dari sisi kiri.

Tapi kali ini lampu kembali menyala dengan sorotan Pink, putih, dan Gold. Lagu tak lagi berhenti.

Layar yang sedari tadi hanya Background animasi berjalan, kini terbuka. Para Model Bridesmaid keluar dari sisi kanan, kiri dan Tengah. Bridesmaid Matsuri dari sisi kiri, Sakura sebelah kanan, dan Hinata Tengah. Lalu disusul Matsuri, Sakura dan Hinata keluar bersamaan dari sisi masing-masing. Bagaikan Miss Universe, mereka berjejer Rapi. Tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh, Kilatan Kamera tak berhenti memotret semua model. Seluruh tamu kembali berdiri.

Ino keluar dari tempat Hinata. Ia tersenyum sambil melambai. Seorang Pria memberikan Ino bunga yang sangat indah.

Para model semua bertepuk tangan, dan tersenyum. Ke 24 model tadi kembali masuk meninggalkan Sakura, Matsuri, Hinata dan Ino diatas panggung.

Tepuk tangan masih bergemuruh. Tetapi lampu sudah kembali di nyalakan.

"Salut! Tout le monde. Je vous remerci?! …, Tout est déjà prêt. Comme le thème. jouir"Ino sedikit membungkuk. Sakura dan Matsuri berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Catwalk, meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau tunggu disini aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu"Ino berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri diatas Catwalk. Tak lama lampu kembali mati. Para tamu dan Hinata sendiri bingung.

Lampu sorot kembali menyala kali ini menyoroti Piano yang berada tepat di depan panggung Catwalk, Shion dengan anggun duduk sambil memainkan piano dan Naruto berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri di samping Shion sambil memegang Mic.

Intro All Of Me By. Jhon Legend terdengar.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _Whats going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'am on your magical mistery ride_

 _And I'am so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My heads under water but I'am breathing fine._

 _You crazy and I'am out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me, love's all of you_

 _Love your curves and your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfection_

 _Give you All to me, I give my all to you_

 _You my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose and winning_

 _Cause I give you All of me_

 _And you give me all of you .. ohh.._

Naruto menyanyi sepenuh hati dengan di Iringi Shion yang memainkan Pianonya, tak sebagus yang di harapkan memang. Namun bukannya semua yang di lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh (sepenuh hati) pastilah yang terbaik.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang matanya berkaca, Shion tak berhenti memainkan instrument All Of Me.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight I want to say something. I want to share my happines. But, First let me tell you a classic Story.

Once upon a time, I fell in love with a girl who my childhood. I'am very fallin love wih her, and I want to marry her. I had blessing from her parents. But, not good story if not was complication. The girl has a brother, whos very protect her. And he so love and respect her brother. This story not finish, not yet. Because, I have to had permission and blessing from her brother. So, Neji-nii…"Naruto menghela nafas sambil merangkul Hinata. Naruto memandang gugup Neji yang berada di tengah kegelapan.

"Can I, Naruto. Marry your Sister? I will protect her with all my life. I promise"Ucap Naruto bersungguh. Lampu sorot kini menyoroti Neji yang duduk di samping Sasuke dengan wajah Datar. Seseorang tak senang mendengarnya, orang itu menatap Naruto tajam di tengah kegelapan yang menutupinya.

Neji terdiam nampak berfikir, "With all your life?"Tanya Neji meyakinkan. Naruto mengangguk pasti. Orang itu tambah tak menyukai Jawaban yang Naruto berikan, baginya Ini semuanya terasa salah, tidak benar. Harusnya dirinyalah yang berada disana.

"Do you Really love my sister?"Tanya Neji lagi, Naruto mengangguk. "Yes, I am"Ucap Naruto lantang.

"More than You loves Ramen?"Teriak Sai dari belakang, orang-orang tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto memandang kesal Sai.

"Same level with Ramen"Jawab Naruto. Semua orang kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Hinatapun tertawa mendengarnya. Sasukepun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Tapi orang itu kembali mendengus mendengarnya.

Neji mengangguk, semuanya kembali terdiam menanti jawaban Neji.

Neji Berdiri, naik ke atas panggung. Menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. Orang itu tersenyum melihat Neji yang menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto kaget dengan Neji yang menarik Hinata menjauh darinya, begitupun Hinata yang memandang khawatir. Wajah Neji tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya pada Naruto.

Neji menggeleng pelan. Shion menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ini tak sesuai harapan. Ino dan Sakura menatap cemas Naruto dari belakang panggung, lewat cctv yang memang terpasang di beberapa bagian.

Karinpun yang terbawa suasana tanpa sadar meremas lengan Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya. Temari dan Tenten pun menunggu jawaban dari Neji. Sai memandang bingung Neji begitupun dengan Kakashi hanya Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Neji membuka mulutnya, "Thank you for love my sister with all your life and same level with you love Ramen. But …."

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Guest (Selvi) :Up. Thanks ^^v

Guest : Up. Thanks ^^v

Guest (vana61) : Up. Thanks ^^v

Guest (Sasu-chan) : Up. Thanks ^^v

lyn307 : thanks ^^v

Guest (keken blosom) : Maaf, lagi sibuk UTS. tapi chapter ini 10K loh. Thanks ^^v

Guest (ina) : Makasih.. ^^v

nurvi-chan : oke. makasih ^^v

Guest (Nicta) : Up now! Makasih ^^v

nice cherryblossom : Ada nanti di ceritakan. Chap depan pasti akan terjawab. Makasih ^^v

Guest (NN) : makasih ^^v

genie luciana : Thanks ^^v

Guest (yancherry) : Hahaha.. makasih ^^v

Guest (puput) : Chap depan yah. Makasih ^^v

hanikofukumitsu : makasih hahaha... ^^v

alfriza : Makasih hahaha.. ^^v

Guest (zarachan) : Ok ^^v

kagaaika uchiha : makasih ^^v

indigoRansengan23 : ok ^^v

Luca Marvell : haha iya. dilihat ajah yah nanti. makasih ^^v

yuanthecutegirl : hiihiihi.. iyaaa.. makasih ^^v

A panda-chan : oke makasih ^^v

dianarndraha : oke ^^v

haruka Ryokusuke : oke ^^v

JungHa- 'ySasu : di tunggu ajah next-next chapnya. makasih ^^v

 _Big thank to yang udah Favo, Follow, Review, Silent reader, sepupu kesayangan Cherry Molen dan Lemon. Lavyou All._

 _Thank You Verry Much_

 _Cherry Aiko / AA / SKAS / Ai_

 _My lovely sweet place TELKOM ^o^_

 _Jayapura, 28 februari 2016_


	13. Chapter 13 : A Moment

Neji menggeleng pelan. Shion menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ini tak sesuai harapan. Ino dan Sakura menatap cemas Naruto dari belakang panggung, lewat CCTV yang memang terpasang di beberapa bagian.

Karin pun yang terbawa suasana tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat lengan Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya. Temari dan Tenten pun menunggu jawaban dari Neji. Sai memandang bingung Neji begitu pun dengan Kakashi. Hanya Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Neji membuka mulutnya, "Thank you for love my sister with all your life and same level with you love Ramen. But …."

"Can you prove you really, love Hinata?"Tanya Neji. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dipikirnya Neji tidak akan merestuinya. Shion kembali memainkan pianonya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKarin

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Semua orang yang sempat berpikir negatif tertawa mendengus mendengarnya. Sai tersenyum kaku menyadari pikiran tidak baiknya. Tenten dan Temari saling memandang lega, Karin melirik tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Suigetsu. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Suigetsu. Kakashi menarik nafas setelah tadi ia menahan nafasnya menanti lanjutan kalimat Neji.

"Yes. I can"Ucap Naruto tegas. Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar kesungguhan Naruto dan mini drama (tak sengaja) Neji.

"Aku tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku selama ini"Ucap Neji berbisik. Naruto tersenyum gugup mendengarnya. Hinata tak berani menatap Neji dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tempat lain.

Orang itu menatap tak suka ketiga orang yang berdiri di atas panggung. Dia berdiri dan pergi dari tempatnya. Sasuke melirik orang itu dengan ekor matanya yang tampak sekali tidak suka di Momen bahagia ini. Sudah ia duga memang. Orang itu pasti tidak akan merelakannya. Sasuke ikut berdiri menyusulnya yang menuju belakang panggung.

"So, Naruto? I will wait your sincerity"Neji turun dari panggung. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan, Naruto kembali merangkul Hinata dan lampu kembali di nyalakan seluruhnya. Shion mengakhiri solo pianonya dengan menakjubkan. Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke belakang panggung. Orang-orang menikmati jamuan kecil yang di sediakan Ino.

* * *

"Menegangkan"Seru Ino menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto membantu Hinata menuruni tangga yang berada di belakang panggung.

Hinata tersenyum malu. Naruto tertawa.

"Aku turut bahagia. Ku harap Naruto kau bisa membuktikannya segera. Tadi itu cukup menahan nafas"Matsuri datang sambil memegang beberapa Bucket bunga.

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Matsuri. Hai. Aku tak tahu kau ada di sini sampai aku melihatmu sangat menakjubkan tadi"Puji Naruto. Matsuri terkekeh pelan dan berterima kasih pada Naruto. Matsuri menyerahkan bunganya pada Asistennya yang datang menghampiri.

"Aww.. Aku menyesal pernah menolak tawaranmu Naruto. Aku hampir saja melewatkan momen langkah ini. Kau akhirnya meminta restu Neji secara resmi? Kau lihat wajahmu? Kau seperti tersedak biji salak"Gurau Sakura yang sudah berganti dengan baju awalnya.

Naruto cemberut mendengar ejekan Sakura. "Yah, aku tahu. Kau menyesalinya bukan? Kau tahu. Tadi Sasori hampir gila mencarimu. Kau dengan Teme menghilang begitu saja, dan kau harusnya lihat betapa gelisahnya dia melihat Sasuke tanpa dirimu di kursi di depan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihatmu berjalan dengan anggun diatas Catwalk. Ia hampir menangis. Kau bagaikan kucing yang hilang di temukan kembali"Balas Naruto. Sakura merenggut. Kucing? Apa maksudnya menyamakan dirinya dengan Kucing?

"Yah, aku sejenis kucing Anggora atau Persia yang di sayanginya"Sakura memutar matanya. Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, Kau sejenis pudel yang di sayanginya"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Tapi, Pudel itu jenis hewan Anjing bukan Kucing"Seru Sakura tak terima. Hinata menahan Naruto yang ingin membalas Sakura lagi, Ino menggeleng pelan begitu pun Matsuri yang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hai, Selamat atas suksesnya acara tadi. Ino Designmu sungguh menakjubkan"Ucap Garaa bergabung bersama mereka. Ia memberikan 3 dari bucket bunga yang di pegangnya.

"Sakura kini aku percaya kau adalah Model, tadi kau sangat menawan"Ucap Garaa, menggoda. Sakura memutar matanya bosan sebelum tertawa dan mengambil bucket bunga kedua yang di berikan Garaa.

"Sayangku seperti biasa, Kau sangat Fantastic", Garaa mengalihkan tatapnya dari Matsuri ke Hinata.

"Hinata. Kau sungguh, amazing!"Garaa memberikan bucket bunga di tangannya yang terakhir untuk Hinata. Ia mencium pipi kanan Hinata. Naruto tertawa paksa melihatnya, wajah Hinata pucat seketika. Ino membulatkan matanya. Sakura tersenyum mencium bunganya sembari menutupi tatapan menyelidik yang diedarkannya pada Hinata, Ino dan Naruto.

Sakura melihatnya. rahang Matsuri mengeras.

"Sayang, kau sudah mendapat bucket bungaku dari Frisca tadi kan?"Garaa merangkul Matsuri, Matsuri mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Ino, Aku jadi mengambil gaun ini. Sempurna. Akan Hinata gunakan Saat Resepsi di Konoha nanti"Ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana. Ino mengangguk.

"Resepsi?"Sakura bingung.

"Kalian akan menikah?"Tanya Matsuri. Hinata mengangguk malu dan Naruto.

"Kami ke kesini ingin liburan sekalian mempersiapkan Pernikahan kami minggu depan. Pemberkatannya tak mengundang orang, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat yang akan datang. Resepsinya barulah kami mengundang"Jelas Naruto gugup.

Sakura terpekik, "Awww.. Selamat"Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Ehem.."Semua menoleh kepada suara yang berdehem. Sasuke muncul tepat di samping Sakura.

"Cara yang unik untuk Fitting baju pernikahan"Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk tertawa. Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Kami ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua"Ucap Matsuri, Garaa mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manis miliknya yang membuat sakura mengagumi Garaa.

"Terima kasih. Kalian berdua pasti aku undang di acara pemberkatannya. Akan ku hubungi segera. Setelah urusanku dengan Neji-nii selesai"Naruto tertawa bersama Hinata dan Sakura. Matsuri terkekeh bersama Garaa, sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino saling bertatapan.

"Aku permisi dulu. Sampai Jumpa. Bye. Sakura dahh"Ucap Garaa berlenggang pergi. Matsuri tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengganti baju. Bye"Matsuri berbalik menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

"Ino, bagaimana dengan baju yang di kenakan Matsuri denganku serta para model yang lainnya? Fashion ini untuk Fitting gaun pernikahan Hinata kan?"Tanya Sakura, Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gaun-gaun yang lain akan aku lelang dengan harga tinggi Forehead. Uangnya akan kembali sebagai keuntunganku dan sponsor, lalu sisanya untuk yayasan amal"Jelas Ino Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Raut wajah Sakura merenggut, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai gaun yang ku kenakan. Lain waktu, Ino-pig kau bisa membuatkanku gaun yang serupa lagi?"Tanya Sakura. Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

"Akan ku buatkan yang jauh lebih bagus dari yang kau kenakan tadi. Tenang saja"Jawab Ino. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sakura. Kau mau menjadi Bridesmaidku bersama Ino nantinya? Shion juga akan ikut. Kau mau?"Tawar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau!"seru Sakura.

Ino terkekeh dan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum begitu pun Sasuke.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau segera beritahu Neji tentang hal ini. Bukankah ini bukti kuat kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata?"Usul Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Segera"

* * *

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura ketika mereka berdua keluar dari belakang panggung. Sakura beberapa kali berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Ia sangat risih dengan ulah Sasuke. Sakura mengeluh keras, Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Bukankah Sasori tidak melihat mereka.

"Aku akan membalasmu Uchiha"Desis Sakura kecil. Sasuke menoleh menampilkan senyum menyeringai miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Aku menunggu saatnya"

Sakura kembali mendengus. Begitu dirinya melihat Sasori berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua ia berusaha keras melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Oh tuhan!? Itu Saso-nii ia sedang berbicara bersama Sai. Aku harus segera melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, Demi Tuhan! Saso-nii akan memburu Sasuke kalau ia melihatnya. Kenapa aku perduli? Bukankah bagus, Sasuke akan segera menjauhiku. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke terluka? Aku tak tega melihatnya. Maksudku, kasihan Mikoto-kasan. Ia pasti akan khawatir sama sepertiku. Maksudku, lupakan. Oke?

Aku menepis tangannya. Ia tak bergeming, Shannaro!.

Aku mencubit lengannya. Ia tetap tak bergeming, Shannaro!

Aku memukul lengannya. Ia hanya mendelik tak suka menatapku, Shannaro!

"Lepaskan tanganmu Brengsek!"Paksaku. Sasuke berbalik senyum ke arahku.

"Mau ku teleponkan Aniki untuk membatalkan semua kontrakmu? Atau kerja samanya?"Ancam Sasuke. Oke dia mulai kembali mengancam. Seseorang bisakah ada yang memanggil My Mikoto-Ka'san tercinta untuk datang dan menjewer anak bungsunya ini. Oh tuhan, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Kalau aku meminta bantuan Saso-nii, dia akan terkena masalah, oke aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Sedikit. Kalian puas, aku mengakuinya?

Aku menghela pelan mendengarnya, bagus. Aku merasa hakku sebagai manusia sedang terancam. Aku hanya **Sedikit** khawatir kau tahu Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Saso-nii melihat ini. Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, ya jujur saja siapa yang tidak mau di rangkul oleh lelaki setampan Sasuke? Ia bukan saja tampan ia sempurna, kecuali sifat Egois yang menyebalkannya.

Sasuke sudah sangat baik padaku. kejadian di Venice dan Roma membuatku tersadar.

Sasuke adalah orang yang penuh tanggung jawab dan perhatian mengingat kejadian di Venice.

Sasuke adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang setelah semua kejadian Di Roma.

Dan kejadian di Paris hari ini, aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti, berkat dia aku bisa melihat Naruto yang meminta restu Neji dan aku bisa hadir di pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto nantinya.

Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau Sasuke tidak mau menculikku, aku pasti akan melewatkannya.

Aku tidak lagi munafik bukan?

Tapi tetap saja, ia iblis penghuni neraka Jahanam yang berada di tubuh malaikat penghuni surga.

"Lakukan saja. Tapi, jangan pernah menampilkan wajahmu di Osaka. Aku jamin hal itu"Kecamku balik. Ia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan pengedar Narkotika. Aku pengusaha"Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan laporkan pada Ka-san"Ucapku. Ia meleguh cukup keras.

"Dan sudah kukatakan, mulai dari atas pesawat kemarin. Kata-kata itu sudah tidak mempan buatku"balasnya. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku cukup cerdik.

"Tentu saja. Ka-san sudah mempersiapkan tentang hal itu. Dia memberiku nomor ponsel pribadinya dan juga email pribadinya. Ia menyuruhku memberi kabar lewat surel atau Skype. Uppss. Apa aku mengatakannya? Seharusnya itu menjadi Rahasia dia antara kami bertiga. Di tambah Ji-san. Hahaha"Bongkarku. Ia terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku. Aku kembali menepis keras lengannya, akhirnya Sasuke melepas rangkulannya yang syukurnya tepat saat Saso-nii melihat kami berdua.

Saso-nii tersenyum melihatku dan segera menghampiriku. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Oh, Saso-nii aku juga menyayangimu.

"Sakura, Aku telah menelepon Tayuya dan mengatakan kau bersamaku. Ia cukup kaget, tapi aku mengatakan kalau kau butuh liburan. Dia juga menanyakan tentang masalah tunanganmu. Aku bilang itu hanya gurauan. Dia hanya salah satu asistenku."Jelasnya, aku mengangguk.

Saso-nii melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu merangkulku. Setidaknya masalah di Konoha sudah selesai. Tinggal menelepon Tou-san dan Ka-san, kuharap Tayuya tak cerewet membicarakan hal konyol itu.

"Oh man, Aku disini! Asistenmu? Aku merasa terhormat menjadi asisten dari calon kakak ipar"Ucap Sasuke. Aku segera menahan Saso-nii yang ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Saso-nii menggeram pelan, "Jaga mulutmu Uchiha!"

Sasuke tersenyum menang sebelum melenggang pergi dan hilang di kerumunan. Setelah beberapa kalimat tentang ke tidak sukaannya pada sikap Sasuke, Saso-nii memujiku dengan balutan design Ino. Kami berdua terus bersama sampai akhirnya Aku bersama Saso-nii menikmati perjalanan pulang kembali ke hotel tanpa gangguan dari Sasuke. Entahlah, dia menghilang entah ke mana? Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkannya?

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Ino POV**_

Seperti biasa setelah pertunjukkan aku keluar untuk menyapa para tamuku. Hidangan kue sudah tersedia dengan apik di atas meja. Sepertinya mereka semua menyukai tema yang ku garap ini, karena mereka semua tampak menikmati acara ini.

Ku lihat Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata dan Neji. Yah, sepertinya Neji belum bisa melepaskan Hinata dengan Ikhlas jika kesayangannya di ambil oleh orang lain, bahkan dengan sahabat Hinata dari Kecil.

Aku juga melihat Sakura bersama lelaki berambut merah, kalau tidak salah dia bersama dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Jujur saja aku tak terlalu mengenal Teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke.

Aku, Sakura dan Hinata kami bersekolah di Junior dan High school yang menggarap sistem khusus perempuan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka Junior dan High school khusus lelaki. Elementary-pun aku tak bersama mereka. Aku di Paris.

Sasuke? Aku melihatnya, sepertinya beberapa kolega bisnisnya ada di sini. Ia berbincang serius bersama beberapa orang (yang semuanya kukenal) dengan Kakashi Selalu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Asisten Pribadi Sasuke semenjak ia kembali dari Roma, atau tepatnya setelah ia menyelesaikan Elementarynya di Roma, Italy.

Aku juga melihat Karin, sepupu Naruto yang lain. (Aku adalah sepupu dari ayah Naruto dan Karin dari Ibu Naruto, jadi aku dengannya tidak bersepupu) Jujur saja aku tak begitu menyukainya, ia terlalu berlebihan. Ia berdiri di samping lelaki yang kalau tidak salah adalah Asisten terpercaya Itachi. Si sulung Uchiha.

Apa yang di lakukannya di sini? Apa Itachi ada di sini? Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada. Entahlah, tapi Perempuan kurang belaian itu terus menatap Sasuke tanpa Henti. Aku masih tak percaya sewaktu di Elementary Sasuke berteman dengannya. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana keseharian Sasuke selama di sekolah dasar. Pantas saja, pendidikan selanjutnya Sasuke lebih memilih sekolah dengan sistem khusus lelaki.

Jujur saja, walau Aku dengan Shion sering mengunjunginya di Roma, kami berdua tidak begitu mengetahui keadaan sekolahnya ataupun bagaimana teman temannya. Hanya 3 nama Temannya yang ku tahu di Roma. Karin, Suigetsu dan seseorang bernama Juugo.

Aku juga melihat Temari, Tenten dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang. Kulihat mereka berbincang dengan sesekali terjadi perdebatan. Yah aku akui Shikamaru adalah Orang yang menyebalkan dengan mulut pedasnya. Ia cukup membosankan karena ia sendiri pun mudah bosan dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tunggu dulu, satu lagi teman Naruto yang tidak kutemukan. Lelaki pucat dengan kejujurannya yang menarik minatku. Di mana dia? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Beberapa kali mataku mendapati para tamuku yang berusaha menarikku untuk bergabung mengobrol bersama mereka. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum berpura-pura bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin kulakukan. Apa ia tidak hadir? Ada apa dengan Sai?

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku langsung berbalik tanpa menoleh terlebih dahulu. Shion tersenyum memandangiku. Awwhh... aku merindukannya. Tapi aku berpura-pura kesal. Ayolah, aku yang mempunyai acara ini. Tapi Naruto yang sok berkuasa atas segalanya. Aku tahu ia sponsor terbesarnya, tapi aku sendiri mendapat kejutan di sebuah kejutan yang kurancang sendiri. Kalian tahu apa maksudku. Atau kalian bingung? Ingatkah tentang :

" _Kita sepertinya akan Reuni"Ucapku ke Matsuri. Matsuri memandangku antusias. Huh! Ratu drama.._

" _Sungguh? Apa Naruto, Hinata, dan Shion ada disini?"Tanyanya yang aku yakin sok antusias. Sasuke menatap tajam aku. Aku tersadar apa yang baru ku katakan. Oh tuhan! Aku sudah sangat salah mengatakannya._

 _Aku mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, Sayang Sekali. Shion tidak bisa Hadir. Dia harus bernyanyi di ulang tahun calon mertuanya"Jawabku sedikit menyesal, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang mengawasiku tajam._

Ingat sekarang? Shion mengatakan padaku dirinya akan bernyanyi di ulang tahun calon mertuanya. Jangan bercanda! Ia sekarang hadir di acaraku, dan ini bukan perayaan ulang tahun calon mertuanya yang cerewet itu. Belum lagi dengan ucapan Naruto yang memperkuat alasan tersebut. Sepupu kurang ajar, Brengsek!

"Aku minta maaf telah membohongimu"Ucapnya tulus, aku tahu. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku bukan calon mertuamu"Jawabku sekenanya. Shion tertawa mendengarnya, aku pun ikut tertawa. Kemudian aku memeluknya. Kami berbicara tentang acara ulang tahun calon mertuanya. Shion mengatakan sebenarnya itu benar. Calon mertua atau katakan saja mantan Calon mertua. Karena, kemarin dirinya baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang tunangan. Bukan apa, memang tak ada cinta di antara mereka. Hanya sebatas Teman, tak lebih.

Mantan tunangan Shion itu adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses, ia juga merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan Shion. Umurnya sama dengan Shion dan itulah alasan mereka berdua menjalin persahabatan dengan mudah. Mantan tunangannya dulu membutuhkan bantuan untuk memperkenalkan Shion sebagai Tunangannya, hanya pura-pura untuk menyudahi perjodohan konyol ibunya. Mereka berdua saling menjaga selama hampir satu tahun lebih dengan status Tunangan. Hal ini juga menguntungkan Shion untuk menghindari pemberitaan miring di Media tentang dirinya. Akhirnya Sang Tunangan menemukan tambatan hati, yang menjadi akhir dari perjanjian dan kepura-puraan mereka.

Tidak semua ceritai berakhir seindah di Novel picisan bukan? Apalagi yang memang di landasi dengan kepura-puraan. Mereka berhak mendapatkan cinta mereka sendiri yang sesungguhnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tadinya Shion memang akan bernyanyi di sana, namun dirinya lebih memilih menghadiri acara Ini. Aku mencintainya. Saat aku menoleh ke kiri, Sai. Ia berdiri di dekatku sambil tersenyum. Ia memegang setangkai mawar.

"Untukmu. Maaf, aku hanya menemukan satu. Aku tak bisa memberikan yang banyak seperti mereka"Ucapnya tersenyum. Aku menyukai cara ia tersenyum. Aku membalas tersenyum dan hanyut dalam matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sebelum akhirnya Shion menyadarkanku dan mereka berdua menertawakanku. Sial, aku pasti terlihat konyol. Aku menerima dengan gugup bunga mawar yang di berikannya.

Kami bertiga mengobrol cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mulai banyak tamu yang pamit undur diri. Acara pelelangannya memang di lakukan besok malam oleh para sponsorku.

Sampai akhirnya Sai beserta semuanya dan meninggalkan aku bersama Shion berdua. Ia menatapku serius.

"Kenapa bisa ada Matsuri?"Tanyanya. Aku tergugup. Oke itu pertanyaan yang saat ini ku hindari. Bisakah aku tak menjawabnya. Namun sepertinya Shion tak mengizinkannya. Aku menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oke, aku bertemu Matsuri di acara amal Fashion 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku, kau tahu berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa dengannya. Aku menceritakannya tentang acara ini tapi tak mengatakan tujuannya. Aku bilang membutuhkan Model Utama untuk 3 rancangan utamaku. Aku tahu ia model yang cukup terkenal, aku mengatakannya agar dia memberiku saran. Ia pasti mempunyai kenalan teman Model lebih banyak dariku. Tak ku sangka ia tertarik dengan Tema nya, lalu ia menawarkan diri menjadi Salah satu model. Tolong jangan marahi aku, Sasuke sudah melakukannya. Kau tau bagaimana kalau Sasuke Marah. Urggh!"Jelasku panjang. Shion mendengar penjelasanku. Tatapannya berubah melembut.

"Kau menerimanya?"tanya Shion. Tentu saja, kau melihatnya di atas Catwalk tadi.

"Awalnya tidak. Setelah Kupikir, Kenapa tidak? Dan itu sebelum Naruto mengubah rencananya 6 hari yang lalu dan aku tak mungkin membatalkan janjiku dengannya. Ia pasti akan berpikir tentang kejadian yang lalu menjadi alasannya"Jawabku. Shion mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."Ucapnya, oh. Dia sudah mengganti topik yang lain. Aku tersenyum menunggunya.

"Lelaki tadi siapa? Kau memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh. Bukan caramu sama sekali"Lanjutnya. Aku terkejut. Senyum di wajahku sudah menghilang, aku Kelagapan mau menjawab apa. Shion tertawa melihatku. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Ia pamit, ia harus kembali ke Italy sekarang. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus di selesaikan, katanya. Syukurlah, aku tak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Aku berdiri di atas panggung, Rencana 6 bulanku sukses! Walau banyak hal yang harus kuurus setelah ini. Oh Tuhan. Terima kasih.

 _ **Ino POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Perasaanku tidak enak saat nama Itachi Baka Aniki tertera di ID Callerku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengangkatnya. Namun dia pasti akan melaporkannya pada Madre hal yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak benar membuatku mau tak mau, mengangkatnya. Lagi pula, aku yakin ia tak terlalu banyak bertanya karena Suigetsu pasti telah melaporkan segalanya.

Di Paris sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, berarti di Jepang sana pukul 6 pagi. Artinya bukan telefon sembarang yang akan ku terima, berharap saja begitu. Tapi, apa? Itu Telefon omong kosong yang berisi mandat akan mengambil Baju pesanan Konan sang Kekasih tercintanya, di salah satu penjahit di sini. Menyusahkan sekali.

Syukur aku hanya semobil dengan Kakashi dan Suigetsu. Tokek merah (Karin) itu tidak melihatku masuk ke dalam mobil paling depan. Kalau aku semobil dengan nya pastilah Suigetsu yang kugunakan untuk menjadi Tamengku. Aku cukup heran dengan kelakukan Karin, dia dulu tidak seagresif ini, Karin berubah.

Aku tadi bertemu dengan beberapa kolegaku di sana. Sebenarnya lebih Tepat, Kolega Itachi karena ini bagian Media dan Fashion. Mau apalagi, UE merupakan bagian dari UCorp. Aku tak sempat lagi menghampiri Sakura. Sebelum pulang aku sempat melihatnya bersama Sepupu tersayangnya Sasori.

"Tuan. Bukannya Tuan mengatakan kalau kepura-puraan berpacaran dengan Nona Sakura akan berakhir?"Tanya Kakashi. Aku memandangi jalan. Suigetsu menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"Aku tau"Jawabku. Sudah ku katakan Saat itu. Bahwa, aku ingin Menjaga jarak dari Sakura saat berada di Paris. Karena aku merasa bukan diriku saat bersamanya.

Aku menoleh kearah Suigetsu, "Itu karena komplotan bersaudara itu. Si Merah dan Si pirang. Si merah harusnya berlari menangis dan langsung mengambil penerbangan pulang ke Konoha"Ucapku. Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya padaku.

"Kenapa matamu selalu melihatku saat mengatakan nama Karin"Ia mengangkat bahunya tak terima. Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kalau Suigetsu mempunyai perhatian yang lebih untuk Karin. Dia rela ku suruh apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Karin.

Aku hanya tersenyum miring membalasnya, "Dan si Pirang datang menghancurkan segalanya yang harusnya kejadian itu tak berlanjut setelah dari Bandara. Lalu, si Merah lain datang membuatku menarik melanjutkan permainan. Bukankah bermain hanya berdua itu terasa sepi? Banyak orang semakin rame kan?"Lanjutku menjelaskan. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, begitu pun Suigetsu. Sial! Benar Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu"panggilku dingin. Ia menoleh dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku muak, "Berani sekata yang kukatakan tadi kau laporkan pada Itachi..."Raut wajah Suigetsu berubah datar.

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ancamanku, Suigetsu memotongnya "Aku mengerti. Kau bisa percaya padaku"ia mengangguk tegas. Dan aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Huh! Itachi pasti akan melaporkannya pada Madre.

Aku cukup pusing hari ini. Ino membuat kesalahan cukup besar. Ia tahu tentang masalah itu tapi kenapa ia begitu mudahnya melakukan hal tersebut? Apa anak itu terbentur batu dan terkena Amnesia? Ku rasa tidak. Atau iya? Ino sempat melupakan Sakura yang katanya teman Junior dan Senior Schoolnya. Aku sempat memarahinya, namun Ino sudah kebal dengan segera amukan kemarahanku. Sekarang Aku harus mengawasi Hinata.

Yah, dialah yang selama ini aku khawatirkan. Neji lah sebenarnya yang berhak atas tugas ini. Namun, Neji tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Neji tidak tahu kalau Garaa menyukai Hinata. Ia terobsesi, melebihi Obsesi Neji sendiri menjaga Hinata. Bahkan, Naruto-pun tak mengetahuinya. Hanya Ino, Shion, akul dan Hinata saja yang mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya aku tak suka mencampuri urusan seseorang menyukai orang lain. Itu haknya untuk menyukai dan terobsesi dengan siapapun.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Garaa terobsesi dengan Hinata dan Matsuri juga terobsesi dengan Garaa?

 _ **Flashback**_

Dulu Aku, Hinata, Naruto, Garaa, dan Matsuri berteman sejak kecil.

Ino merupakan sepupu Naruto, ia sedari dulu tinggal di Paris dan Ketika liburan sering datang ke Jepang.

Shion adalah sepupu Hinata sama seperti Ino ia tinggal di Paris dan hanya berkunjung sewaktu liburan panjang saja.

Neji dulu tinggal di Canada jadi ia tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, aku tak begitu memikirkan para teman-temanku yang mengalami cinta monyet, ayolah kami hanya anak berumur 5 tahun. Kami tahu apa? Aku juga tidak perduli. Aku harus mengikuti kedua orang tuaku pindah untuk waktu yang cukup lama ke Roma. Aku bersekolah dasar di Roma. Di sanalah aku mengenal Kakashi, Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu.

Ino dan Shion juga sering mengunjungiku di waktu liburan pendek. Karena Roma dan Paris tidaklah terlalu jauh.

Aku tanpa sengaja terikut dalam gosip gadis yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Mereka membicarakan mengenai Garaa yang menyukai Hinata dan Matsuri yang cemburu, mereka berdua mengetahuinya setelah berkunjung liburan panjang kemarin. Aku memang tak ikut turut serta.

Aku mulai prihatin saat mendengar Matsuri mulai berlaku kasar pada Hinata untuk membuat Hinata menjauhi Garaa, namun Garaa-lah yang semakin mengejar Hinata. Naruto? Lelaki tidak peka itu jangan di harapkan.

Setahun sebelum kami semua menyelesaikan sekolah dasar. Aku mendapat kabar Neji, sepupu Hinata pindah dan menetap di Jepang. Aku cukup lega mendengarnya.

Akhirnya kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku melanjutkan Junior High School di sekolah khusus lelaki. Karena Naruto, Garaa dan Neji juga berada di sana. Selain itu sekolah ini juga mempunyai standar pendidikan internasional. Di sana lah aku mengenal Sai, dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru orang pendiam dan Sai orang yang jujur mereka cocok denganku.

Ino juga pindah ke Jepang dan bersekolah yang satu yayasan denganku namun, sekolah khusus perempuan. Bersama Hinata dan Matsuri. Ino tak begitu menyukai Matsuri. Jadi ku yakin mereka berdua tidak dekat, ia juga mengatakan kalau mereka berdua tidak satu kelas dengan Matsuri.

Awalnya semua biasa saja, Ino memang sering melaporkannya padaku dan Shion. Hinata tidak pernah di ganggu lagi oleh Matsuri. Namun, lama kelamaan aku mendapat kabar kalau Matsuri mulai menggangu Hinata lagi. Aku bahkan pernah membicarakan hal ini 4 mata dengan Garaa untuk berhenti mengejar Hinata dan mengatakan tentang kelakukan Matsuri. Tapi, ia seakan tidak perduli.

Masuk Senior high school. Aku dan yang lainnya kembali masuk di sekolah yang sama. Satu yayasan dengan sekolah yang lama, masih menerapkan sistem khusus perempuan dan laki-laki. Di sanalah aku bertemu Sasori. Jujur saja aku tak terlalu menyukainya. Ia suka mengusik kehidupan pribadi kami.

Puncaknya saat tahun pertama di musim gugur Senior High school aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar Laporan Ino. Telingaku panas, gangguan yang di berikan Matsuri terlalu berlebihan. Ia mulai mengancam Hinata.

Hari itu Aku kembali memanggil Garaa ke atap sekolah untuk bicara 4 mata lagi dengannya, aku kembali mengancamnya untuk jangan pernah mendekati Hinata.

Handphone milikku berdering, Ino menelepon. Matsuri sudah kelewat batas. Ia dengan sengaja mendorong Hinata di kolam renang. Padahal ia tahu Hinata tidak tahu berenang.

"Sasuke. Kau harus ke sini. Hinata, hikss.. dia di dorong oleh Matsuri ke dalam kolam renang. Hikss.. kami di UKS.. Hikss.. Sasuke kumohon.. hikss.. seluruh tubuhnya pucat, hikss.. aku takut.. Sasuke.. please... hikss.."Ucap Ino. Tanganku terkepal kuat. Matsuri di butakan oleh cinta monyetnya.

"Tunggu di situ aku akan segera kesana"aku mematikan sambungan telepon. Nafasku memburu. Tanpa perhitungan aku menerjangnya merapat ke tembok. Aku mencengkeram kerahnya kuat, Garaa memperhatikanku bingung.

"Brengsek kau! Sekarang Hinata sekarat karenamu, Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa itu semua karenamu!"Seruku mengancamnya sebelum berlari menuju sekolah Hinata dan Ino yang hanya berada di seberang sekolah ku.

Hinata terbaring lemah di atas kasur UKS wajahnya pucat dan suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Aku memandang khawatir Hinata. Ino di sampingnya menangis tak berhenti. Sedangkan Matsuri berdiri ketakutan tak jauh dari jendela. Aku memandangnya tajam. Ia menatapku sebentar sebelum kembali memandang kearah luar jendela. Sialnya, ini waktu sudah pulang sekolah. Jadi tidak ada guru sama sekali di sekolah. Aku yakin dia langsung di keluarkan kalau saja ada guru. Ruang UKS-pun kosong. Katanya yang menolong dan mengobati Hinata adalah sahabat mereka berdua.

Hinata mulai tersadar. Ia tersenyum menatapku dan Ino. Kulirik Matsuri juga yang memandang takut Hinata dari jauh.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanyanya tersenyum. Aku tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Ino memeluk Hinata kuat. Aku rasanya ingin menangis melihatnya. Oh tuhan. Ino sudah menangis di pelukan Hinata.

Aku memandang murka Matsuri. Tak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali kah? Ia hanya memandang dari jauh. Aku baru ingin menghampiri Matsuri sebuah tangan yang sangat hangat menahanku.

"Kumohon. Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Baik Neji-nii, Naruto-kun dan lainnya. Kumohon. Matsuri-san tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah. Aku terpeleset. Ia tidak bersalah. Kumohon. Ini hanya rahasia kita"Ucap Hinata memohon.

Ia tersenyum ketika aku menatapnya marah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku menghentakkan tanganku kuat melepaskan tangan Hinata. Lalu berjalan menuju Matsuri. Aku menatapnya tajam. Tapi, ia hanya menatapku sebentar sebelum berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. Aku ingin sekali menamparnya tapi, aku ingat dia hanyalah remaja perempuan penuh hormon yang di butakan oleh cinta monyet. Tak beda jauh denganku yang hanyalah remaja lelaki penuh hormon yang ingin melindungi sahabatku.

"Pergi dari sini Matsuri. Wajah dan kelakuanmu membuatku Muak!"Usirku dengan Nada dingin. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

Tapi, langkah kaki Matsuri terhenti. Ia menatap Hinata dan Ino yang memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ku harap kau mengerti dan jika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap rasa bencimu padaku sudah menghilang"Ucapnya, Matsuri berusaha menahan Air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Jangan meminta maaf, sudah ku katakan ini bukan salahmu Matsuri-chan. Aku tidak pernah menaruh benci denganmu. Kita ini sahabat, kau ingat? Dari kecil"Hinata menampilkan senyum tertulusnya. Dan itu semakin ingin membuatku menampar Matsuri untuk menyadarkannya.

Ino menatap Hinata bingung.

"Terima kasih Hinata"Matsuri menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Hinata terlalu baik.

"Pergi Matsuri. Kau sudah mendengar jawaban atas segala keburukanmu. Aku harap kau segera sadar"Ucapku. Matsuri mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruang UKS.

Ino meminta penjelasan kenapa Hinata begitu mudah memaafkan Matsuri. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan UKS. Saat aku keluar di pintu aku sempat menabrak seseorang. Aku tak begitu menggubrisnya begitu pun dengannya aku harus segera keluar.

2 hari kemudian Aku mengetahui Garaa pindah ke Korea tinggal bersama neneknya di sana dan Matsuri juga Pindah ke Eropa entah di belahan mana. Aku tak peduli. Setelah itu semuanya berjalan normal. Ino tidak pernah lagi melaporkan hal yang menyangkut Hinata. Ia hanya menelepon membicarakan Omong kosong untuk membuatku kesal.

Tahun terakhir Senior High school. Aku dengar Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Aku rasa aku tak perlu mengawasi Hinata lagi. Ada Naruto dan Neji. Aku tak pernah menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada yang lainnya. Aku telah berjanji padanya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Aku pusing kalau mengingat hal itu. Aku dan Ino memang berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Tetapi Shion adalah pengecualian.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Ino dan Shion memberitahuku kalau Matsuri telah menjadi model yang cukup terkenal di Paris. Ia juga sering mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Garaa di media.

Lupakan saja soal itu. Kita bahas saja Itachi yang seenak jidatnya menjadikanku bagaikan kurir pengiriman barang internasional untuk baju tunangannya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baju. Sakura tadi sangat memesona dengan gaun desain Ino. Ia tampak sangat anggun, menutupi sifat keras kepalanya. Tapi, aku tak menyukainya. Terlalu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus memedulikan hal tersebut? Aku memijit pelipisku.

"Tuan"panggil Kakashi, aku masih memijit pelipisku. Ayolah, aku sudah mulai gila dengan kehadirannya (Sakura).

"Tuan"Panggilnya lagi. Aku melihatnya datar. Mobil telah berhenti.

Suigetsu menghela nafas di sampingku, "Sasuke. Kita sudah sampai"Ucapnya. Aku melihat kearah luar. Benar saja. Aku menghela nafas, aku terlalu pusing dengan semua ini.

"Suigetsu"Panggil Kakashi datar.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan. Aku tau kau pernah satu sekolah dengan Tuan Sasuke. Tapi ingat, dia adik dari bosmu"Ucapnya. Aku mendesah pelan. Kakashi sangat menjunjung tinggi hormat. Tapi, ini sudah cukup malam. Tanpa menunggu komentar Suigetsu aku membuka pintu segera keluar segera masuk ke dalam toko sebelum tanda Open itu berubah menjadi Closed.

* * *

 _ **Tenten POV**_

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku. Aku mengenakan Dress Channel yang ku pilih langsung dari toko aslinya. Oh tuhan! Dan pertama kalinya aku berada di dalam acara Fashion di Paris. Ayolah, aku hanya sekretaris dari seorang lelaki brengsek yang pemalas ber-IQ luar biasa dengan kata-kata selalu membuat kesal tapi sialnya dia sepupuku yang mana perusahaannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Fashion.

Aku duduk di samping Temari, dan ku perhatikan Bosnya sangat gelisah mencari sepupunya Haruno Sakura. Aku tadi sempat melihatnya, Haruno Sakura di bawa kabur oleh Uchiha Sasuke saat terjadi keributan kecil di depan antara Temari dengan Bosku, Shikamaru.

Tapi, aku juga bingung mendapati Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan Tenang di depanku. Ia duduk di antara Neji dan Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino keluar dari belakang panggung mengungumkan acaranya akan segera di mulai. Aku sangat menikmati Fashion ini terutama bagian Haruno Sakura muncul menggunakan gaun yang sangat luar biasa indah serta Hyuga Hinata yang sangat menakjubkan dengan gaun di kenakannya. Aku tak berhenti bertepuk tangan. Yamanaka sangat berbakat. Selain cantik dia juga pandai mendesain, aku kembali iri.

Aku cukup terkejut ketika acara Fashion selesai, lampu kembali di matikan. Naruto menyanyikan lagu All Of Me dengan di iringi piano. Aku cukup tersentuh, walau suaranya bisa di bilang pas-pasan tapi dia sudah memberanikan diri.

Ku lihat Hinata matanya berkaca karena terharu. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku sudah menumpuk di pelupuk, sial aku bawa perasaan.

Naruto mengucapkan dirinya akan meminta restu secara resmi dari Neji. Tanpa ku sadari aku dan Temari saling mengeratkan cengkraman karena menanti jawaban yang di berikan Neji. Walau Sai berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit mendebarkan ini, tapi hal itu tidak terlalu memberikan dampak ketegangan menghilang. Saat Neji menggantungkan kata-katanya aku berfikir dia tidak bisa memberikan restunya, tapi ternyata dia ingin Naruto membuktikan kesungguhannya. Aku bernafas lega mendengarnya semnari terkekeh. Walau belum cukup seminggu aku baru bertemu dengan para teman-teman bosku, aku akui banyak hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman dengan mereka semua. Aku tidak merasa asing di lingkarang kaum elite ini. Ku rasa itulah juga yang di rasakan Temari.

Aku menatap punggung Neji dari belakang. Ternyata apa yang di katakan Temari benar, Neji tidaklah seperti yang kufikirkan. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan emosi, Neji adalah orang yang baik dia berulang kali meminta maaf tapi aku menolaknya. Aku yakin Neji cukup berat melepaskan sepupunya yang di sayangi.

Aku melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum, tapi tidak berapa lama wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin. Matanya melirik ke arah kerumunan orang yang gelap di belakang. Tak berapa lama dirinya beranjak pergi. Uchiha Sasuke sosok yang sangat misterius, Haruno Sakura cukup beruntung bisa dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hinata telah menghilang ke belakang panggung, dan kulihat Neji berbalik menghadapku. Dan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum membalasnya tapi aku segera menyadarinya, aku membuang wajahku. Aku melirik kembali Neji dan ternyata dia sudah hilang entah kemana. Kenapa aku harus memusingkannya?

Aku dan Temari hanya duduk dan membicarakan tentang masalah pekerjaan. Terkadang Shikamaru ikut menambahkan beberapa kata yang langsung menarik emosi Temari. Aku cukup menyukai perkelahian mereka berdua. Aku tidak berdusta dan aku tahu cukup keterlaluan. Yang ku perhatikan emosi Temari cepat sekali meletup tiap kali Shikamaru ikut andil dalam pembicaraan, walaupun dia menahannya cukup baik. Aku suka melihat Temari yang marah dan Shikamaru yang menanggapinya dengan debatan malas.

Akhirnya kami bertiga hanya duduk tanpa berniat beranjak kemana-mana. Mataku sesekali melirik Neji yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Neji orang yang penyayang. Aku yakin itulah alasan Temari nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Neji untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuanku.

 _ **Tenten POV end**_

* * *

Mereka semua melangkah turun dari mobil memasuki hotel. Wajah letih mereka terlihat jelas, cukup lupa waktu memang. Sekarang saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Belum lagi sedari siang mereka berbelanja dan hanya sedikit beristirahat.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku sudah katakan, sampai kau buktikan"Neji menepis tangan Naruto yang ingin mengamit tangan Hinata. Hinata terkekeh pelan dan Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jaga tanganmu Naruto. Neji butuh kepastianmu, mencintai Hinata sebesar kau mencintai Ramen"Ledek Sai, Naruto tergagap.

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak bisa mencintai adikku lebih dari ramen. Kau menyamakan besarnya Naruto. Hinata bukan madumu dan Ramen bukan istri tuamu"Sindir Neji. Mereka memasuki Lift bersamaan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintai Hinata lebih dari Ramen. Ramen hanyalah menu favorit makananku. Sedangkan Hinata adalah wanita pujaanku"Ucap Naruto.

"Buktikan Naruto"Ucap Sakura dengan Nada di buat tajam. Naruto mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Ganbatte"Ucap Hinata sembari terkikik.

"Mana Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Mereka semua akhirnya menyadari Sasuke dengan Komplotannya (?) (Kakashi dan Suigetsu) menghilang.

"Mungkin menghilang lagi"Ucap Shikamaru,

"Mungkin mampir ke night club"Ucap Sai mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sai"Tegur Karin. Sakura menatap Karin, kenapa Karin begitu marah? Mungkin saja yang di katakan Sai itu benar adanya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Karin berjalan keluar dengan mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak memikirkan calon adik iparmu, Sasori?"Goda Sai. Seketika mereka semua terkikik mendengarnya. Minus Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasori menatap Sai nyalang, "Karin benar. Jaga mulutmu Sai"Ucapnya tepat pintu lift terbuka. Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari lift kecuali Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto bingung. Sakura tergagap.

"Ugh.. um.. ano.. barangku.. barangku.. barangku ada yang um.. tertinggal. Benar sekali tertinggal"Jawab Sakura yang membuat mereka semua mengerutkan kening. Curiga.

"Mau aku temani?"Tawar Sasori, Sakura menggeleng cepat. Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Tangan Sakura menekan tombol lift.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Bye"Ucap Sakura tepat pintu lift tertutup. Mengabaikan Sakura mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing mengistirahatkan diri.

* * *

Tenten masuk ke kamarnya, namun tak lebih 15 menit dirinya keluar lagi. Tenten berjalan mondar mandir di lorong hotel itu. Matanya sesekali melirik pintu kamar Neji dan Lift.

'Tok Tok Tok'akhirnya Tenten memberanikan dirinya mengetuk pintu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan raut wajah heran Hyuga Neji. Tenten tersenyum yang terlihat sangat jelas kalau di paksakan.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Neji bingung.

"Um.. aku ingin minta maaf"Ujar Tenten. Neji malah menutup pintu. Tenten menatap kesal pintu yang tertutup itu. Ia mengetuknya lagi. Pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuka pintu maaf"Ujar Tenten marah. Neji mengerutkan keningnya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Perempuan di hadapannya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah terlambat meminta maaf, apa kepalanya terbentur? Atau efek terlalu kecapaian?

"Apa waktu berputar ulang?"Tanya Neji. Tenten mendengus, oke menurutnya itu hal gila. Waktu berulang? Jangan bercanda, Doraemon belum direalisasikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kepalamu terbentur?"Tanya Neji, kerutan samar terbentuk di dahi Tenten.

"Oh tuhan! Aku cukup menyesal. Lupakan saja apa kataku tadi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Maaf mengganggu"Ucap Tenten berbalik pergi.

Sebuah tangan menahan lengan Tenten menjauh. Entah mengapa Tenten merasakan Debaran di dadanya sangat kuat. Tenten berbalik menghadap Neji, melepaskan cengkraman Neji di lengannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf tentang hal tadi. Tapi aku akan meminta maaf masalahku denganmu yang lalu. Kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi lagi berarti aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti aku meninggalkanmu terjatuh waktu itu. Aku minta maaf"Neji sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah.. Terima kasih. Aku memaafkanmu"Tenten bingung.

"Kita teman?"Tanya Neji, Tenten tersenyum. Tidak buruk.

"Teman"Ucap Tenten ulang. Neji menyodorkan Jari kelingkingnya dan Tenten melingkarkan kelingkingnya. Mereka berdua tertawa menyadari tingkah Childish mereka berdua.

"Summimasen. Sayonara. Konbanwa"kali ini Tenten berbalik dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Neji memperhatikan jari kelingkingnya sembari tersenyum. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Teman. Bukankah terdengar lebih baik dari pada brengsek.

"Teman? Ciee... Hahhaaaa"Ejek Temari.

"Kau menguping?"Tanya Neji, Temari menggeleng.

"Aku mendengar langkah kaki mondar-mandir tak jelas. Ketika ku intip dari pintu ternyata Tenten. Aku membuka pintu dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya. Sungguh mengejutkan Dia mengetuk pintumu. Dan aku menonton semuanya. Ulangi menonton bukan menguping"Goda Temari

Neji sedikit mendengus, "Jangan meledekku Miss bercepol empat"Neji berbalik hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jangan marah. Kau jarang menunjukkan ekspresi bingungmu. Kau baru saja menampilkannya di depan Tenten"Neji memperhatikan Temari yang memegang handphonenya.

"Temari, apa kau perlu memegang handphone tidak bergunamu?"Sindir Neji. Temari meringis mendengarnya. Yang salah nomornya bukan Handphonenya. Ups, sepertinya ketahuan.

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku hanya, kita berteman kan?"Temari menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Neji menghela nafas pelan. Ia melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Temari. Ini kebiasaan Hinata.

"kita teman"Ucap Neji.

"Kau ingin melihat potretku?"

Temari memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang mana adegan baru saja terjadi. Saat Tenten mengetuk pintu kamar Neji, Saat Neji menahan Lengan Tenten dan saat ia dan Tenten melingkarkan kelingking.

"Temari, katakan satu hal yang membuatku akan terus menjadi temanmu"Ucap Neji.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya"Ucap Temari

"Hapus Temari. Demi tuhan itu memalukan!"Neji berusaha mengambil Handphone Temari.

"Wek. Tidak akan. Hyuga Neji harus mempunyai aib padaku. Dia terlau sempurna"Temari langsung saja memasuki kamarnya cepat.

Neji terus menggedor pintu Temari.

"Sialan kau Temari! Buka pintunya! Hapus foto itu Temari, atau kau mau aku mengirimkan pesan pada adikmu kalau kau akan memberikannya setelan Armani untuk promnightnya. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dan melihatku dari bundaran sialan ini"Neji menggedor keras pintu Temari.

"Katakan saja, akan ku bilang padanya. Kau yang berjanji bukan aku"Teriak Temari dari dalam, Neji merenggut kesal.

"Hai Neji! Kau ribut sekali"Shikamaru berdiri di kunsen pintu kamarnya.

"Ck! Temari awas kau. Shikamaru perhatikan Miss bercepolmu ini"Neji berlalu memasuki kamarnya, sebelum itu teriakan sumpah serapah dari dalam kamar terdengar jelas.

Shikamaru memperhatikan pintu kamar Neji dan Temari dengan ekspresi yang sulit di mengerti. Shikamaru mendengus pelan sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Ting' pintu lift terbuka menampilkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Sakura turun kembali turun kebawah. Well, jujur saja bukan memgambil barang yang katanya ketinggalan. Namun, memastikan sesuatu. Sakura melangkah keluar dari Lift dan seperti orang kebingungan di Lobby Hotel. Sebenarnya dia mencari Sasuke. Dia ingin memastikan Sasuke tidak ikut kembali ke hotel, kenapa? Apa seperti dugaan Sai? Atau dugaan Shikamaru?

Sakura tersenyum menatap Resepsionis yang memandangnya aneh. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa lobby.

Seingatnya mereka pergi dari acara Ino ada 4 mobil dan ketika sampai hanya ada 3 mobil. Sakura beranjak dari sofa lobby untuk memastikan ke petugas Vallet atau penjaga pintu. Dengan sedikit usaha Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut. Benar saja, penjaga pintu mengatakan kalau hanya ada 3 mobil yang sampai dan penjaga Vallet-pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Sakura melirik jam di dalam hotel pukul setengah satu pagi.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa lobby, dan sesaat kemudian Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mencari Sasuke. Dirinya bahkan sudah hampir 20 menit duduk dan memikirkan kemana perginya Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya?

Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dari mereka?

Mungkin saja Sasuke ada kepentingan lain?

Mungkin saja Sasuke memilih menginap di hotel yang lain?

Mungkin saja Sasuke di hadang begal di jalanan?, oke itu hal yang serius.

Atau

Mungkin saja, Sasuke kembali pulang ke Jepang?

Kenapa dia harus perduli?

Sakura menggeram pelan, dirinya melangkah kembali menuju lift. Saat dirinya menunggu lift terbuka, sosok yang di carinya muncul memasuki pintu Hotel, di temani Kakashi dan Suigetsu. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Jarinya terus menekan pintu lift agar segera terbuka. Betapa bodoh dirinya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu orang lain yang hendak keluar Sakura segera masuk dan orang yang di dalam lift memandang aneh Sakura. Dan Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf.

Ketiga orang itu keluar dan Sakura berusaha keras menutup pintu lift. Sasuke, Kakashi dan Suigetsu melangkah cepat menuju pintu lift yang masih terbuka.

"Tahan liftnya"Seru Kakashi berlari pelan ke arah lift. Sakura tersentak menekan tombol menutup pintu lift berulang kali.

"Nona? Tahan pintunya"Ucap Kakashi dengan fasih berbahasa Inggris. Tepat saat Kakashi tiba di depan pintu, Pintu itu tertutup sempurna.

"Ada apa dengan Nona Sakura?"Kakashi bingung.

"Apa itu tadi Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sangat kelelahan. Kenapa Sakura menutup pintu liftnya?"Keluh Suigetsu.

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku menggeram pelan mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdenvar seperti genderang perang. Ayolah, ini bukan De Javu kan? Ku rasa kemarin Naruto-lah yang mengetuk pintu. Siapa lagi kali ini? Shannaro liburan apa ini, aku tidak bisa tidur semauku.

"Sakura, buka pintunya atau aku akan meminta room service membuka pintunya"Suara Saso-nii.

Shannaro, aku langsung lompat dari kasur. Tapi, sialnya selimutnya membelitku membuatku jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin debuman keras itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Saso-nii. Aku memegangi hidungku yang rasanya hampir mau patah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Saso-nii

Aku mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Setelah melempar asal selimut yang tadi membelitku ke atas kasur aku melangkah mencuci muka lalu membuka pintu. Saso-nii dengan celana trening panjang coklat dan kaos merah berdiri di depan kamarku dengan sandal hotel.

"Jam berapa Princess?"Tanyanya meledek. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah bangun tadi, tapi aku tidur lagi"Dustaku. Aku menguap. Aku letih sekali. Saso-nii menyipitkan matanya. Aku menatapnya sayu.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"Tanyanya, aku tidak butuh sarapan. Aku butuh istirahat dan menikmati kasur.

Aku menggeleng pelan, Saso-nii mendengus.

"Kau lanjut istirahat saja lagi. Kalau lapar langsung makan. Kau bisa memesan layanan room service. Aku turun dulu sarapan dengan yang lainnya"Saso-nii mengusap rambutku sebelum berjalan memasuki lift.

Aku cukup merasa tidak enak. Sudah dua kali aku melewatkan sarapan bersama mereka.

Saat Saso-nii telah menghilang dalam pengelihatanku, aku kembali menguap. Oh tuhan.

Pintu tangga emergency yang memang tak jauh dari kamarku itu terbuka. Sosok yang semalam ku cari muncul. Celana Training panjang dan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya sedikit basah. Keringat pun bercucuran dari keningnya. Aku memandangnya cukup lama. Apa dia habis berolah raga?

"Bernafaslah. Kau menahannya cukup lama"Ucapnya yang ku sadari berada di depanku. Aku terkejut.

"Apa ada yang salah?"Tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Kau terpesona?"Tanyanya menggodaku. Kedua alisku bertaut, mataku memincing tajam. Percaya diri sekali dia. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku melihatmu semalam"Ucapannya membuatku tersentak kaget. Tapi segera ku kendalikan raut wajahku berupaya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah"Ucapnya lagi, aku memutar mataku bosan. Ayolah, aku sepertinya sangat sensitive mendengar kata kucing. Baru kemarin Naruto menyamakanku dengan benda berbulu itu dan kini Sasuke kembali menyamakan diriku dengan benda itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"Aku menghiraukannya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menutup pintu. Tapi belum sempat ku tutup rapat, sebuah sepatu olahraga berwarna hitamputih menjanggal pintuku sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau mencariku?"Tanyanya, kali ini aku yakin wajahku memerah menahan malu. Shannaro, aku ketahuan. Seandainya saja aku tidak turun kebawah. Sial.

Aku mendorong pintu sekuat tenagaku, akhirnya Sasuke memindahkan kakinya dan debuman keras pintu tertutup membuatku kaget sendiri.

"Sialan Kau!"Teriakku. Tapi, yang ku dengar adalah suara Naruto dan Sasuke yang berbincang di luar.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke tembok. Menjambak rambutku sedikit kesal, Shannaro harusnya aku tidak perlu mencari pantat ayam yang sialan brengsek itu. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Suara pintu terketuk kembali terdengar.

"Sakura..."Naruto, aku menghela nafas.

"Jangan ganggu aku rubah! Aku mau istirahat"Teriakku

"Kau yakin? Kau melewatkan sarapan lagi"Tanyanya

"Aku yakin"Jawabku

"Kau bisa memesan ..."

"Aku tahu"Seruku malas

"Sakura ..." Oh, tuhan bisakah ia pergi saja?

"AKU MENGERTI NARUTO"Teriakku tanpa sadar.

Aku mendudukkan diriku sambil bersender di balik pintu. Ku yakin Naruto sudah pergi sarapan di bawah.

Tapi suara ketukan terdengar lagi.

"Sudah kutakan Naruto! Jangan memancingku"Teriakku

"Jangan keras kepala Sakura! Kita sarapan di bawah"Pintah Sasuke. Mengabaikannya aku kembali bergelung di bawah selimut.

 _ **Sakura POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku langsung menarik kakiku ketika mendengar salah satu pintu terbuka. Benar saja Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Habis olahraga teme?"Tanyanya. Aku mendengus. Tentu saja, melihatku berpakaian seperti ini apakah aku terlihat seperti habis menghadiri rapat? Kolot sekali pertanyaannya.

"Hn"Jawabku acuh.

"Ayo kita turun. Kita sarapan bersama di bawah. Kemarin kau tidak ikut sarapan bersama"Ajaknya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kemana semalam kau Teme? Kau menghilang begitu saja"Tanyanya.

"Aku mengambil Baju Konan-nee"Jawabku. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia melirik kamar Sakura dan menatap ke arahku. Aku mengangkat alisku satu tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Apa ada Sakura?"Tanyanya berbisik. Aku mengerutkan dahiku lalu mengangkat bahuku. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura..."Panggil Naruto. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku rubah! Aku mau istirahat"Teriak Sakura dari dalam. Naruto menatapku terluka. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau yakin? Kau melewatkan sarapan lagi"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku yakin"Jawab Sakura. Aku memperhatikan Naruto, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan menampilkan Hinata yang tersenyum menatap kita berdua. Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau bisa memesan ..."Ucap Naruto. Namun belum selesai Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu"Serunya malas. Hinata menatap Naruto memohon.

"Sakura ..."Coba Naruto sekali lagi.

"AKU MENGERTI NARUTO"Teriakkan Sakura dari dalam kurasa membuat Nyali Naruto menciut. Dia menggeleng menatap Hinata. Hinata menatapku memohon. Aku mengisyaratkan mereka berdua segera turun. Naruto menggandeng Hinata menuju Lift dan sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup sempurna Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Aku mengetuk pintu Sakura.

"Sudah kutakan Naruto! Jangan memancingku"Teriaknya, aku memutar mataku bosan. Keras kepala sekali.

"Jangan keras kepala Sakura! Kita sarapan di bawah"Pintahku. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat menjawab. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku bersiap untuk sarapan bersama mereka di bawah.

* * *

Aku siap dengan setelah santaiku. Celana kain dan kaos panjang turle neck.

Aku menelpon Kakashi yang sudah berada di bawah dan sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Aku bertanya apa Sakura sudah berada di bawah, dan perempatan siku di dahiku muncul ketika Kakashi menjawab Sakura belum turun. Aku mengenakan jam tanganku cepat dan segera keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mengetuk pintu Sakura namun tak ada jawaban. Dasar putri tidur. Dengusku.

Syukurlah ada Room service yang lewat. Aku memintanya membuka pintu Sakura. Awalnya ia menolak namun aku memaksanya, akhirnya ia membukanya dengan kuncinya yang memang bisa membuka hampir seluruh kamar di hotel ini.

Aku mendapatkan penampilan yang luar biasa di kamar Sakura. Kamarnya bagai kapal pecah. Lihat saja Dress yang ku belikan untuknya teronggok di lantai begitu saja. Aku memanggil room service itu masuk untuk merapikan kamar Sakura.

Dan harus menahan nafasku melihat Sakura yang masih menikmati tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Yah bahkan wajahnya. Aku fikir gumpalan itu hanyalah bantal di bawah selimut, namun setelah melihatnya bergerak aku yakin itu Sakura.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sofa menunggu room service itu setidaknya merapikan kamar ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana kamar Sakura di Konoha sana, Apa seberantakan kamar ini?

Setelah Room service itu pamit aku memberikan uang tips untuknya. Yah, setidaknya rapi di banding yang tadi. Aku berterima kasih padanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Aku menghela nafas, calon dokter macam apa dia? Ini sudah jam berapa? Pasti mereka di bawah sana sudah hampir selelsai menikmati sarapan mereka.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak di bawah selimutnya. Aku menyeringai jahil memikirkan cara mengerjainya.

Aku menidurkan diriku di samping Sakura yang masih terbungkus selimut sempurna. Dia sedikit bergerak dan menggumamkan sesuatu karena terganggu.

Aku memeluknya yang masih terbungkus selimut. Aku merapatkan pelukku saat aku merasakan dia meronta.

"Shannarooo"Geramnya di balik selimut.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Sakura menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Aku tersenyum berhasil mengganggunya. Aku tak menyangka wajahnya hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahku, Matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. Ia beberapa kali berkedip sebelum menatapku.

Aku memandang emeraldnya yang indah. Warnanya sungguh meneduhkan. Aku tak pernah terlalu memperhatikan matanya, tapi aku rasa jika pemandangan mata Sakura adalah hal yang terindah untuk ku lihat setiap pagi.

Aku seakan sadar dari lamunanku yang terjerat oleh sorot beningnya.

"Hai"Ucapku. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya melotot melihatku.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA.. Bajingan Kau!"Teriaknya melompat mundur dari atas kasur. Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Karena hampir seluruh badannya tertutup selimut dan tubuhku yang menahan selimut, kaki Sakura terbelit oleh selimut. Tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai dengan suara debuman keras. Aku meringis melihatnya jatuh dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu.

Dia menggeram pelan di lantai. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku di atas kasur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tertawa keras sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

Perutku sakit sekali, bahkan air mataku sampai keluar. Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Aku memeganggi perutku.

Ku lirik Sakura sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang menatapku tajam.

"Tertawa kau pantat ayam. Tertawa saja. Asal kau tau karma tuhan itu berlaku. Sialan kau!"Sakura terlihat kesal sekali denganku, dia mengambil bantal di atas kasur lalu memukuliku berulang kali dengan bantal itu.

"Bajingan Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Shannaroo! Berani-beraninya kau masuk! Awas saja. Akan ku laporkan pada Ka-san nanti!"Ancamnya.

Tawaku terhenti. Aku menatapnya, pukulan bantal juga telah berhenti, Sakura menatapku.

"Jangan Laporkan pada Madre. Kau tahu ini hal yang serius. Aku bisa langsung di nikahkan denganmu"Ucapku memperingatkan. Hawat sekali kalau Sakira sampai melaporkan hal ini. Madre akan menuduhku yang sembarangan. Apalagi Itachi pencinta drama sinetron itu.

Sakura tersekiap, ia melemparkan bantal itu padaku lalu berbalik memunggungiku. Aku baru sadar, Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celana pendek yang tertutup oleh panjang kaos yang di kenakannya.

"Kau benar"Ucapnya berbalik ke arahku.

Aku memberikannya smirk devil milikku.

"Tapi, ku rasa kalau tiap hari kau hanya tidur dengan berpakaian seperti itu. Aku tak masalah menikah denganmu"Godaku. Tak ku sangka wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali. Dia menatapku nyalang. Gawat.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Kehidupan Nyata yang menyulitkan segalanya..

I'am back and Hello!

sebulan lebih kita tidak bertemu, sekarang baru ada waktu untuk mengupdate ceritaku.

hufftt!

* * *

JungHa-'ySasu : Makasih ^^v

Frizca A : Bahasa inggrisku rada kurang begitu, gommen ne, saya ynag salah. nanti saya perbaiki lagi ^^v

yuanthecutegirl : update, maaf lama ^^v

A panda-chan : hehe.. Up now. Thanks ^^v

Irene Haruka : hehee.. Thanks ^^v

: makasih ^^v

genie luciana : hehehe.. maap! ^^v

69CoolAndCold69 : hahaha.. gak! Siscon, klise ^^v

nurviee96 : Makasih ^^v

guest : Iya gak papa, terimakasih telah membaca karyaku. aku menghargai kepputusanmu, aku tahu karyaku tidaklah terlalu menarik T,T . terimakasih ^^v

Zarachan: terimakasih ^^v

kuuderegirl13 : hehehe Terima kasih, wah sama yah? Jayapura bagian mana? ^^v

alif yusanto : terima kasih telah menunggu karya, maaf sebelumnya ^^v

ongkitang : maaf gak bisa update terlalu ceppat mungkin kalau libura bisa hehe.. ^^v

mikumi16 : ^^v

Haruka Ryosuke : Makasih ^^v

Lyn : thanks ^^v

shiamii-chan : Iya, typo bertebaran di mana-mana T,T makasih ^^v

IndigoRasengan : ^^v

Vana61: Up! ^^v

Luca Marvell : Iya ada satu salah penyebutann nama. nanti kalau senggang di perbaiki ^^v

R.D. 12: Maaf ^^v

ana : Maaf, adegan NaruHinanya belum saya keluarkan secara maksimal ^^v

vera : makasih supportnya ^^v

Hinamori Hikari : hahaha. Makasih ^^v

nameechy U2H2X7 : Up! ^^v

putri920 : ^^v

TheLimitedEdition : ^^v

mikumi16 : Nanti yah sabar hehe.. makasih ^^v

caca : iya, ^^v

guest : makasih ^^v

 _Big Thanks yang udah Favo, Follow, Review, Silent reader, Sepupu kesayangan Cherry (Lemon dan Melon), Sahabat Cherry yang udah ngucapinn selamat waktu ulang tahunn tanggal 23 maret kemarin,, teman-teman yang sudah berupaya bikin surprise dn teman suka duka cherry. Lavyu All!_

 _Thank You verry much_

 _Cherry Aiko / AA / SKAS / Ai / SK_

 _My lovely sweet place TELKOM ^o^_

 _Jayapura, 17 April 2016_


	14. Chapter 14 : Warm Hug (?)

Sedang belajar untuk meningkatkan cara penulisan. Jadi, untuk sekarang lebih banyak membaca Referensi dari pada menulis.

Oh yah selama ini Cherry hanya diam dan menerima segala bentuk review yang kalian berikan. Cherry malah antusias ketika ada yang mengkritik tulisan tanpa ada niat untuk meng-flame.

Tentang Flame. Cherry sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan Flame. Kita ambil segi positifnya Flame membuat kita terkesan belajar cepat (dari hinaan).

Tapi, Cherry tahu, karya Cherry tidaklah sempurna ataupun menarik. Malah mungkin membosankan. Sejujurnya kadang keterlambatan Cherry Update adalah karena keraguan Cherry. Keraguan Cherry tentang cerita ini masih pantas di publish atau tidak? Keraguan tentang masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini di lanjutkan? Tapi, dengan berdusta Cherry menyangkut pautkan dunia realita-lah yang menghambat segalanya (But see, Realita-lah alasannya)

Tapi, bukankah Flame malah membuat segalanya tambah memburuk?

Cherry adalah orang yang labil. Jalan cerita ini dapat berubah-ubah selang berjalannya waktu. Kalian harap maklum. Tapi, untuk ending cerita ini Cherry sudah memikirkannya matang.

Aku harap kalian semua sabar menanti akhir dari cerita Cherry. Karena Cherry ingin menuangkan Hobby untuk menghibur kalian semua. Cherry ingin menjelaskan satu-satu tentang cerita Cherry. Kalau mau langsung dan cepat, kenapa gak Chap depan end saja? Cherry akan menuliskan cerita singkatnya yang akan menjelaskan hingga semuanya selesai entah berending sad atau happy.

Selama ini banyaknya support untuk melanjutkan cerita ini membuat Cherry optimis kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan Cerita Cherry.

Begini saja, Cherry akan membuat peraturan baru buat para pembaca Holiday.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME OR INSULT!

Tidak suka? Jangan di baca, jangan menghina!

* * *

Hanyalah catatan ketika suasana mood memburuk ditambah musik yang menambah suasana dan cerita sebagai bahan referensi masih gantung (belum dilanjutkan / masih tbc) atau berakhir tidak sesuai harapan!

Serius abaikan! Kecuali Rules.

* * *

Ku lirik Sakura sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang menatapku tajam.

"Tertawa kau pantat ayam. Tertawa saja. Asal kau tau karma Tuhan itu berlaku. Sialan kau!"Sakura terlihat kesal sekali denganku, dia mengambil bantal di atas kasur lalu memukuliku berulang kali dengan bantal itu. Tidak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali, namun aku menangkisnya dengan lengan tanganku melindungi wajahku. Kerena pukulan asalnya cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Bajingan Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Shannaroo! Berani-beraninya kau masuk! Awas saja, akan ku laporkan pada Ka-san nanti!"Ancamnya.

Tawaku terhenti. Aku menatapnya, pukulan bantal juga ikut berhenti, Sakura menatapku bingung.

"Jangan Laporkan pada Madre. Kau tahu ini hal yang serius. Aku bisa langsung dinikahkan denganmu"Ucapku memperingatkan. Gawat sekali kalau Sakura sampai melaporkan hal ini. Madre akan menuduhku yang sembarangan. Apalagi Itachi pencinta drama sinetron itu. Habislah sudah. Belum lagi Ayah Sakura dengan Senjata laras panjang? Atau Magnum?

Sakura terkesiap, ia melemparkan bantal itu padaku lalu berbalik memunggungiku. Aku baru sadar, Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan celana pendek yang tertutup oleh panjang kaos yang di kenakannya. Agak berbeda dengan sewaktu di Italy kemarin-kemarin. Sakura lebih sering menggunakan piama panjang bergambar cartoon. Yah itulah baju tidur yang paling banyak ku temui di lemarinya.

"Kau benar"Ucapnya berbalik ke arahku.

Aku memberikannya smirk devil milikku.

"Tapi, ku rasa kalau tiap hari kau hanya tidur dengan berpakaian seperti itu. Aku tak masalah menikah denganmu"Godaku. Tak ku sangka wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali. Dia menatapku nyalang. Gawat. Wajahku berubah datar.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda"Ucapku. Demi nama kakek madara, aku tidak pernah sekonyol ini.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya.

"Mau apa kau kesini Hah?! pergi sana!"Usirnya. Harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha sedang di injak-injak oleh perempuan di depanku. Apa pinkie ini lupa aku ini Bos dari bos dari bosnya?

Aku berdiri dari atas tempat tidur, berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata menyuruhku memaksamu untuk sarapan di bawah, cepat ganti pakaianmu"Aku duduk bersandar sambil menutup mataku.

 **Sasuke POV end**

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKarin, SasoShion

Happy reading ! Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!

Really TYPO is Every Where!

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata menyuruhku memaksamu untuk sarapan di bawah, cepat ganti pakaianmu"Ucapnya dingin, ia duduk bersandar sambil menutup matanya.

Aku menyeritkan dahi. Pantat ayam itu susah sekali di tebak. Sifatnya cepat sekali berubah. Tadi jahil, cerewet dan sekarang kembali dingin. Kalau dia main di drama korea, mungkin segala jenis genre film akan di perankannya.

Mungkin paling cocok adalah genre Thrill psikopat dengan Scene pembunuhan berantai. Atau mungkin genre K-Drama RomanceAction tentang Kapten tentara pasukan khusus yang ganteng dan aku dokter cantik yang tsundere (?) You know what i mean? *smirkdevil, serius abaikan!

Aku menghela nafas, Hinata yah? Jadi itu sebabnya Naruto berusaha membujukku tadi. Ah.. aku merasa bersalah. Hinata minggu depan akan menikah dan dia pastinya ingin menghabisi hari lajangnya sebelum terikat dengan pria yang memasang patokan cintanya pada Ramen. Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Cukup lama aku membersihkan diriku. Mungkin ada setengah jam lebih. Dengan sambil bersenandung aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil. Aku keluar memakai bathrobe.

"Lama sekali"keluh Sasuke yang masih terduduk di sofa sana. Apa yang dilakukannya disana?

Aku menatapnya sinis yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ini sudah lewat jam sarapan kau tahu"Ucapnya berdiri menuju ke arahku. Apa yang pantat ayam kurang ajar ini lakukan?

Dirinya tepat berhenti satu langkah di depanku.

"Ino mengajak Kau, Hinata dan aku untuk sarapan di Apartemennya"Ucapnya. Aku mendongkak menatapnya, Sasuke tersenyum manis ke arahku. Sial! Kalau karin di posisiku dia pasti akan ke ganjenan, sayangnya adalah aku.

Sasuke menyentuh daguku dan melangkah mendekat ke arahku hingga tak ada jarak di antara aku dengannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Oke aku cukup gugup sekarang, apa obat Sasuke habis?

"Bisa kau minggir? Aku ingin keluar, atau kau mau aku menontonmu mengganti baju?"Wajahku sukses memerah di buatnya. Aku menepis tangannya kasar dan segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tanpa berkata aku berjalan menabrak sedikit tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan model pakaian dalam yang mau membuka bajuku di depan siapa saja"Ucapku sarkastik. Aku memutar tubuhku menatapnya yang memperhatikanku.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau keluar sekarang! Atau kau ingin menontonku mengganti baju?"Tantangku balik. Kedua tanganku ku lipat di depan dadaku. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

Dia tersenyum menatapku balik. Melakukan hal yang sama denganku, ia balik menantangku.

"Buka saja. Kita lihat, Apa kau berani membukanya?"Tanyanya. Aku mendengus dalam hati. Pervert! Sudah kuduga pantat ayam ini ternyata juga mesum.

Aku memandangnya datar sambil memegang tali pengikat bathrobe-ku. Dia mengangkat alisnya satu menantangku. Aku menarik tali itu hingga terlepas dari sampulnya.

Apa serius aku harus membukanya?

Tanganku sedikit gemetaran. Ini permainan ego yang gila dan tak senonoh!

Aku mendengar tawa kekehannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu"Ucapnya. Sasuke berbalik berjalan menuju pintu.

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah kelaparan. Jangan menunda makan pagiku, Aku kekurangan asupan sehabis berolahraga. Aku sama sekali belum mengisi perutku pagi ini"Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarku sepenuhnya.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup sempurna membuatku mendengus kesal. Sialan apa maksudnya? Dia pikir aku tertarik dengannya? Kurang ajar! Dia fikir, dia siapa? Berani sekali dia mengejekku. Lihat saja, Aku akan melaporkannya ke Mikoto-Kasan tentang hal ini.

Aku membuka Bathrobe kasar. Kalian pikir aku naked? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mengenakan baju. Hanya merapikan rambut dan memoles makeup maka aku akan selesai. Sial! Awas kau Sasuke.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah. Hahahaha... Kau harusnya lihat itu Hinata. Sungguh Demi Tuhan! Aku menyimpan videonya. Mungkin lebih baik kita tayangkan saja nanti di acara nanti?"Ino tak bisa berhenti tertawa sedari tadi. Perutku sakit di buatnya, Hinata juga tak berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya memerah sekali. Sedangkan Pantat ayam sialan itu? Dia dengan sok anggunnya menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan maniak Ramen itu Hinata. Ino aku juga tak menyangka, kau menjadi desainer. Ku fikir kau mungkin menjadi model pakaian dalam atau majalah dewasa"Ucapku. Hinata menahan tawanya sampai wajahnya memerah. Ino menatapku kesal.

"Aku juga berfikir demikian"Ucap Sasuke menambahkan. Ino meringis menatap Sasuke.

"Diam kau Uchiha! Aku juga tak menyangka Saku, kau akan menjadi model dengan body datarmu itu"Ucapnya. Hinata tertawa keras mendengarnya membuatku memerah menahan malu. Babi sialan!

"Aku juga berfikir demikian"Sahut Sasuke. Aku menatapnya kesal. Kurang ajar. Ino menahan tawanya sambil menatapku menyindir.

"Aw. Aku tersanjung kau memihakku Uchiha"Ino tersenyum sok manis. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Sama-sama"Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya.

Mulut Ino memang terlalu kasar, aku tidak mungkin membalasnya. Aku memberi isyarat kalau aku menyerah.

Kami semua melanjutkan acara makan kami.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, padahal sepertinya Ino yang terlihat yang menggebu-gebu akan menikah muda" Sahutku. Ino melotot menatapku.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku rindu masa sekolah kita bertiga. Sewaktu di junior high school dan senior. Hinata sering sekali di kerjai, awas saja! Sampai aku mendapati siapa orang itu, dia pasti akan menyesal pernah menyakiti istri dari Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke meletakkan kasar sendok miliknya, hingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Aku menyerit bingung, ada apa dengannya? Aku melirik Ino yang memandang khawatir Sasuke dan Hinata yang tertunduk. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku.

Setelah menghabiskan airnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri meninggalkan kami bertiga. Hello!? Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke?

Ino sepertinya ikut menyudahi makannya begitu-pun dengan Hinata yang tampak gugup. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga.

"Kurasa cukup. Kalau aku menambah porsi makanku lagi, aku akan gendut seperti babi"Ucapnya berdiri. Mau tak mau aku ikut menyudahi acara makanku. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Apa ada yang salah? Aku sendiri bingung.

Saat aku membantu Ino merapikan meja makan bersama Hinata, Wajah datar Sasuke yang menguarkan Aura tak menyenangkan memasuki kembali pintu.

Ia menatap Ino tak senang, onyx matanya menggelap seakan ingin membunuh Ino di tempat. Aku sendiri ketakutan melihatnya, nafasnya memburu seperti sedang menahan ledakan emosi.

Ino hanya berpura-pura seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Dia dengan santainya bersenandung sambil memasukkan piring kotor ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Ketegangan tercipta di ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan ini. Aku dan Hinata saling berpandangan khawatir. Akhirnya Ino membalikan badannya membalas tatapan membunuh Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda kepuasan setelah menekan tombol otomatis untuk mencuci piring.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau kelihatannya sedang badmood"Ucap Ino yang terlihat tidak bersalah. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum menyeringai.

Sasuke mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata dan diriku, ia mengapit tubuh Ino di Pantry. Aku menahan nafas melihat keduanya berdiri tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan. Ino bukannya berusaha menghindar namun malah menyingungkan senyum mengejek miliknya.

Tubuh jakung Sasuke menunduk sedikit menyamakan tinggi dengan Ino. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan Hidung nyaris bersentuhan. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di sisi kanan dan kiri menyandar di atas meja pantry seakan menghalangi Ino untuk pergi.

Wajahku memerah melihat mereka berdua. Kulihat Hinata juga wajahnya memerah bahkan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka berdua dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Aku seakan tak bisa bergerak, kakiku terpaku menatap kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke yang sangat intim. Tiba-tiba jantungku terasa berdenyut nyeri, aku ingin sekali berteriak dan menarik Sasuke menjauhi Ino. Apa yang salah denganku? Toh mereka mungkin sahabat yang pernah menjalin cinta. Tapi, mengapa Ino ataupun Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahuku. Tentu saja, Aku memang bodoh sekali seharusnya aku menyadari sedari kemarin. Pelukan mesra Ino. Harusnya aku segera mengetahuinya. Lagipula, Siapa Aku? Harusnya aku tau diri, Kami hanya berpura-pura. Aku hanya kecewa.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sasuke dengan tajam dan Ino dengan mengejek. Mataku serasa berkaca, entah mengapa aku terasa terkhianati. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ini kah yang mereka katakan dengan cemburu? Aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini, Bolehkah Aku lari dan pulang kembali ke Konoha tanpa harus berurusan lagi dengan mereka semua?

Apa yang ada di pikiranku? Apa aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku?

"Katakan Barbie busuk! Kenapa kau memelihara barang nista itu! Kau tau aku akan kesini, kau sengaja kan?"Tanya Sasuke dengan menusuk. Aku merasa tubuhku melemas. Ino melirikku lalu tersenyum miring.

Ino melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke menarik Sasuke mendekat padanya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Hn, Sasuke-kun?"Tanyanya mengejek. Cukup sudah air mataku akan segera jatuh begitu saja melihat kemesraan Ino dan Sasuke. Kenapa aku hanya diam menyaksikan mereka. Harusnya aku ikut pergi seperti Hinata. Aku hanya pacar terpaksa Sasuke. Apa yang ku harapkan?

Saat kurasakan air mataku akan segera jatuh, suara Hinata mengalihkan perhatianku.

 **Sakura POV end**

* * *

Sasori mengatur nafasnya menyadari sepupu tersayangnya kabur di bawa lari (lagi) oleh Sasuke. Walaupun kali ini Hinata ikut bersama mereka.

Temari yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya menatap prihatin bosnya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Sakura bisa menjadi perawan tua jika kau terus mengekangnya seperti ini"Ujar Temari. Mereka duduk di lobi Hotel sambil membicarakan pekerjaan yang tertunda selama beberapa hari. Yah, walau sedang berlibur, pekerjaan mereka bukan hanya bertemu tetapi melalui surel dan Sasori merasa tidak tenang membiarkan perusahaannya kosong selama ia berlibur. Itulah gunanya dirinya membawa Temari, sekretaris bermulut kasar yang sering menghina dirinya tetapi pekerja profesional.

"Kau tidak mengerti"Sasori mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hilang sudah mood untuk membahas masalah pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti? Uchiha Sasuke merupakan The most man wanted di Konoha, Asia, bahkan Dunia dan kau meragukannya? Apa yang kurang darinya? Dia seperti malaikat. Kaya, cerdas, gentleman, dan tampan. Dia seperti dewa Yunani. Standard seperti apa yang kau harapkan untuk Sakura?"Temari menyender sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak habis pikir dengan bosnya ini.

"Itu dia. Dia terlalu sempurna. Dia cacat fisik!"Serunya. Temari menggeleng pelan. Yah, ia tahu sempurna adalah cacat fisik.

"Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"Tanya Temari, Sasori mentap Temari.

"Dia temanku, Sasuke orang yang tertutup. Hanya Naruto yang merupakan Sahabatnya bersama Neji. Kami semua berteman. Teman suka duka tanpa melanggar batas privasi"Jelas Sasori. Temari mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, Sakura akan baik-baik saja"ucapnya menenangkan.

Sasori mendesah pelan, apa yang di khawatirkannya sebenarnya. Sasuke merupakan orang ternama. Ia tidak mungkin merusak nama baiknya sendiri. Ini menyangkut nama keluarga yang di sandangnya. Perusahaan terbesar pertama di Asia dan ketiga di dunia. Apa yang di takutkan sebenarnya?

"Kau benar"Sasori tersenyum menatap lembut Temari. Mereka berdua kembali membahas pekerjaan mereka.

Tak berada jauh dari mereka Shikamaru duduk bersama Neji. Kehadiran mereka tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup bunga yang cukup besar dan sebuah ukiran kayu yang menjadi dekorasi hotel.

"Bukankah mereka berdua terlalu dekat?"Tanya Shikamaru memandangi punggung Temari. Neji yang sedang duduk menikmati kopi sembari membaca beberapa pesan dari sekretaris yang tak ikut bersamanya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya,"Ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tablet di pangkuannya.

Shikamaru terus menatap Temari dan menyerit tak suka mendengar ucapan Neji yang terdengar posesif.

"Apakah mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang disembunyikan?"Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja, mereka akan segera menikah"Ucap Neji santai.

Shikamaru terkejut. Apa? Sasori akan menikah dengan Temari? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa Temari memberitahumu?"Tanya Shikamaru kelewat antusias, lebih tepatnya dengan Nada mengintrogasi. Kali ini Shikamaru menatap Neji.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Temari memberitahuku apa?"Neji bingung sendiri. Dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shikamaru yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan?"Balas Shikamaru bertanya. Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata dan Naruto"Jawabnya cepat. Shikamaru menghela nafas antara lega dan bosan.

"Ternyata topik pembicaraan kita berdua berbeda. Kita tidak nyambung sama sekali dari tadi"Shikamaru menyeruput kopinya sesekali melirik Temari dan Sasori yang terlihat serius disana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dari tadi kau bicarakan? Ow-"Neji berbalik mengikuti arah tatapan Shikamaru yang sedang melirik Temari dan Sasori.

Neji tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau cemburu?"Tanyanya to the point, sontak saja pernyataan itu membuat Shikamaru tersedak kopi.

Shikamaru menatap nyalang Neji dan bertanya apa maksudnya. Neji hanya tertawa memperhatikan Shikamaru yang berubah salah tingkah. Itulah yang dimaksudkan orang-orang.

'Terlalu sering kau memperhatikannya, kau akan sulit mengabaikannya.

Yah, Termasuk Neji mengalaminya bukan?

* * *

(Backsound- 5Sos – Amnesia)

Karin memandangi jalan raya di bawah sana. Dia sadar diri, semua orang tak menyukai kehadiran dirinya. Bahkan sepupunya sendiri. Miris betul. Sambil tersenyum dengan dada nyeri Karin mengingat masalulunya ketika berada di Italia.

 **Flashback**

 _Sebagai siswi pindahan baru yang belum lancar atau fasih dalam berbahasa di sana, Karin hanya tertunduk ketika ada anak yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Sebenarnya lebih banyak yang mengabaikannya. Rambut merah darah miliknya lah penyebab utama. Orang Italia menganggap Rambut Hitam dan begelombang adalah hal yang eksotis. Dan rambut semerah darah adalah aneh._

 _Wajah Karin tertunduk duduk di samping kolam air mancur di belakang sekolahnya. Taman ini jarang di kunjungi entah apa penyebabnya, yang Karin tau tempat ini seakan diciptakan untuknya yang memang merasa sendiri._

 _Sambil memperhatikan kolam air mancur yang keruh dan tak berfungsi lagi, Karin berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsikannya berbalik. Seorang anak lelaki kecil seusianya berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah datar. Di samping kiri dan kanannya berdiri anak lelaki seusia sama seperti mereka juga._

 _"Kau orang Jepang juga kan?"Tanyanya datar. Karin mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa kau menyendiri? Ayo bermain bersama kami"Ajak anak di samping kanannya dengan cengiran._

 _"Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami hanya tak ingin melihatmu sendirian"Bujuk anak di samping kirinya dengan senyuman memperlihatkan taring-taring giginya._

 _Anak bermata onyx di tengah tersenyum tipis._

 _"Kau mau bermain bersama kami?"Tanyanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini, Karin tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar._

 **Flashback end**

Yah, itu adalah Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Entah mengapa sekarang sifat Sasuke semakin berubah. Sasuke yang awalnya sangat baik padanya berubah sejak dirinya bertemu kembali di Jepang.

Semenjak dirinya sering bermain dengan Sasuke, Karin langsung mengidolakan laki-laki itu. Semua orang yang mengabaikannya kini memperhatikannya. Mereka berempat sering berkumpul bersama walau tak sekelas. Karin tak merasa sendiri lagi. Sasuke adalah penyelamatnya. Itulah mengapa dirinya selalu memuja Sasuke.

Kenapa semua orang menilainya negatif.

"Apa yang kau pikirkankan?"Tanya Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya. Karin menampilkan raut terkejut nya.

"Dimana Sasuke?"Tanya Karin, dia melirik ke segala tempat. Namun, tidak menemukan Sasuke ataupun Kakashi.

"Selalu menanyakannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku"Ujar Suigetsu Sarkastik. Karin mengabaikannya memandangi Jalan raya di bawahnya.

Suigetsu menatap Karin yang memadangi jalan raya.

"Kau sadar, kau terus memperhatikanku. Sudah ku katakan berulang kali. Aku tak suka Sui"Ujar Karin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Suigetsu terkekeh kecil. Ia tak habis fikir dengan Karin, apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu? Mendengar kekehan Suigetsu, Karin memperhatikannya tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Suigetsu lembut. Karin merasa jijik sekaligus tersentuh mendengarnya. Dia merasa ada yang memperhatikan.

Karin menghela nafas pelan, "Aku merindukan masa elementaryku. Sasuke sudah berubah"Ucapnya.

Suigetsu menggeram pelan. Sasuke, selalu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengharapkannya?"tanya Suigetsu terdengar posesif. Karin mendongkak memperhatikan mata Suigetsu yang menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Kenapa kau perduli?"Tanyanya. Semua orang membencinya dan mungkin mengharapkan sekarang ini dia segera pergi. Sumpah mati, dia hanya ingin tak mau sendiri.

Mata Karin berkaca. Mengingat tatapan sinis 2 perempuan yang bahkan tak ingin berkenalan dengannya, tatapan khawatir dirinya akan merusak segalanya dari calon istri sepupunya, tatapan mengusir dari sepupunya Ataupun senyuman paksa yang di berikan padanya dari Teman-teman sepupunya. Apa dia sebegitu menyebalkan?

Karin menunduk, dirinya kembali merasa sendiri. Seakan dunia tak menerimanya. Apa salahnya? Dirinya hanya ingin mempunyai teman dan dia tau Sasuke memahaminya. Air mata yang selama ini dibendungnya keluar sudah. Membasahi pipi dan melunturkan make-up tebalnya. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, Karin mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Bermain dengannya, seperti dahulu. Aku merasa sendiri"Ucapnya pelan. Suigetsu melangkah mendekati Karin mendekapnya pelan. Berharap kali ini Karin tidak meronta di lepaskan.

Suigetsu tersenyum ketika mendapati Karin membalas pelukannya. Ketika ia mulai terisak Karin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Suigetsu.

(Backsound- GAC – Bahagia)

"Shhh.. jangan menangis. Jangan pernah mengira kau sendiri. Kau masih memiliki Aku"Suigetsu mengelus pelan rambut Karin. Suara tangisan yang terdengar berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. Pukulan pelan di dada Suigetsu dilayangkan beberapa kali oleh Karin.

"Kenapa kau masih mendekatiku. Ku bilang kemarin untuk menjauh dariku 5 meter"Ucapnya menuntut. Suigetsu menahan tangan Karin yang hendak kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

Karin mendongkak memperhatikan Suigetsu. Suigetsu menahan tawanya melihat make-up Karin yang luntur. Karin menyadarinya. Dirinya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Kedua tangan Karin masih di tahan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa, Apa kau malu? Biasanya urat malumu tidak ada"Sindir Suigetsu. Karin menggeram pelan tanpa menoleh meliriknya. Suigetsu melepaskan salah satu tangan Karin.

"Kau cantik tanpa makeup. Kau menyenangkan tanpa sikap berlebihanmu. Kau lebih apa adanya seperti Karin sewaktu dulu. Ku kira itulah yang kufikirkan"Karin menatap Suigetsu. Suigetsu membersihkan Jejak air mata di wajah Karin. Membersihkan makeup yang berantakan dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kurasa sama seperti fikiran Sasuke. Kau terlalu berlebihan"

Suigetsu melepaskan tangan Karin yang lain.

"Sudah ku katakan. Kau cantik kalau kau natural. Itulah yang Sasuke lihat dari Sakura. Dia apa adanya"Suigetsu mengangkat dagu Karin, wajahnya sudah cukup bersih dari sisa makeup berlebihan.

"Kau lihat"

Suigetsu menolehkan wajah Karin ke Kiri hendak menyuruhnya menatap kaca di pintu yang dapat memantulkan sedikit bayangan.

"Aku cukup terharu"Senyuman Jenaka dari Kakashi membuyarkan semuanya.

Kakashi duduk dengan memangku kaki kanannya tepat dikursi depan mereka. Karin dengan gugup mundur menghindari kontak dari Suigetsu. Suigetsu menatap kesal Kakashi yang tersenyum tanpa bersalah.

"Apa maumu?"Tanyanya kesal. Kakashi berdiri merapikan Jasnya yang sedikit kusut karena sedari tadi duduk menonton tanpa di sadari mereka berdua.

Kakashi tersenyum mengejek, Suigetsu tau hal itu walau wajahnya tertutup sebagian dengan masker. Karena sorotan matanya, benar-benar mengejeknya.

"Ayo, Bos menelpon. Sesuatu terjadi"Jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu. Suigetsu mendengus mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Karin memunggunginya.

"Kau tak ingin ikut bertemu Sasuke?"Tawar Suigetsu pada Karin. Karin hanya menggeleng tanpa berbalik.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa"Suigetsu melangkah meninggalkan Karin. Karin berbalik memperhatikan Suigetsu berjalan meninggalkannya. Betapa bodoh dirinya selama ini. Dia tidak sendiri, dia yang terlalu takut. Dia takut akan segalanya. Dia terlalu berlebihan.

* * *

Hinata berdiri sambil menggendong seekor kucing berwarna hitam berbulu lebat dari ras anggora. Kucing gemuk yang hampir serupa dengan gumpalan bola bulu terlihat nyaman di dekapan Hinata.

"Ino-chan. Dia imut sekali, siapa namanya?"Tanyanya.

Ino sedikit bergeser melihat Hinata karena tubuh Sasuke menutupnya. Ino melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke berdiri memunggungi mereka sambil menyeder di pantry dengan dengusan frustasi. Sakura menganga melihatnya.

"Dia imut bukan? Benarkan Sakura?"Ino mengelus tubuh kucing itu sayang. Sakura mengangguk. Air matanya tak jadi keluar.

"Namanya Sasu"Ucap Ino datar.

"Eh? Sasu? Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Hinata, Ino mengangguk.

Sasuke berbalik tak percaya menatap Ino.

"Kau baru saja menyebutkan nama bola bulu itu serupa dengan namaku"Serunya tak terima.

Ino tersenyum senang. Mengambil kucing itu dari dekapan Hinata memindahkannya ke dalam dekapannya.

Hinata memperhatikan Kucing itu, "Hm benar, Dia mirip sepertimu Sasuke-kun. Benarkan Sasu?"Ucap Hinata sambil menggelitik telinga kucing bernama Sasu itu. Sakura menahan tawanya melihatnya. Kucing itu memang mirip seperti Sasuke. Bulu warna Hitam dan mata kelamnya.

"Oh, Hinata"Sasuke menghela pelan.

Ino tersenyum jahil.

Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke. Sambil sesekali mengelus kucing itu. Raut wajah Sasuke menandakan tak suka dan aura mematikan memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ino-chan"Sahut Hinata gugup. Sakura memandangi mereka bingung.

"Aku baru membelinya kemarin malam. Setelah aku tau kau ada di Paris, Aku pergi ke beberapa petshop dan jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya, lalu Aku meminta Hinata menyuruhmu ikut sarapan bersama di sini untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Taraaaa.. ini dia Sasu kecilku"Ino berhenti tepat semeter di depan Sasuke. Tak bergerak Sasuke menyerit memperhatikan kucing di gendongan Ino.

Sakura belum bisa mencerna semua. Ada apa antara Sasuke dengan Kucing?

"Ino-chan. Bukankah.."Peringatan Hinata terpotong

"Diamlah Hinata, Bukankah dia imut?"Ino mengelus sayang kucingnya. Sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Hyaaaah!"Serunya mendekatkan kucing itu lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut berusaha mundur namun dirinya sudah mepet di pantry dapur.

'HATCHIII!'Hilang sudah image Sasuke. Ia bersin tanpa ditahan dan dengan cara tak elegan yang bisa membuat harga diri Uchihanya turun seketika. Demi Mama Mikoto dan Papa Fugaku di Roma yang menikmati liburan mereka, demi Rambut Itachi dan Demi kuburan kakek Madara. Sasuke telah mempermalukan Klan Uchiha.

Ino tertawa puas sedangkan Hinata meringis Khawatir. Hidung Sasuke memerah seketika, begitupun dengan wajah dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sakura bingung. Ino melangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang kembali bersin.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun alergi terhadap bulu kucing. Ino-chan kau.."Jawab Hinata khawatir.

"Brengsek kau Barbie gendut!"desis Sasuke pelan dengan nada menusuk. Ino menatap tak suka msndapati dirinya di katakan gendut.

"Alergi?"Sakura bertanya kikuk. Hinata mengangguk.

Ino tersenyum manis melangkah mendekati Sakura. Menyerahkan kucing itu, Sakura mengambilnya hati-hati. Sungguh mati. Sakura salut pada Hinata, Kucing itu berat sekali. Tangan Sakura akan pegal kalau mengangkatnya lebih dari 5 menit.

Ino membersihkan bulu kucing di bajunya.

"Well. Kau menyukainya Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Ino menggoda.

Sasuke tak menjawab, sambil menyender di pantry dapur kedua matanya tertutup menahan bersin. Hidungnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ruam merah yang berada dihampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi bintik-bintik kecil merah.

"Ino, kalau kau mau membunuhku, aku sarankan menggunakan pisau. Bukan kucing"Ucap Sasuke menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata berlari mendekati Sasuke. Memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita panggil dokter?"Tawarnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menelpon Kakashi. Jika sudah datang mintakan saja obat alergiku. Tolong antarkan aku ke ruang tamu Hinata. Tubuhku lemas sekali"Ucapnya. Hinata mengangguk lalu memapah tubuh Sasuke keluar dari dapur.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke keluar dipapah oleh Hinata. Ada rasa tidak suka saat Hinata di rangkul oleh Sasuke. Tapi, ada rasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan kucing itu di lantai. Ino tertawa puas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke alergi akan udang. Sedikit saja udang maka dia akan sekarat. Dia juga alergi bulu kucing. Sehelai saja bulu kucing.. wushhh.. tubuhnya akan memerah dan tak bisa berhenti bersin"Ino menjelaskan. Sakura memandang Ino tajam, Menurutnya Ino keterlaluan.

Alergi bukanlah hal yang bisa di mainkan. Itu penyakit. Sepeleh apapun penyakit itu, bisa membahayakan nyawa.

Sakura meninggalkan Ino di dapur menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk sambil menyender di sofa. Nalurinya sebagai dokter seakan keluar, dirinya mendekati Sasuke kikuk.

"Bisa kah aku membantu?"Tanyanya kikuk. Sasuke hanya melirik dan mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum lega, setidaknya ada pertolongan pertama.

* * *

Ino menatap Sasuke menyesal. Syukur saja Kakashi datang 15 menit kemudian dan segera memberikan obat alergi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk menyender memejamkan matanya di kasur dengan tubuh masih lemas. Bintik di seluruh tubuh dan bersinnya memang sudah menghilang, namun demamnya belum juga turun.

"Kita harus mengompresnya dengan es batu"Ucap Sakura khawatir. Ada sebersit rasa bangga dan senang di hati Sasuke ketika mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi. Obatnya sedang bekerja"Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura memandang Kakashi khawatir.

"Sasuke haruskah aku memelukmu seharian untuk menerima maafmu?"Tanya Ino dengan wajah memelas. Sakura memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Ino tajam.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu. Kau cukup jauh-jauh saja dariku"Sasuke mengucapkannya santai dan tajam sambil kembali menutup matanya, mengabaikan Ino.

Ino terkekeh sebelum melompat ke dekapan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke meringis di tindih tubuh Ino tiba-tiba. Ino memeluk erat Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyengir. Hinata terkejut melihatnya begitupun dengan Suigetsu. Tapi, dengusan keras dari Sakura terdengar mereka semua. Sakura jelas cemburu.

"Sakura. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu cemburu"Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dari atas kasur. Wajah Sakura sukses memerah menyadari dengusan yang menurutnya tak berarti terdengar oleh mereka semua.

"A.. Aku tidak, maksudku A.. a.. aku hanya mendengus karena Shannaro! Begini biar kujelaskan maksudku.."Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sini Sakura. Mungkin pelukanmu bisa membuatku cepat sembuh"Goda Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia bahkan melebarkan kedua tangannya. Wajah Sakura tambah memerah mendengarnya, antara menahan malu dan kesal. Ino dan Hinata terkikik pelan melihatnya.

Sakura mensiniskan tatapannya, "Mana Sasu-chan? Pelukan darinya mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu"Ucapnya tajam. Sasuke memberenggut. Dirinya kalah dari Sakura, well sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri. Selalu seperti ini kan?

"Aku Sasu-chan Sakura. Ayo kita berpelukan Sakura seperti Barney,Teletubis, Henry Huggle Monster dan Doc Mcstuffins mereka bilang pelukan bisa mengatasi segalanya "Ucap Sasuke, dan Sakura tercengang. Apa Sasuke benar-benar pecinta Cartoon? Kemarin dia menyebutkan program seri Disney dan sekarang dia menyebutkan cartoon yang bahkan Sakura tak tau apa ceritanya? Apa alergi membuat otak Sasuke sedikit miring?

Hinata menganga dan Ino tertawa keras mendengarnya. Suigetsu menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Maka peluklah Kakashi, pelukan bisa mengatasi segalanya kan? Benar Sasuke? Aku ada di luar jika kalian membutuhkanku"Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil terdengar menggerutu.

"Barney? Serius Sasuke? Hahahahaha.. Teletubis, Berpelukaaaaan! Hahahaaaa.. kau sangat, oh astaga! Perutku Sakit"Ino memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh karena tertawa. Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

See, hanya Haruno Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bertingkah konyol.

* * *

"Temari?"Panggil Shikamaru ketika melihat Temari baru saja mengambil kopi di resto.

Temari berbalik dan mendengus memutar matanya bosan melihat Shikamaru yang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya kelewat dingin

"Kau tau, Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Maksudku, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli, tapi.."Shikamaru mengelus tengkuknya. Temari mengangkat alisnya satu sambil meniup kopinya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, aku merasa bersalah waktu itu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Jadi, apa kah kau mau memaafkanku?"Tanya Shikamaru. Temari menyesap kopinya sambil matanya menatap tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru memperhatikan gelisah Temari menanti jawaban. Astaga! Menunggu jawaban permintaan maaf saja rasanya seperti menunggu jawaban lamaran.

Temari tersenyum, Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Bukankah senyum sebuah pertanda baik?

"Setelah semuanya? Apakah kau masih perlu bertanya? Pikirkan"Ucap Temari berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan senyuman yang berubah menjadi sinis. Luntur sudah senyuman Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus, oke cukup! Niatnya akhir-akhir ini baik. Namun, perempuan bercepol itu selalu saja memancing emosi yang selama ini di kontrolnya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku tau aku bajingan yang tak tau diri! Tapi, aku juga hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku. Lebih baik aku merasa terasing daripada seorang yang membenciku!"Teriak Shikamaru.

Temari berhenti, ia berbalik dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah"Temari mendengus pasrah.

"Dimana Neji?"Tanya Temari, Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan Neji? Maksudnya apa?

Temari menghela nafas, ia menduga jika ini salah satu trik Neji untuk membuatnya berbaikan dengan Shikamaru. Pasti Neji bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan akan keluar ketika Temari sudah memaafkan Shikamaru dengan senyuman kemenangan. Lelaki seperti Shikamaru, ia sangat ragu jika ini di lakukan bukan dengan bantuan Neji.

"Dimana Neji?"Tanya Shikamaru balik. Temari mengangkat alisnya satu. Para Cameo ini pintar sekali berakting. Aplus buat mereka semua.

"Aku tau ini salah satu trik Neji lagi kan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Neji" Shikamaru tak habis fikir dengan Temari. Apa dia terlihat seperti brengsek bodoh yang tidak mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk meminta maaf.

Temari menjadi bingung, jika ini bukan salah satu trik Neji berarti ini murni dari Shikamaru. Raut penyesalan sudah di tampilkannya. Rasanya tidak enak melihat ucapan tulus seseorang, namun diragukan. hal ini mengingatkannya dengan Neji yang berupaya meminta maaf pada Tenten.

"Apa kalian sudah berteman?"Neji muncul dari belakang Temari. Temari mengangkat alisnya satu. Benar sekali Shikamaru pasti hanya berakting dan ini pasti salah satu ide Neji. Temari mendengus, apa dalam hati laki-laki itu tidak ada ketulusan yang berdasar dari pikirannya?

Hilang sudah raut menyesal yang kini berganti kesal. Shikamaru menyadarinya, Temari pasti salah paham dengan ucapan Neji. Otak jeniusnya telah menebaknya. Temari pasti mengira permintaan maafnya kali ini sama seperti kemarin, atas usul Neji.

"Ada apa?"Neji menyerit bingung. Dirinya saja baru saja keluar dari lift dan melihat Temari dan Shikamaru berbincang. Yah.. walau di katakan jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tak ada salahnya kan jika dirinya bertanya tentang kabar hubungan (?) mereka.

"Sayang sekali, tak mudah kau mendapat maaf dariku. Aku tidak bisa menerima maaf yang tidak tulus dari hatinya"Temari berbalik hendak pergi. Shikamaru mendengus kasar, gagal lagi.

Neji menahan lengan Temari.

"Ada apa?!"Tanyanya yang terdengar seperti bentakkan. Neji menyerit tak suka mendengar nada bicara Temari. Seolah semua yang terjadi ini adalah ke salahannya.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku. Adikmu akan menagih Setelan Armani nanti"Ujar Neji santai. Temari menekuk wajahnya, warna merah sudah mewarnai wajah dan telinganya. Shikamaru ataupun Neji hari ini merusak mood indahnya. Emosi marahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menarik nafas karena kekesalannya. Ingin sekali dirinya melempar cangkir berisi kopi di tangannya ke wajah Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Temari?"Panggil Neji.

"Sialan kau! Aku akan menghapusnya! Katakan padanya, Apapun tentang Armani adalah omong kosong. Oh tuhan, Neji! Kau menambah merusak segalanya, gara-gara dia.."Temari menghentikan aksinya yang sedang menunjuk Shikamaru yang menyerit bingung.

"Ingin maaf dariku?"Tanya Temari ke Shikamaru dengan senyum manis. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan Neji bergeridik merasakan hawa senyuman Temari.

"Belikan aku beberapa setelan Armani, aku akan segera memaafkanmu"Ucapnya dengan nada sangat manis untuk ukuran perempuan seperti Temari.

Shikamaru melongo, Armani?

"Terimakasih Neji, Aku mencintaimu"Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Shikamaru menahan kesalnya.

Neji tersenyum gugup, "Sama-sama"Jawabnya kikuk, Temari berjalan memasuki lift yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sial! Aku di peras"Ucap Shikamaru kesal. Neji tersenyum. Ada untungnya berbohong pada Temari tentang Armani. Temari pasti akan mengamuk ketika pulang dan menyadari Neji telah membohonginya.

* * *

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"Ucap Ino. Setelah Alergi Sasuke menghilang mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel. Dan dia dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan untuk Sakura. Karena mobil yang di pakai Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak cukup menampung seorang lagi setelah kedatangan Kakashi dan Suigetsu. Kakashi dan Suigetsu memang datang menggunakan Taksi lokal.

Sakura menatap Ino bingung.

"Ini tentang Hinata"dan Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura menyadari, sebenarnya dirinya tidak mengetahui Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"Tanyanya bingung. Mereka bersama-sama sejak Kindergarten, Cerita mana tentang Hinata yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Ino mulai menarik nafasnya, ia masih berusaha mengambil keputusan untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura. Sasuke dan Hinata pasti akan marah besar padanya. Mereka pernah berjanji ini hanya rahasia di antara mereka. Tapi, Ino berpikir Sakura pantas mengetahuinya. Daripada setiap membicarakan tentang hal ini membuat ketegangan tidak biasa.

"Jadi Sakura, kumohon kau tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan siapapun. Sebenarnya yang selama ini mencelakai Hinata adalah Matsuri. Ceritanya berawal ketika Garaa memberikan perhatian yang berlebih pada Hinata..."Ino memulai ceritanya. Ino bercerita Semuanya, pertengkaran yang menyebabkan hubungan Garaa dan Sasuke memburuk, alasan mereka menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, Segalanya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata dan hanya menatap Ino bercerita dengan Seksama.

* * *

"Aku galau"Naruto menempelkan jidatnya di atas meja. Sasori dan Sai menatapnya malas. Siang hari di tengah teriknya matahari Naruto mengajak mereka duduk di Outdoor Resto Hotel.

Sasori jengah, mereka hanya duduk untuk mendengar keluhan Naruto. Tidak berguna.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menyeretku kesini?"Tanya Sasori.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan"Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Bantuan? Kufikir Naruto Uzumaki seorang Owner dan CEO dari perusahan ternama di Dunia memiliki 1001 cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya"Sindir Sai. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku manusia Sai. Mahluk sosial, membutuhkan bantuan sesama"Naruto berucap sinis.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengus, "Tapi, maaf, Aku dan dirimu, Kita bukan sesama. Aku lebih unik dan kau adalah pasaran"Ucapnya. Sasori tertawa mendengarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas menatap Sai dan Sasori bergantian.

"Yah, saking uniknya kau pantas mendapat pengakuan dari UNESCO. Lukisan asli Monalisa sangat tidak berharga kalau kau ikut dipajangkan di Museum"Sindir Naruto. Bibir Sai mengerucut.

"Katakan saja apa maumu rubah!"Sasori menggeleng pelan mendengar erangan Sai.

"oke. Kalian tau kan kalau Neji itu mengalami penyakit aneh yang belum ditemukan obatnya?"Ucap Naruto.

'BRAAAAAK!'

Sai menggebrak meja. Membuat Sasori dan Naruto tersentak kaget dan bahkan termundur. Apa maksud Naruto? Neji Sakit? Belum ada obatnya? Jangan-jangan Neji mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Neji sakit apa? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya kepada kita semua? Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya? Apa umur Neji masih panjang? Atau tinggal beberapa bulan lagi? Ayo kita bahagiakan dia sebelum dia berpulang. Oh astaga! Neji yang malang, dia bahkan belum menyampaikan cintanya pada Tenten. Lagipula kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia mati dengan keadaan JONES"Ucap Sai dengan polosnya.

Ucapan Sai memancing raut wajah mono milik Naruto dan Sasori. Neji Sakit? Apa yang di katakan Sai. Neji sehat, dia sangat sehat. Bisa gawat kalau Neji mendengarnya, pemegang sabuk Hitam kuadrat itu pasti akan menantang duel Naruto yang difikirnya menyebarkan fitnah. Dan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi Neji tidak akan memberikan restunya. Hancurlah rencananya.

"Siapa yang sakit Sai?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja Neji, kau yang memberitahu tadi. Oh astaga Naruto!"Sai membalas tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Oh, Sai! Maksud Naruto adalah Penyakit Siscon Neji. Kau taukan dalam kasus ini Polos yang kau miliki malah cenderung ke arah bodoh"Sindir Sasori. Sai merutuki pikiran buruknya.

"Aku tersakiti dengan ucapanmu Sasori. Minta maaf cepat!"Serunya dengan teriakan pilu. Naruto menggeleng. Sai terlalu dramatis.

"Aku bingung kenapa Shi Co (nama perusahaan Sai). Masih berdiri dan mengalami perkembangan pesat sekarang"Sasori memandang Sai meremehkan. Sai merasa terhina mendengar ucapan kasar Sasori.

"Lelaki brengsek, Tak bertanggung jawab!"Ucap Sai dengan nada tajam. Mata Sasori membulat.

"Oh ayolah, haruskah ada drama Temari dan Tenten di sini? Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"Keluh Naruto. Yah akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu Naruto telah mengetahui kisah drama korea di antara teman-temannya. Setelah Hinata dengan berbaik hati menceritakannya.

"Aku masih belum memaafkanmu. Bersikaplah gentleman seperti Neji, mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu. Aku butuh bukti kau minta maaf setulus Hatimu"Ucap Sai penuh penekanan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasori bergeridik memikirkan Sai yang kemungkinan mengalami orientasi seksual.

Naruto juga bergeridik mendengar pernyataan Sai. Tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Aku membutuhkan nasehat dari kalian para pengidap Siscon untuk masalahku dengan Neji dan Hinata. Ada 1002 cara di kepalaku. Namun, yang kurasa tak ada satupun yang ku anggap akan benar di mata Neji-nii sebagai pengidap Siscon"Akhirnya Naruto mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya.

Sasori mengangguk mengerti, Sai memberenggut.

"Aku tak mempunyai masalah seperti itu. Aku tidak posesif pada siapapun. Jadi, jangan mengharapkan bantuan dariku. Tanya saja pada beruang merah"Ejek Sai. Dan Sasori menatap horor Sai. Beruang merah? Apa Eropa membuat kepribadian Sai berubah? Serius, setiap perkataan yang Sai lontarkan kali ini membawa dampak meremang pada seluruh tubuh Sasori.

"Sai, kau terdengar seperti gadis remaja penuh hormon yang sedang ngambek dengan Kekasihnya"Tegur Naruto malas.

Sai memutar matanya. Oh astaga! Sasori merasa Dirinya Normal dan dia dapat membuktikan itu. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Tidak di saat sepupu merah mudanya masih terancam bersama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku mempunyai ide sebagai gadis remaja penuh hormon"Ucapan Sai berhasil menohok Sasori.

Dengan sepersekian detik, Sasori bangkit dari kursinya menatap Sai tak percaya. Sai menatapnya namun hanya sebentar lalu dia membuang wajahnya dengan bernada persis seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Naruto juga melongo tak percaya, Sai terbentur di mana? Dia seperti remaja sedang PMS.

"Oke Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada urusan dengan Temari"Sasori menatap Naruto memelas. Naruto menggeleng. Sasori satu-satunya narasumber, karena mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti Neji.

"Tidak Sasori, Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"Naruto berusaha memilukan suaranya. Sasori melototkan matanya ke Naruto. Naruto menyerit bingung. Sasori melirik Sai sekilas. Naruto menghela nafas mengangguk.

"Sai, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Sasori berkata kasar denganku!"Jawabnya ketus dan merajuk. Oh astaga!

"Minta maaf Sasori"Ujar Naruto sambil memangku wajahnya di tangannya. Sasori membulatkan matanya sambil menggeleng cepat. Dia seperti yang sepenuhnya yang bersalah di sini. Hell! Sebelumnya tidak ada yang salah jika dirinya mengejek Sai.

"Cepat!"Paksa Naruto. Wajah Sasori memelas memohon pada Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan wajah lebih memelas yang membuat Sasori jijik sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf"Ucap Sasori cepat.

Sai menatap Sasori tajam.

"Please"Ucap Sasori pelan. Sai mengangkat alisnya satu.

"Pleaseee.."Ucap Sasori lagi, Sai menghela nafas.

"Maaf di terima"Ucap Sai tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis. Naruto dan Sasori membuang pandang satu sama lain menyerit jijik. Sasori menarik nafas sambil menutup matanya berusaha menahan debaran aneh (menakutkan) di jantungnya. Naruto menarik paksa Sasori duduk di tempatnya kembali.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganku?"Tanya Naruto.

Sasori menatap Naruto memelas.

"Kau tau. Penyebab seseorang mengidap Siscomp atau Siscon adalah mereka Takut orang yang selama ini mereka lindungi akan di sakiti oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab"Ujar Sasori. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasori, tadi aku tak berniat menakutimu. Kau tahu aku hanya penasaran. Ku fikir kau mempunyai penyimpangan karena selama ini kau tidak terlihat dekat dengan perempuan manapun kecuali Temari-san dan Sakura-chan. Aku hanya mengujimu. Maafkan aku"Ucap Sai menyesal. Sasori menghembuskan nafas, setidaknya Ketegangan antara dia dan Sai sudah hilang. Sasori tersenyum mengangguk. namun, pikirannya melayang ke acara semalam. Seorang wanita cantik yang bermain piano di acara Ino. Perempuan yang mengiringi nyanyian haru (dalam artian buruk) Naruto semalam. Perempuan yang sudah di carinya 15 tahun ini. Cinta buta pertamanya. Maksud buta disini benar buta. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa perempuan yang pandai bermain piano dan bersuara merdu yang 15 tahun lalu telah membuat dirinya jatuh hati pada saat mendengar suara dan permainan pianonya.

Sasori menyadari ketika mendengar perempuan itu membantu pelan Naruto bernyanyi lagu romantis itu. Sasori bisa mengetahuinya dari suara lembut dari perempuan itu. Suara yabg selama 15 tahun masih teringat jelas di dalam pikirannya.

"Sasori! Jadi apa rencananya!"Seru Naruto tak sabaran. Sasori masih tenggelam dalam pikiran semalam namun mendengar jelas ucapan Naruto yang di abaikannya.

Naruto menggeram. Sai tersenyum, "Apakah aku harus mengecup pipi atau bibirnya?"Tawar Sai polos dan seketika Sasori menatap Tajam Naruto.

"Beritahu semua rencana dan buktikan seberapa besar kau rela berkorban demi dia"Ujar Sasori cepat. Naruto mengangguk tegas.

Sai tersenyum, Well caranya berhasil bukan?

"Tapi, Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Naruto bingung. Sai dan Sasori ikut berfikir.

"Sasori, Jika Sasuke ingin menikahi Sakura, Apa yang akan kau suruh dia lakukan?"Tanya Sai, raut wajah Sasori menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tcih! Tentu saja aku akan menyuruhnya beradu senapan denganku. Paman Kizashi pasti mengizinkan hal itu"Jawabnya Sarkastik. Sai tersenyum. Naruto memandang Horor.

"Jadi Naruto, Kau harus menantang Neji berduel"Ucap Sai dengan mata berbinar. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasori tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau harus mengalahkan Neji dalam hal Karate untuk membuktikan cintamu pada Hinata"Seru Sasori. Mata Naruto membulat. Sai tersenyum lebar.

GLEK!

"Menantang Neji berduel? Sial! Kalian Gila?! Dia pemegang sabuk hitam di sekolah dulu!"Wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

* * *

Ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Paris. Besok pagi mereka akan segera berangkat ke Santorini, dan untuk malam terakhir mereka Naruto telah menyiapkan segalanya. Mereka akan makan malam di resto _**Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée**_. Meja panjang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Bahkan ruangan ini sudah di booking Naruto khusus untuk mereka.

Semuanya ada di sana. Yah semuanya. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori, Sai, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Ino bahkan Gara dan Matsuri. Mereka duduk bersusun di meja persegipanjang seperti meja makan Kerajaan.

Hinata, Naruto, Garaa, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari, Suigetsu, duduk berjejer yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sasori, Karin, Shikamaru, Kakashi. Sedangkan Neji dan Sai duduk di Kursi utama.

Sambil menyantap makan malam, mereka sesekali berceloteh. Malam ini Naruto akan memenuhi syarat dari Neji, yaitu membuktikan cintanya pada Hinata. Walau beberapa dari mereka berceloteh untuk mencairkan suasana namun kesan tegang masih terasa oleh mereka.

Mungkin karena malam ini Naruto lebih pendiam dan tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia gugup di pandang Neji yang hanya terpisah oleh Hinata.

Atau

Mungkin, kehadiran sosok Garaa dan Matsuri yang di undang oleh Naruto yang membawa dapak tegang oleh Sasuke, Ino dan Matsuri.

"Ini makan malam terakhir kita di Paris"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Semuanya menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah bersedia untuk ikut berlibur denganku. Walau awalnya tak sesuai rencana namun, malam ini kita berkumpul bersama sesuai rencana. Terimakasih juga kepada Garaa dan Matsuri yang bersedia hadir malam ini. Aku ingin kalian menikmati Hari terakhir kita di Paris. Besok pagi, kita akan segera berangkat menuju Yunani"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku dan Garaa akan menyusul, kami punya beberapa keperluan yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu"Ucap Matsuri sambil menggandeng mesra Garaa.

"Aku, tidak bisa ikut. Maaf, mungkin ini salah satu kebahagian buat kalian semua. Besok aku dan Suietsu akan kembali ke Konoha. Kami juga harus menyelesaikan urusan kami. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua atas tindakan yang selama ini kuperbuat. Aku menyesal"Mata Karin berkaca. Semua yang pernah menjelekkan Karin merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan merindukanmu"Ucap Sasuke. Sontak saja membuat mereka semua kaget. Suigetsu menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sakura menyeritkan keningnya menatap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Aku juga akan merindukanmu"Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh, Sakura. Ku harap kau tidak cemburu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun sungguh. Hanya saja kau tahu, Aku terlalu mengidolakan dan terobsesi padanya"Ucap Karin menjelaskan.

'Uhuk!'Sasori memukul dadanya pelan.

Sakura menatap Horor Sasuke di sampingnya yang tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menaikkan bahu.

"Bagus sekali"Ucap Sasori sebelum meneguk Air putihnya.

"Karin-chan, Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"Hinata tersenyum menatap Karin. Karin mengangguk pelan.

"So, Naruto. Kau akan segera menikahi Hinata, bagaimana dengan restuku? Kau ingin aku berteriak tidak setuju di hadapan pendeta?"Tanya Neji. Semua orang menatap Naruto menunggu jawaban dari pria berambut duren itu. Naruto menggeleng cepat lalu menatap Sai dan Sasori. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan.

Nafas Naruto seakan tercekat, "Ya"Jawabnya

Neji mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku akan menantangmu berduel"Ucapnya pelan nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman. Wajah Hinata pucat seketika, Garaa yang mendengarnya memandang tak percaya Naruto. Yang lain tak mendengarnya memincingkan pendengaran mereka dan saling bertatap penasaran.

Sasori dan Sai menepuk jidatnya. Baru berkata akan menantang duel saja nyali Naruto menciut. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat berduel?

"Apa?"tanya Neji agak keras.

BRAKKK!

"NARUTO AKAN MENANTANGMU DUEL NEJI!"Seru Sai berdiri sambil memukul meja membuat semua orang tersentak kaget dan menatap Sai. Mata Sasori dan Naruto membulat melihat Sai yang melakukannya tanpa takut sama sekali. Jantung Naruto berdebar tak karuan.

"Awww.. Romantisnyaa..."Ucap Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memuja, membuat yang lain menatap Ino tak mengerti.

Sakura menyikut Ino di sebelahnya. Ino memandang tak senang pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan Ino menyadari maksudnya.

"Maafkan aku"Ucapnya.

Neji yang awalnya kaget kini menyinggungkan senyum sinisnya.

"Berduel denganku dan Sasuke. Itulah pilihanmu"Ucapnya tenang. Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika namanya di sebut.

"Hn?"

Nafas Naruto tercekik. Neji si Pemegang Sabuk hitam kudrat ditambah Sasuke yang merupakan ahli jago bela diri Taekwondo dan Muay Thai. Hancur sudah Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Tidak!"serunya keras. Neji mengerutkan keningnya begitupun dengan yang lain. Garaa menatap Hinata tak percaya, Matsuri kembali santai menikmati makanannya tanpa perduli adegan Drama di Sekitarnya.

"Jangan Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"Seru Hinata tegas. Garaa menatap tak suka pada Naruto. Neji memandang sinis Naruto yang berwajah pucat, Sai dan Sasori memandang khawatir, Sasuke menatap datar Garaa, dan Sakura serta yang lainnya menatap prihatin. Kecuali Matsuri yang sepertinya sangat tidak tertarik.

Sambil tersenyum evil Neji menawarkan pilihannya. "Pilihlah Naruto, bertarung denganku dan Sasuke atau berduel dengan Hinata. Hinata sedikit mempelajari Karate"Ucapnya.

Mata Naruto membulat. Begitupun semua orang yang berada di sana. Mereka tidak percaya pada pilihan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Neji. Semuanya menjebak.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura ketika merasa Sakura hendak berdiri dan protes.

"Kau harus ikuti cara mainnya"Bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"JAUHKAN WAJAHMU BRENGSEK!"Seru Sasori di sebelah Ino. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ino menatap Sasori tak suka di sampingnya. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dengan senyum menyeringai. Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah Ino.

"Satu"Ucap Neji.

"Dua, putuskanlah. Sebelum aku yang memilih"Lanjut Neji. Naruto menatap Sasori. Sasori menggeleng frustasi. Begitupun Sai.

"Tiga"Ucap Neji.

"Aaaku memi..."

"Waktumu habis Naruto"Potong Neji. Naruto tersentak kaget. "Aku yang menentukan sekarang, Kau harus berduel dengan Hinata. Itulah keputusanku"Ucap Neji Final dengan smirk evil andalannya.

Semua orang menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya, kecuali Sasuke. Garaa menatap nyalang Neji, kening Matsuri menyerit menatap Garaa sedangkan Ino dan Sasuke menatap sinis Garaa dan Matsuri.

* * *

Sakura membasuh wajahnya di wastafel lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar. Sesudah memastikan make-up Naturalnya masih sempurna Sakura melangkah keluar dari Toilet.

Betapa kagetnya Ia melihat Garaa berdiri di depan pintu Toilet seakan memang menunggunya.

"Maaf, permisi"Sakura berjalan melewati Garaa. Tapi Garaa menghela nafas pelan dan menahan lengan Sakura.

"Ku tebak, dari sikapmu yang menghindariku malam ini Sasuke ataupun Ino sudah menceritakan sebenarnya?"

Sakura berbalik menatap Garaa. Dengan pelan Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Garaa di lengannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu"Sakura berdiri di hadapan Garaa.

Garaa menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menatap wajah Sakura kembali.

"Bukankah tidak adil mendengar cerita hanya dari satu sisi? Maukah kau mendengar cerita dari sisiku? Setelah itu baru kau putuskan, mana yang benar dan yang salah. Mau kah kau?"Tanya Garaa. Kening Sakura menyerit. Cukup lama sebelum Sakura mengangguk pelan. Garaa tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bercerita.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Q : Bagaimana kalau Sasori dan Shion di jadiin Couple?

A : Iya, Cherry juga bermaksud melakukan hal itu. eeiittts. Hahaha..

Q : Update kilat?

A : Pengen Update Kilat kayak dulu T,T . Biar Chapnya pendek gak apa-apakan? yang penting ccepat Update. *Mati deh kalau sampai Chap 50 gak tamat-tamat

mia : Maksih atas review dan semangatnya ^^v Lavya! Jangan pernah bosan untuk nungguin cerita ini ^_-

Special Thanks :

untuk udah yang pada Review, sabar menunggu dan pemberian semangatnya.

maaf Gak bisa tulis satu-satu.

 _Big Thanks yang udah Favo, Follow, Review, Silent reader, Sepupu kesayangan Cherry (Lemon dan Melon), Teman Cabe Cherry yang berulang tahun kemarin dan Mamy dari Keluarga Refiza. Happy Sweet Seventeen buat kalian berdua. Teman suka duka Cherry. Lavyu All!_

 _Thank You verry much_

 _Cherry Aiko / AA / SKAS / Ai / SK_

 _My Home sweet Bedroom ^o^_

 _Jayapura, 11 Mei 2016_


	15. Chapter 15 : Tentang kebenaran

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKarin, KakaRin, SasoShion

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read! Don't Flame!

.

.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencoba _akrab_ dengan Hinata. Sedari balita, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri dan Aku, kami bermain bersama. Sesekali sepupu Hinata, Shion atau sepupu Naruto, Ino jika sedang berlibur ikut bermain dengan kami. Aku dekat dengan mereka semua, kecuali Hinata. Dia sangat susah didekati. Jadi, aku berusaha cukup keras untuk berusaha mendekatinya. Aku tahu, Sasuke paling dekat dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Maka dari itu, Sasuke dekat dengan sepupu mereka. Walaupun Sasuke itu orangnya dingin, aku juga tahu alasan mereka bisa sangat dekat adalah Sasuke merupakan orang yang baik"

Sakura memperhatikan Garaa bercerita.

"Saat Sasuke pindah ke Italy, aku merasa itulah kesempatanku mendekati Hinata. Dan hal itu memang berhasil. Tidak ada lagi, obrolan kaku atau tertawa paksaan. Aku sangat senang usahaku berhasil. Lalu, aku ingin seperti Sasuke. Ia selalu melindungi kami semua. Tapi, agak sulit melakukannya karena Aku berbeda sekolah dengan mereka.

Aku mendengar sebuah obrolan, segerombolan gadis di Perpustakaan umum di Kota. Mereka dari sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak menyukai Hinata karena Hinata adalah anak yang lugu, kaku, pemalu, dan tidak eksis.

Alasan mereka selama ini baik dengan Hinata adalah Keluarga dan persahabatan keluarga kami. Keluarga Hinata adalah pemilik Bank swasta yang terkenal. Naruto merupakan anak dari pewaris kekayaan Uzumaki, Matsuri yang merupakan anak dari seorang model terkenal di kelas internasional, Aku dan Si bungsu Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan paling berpengaruh di dunia dan Konoha.

Aku meminta bantuan Matsuri menanganinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Matsuri mempunyai rasa padaku. Aku kira setelah itu semua baik-baik saja. Aku sering meminta Matsuri mengawasi Hinata untukku. Atau memintanya untuk mengirimkan hadiah kecil untuk Hinata. Semua seperti itu sampai masuk _Junior High School_ , aku berhenti melakukannya. Lalu, aku merasa cemburu memergoki Hinata dengan sengaja menyelinap ke Sekolah pria untuk melihat Naruto.

Aku sadar, aku menyukai Hinata. Maka dari itu sebelum upacara kelulusan _JH_ , aku kembali meminta bantuan Matsuri untuk mempertemukanku dengan Hinata. Ia mati-matian menolak, walau sudah ku paksa.

Selesai Upacara kelulusan, Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya di ruang _Theatre_. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia kembali ke konoha dia ingin berbicara berdua denganku. Saat itu aku baru mengetahuinya. Matsuri menyukaiku. Awalnya aku terkejut, namun kurasa Matsuri hanya terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya saja.

Aku menghindari Matsuri dan berusaha mendekati Hinata sendiri. Hinata menjauhiku, aku menyadarinya. Tapi, aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Hingga, Sasuke kembali memanggilku ke atap Sekolah. Dia benar-benar marah. Apalagi setelah dirinya menerima telepon. Ia mendorongku, nyaris memukuliku. Aku menyadarinya, Matsuri sudah sangat keterlaluan. Malam harinya Aku menemui Matsuri. Aku memarahinya dan ia berkata menyesal. Ia mengakui kalau ia menyukaiku, ia menggilaiku. Matsuri terobsesi.

Aku memutuskan malam itu juga, untuk pindah ke Korea. Dan esok harinya aku mengetahui kalau Matsuri pindah ke Eropa. Di Korea, aku merasa hidupku tidak tenang. Semua perempuan yang aku coba dekati menjauh, aku tahu itu ulah Matsuri. Ia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengancam mereka.

Aku meminta Matsuri untuk bertemu di Sydney saat liburan musim panas. Di sanalah aku memilih mengorbankan diriku agar Matsuri berhenti melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku menerima pernyataan cintanya".

"..." Garaa telah mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanya Garaa, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti"

"Jadi, menurutmu dalam cerita ini apa peranku? Menjadi pemeran jahatnya?", Garaa menatap sendu sebuah lampu gantung.

Sakura ingin sekali memeluk Garaa yang terlihat rapuh di hadapannya. "Kau tidak jahat Garaa, kau _melindungi_ orang yang kau sayangi", akhirnya Sakura hanya menepuk pelan pundak Garaa.

Garaa mendecih mendengar ucapan Sakura. " _Melindungi_? Huh!", Garaa menatap Sakura serius. "Kumohon Sakura, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu. Bantu aku untuk menjauhi Matsuri. Kau memiliki banyak pelindung, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku mau kau berusaha terlihat merebutku dari Matsuri"

Sakura memyeritkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Garaa. Merebutnya dari Matsuri?

Garaa tersenyum. "Cukup kau bertingkah seperti mengagumiku saja, sebagai balasannya aku berhutang padamu. Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau"

Sakura nampak berfikir, ia mengangguk perahan "Baiklah, aku setuju"

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa lengannya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat dan ditarik seperti diseret. Sakura mencoba menggapai Garaa dan berteriak, namun ketika melihat siapa yang mencengkram erat lengannya dan menariknya menjauhi Garaa, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Sasuke.

* * *

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan hal yang sama, **emosi**. Yang kelam emosi karena ego dan yang bercahaya emosi karena kesal.

Sakura mengelus lengannya yang memerah.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu itu, Uchiha!"Seru Sakura.

"Aku yang tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya Garaa. **Tidak**. **Sebaik**. **Yang**. **Kau**. **Kira** ", Sasuke berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Aku mengerti Uchiha. Matsuri pemeran Antagonisnya disini. Garaa termasuk korban. Aku sudah mengetahui ceritanya, Ino mengatakannya begitupun dengan Garaa. Aku mengetahui cerita di dua sisi. **Matsuri**. **Pemeran**. **Jahatnya** "

Sasuke tertawa mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mengetahui segalanya Sakura. Garaa adalah idiot yang mengerti akan dampak dari perbuatannya. Aku pernah memperingatinya!", Sakura berjengit mundur mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang bergema di ruang kosong itu.

"Terserah Sasuke, kau dengan pikiran dongkol-mu itu telah menghakimi orang yang tak bersalah. Dia mengorbankan semuanya demi _melindungi_ Hinata" Sakura terus berusaha membela Garaa. Karena menurutnya Garaa layak untuk dibantu.

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, _Melindungi_? Omong kosong apa yang sudah di katakan Garaa? Dan bodohnya perempuan pink ini mempercayainya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sakura, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kau memang sudah mengetahuinya, tapi kau tidak tahu segalanya. Jadi berhentilah bersikap _heroik_ dengan cara idiot yang kalian berdua rencanakan. Kau tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengannya. Sama-sama idiot".

Saat itu juga jika tidak ada etika sopan santun, Sakura akan langsung menampar wajah Sasuke. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan etika, kalau Sasuke saja menghinanya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tuan muda Uchiha yang agung. JAGA PERKATAANMU SHANNAROOO! kau bilang aku idiot? Heeeeeiiii bercerminlah! Kau jangan merasa paling benar karena kau adalah _bosnya_. Kau yang salah!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, " _You play your stupid game. This time, I'am out, firs_ t"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu _bermain_ bajingan? Ini _bukan permainan._ Aku ingin _membantunya_. Shannaro!"

Sasuke mendengus, bagaimana caranya mengatakan kalau Sakura sedang bermain dengan api. Sakura bisa terbakar sendiri karena ulahnya dan ini membuatnya err... Prihatin? "Sakura, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jadi jangan sampai kau kau membuatku ..." _khawatir_. Harusnya kata itu yang keluar, namun Sasuke malah berkata "... Repot"

Repot? Sakura geram, apa maksudnya lelaki di hadapannya? Menariknya paksa di sebuah ruangan kecil yang Sakura tebak sebagai tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan kering, hanya untuk memarahinya, menghinanya dan memperingatkannya supaya tidak membuat lelaki itu kerepotan.

"Bajingan terkutuk! Keturunan Lucifer! Kau adalah bajingan paling brengsek yang pernah aku lihat. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuatmu 'repot' , kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau tidak punya tanggung jawabnya. Berhentilah berkata hal yang merendahkanku!", emosi Sakura tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ucapannya keluar begitu saja. Bagai angin berhembus, setiap kata yang diucapkannya seperti memang sudah terangkai sempurna dan mengantri di tenggorokannya.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak, mengatakan Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sakura tanggung jawabnya sejak ia melangkah masuk kedalam gedung kantor kakaknya, sejak ia mengambil resiko menantang Itachi untuk membawa perempuan pink itu demi Hinata, Naruto dan liburan yang seharusnya sangat berharga. Tapi, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan itu sendiri. Bagusnya ia membanting pintu dengan keras sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

* * *

Sai memperhatikan Temari dan Tenten yang sedang berbicara berdua.

"ekhem" Sai mencoba mendapatkan atensi 2 orang perempuan itu, dan berhasil.

"Nona Temari. Namamu Sabaku Temari bukan? Kalau saya tidak salah mengingat" Temari mengangguk membenarkan.

Sai menunjuk Garaa yang duduk diantara Naruto dan Matsuri, "Kau lihat lelaki yang di sana? Berambut merah itu? Namanya Sabaku Garaa. Kalian mempunyai hubungan? Kau tau, Aneh saja kalian berdua memiliki nama keluarga yang serupa. Jika itu hanya kebetulan, itu sangat luar biasa. Sabaku bukanlah nama umum di Jepang", Temari memperhatikan Garaa, matanya menyipit.

"Maaf, Aku sama sekali dengannya. Sabaku adalah nama yang diberikan Ayahku. Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai sejak aku masih umur 4 tahun dan adikku baru berumur 1 tahun. Aku dibesarkan oleh ibuku tanpa bayang-bayang ayahku. Mungkin saja dia salah satu kerabat Ayahku"Jelas Temari. Ini adalah masalah pribadinya. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak keberatan berbagi kisahnya dengan teman-teman bosnya.

Sai mengangguk mengerti, Suigetsu yang duduk diantara mereka tadinya hanya duduk mendengarkan namun sekarang ia memilih untuk ikut masuk dalam obrolan.

"Sa Enterprise adalah sebuah _agency_ bergengsi di korea selatan. Sudah cukup banyak artis multitalenta diorbitkan dari sana. Sabaku adalah keluarga pemilik _agency_ itu"

"Musuh UE, Sui?"Tanya Sai kalem. Suigetsu mengangguk.

" _Presedir_ Ucorp.." Suigetsu memutar matanya, "Tidak mau menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka. Walaupun proposal mereka adalah yang paling menarik"

"Maaf,"Temari menatap Suigetsu asing. "Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Suigetsu, Sekretaris pribadi Uchiha Itachi"

Tenten mengangguk. Ia mengenal Uchiha Itachi, mereka menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Shikamaru. Tapi tetap saja, wajah Suigetsu terasa asing.

"Uchiha Itachi, si sulung Uchiha. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi yang menjadi sekretaris pribadinya bukanlah anda"

"Umm.. Sebenarnya. Aku mengerjakan hal-hal yang memang bersifat sangat pribadi. Dan jarang untuk melakukan hal kerja"Suigetsu tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Sayang sekali Suigetsu. Kau kurang terkenal"Ucapan Sai menohok Suigetsu. Ini terdengar seperti hinaan, ejekan, sindiran atau apapun yang masih sekeluarga dengan maksud itu.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi _Tenar_ "Suigetsu berhasil menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"PFT!"Kakashi menahan tawanya. Ia juga mendengar obrolan mereka, tapi lebih memilih diam dan tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Suigetsu berwajah masam melihat Kakashi, laki-laki bermasker itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk merendahkanya.

"Aku memang tidak cukup _terkenal_. Tapi aku mengenal beberapa orang _terkenal_ dan _penting_. Dan aku cukup terkenal jika mencari informasi. Mereka bisa membantuku memberikan informasi yang ku butuhkan dengan akurat"Suigetsu berusaha membanggakan dirinya.

Sai mendecih pelan mendengarnya, "Jangan sombong Sui, kau tidak berteman dengan _Osama bin Laden_ "

Suigetsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia sudah _mati_ Sai, lagipula untuk apa aku harus berteman dengan seorang terroris? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?"

Sai menyeringai, "Itu masalahmu, kudengar _Osama_ hidup kembali. Kau akan terkenal jika berteman dengan _Osama_. Amerika akan mengenangmu, namamu akan menjadi sebuah jalan disana, patung wajahmu akan dibuat dan diletakkan di museum. Karena kau berhasil memberitahu mereka tempat-tempat mana yang akan di bom. Mereka akan membuatkan lagu untukmu"

Suigetsu menggeleng pelan, Temari dan Tenten diam-diam tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Sai.

"Jangan bercanda Sai, daripada namaku akan dijadikan sebuah jalan, membuatkan patung ataupun lagu, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih mengurungku dan mengintrogasiku di ruang FBI. Daripada aku yang harus berteman dengannya, lebih baik kau saja"Usul Suigetsu.

Sai mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Aku sudah berteman dengan _Obama_ , aku tidak butuh _Osama_ "

"Cukup _Boy_. Katakan Sui, Berapa lama kau menemukan Sasuke waktu hilang kemarin?"Tanya Kakashi yang kembali menyindirnya. Untunglah Kakashi itu umurnya lebih tua darinya.

Suigetsu menghela nafasnya pelan, "Yang itu _gagal_ , aku akui. Dia mengancam semua orang yang mengetahui dimana keberadaanya. Aku bisa apa. Lupakan saja, lagipula aku hanya ingin memberi bantuan untuk nona Temari"

Temari mengerutkan keningnya, "Untukku? Buat apa?"

"Mungkin saja, kau benar-benar mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku. Aku akan membantumu"Suigetsu terlihat serius.

Temari mengangkat gelas winenya dan menyesapnya sedikit, "Tidak, Terimakasih"

 **'TIIIIIT'**

Kakashi mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya.

"Suigetsu, Tuan Sasuke memanggilku. Sepertinya akan lama. Kau dengan Karin langsung saja ke _Airport_. Maaf tidak bisa mengantar kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa"Kakashi berdiri merapikan kemejanya dan memakai kembali jasnya yang tadi ia lepaskan.

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa"Jawab Suigetsu.

"Kalian mau kemana?"Tanya Sai penasaran. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Tuan Sasuke tidak menulisnya dia hanya bilang kalau dia sudah menunggu di luar. _That's it_ , Saya permisi dulu sebentar"Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

Sai menatap Suigetsu, "Kau yakin isi pesannya seperti itu?"Tanyanya. Suigetsu menggeleng pelan, "Siapa yang tahu? Aku jarang saling mengirimi _text_ ataupun _email_ dengan Sasuke. Lagipula Aku tidak punya nomornya. Dia menggunakan nomor pribadi, dia yang akan menelponku, _kalau butuh_ "

Suigetsu menatap gelas anggurnya, "Tapi dari raut wajah Kakashi sepertinya isi _text_ nya bukan seperti itu"

"Aku penasaran… "Ucap Sai, "Bagaimana kau _mengetahui_ raut wajah Kakashi? Dia menggunakan masker. Dia bahkan tidak makan dan minum sedari tadi" Sai menunjuk piring makanan Kakashi yang tidak tersentuh.

Kakashi membuka pintu meninggalkan ruang makan, Sakura berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Nona Sakura"Tegurnya singkat saat berpapasan dengan Sakura di pintu. Sakura tersenyum membalasnya.

* * *

Acara makan malam kali ini memang terlihat seperti mereka sedang asik sendiri. Tidak ada obrolan besar yang mereka bahas bersama, semuanya terlihat masing-masing. Contohnya saja Neji, Ino, Hinata dan Karin yang berbincang mengenai hal yang berpindah-pindah (Topiknya berubah-ubah), Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan makanannya karena gugup, Garaa, Matsuri dan Shikamaru yang terlihat lebih tertarik sibuk dengan gadget mereka masing-masing, Temari dan Tenten dengan obrolan mereka, serta Sai dan Suigetsu yang sedikit berdebat kecil. Sasori sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan karena sedang menerima telepon.

"Jangan _tegang_ Naruto"Tegur Neji yang memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk disebelah kiri Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya melengkung dengan cara yang aneh.

" _Niisan_ , Apa harus Naruto- _kun_ melawanku?", Hinata berusaha membujuk Neji, walau ia tau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi hal itu sangat patut untuk dicoba.

Neji tersenyum sangat manis, "Hanya itu caranya Hinata, aku akan melihat kesungguhan Naruto. Aku juga sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sasuke"

" _Teme_?", "Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Apa yang dibicarakan Neji dan Sasuke? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

Neji mengangguk, ia meminum air putihnya "Aku sedikit berbicara sedikit dengannya". Dan Naruto menyesali telah berdiskusi dengan orang-orang yang salah.

"Dimana Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto, memperhatikan kursi disamping Neji yang kosong sedari tadi,

"Dimana Sakura- _chan_?"Tanya Hinata, ia juga memperhatikan kursi disamping Ino yang juga ikut kosong. Ino yang sedang menikmati salad sayurnya, hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Maaf"Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia sempat melirik Garaa yang memperhatikannya.

"Dimana Sasuke, Sakura?"Tanya Naruto bingung, Ino menyudahi acara makannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya duluan, " _Aku tidak tau_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ tadi bilang ingin menyusulmu, Sakura- _chan_. Habisnya kau lama sekali"Ucap Hinata. Ino mengangguk, "Si Kakakmu itu hampir gila dan melemparkannya piring karena perkataan Sasuke. Untung saja, ponselnya berbunyi dan dia segera pergi ke pojok dan sedari tadi belum selesai. Telepon sangat penting mungkin"Ino membenarkan Ucapan Hinata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya"Ucap Sakura bohong.

Sasori datang kembali dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Saki, lama sekali. Apa ada yang salah?"Tanya Sasori khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum, "Aku susah mencari Toiletnya, Maaf"Sakura kembali berbohong.

* * *

" _Guys_ , kami berdua harus pamit duluan. Kami harus menghadiri acara amal"Matsuri berusaha menarik perhatian semua orang.

Ino mengangguk, "Acara amal WWF. Ku dengar mereka banyak melelang foto kali ini", Matsuri mengangguk tersenyum.

"Itulah mengapa aku memesan kursi disana"

"Kau menyukai Fotografi. Aku tahu"Ino tersenyum

"Ya sudah, _Sayonara minna_! _Konbanwa_ "Matsuri sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Ja nee_ Sakura- _chan_ "Lambai Garaa.

" _Ja nee_ Garaa- _kun_ senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu. Sampai jumpa"Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Garaa membalasnya. Sepertinya mereka memainkan peran mereka dengan baik karena Matsuri berjalan tanpa menunggu Garaa.

Ino menyikut Sakura, "Sakura, Kau menyadarinya kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, Aku menyadarinya"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan di depan dan Kakashi di belakang. Sasuke mendongkak memandangi langit yang nampaknya sedang bersahabat, cerah dengan sedikit awan. Bulan tampak terlihat terang menambah kesan keromantisan gemerlap kota Paris.

"Aku menyukai Kota ini"Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Kota ini indah, tidak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak" Sasuke menyadari mereka berjalan terlalu jauh, ini bukan kali pertama, kedua, kelima atau kesepuluh Sasuke berkunjung ke Paris.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memindahkan pusat Ucorp kemari?"Tanya Sasuke. Kakashi tersenyum walau tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

 _"The next_ _Mrs._ Uchiha adalah orang asing", jawaban Kakashi membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya. Ini yang disukai Sasuke dari Kakashi, jika mereka sedang santai maka mereka akan santai dan jika mereka sedang serius Kakashi akan sangat _profesional_. Usia Sasuke dan Kakashi memang terpaut cukup jauh, 10 tahun. Tapi Kakashi bisa menjadi teman disaat senggangnya dan sebagai orang dewasa saat dia membutuhkannya.

"Ku yakin _Tou-san_ tidak akan setuju, dia tidak suka peranakan. Dia suka yang murni. Apalagi _Madre_ , aku yakin dia akan berteriak di hadapan pendeta", Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat seorang perempuan prancis cantik dengan terang-terangan sedang mencoba menggodanya.

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan Kakashi sedikit di depannya. Tubuh Kakashi termundur keras hampir saja menjatuhi Sasuke, jika saja Kakashi tidak cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang orang yang menabraknya.

" _Oh.. I'am Sorry_ "Ucap seorang perempuan yang menabrak keras tubuh Kakashi dari depan. Sasuke mendengar aksen perempuan itu. Aksen Inggrisnya cukup sempurna.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan melihat perempuan itu.

"Rin", "Kakashi" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan terkejut, "Kau seharusnya di London? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Kakashi heran. Perempuan itu tertawa canggung, Sasuke melihatnya. Ada yang salah.

" _Well, Holiday_ "Rin menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Kau mengenalnya Kakashi?"Tanya Sasuke. Kakashi menangguk pelan.

"Yah. Dia seorang _teman lama_ "Jawab Kakashi. Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke dan Kakashi menyerit bingung, _"Oh God Save The Queen_! _Friendzone_ , Miris bukan _Handsome boy_?"Rin tampak tidak canggung lagi. Rin menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

Kakashi hanya diam menatap Rin. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya tak mengerti, mana yang benar? Rin atau Kakashi.

"Oh"

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu Kakashi. Kau juga _Handsome boy,_ _See you next time. Bye_ "Rin berlalu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan Rin dengan mata ekornya, _Next time?_

Kakashi dan Sasuke melanjutkan acara jalan malam mereka, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun melihat Rin.

"Jadi"Ucap Sasuke

"Jadi?"Kakashi bingung.

" _Friendzone_ "Ucapan Sasuke membuat Kakashi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, atau udara yang di hirupnya. Kakashi terbatuk kecil.

" _Old Friend_ "Tegas Kakashi.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat tertarik membicarakan Rin.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya kecil, "Dia seorang perawat di London. Itu yang ku tahu"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aksen Inggris-nya hampir sempurna", Sasuke berhenti membuat Kakashi juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap sebuah minimarket di depannya.

"Mereka punya mesin pembuat kopi. Aku ingin meminum kopi, tapi dompetku tertinggal di hotel. Bisa pinjam punyamu?"Tanya Sasuke. Kakashi menyerit bingung, tidak biasanya. Sasuke tidak pernah meminum kopi dari mesin kopi di _minimarket_. Biasanya _Starbucks_ -lah pilihannya jika meminum kopi di luar. Menghiraukannya Kakashi segera mengambil dompetnya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada.

Kakashi meraba saku celananya, depan dan belakang. Saku jasnya luar dan dalam. Tidak ada. Hanya ada ponselnya dan buku catatan kecilnya. Seingatnya dompet selalu ia taruh di Saku celana belakang sebelah kiri.

"Sepertinya punyaku juga tertinggal"Kakashi menyerah mencari dompetnya.

"Aku melihatnya tadi di saku celana belakang kirimu. Well, tadinya sebelum ' _Teman lama_ 'mu mengambilnya sewaktu menabrakmu. Sepertinya dia mengambil dengan ... _Sengaja_ " Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi di belakang.

" _Godness_ Rin"Desis Kakashi menahan malu dan kekesalannya. Ia mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke.

"Perawat yang ... _Unik_ "Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, " _Well_ , Rin dia memang terkadang berlebihan dalam _bercanda_. Dia mempunyai bakat mencuri yang sangat ..."

" _Menakjubkan_?"Potong Sasuke. "... _Profesional_ "Kakashi menyerit mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah yah, _Profesional_. Lebih terdengar _High Class_ "Sasuke berusaha menahan intonasi suaranya agar terdengar tetap datar dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan Rin. Tapi, sudah 13 tahun Kakashi bersama Sasuke dan itu cukup lama untuk mengenal kepribadian tuannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, "Tuan Sasuke, jika anda mengira kami mempunyai atau pernah mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ' _Teman_ ' , jawabannya adalah tidak"Kakashi berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku tidak ingin tahu. Lagipula jika kalian berdua memang punya atau pernah punya itu bukan urusanku. Tak masalah juga buatku. Bukankah itu hal _normal_?"Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana cara memancing informasi tanpa diketahui orang itu. Sama seperti Itachi, Well Saudara tak jauh berbeda.

Kakashi tahu, tuannya bukan lagi anak kecil dan mereka berdua adalah pria dewasa. Dia tahu jika menambah percakapan ini hanya dua hal yang akan terjadi. Bosnya adalah orang yang cukup jenius. Ucapan kecil dapat berarti informasi tanpa di ketahui orang itu.

"Yah, _Normal_ "Kakashi menjawab ambigu

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dipinggir jalan, " _Well_ , sepertinya ada yang harus kita urus terlebih dahulu. Untung saja, dompetku tidak jadi tertinggal. Panggilkan taksinya"

Kakasih mengangkat tangannya saat sebuah taksi terlihat mendekati mereka. Taksi itu berhenti dan mereka berdua segera memasukinya. Sepertinya jalan-jalan mereka kali ini memiliki tujuan daripada yang awal.

* * *

Makan malam mereka sudah selesai, makanan penutup-pun sudah selesai dihidangkan dan Naruto berupaya untuk menjadi seperti biasanya.

"Apa Sasuke belum juga kembali?"Pertanyaan itu pelak mengundang perhatian mereka semua. Sasuke tidak kembali sejak hidangan utama baru beberapa menit dihidangkan dan Kakashi tidak kembali sejak Sasuke mengiriminya _text_.

"Palingan hilang lagi, dan dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya"Jawab Sasori.

"Kau yakin tak melihatnya Sakura?"Tanya Ino untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memutar matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sangat yakin tidak melihatnya"Sakura memuji kemampuan beraktingnya.

Ino menatap Sakura curiga, ia memincingkan matanya menatap Sakura, tapi Sakura berhasil mengendalikan kegugupannya, tidak mungkin ia berkata ' _Tadi aku bersama Sasuke, ia mengataiku dan memarahiku karena tidak setuju tentang rencanaku dengan Garaa_ 'itu tindakan terbodoh dan terakhir yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura?"Ino berusaha membujuk Sakura, tapi Sakura memandang Ino tegas "Sama sekali tidak", dan hal itu membuat Ino curiga.

"Sasuke- _kun_ menghilang, dimana Kakashi- _san_?"Tanya Hinata, mereka semua saling menatap dan menangkat bahu, tak tau.

"Kakashi tadi pamit, dia dipanggil Sasuke"Ucap Suigetsu.

"' _Aku tunggu diluar'_ kata Kakashi begitu isi _text_ dari Sasuke"Sai memberitahu mereka. Suigetsu mengangguk, "Hmmm... benar"

"Kalian tolong tanya penjaga Valet? Coba tanyakan apa masih ada mobilnya?"Pintah Neji pada Suigetsu dan Sai,mereka mengangguk dan pergi keluar untuk pergi mengeceknya.

"Kukira Uchiha itu menyewa mobilnya sendiri?"Shikamaru sudah terlihat mengantuk, ia beberapa kali menguap.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Tentu, tapi aku baru saja menerima pesan. Keberangkatan kita dimajukan 6 jam lagi. Kita tidak bisa lepas landas besok, tadi siang bandara sempat ditutup karena ancaman bom dan karena hal itu banyak penerbangan ditunda esok pagi. Dan kita juga harus _Flight_ bersamaan dengan Sasuke"Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

Sai dan Suigetsu kembali, "Kami sudah bertanya pada penjaga valet, tidak ada mobil yang keluar selain 30 menit yang lalu. Itu Garaa dan Matsuri"Ucap Suigetsu

"Aku juga bertanya kepada penjaga pintu, dia bilang sekitar 40 menit yang lalu seorang lelaki keluar dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang lagi keluar. Mereka tidak kembali lagi"

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka?"Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Aku menduga isi _text_ dari Sasuke sebenarnya adalah, ' _Ini malam terakhir, temani aku keluar sebentar mencari Wanita France, segelas tequila atau martini_ "Ucap Sai. Semua orang memandang Sai bingung.

" _Text_ apa?"

"Pesan Sasuke ke Kakashi", Naruto menggeleng pelan "Jangan bergurau"

Ino kembali menatap Sakura, "Kau benar tidak melihatnya?"Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura. Toiletnya hanya berjarak satu tikungan dari pintu masuk keruang makan sini. Tanda Toilet di depan pintu sangat jelas. Kau pergi ke Toilet sangat lama sekali, seperti orang _sembelit_ "Dengus Ino berusaha memperingati Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum membalas Ino, "Aku memang _sembelit_..", Ino melayangkan tatapan mematikannya. "... tadi"Lanjut Sakura tanpa menatap mata Ino.

"Kita pulang saja lebih dulu"Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya malas.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?"Tanya Sai, "Kalian bisa mengiriminya _text_ "Sasori mendengus malas.

"Kau yakin? Sasuke jarang membuka _text_. Lagipula jujur saja, aku tak mengetahui alamat _email_ pribadi atau nomor ponsenya", "Ada yang punya?"Tanya Naruto.

Neji menggeleng, "Aku selalu mengirimkan pesan ke email kantornya, yang selalu dibalas dengan tanda tangan ' _Owner & CEO_ Uchiha Corporation, Uchiha Sasuke'"Neji mendengus malas. Baginya hal seperti terlalu berlebihan.

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Aku juga"

Shikamaru menganguk, "Sepertinya juga denganku"

"Itu bukan _email_ pribadinya? Aku selalu berfikir itu _email_ pribadinya"Ucap Sai, "Tanda tangannya Sai"

"Kufikir itu dibuat hanya untuk memancing emosi"dan mereka semua kembali memaklumi kejujuran Sai.

Ino terkekeh kecil, "Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke tidak suka mencampuri urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan"Jelas Ino, dan Sai mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto menutup mata malas, "Kakashi? Ada yang punya?"Tanya Naruto.

Mereka semua menatap Suigetsu, "Aku selalu bersamanya disini. Apa aku masih harus mengirimi _email_ atau menelponnya? Aku bisa bicara langsung"Suigetsu membela dirinya.

"Aku punya _email_ pribadi Sasuke"Ucap Karin.

"Kau punya?"Tanya Sai tak yakin.

"Tentu walau, jarang dibalas. Aku punya nomornya juga, kalau kalian mau"Tawar Karin. Dan mereka semua memandang Karin takjub dan tidak percaya.

"Kau _yakin_ itu aktif?"Naruto meragukan sepupunya sendiri.

"Aku sangat yakin"Karin menjawab tak suka dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang seakan merendahkannya.

"Sudah berikan saja _email_ dan nomor teleponnya. Kita harus berkemas dan bergegas. Banyak membuang waktu"Sasori malas berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa namanya?"Tanya Naruto. "Uchiha tanpa spasi Sasuke. Semuanya huruf kecil. Kemarikan ponselmu, akan kutulis nomor Sasuke". Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya ke Karin.

Neji menggeleng pelan, "Hanya itu? Harusnya kita bisa menebak. Cepat kirim _email_ nya"Pintah Neji. Nauto mengangguk dan segera mengambil kembali ponselnya dari Karin.

Karin berdiri dari kursinya, "Maaf, Suigetsu dan aku harus ke _Airport_ sekarang. Pesawat kami tidak bisa menunggu. Sampai jumpa"Karin sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum pada semua orang. Suigetsu melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka segera meninggalkan restaurant.

* * *

"Tuan Sasuke, ponsel anda"Kakashi mencoba memperingati Sasuke, ini adalah dering keempat sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

"...", "Tuan Sasuke, Ponsel anda siapa tau penting"Kakashi berusaha memperingatkan. Sasuke menghela nafas, bukan maksudnya ingin menolak panggilan. Tapi, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit padahal urusan mendadaknya dengan Kakashi belum selesai.

"Anda bisa mengecek siapa yang menelpon saja dulu"Saran Kakashi, yang sepertinya sangat memaksa Sasuke untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik saku jas, "... Kau benar, _Madre_ menelpon"Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa _madre_?"

"Ini telepon _madre_ yang ke 4 dan kau baru mengangkatnya"Omel Mikoto.

"..."

"Sasuke, _Madre_ hanya mempunyai dua orang anak. Itachi dan dirimu. Hanya kalian berdua dan _madre_ harus berdoa pada tuhan tiap harinya supaya kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman _madre_ nanti. Tidak bisa kah kau memikirkan sedikit _madre_ mu ini?"Mikoto memulai acara menceramahinya.

"Ibu, aku sedang lelah"Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Dimana Sakura- _chan_ "nada suara Mikoto berubah lembut. Sasuke memutar matanya pelan. Sakura hanya Sakura.

"Apa _Madre_ menelponku hanya untuk bertanya dimana Sakura? Kukira _Madre_ sudah saling bertukar nomor dan _email_ pribadi dengannya"decih Sasuke. Mikoto hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, "Sebaiknya _madre_ berhenti menanyakan Sakura. Aku dengannya tidak pernah ada hubungan khusus..."Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya, dan itu merupakan sebuah guncangan yang cukup keras buat Mikoto. Anak bungsunya telah berani _membohongi_ dirinya.

* * *

"Tidak diangkat, nomornya sedang sibuk"Naruto meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, "Karin sedang mengerjai kita"

Hinata menggeleng pelan tak setuju, "Karin tidak tampak sedang mengerjai kita"

"Kirimi saja pesan _text_ , apa susahnya? Kita harus segera bergegas"Geram Sasori.

Naruto menatap Ino, " _Barb_ , kau punya nomor pribadi atau _email_ nya Sasuke?"Tanyanya malas, Sasori sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Ummm... _Yap_ "Jawaban Ino mengundang emosi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam dari tadi?"Marahnya, Neji menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melipat sikunya, tontonan menarik. Shikamaru mendesis lelah dan tak suka.

"Kau tidak bertanya langsung padaku!"Seru Ino tak kalah kerasnya, "Apa harus?"Tanya Sakura ikut kesal.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, Sasuke melarang menyebarkan kedua hal itu sembarangan"

"Lagipula, _email_ yang diberikan Karin itu juga benar."

" _For Godness Sake_!"Desis Naruto, Ino melotot tak suka, seakan semua yang terjadi karena dirinya. "Apa? Hinata juga _memilikinya_ dan ia hanya diam"Tuduh Ino. Wajah Hinata berubah pucat ketika namanya disebut, Hinata berubah Canggung.

"Kalian berdua _memilikinya_ dan hanya diam sedari tadi, _good_ "Sindir Neji. Hinata menunduk, takut sedangkan Ino tak perduli hanya memiringkan bibirnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya diam tak seperti biasanya, "Sakura, jangan bilang kalau juga mempunyai nomor dan _email_ pribadi ..."

Sakura melotot melihat Naruto, ia menggeleng tegas, "Tidak. Aku _tidak_ punya nomor ataupun _emailnya_ , seperti Suigetsu aku bisa berbicara langsung. Tidak perlu lewat _email_ "Potong Sakura cepat.

" _Okay_ "Naruto mengangguk mengerti melihat Sakura, ia sedikit ketakutan melihat emosi di mata Sakura.

"Ino, kau coba telepon dan _email_ Sasuke. Bilang padanya untuk segera kembali ke hotel dan kita akan _take off_ pukul 3 pagi"Pintah Naruto. Ia berdiri dari kursinya semua memandangnya.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?"Tanya Sasori malas, "Kita kembali. Ino yang akan bertanggung jawab", Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Ino menahan kekesalannya. Yang lainnya nampak bernafas lega akhirnya bisa segera kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjang mereka.

" _Mendokusai_ "Desis Shikamaru sambil mengenakan kembali jaket kulitnya.

Neji melepaskan gulungan lengan kaos _turtle neck_ yang di pakainya, "Hinata akan semobil denganku. _Berdua_. Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan"Ucapan Neji bagai sebuah pernyataan tegas yang tidak bisa diubah atau diganti.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, tadi sewaktu ke _Restaurant_ dia memang hanya semobil berdua dengan Hinata. "Tentu saja. Aku butuh _Quality time_ dengan Sasori dan Sai. Kami juga mempunyai urusan"Jawab Naruto kikuk.

Sasori dan Sai saling melemparkan tatapan bingung, urusan apalagi?

"Aku?", "Kenapa denganku?"

Neji tersenyum penuh wibawa, "Baguslah"

Ino menempelkan poselnya di telinga, " _Guyss_.. Sakura akan ikut bersamaku, ada hal yang kita harus omongin berdua. Hinata, sayang sekali seharusnya kau ikut bersama kami. Neji terburu _membookingmu_ "Ino mendecak kesal menekan ponselnya. Sakura menyikut Ino pelan, perkataan Ino kasar sekali. _Membooking_? Bukan pilihan yang benar

"Sayang sekali Ino- _chan_ , kita bisa lain kali"Hinata sepertinya memakluminya dan menghiraukan perkataan Ino. Ino tersenyum sekilas pada Hinata sebelum menarik kasar tangan Sakura yang masih berusaha mengancingkan Mantel merah maroonnya. Mengabaikan pekikan Sakura dan tatapan bingung yang lainnya, Ino tetap saja berjalan menarik Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, tasnya ia sampirkan saja di lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dan matanya fokus pada ponsel.

Sakura dan Ino menghilang dari balik pintu, diikuti Naruto, Sai dan Sasori.

"Jadi?"Temari yang sedari diam akhirnya bersuara, "Jadi apa Temari?"Entah kenapa ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Neji kala ia menggoda Temari.

Temari memutar matanya kesal, "Apa aku harus satu mobil dengan _laki-laki ini_?"Temari tidak menunjuk siapa orang yang dimaksud, namun arah lirikan sekilas Temari membuat mereka yang tersisa disana mengerti apa maksudnya.

Neji terkekeh pelan, " _'Laki-laki ini_ '? PFT!". Hinata menyikut pelan Neji, ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

Shikamaru tau jelas, orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Temari adalah dirinya sendiri. Siapa lagi?, laki-laki disini hanya tinggal 2, Neji dan dirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak _keberatan_ "Shikamaru berucap seakan tak terima. Temari menatap nyalang Shikamaru, "Kalau Tenten, sama sekali tidak"

Neji terkekeh sambil merangkul Hinata, "Kalau begitu, jangan ada perang _Nazi_ "Neji menggiring Hinata untuk segera keluar, ia sempat melambaikan tangannya sekilas tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja"Temari menahan kekesalannya, "... _Teman_ "Lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek. Neji berhenti untuk membukakan Hinata pintu, lalu mendahulukannya keluar. Neji berbalik mengancungkan jari tengahnya sebentar dan Temari hanya membalasnya dengan wajah jelek dengan lidah terjulur keluar sedikit.

Neji tertawa, " _Bye_ "Ucap Neji, "... Tenten"lanjutnya. Tenten tersenyum bingung.

* * *

"Aku bingung, kesal, sial! Apa sih maunya laki-laki rambut pantat ayam itu? Argghhhhhhhhh... Shannarooooo! Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya dengan ..."

"Penuh mesra?"Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. Sakura menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi di _Restaurant_ tadi. Ia mengaku bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu menceritakan cerita versi Garaa yang diberitahukannya serta Sasuke yang tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas di depannya, menceritakan rencana (jihad)-nya bersama Garaa.

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya, "Ino- _pig_ demi Tuhan! Shannaroo, bisakah kita serius? Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Disini kita sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, _CEO_ dan _Owner_ dari Ucorp dan adik dari bos tertinggi di _Agency_ ku. Demi tuhan! UE cabangan dari Ucorp"Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

Ino tertawa meliriknya, "Sangat buruk, Aku turut prihatin"Ino memasang wajah sedihnya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dalam, "Ino seriuslah sedikit. Shannaro"Desisnya kesal.

Ino menghela nafas, ia menurunkan tangannya dari stir, sedang lampu merah.

"Kau tau, aku menceritakan hal itu padamu tanpa persetujuan Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua hal padamu. Kau harus mengerti, Sasuke benar. Kau tau ceritanya, tapi tidak tau segalanya"Ino kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

" _Please_ , Ino untuk kali ini saja. Aku butuh kau di pihakku"Sakura tak senang dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke benar dan kau yang salah"Ucapan Ino seakan mempersulit Sakura.

"Maaf, Aku harusnya memberitahumu, kalau Sasuke sebenarnya Melaporkan hal ini pada komite sekolah. Aku bersaksi atas kejadian itu, Hinata marah akan hal ini sebenarnya. Dengan bukti rekaman teleponku dan Sasuke, _CCTV_ di ruang renang, dan _CCTV_ di ruang UKS yang merekam permintaan maaf Matsuri. Hari itu juga, Matsuri mendapat surat panggilan untuk menghadiri sidang siswa. Sepertinya hal ini membuat Garaa panik. Ia menjumpai Matsuri untuk menanyakan kebenaran surat itu. Matsuri membenarkannya, dan malam itu juga Garaa mengambil penerbangan ke Korea selatan. Matsuri menghadiri sidang tertutup itu dan memilih menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk pindah ke Eropa"Jelas Ino.

Sakura memijit keningnya, "Jadi, esok harinya setelah kejadian Hinata tenggelam di kolam kau menghilang bersamanya hampir seluruh pelajaran karena hal ini? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya? Aku yang menyelamatkannya"Sakura tak terima kedua sahabatnya menyembunyikan semua hal ini darinya.

"Maaf Sakura, itu masalah _Intern_. Masalah ini adalah hal yang serius, perkelahian 3 keluarga yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama ini adalah aib karena alasannya hanya sepele. Kami tidak ingin orang luar mengetahui hal ini"Ino memandang menyesal.

"Aku sahabat kalian, sama sekali bukan orang luar. Oh tuhan! Tapi, setelah aku mengingat ceritamu lagi, kau bilang Sasuke datang ke UKS. Jangan bilang Sasuke adalah Pria angkuh, dingin dan pemarah itu. Yang menabrakku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun di pintu UKS?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Aku kira kau mengenalnya?". Sakura menggeleng pelan tak perduli.

"Astaga Sakura. Sasuke itu dulu cukup terkenal, dia _Captain_ Basket cowok dulu di _SH_ "Seru Ino tak percaya, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan tak perduli.

"Wajar sih, kau kan asik _bercinta_ dengan buku Biologi dan Kimia-mu dimanapun"Sindir Ino,

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya dengan perkataannya, " _Bercinta_ Ino? Serius, lupakan Saja, aku memperhatikanmu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kau setiap pertemuan menjadi tambah genit, kau terus-terusan mencuri lirikan ke Sai"

Ino mengangkat bahunya pelan, wajahnya memerah malu karena ketahuan.

"Dia lucu"Ucap Ino, "Aku menyukainya"Lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Kau mengenalnya sudah lama?"Tanyanya.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku bertemunya di dekat menara Eiffel"Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Sial, aku sama sekali belum pernah ke Eiffel"Dengus Sakura, "Apa yang kau cari dari besi tua itu?"Tanya Ino.

Sakura melototinya, "Itu seni Ino, mereka tersusun dengan Indah"Sakura memandang sedih keluar jendela, tepat melewati menara Eiffel.

"Itu karena lampunya"

"Ino! Eiffel itu salah satu hal indah"

"Maaf, Sakura. Entah kenapa menara Eiffel banyak memberiku kesan Negatif. 5 kali aku _putus_ dengan kekasihku sehabis dari sana"Ino mendengus kesal. "Kuharap Itu bukan karena _Eiffel_ yang menjadi orang ketiga"Sinis Sakura.

Ino memandangnya marah namun, tersenyum kemudian, " _But, Well_. Aku bertemu dengan Sai di sana"Ino tersenyum centil membuat Sakura jijik. "Kau baru bertemu dengannya, belum ada seminggu", Ino mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya, besok"Raut wajah Ino memerah, antara senang bercampur malu, Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Belum ada seminggu Ino mengenal Sai dan dia sudah akan menyatakan cintanya, bagaimana kalau sudah mengenal 1 bulan? Apa Ino akan melamar Sai? Ino mulai sinting, pikir Sakura.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya selama seminggu"Sakura menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya.

Ino tersenyum miring, "Terserah padamu, aku akan menyatakannya besok"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Sasuke, Hinata dan dirimu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Aku berani bertaruh, Sai akan menertawai kegilaan mu ini. **Kau. Akan. Ditolak** "

Ino tersenyum menyeringai, tidak ada yang berani menantang Ino bertaruh. Harusnya Sakura mengingatnya _The Queen Of Bet_ , itu julukannya.

"Jika kau kalah, kau berutang padaku dan jika kau menang aku berutang sesuatu padamu. _Deal_?"

"Oke, _Deal_ "

* * *

Sai, Sasori dan Naruto duduk berjejer di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Jadi?"Setelah hampir 5 menit hanya diam akhirnya Sasori lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Jadi apa?"Tanya Naruto bingung bercampur kesal.

"Apa Neji serius?"

Wajah Naruto berubah cemberut, " _Good Question_! Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa jawabannya"Desah Naruto, ia menyalahkan Sasori dan Sai penyebab ide gila ini, lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang bukan melawan Neji tetapi Hinata. "Itu semua salah kalian!'Hardiknya

"Salah kami? Itu salah Sasuke!"Sai tidak terima dirinya ikut disalahkan atas hal ini.

"Benar, tapi itu juga adalah salahmu"Ucap Sasori.

"Demi tuhan! Aku seharusnya berdiskusi dengan Sasuke, bukan dengan kalian! Apa yang membuatku sampai dengan bodohnya datang dan meminta bantuan kalian?! Aku menyesal _ttbayo_ "Naruto tertunduk sedih.

Sasori mendengus tak suka, "Hari itu Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura dan Hinata. Kau lupa?"

" _Hanya kalian yang dapat membantuku_ , kuulangi kata-katamu hari itu"Sasori mengingatkan dan Sai mengangguk membenarkan. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, tidak ada gunanya bertengkar, lebih baik dirinya segera memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Neji berubah fikiran atau bagaimana cara menyelesaikan tantangan ini tanpa perlu menyakiti Hinata atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan coba tanya pada Sasuke"Putus tersenyum sinis.

"Semoga beruntung"ledek Sai.

* * *

Temari menarik kopernya dari dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia belum rela meninggalkan Paris. Mereka belum mengunjungi Eiffel, _La Seine_ , musem-museum, dan lain-lain. Tapi, mau di apa dia harus mengikuti jadwal Teman bosnya sebagai panitia (?) penyelenggara acara liburan singkat dan absurd ini.

Sebuah _Papper Bag_ berlogo _Armani_ tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahnya, sehabis ia berbalik menutup pintu kamar hotel yang di tempatinya.

"?"Temari memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, Alisnya bertaut bingung melihat Shikamaru adalah orang yang menyodorkan _Papper bag_ itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ini buat adikmu"Shikamaru berucap malas, membuat Temari sedikit emosi melihatnya. Entah kenapa Shikamaru selalu saja berhasil memancing emosinya walau laki-laki itu tidak melakukan hal apapun. " _Armani_?"Temari bagai Lupa ingatan, ia bingung.

Shikamaru mendengus malas dan Temari menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah laki-laki itu, " _Syaratmu_ "Shikamaru mengingatkan. Temari ingat sekarang, Neji brengsek! Sekarang ia terlihat seperti perempuan matre yang memanfaatkan laki-laki. Dia bukan perempuan seperti itu, pikirannya sedang kalap saat itu dan Neji sepertinya sedang membalas dendam. Menerima maaf bukan hal semudah itu untuk Temari. Ia tidak bisa disuap. Dia butuh ketulusan dan penyesalan.

"Aku terima"Temari mengambil _Papper bag_ itu sambil tersenyum manis. Shikamaru terlihat tersenyum lega. "Jadi tidak ada _dendam_?"

Temari menahan tawanya, Shikamaru berbalik bingung menatap Temari.

"Kau fikir semudah itu? Terima kasih _Armaninya_. Tapi, aku belum memaafkanmu"Temari berjalan menabrak bahu Shikamaru tanpa berbalik lagi.

Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan itu menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Ekspresi Shikamaru sangat lucu, bahkan Saat Temari menghilang dari balik pintu lift dia masih belum bergerak dari posisinya semilimeter pun. Dahinya mengerut dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Mendokusai"Ucap Shikamaru pelan dengan nada tajam. Neji mengikuti pelan ucapan Shikamaru saat Shikamaru mengatakannya. Neji tau cepat atau lambat, kata-kata itu akan segera keluar. "Sial _bung_?"Neji menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan dan berjalan melewatinya.

Shikamaru mendesis keras, berbalik melihat punggung Neji, "Kau yang sialan!"Serunya mengejar Neji sambil menyeret koper besarnya.

Tenten keluar dari kamarnya menyeret sebuah koper, dia tampak kesusahan. Tenten sebenarnya perempuan bertubuh kurus dan memiliki tinggi agak rata-rata. Hal ini membuat Tenten walau benci dengan sepatu neraka (High Heels)(High Hells), Tenten selalu saja memakainya agar terlihat sama tinggi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya."Hai"Sapa Neji menghiraukan Shikamaru, Tenten tersenyum bingung "Hai"Jawabnya

"Butuh bantuan?"Tanya Neji, Tenten terlihat ragu. "Aku memaksa"Neji tersenyum manis mengangkat koper milik Tenten dengan mudah, tapa menunggu jawaban Tenten.

Shikamaru mendengus di belakangnya, "Jangan mencoba merayu Sekretarisku"Ancam Shikamaru. Wajah Tenten memerah mendengarnya. Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya mencoba membayar kesalahanku dengan menjadi Teman yang baik, bukan sepertimu"Jawaban Neji jelas meledek Shikamaru. Tenten ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya. Kemarin siang bosnya menyeretnya pergi ke Sebuah toko dengan logo ternama dunia dan Tenten tau kalau itu salah satu syarat Shikamaru agar permintaan maafnya diterima.

Tenten, Neji dan Shikamaru memasuki lift. Shikamaru mendengus keras menyadari kekalahannya. "Teman? Hati-hati Tenten, Neji akan menjadikanmu teman hidupnya. Selamanya"

* * *

"Apa Sasuke belum juga muncul?"Tanya Sai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan Internasional hanya untuk menunggu Sasuk dan Kakashi yang belum juga terlihat dari Resturant. Mereka semua mengancingkan erat mantel mereka, selain karena udara yang sedang dingin, ruang tunggu yang luas itu hanya diisi oleh mereka, dengan puluhan pendingin ruangan menyala.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Belum. Tapi tadi ketika sampai di bandara aku mengonfimasi Jetnya. Sasuke akan berangkat dengan kita"Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir.

Shikamaru duduk santai dengan kaki menyilang dan kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada, "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke ataupun Kakashi di Hotel"

"Aku tadi sempat mengeceknya di kamarnya, ada Kakashi juga disana. Mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu"Naruto yang menjawab.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak dalam masalah kan?"Tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kuharap kita setelah sampai disana kau akan segera membuktikannya Naruto. Waktu terus berjalan"Lanjut Neji.

"..." Naruto terdiam kaku, kecanggungan kembali melingkupi mereka. Shikamaru menguap pelan.

"Berhentilah membuat sesuatu menjadi canggung Neji! Tutup mulutmu dan aku akan menghubungi Sasuke"Teriakan amarah Ino menggema di ruangan itu, " _Damn it! Why he so late? He hate late!_ "Ino mendesis kesal sembari menjauhi mereka. Temari dan Tenten takjub melihat amarah Ino, baru kali ini dia melihat Ino marah. Shikamaru menutup matanya, sepertinya tidur sedikit tak masalah. Sasori hanya memasang wajah cemberut, hubungannya dengan Sasuke memburuk dan masalah atau apapun yang membawa nama Sasuke dia menghindarinya. Hinata bergantian menatap Naruto, Neji dan Ino khawatir. Sakura hanya diam memainkan ponselnya, pemandangan Ino marah adalah hal biasa, palingan sebentar lagi dia kembali menggila dan alasannya untuk memilih bermain dengan ponselnya adalah ia menghindari topik pembicaraan yang membawa nama Sasuke, sama seperti sepupunya Sasori.

" _F**K DAMN YOU_!"Teriakan Ino kembali bergema. Membuat mereka semua tersentak kaget. Mereka semua memandang Ino yang sedang berjalan kerah mereka dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. Shikamaru bahkan terkaget bangun karena teriakan Ino.

"Apa ada masalah?"Bisik pelan Temari ke Tenten

"Kuharap tidak"Sai yang menjawab pertanyaan Temari, wajahnya memandang khawatir Ino. Membuat Temari dan Tenten saling berpandangan bingung.

"Bagus sekali, Sasuke _sudah berada_ diatas Jetnya sendiri seja 25 menit yang lalu"Ino memberitahu alasan kemarahannya. Semua mendesah lelah dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Kenapa bisa?"Naruto bingung

"Aku tidak perduli ' _kenapa bisa?_ '! Aku mau satu jet dengannya!?"Seru Ino kesal.

Semua memandang Ino bingung, "Aku mau ..."

"Kenapa Sakura?"Ino menatap Sakura yang berbicara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua juga menunggu apa yang Sakura akan katakan. Tapi, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak"

Sasori menarik kopernya dan mendekat ke Sepupunya, "Kau bersamaku, ingat?". Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Neji berjalan mendahului yang lain menarik Hinata pelan, "Tolong berikan _privacy_ , kuharap kalian mengerti. Aku dan Hinata hanya akan sepesawat berdua. Urusan kami belum selesai". Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto bingung.

"Naruto- _kun_... Bagaimana..."

Naruto tersenyum cepat, "Tentu, aku akan bersama Sasori dan Sai"

Sasori menggeleng, "Kenapa aku?"

Naruto memandangnya horror, "Terserah, Shikamaru juga bisa"

* * *

Mereka menaiki pesawat sesuai kesepakatan. Neji dan Hinata berdua di salah satu pesawat milik Hyuga. Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru menaiki Jetnya Naruto, dan Sasori, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari menaiki jet milik Hyuga yang satunya. Ino juga dengan segera menaiki jet milik Sasuke yang dihafal Sakura.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan"Ino melempar tas tangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan Santai, membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu huh?! Kau kaget aku yang muncul disini? Mengharapkan _orang lain_? Sakura? Sialan kau! Aku sudah berdandan sebagus mungkin dan kau membuatku keringatan duduk diruang tunggu"Ino datang mengamuk bagaikan seorang kekasih yang tau kalau pasangannya itu berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menutup matanya, ia melempar balik tas tangan Ino "Jangan memulai Ino, Kepalaku sakit. Itu bukan _alasan_ yang _logis_ jika kau ingin memarahiku. Setauku, ruang tunggu di bandara sana, mempunyai banyak pendingin ruangan"Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot membuka matanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

Ino menahan kesalnya, Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di kursi hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ada apa? Kursi ini kosongkan? Apa aku _mengambil_ tempat duduk seseorang? Apa ini _kursi Sakura_? Aku akan pindah"Jujur saja, walau Ino kebal akan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi, tatapan dari onyx kelam Sasuke membuatnya ketakutan dan tidak mau menatap Iris itu terlalu lama.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum menutup matanya kembali, "Terserah kau mau duduk dimana Ino. Tapi tolong kosongkan _kursi itu_. _Aku tak suka_ ada yang mendudukinya"Sasuke berusaha menepis bahwa itu adalah kursi pertama yang Sakura duduki ketika naik ke dalam jetnya dan menjadi kursi Sakura ketika menaiki jetnya kedua kalinya. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kursi itu kosong karena... _lebih baik_ kosong.

Ino hanya mendengus dan memilih duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke. Walau tak melihatnya Sasuke mengetahui kalau Ino kembali menduduki kursi yang di duduki Sakura sewaktu menghindarinya. "Jangan disitu juga"Ucap Sasuke dengan mata tertutup. Ino berdiri dengan kesal. Kakashi baru saja selesai mengurus koper Ino, bingung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau membuatku kesal Sasuke!? Apa semua ini _kursi milik Sakura?_ Lalu apa aku akan berdiri disini selama penerbangan? Kau brengsek Sasuke!"Ino berteriak kesal.

Sasuke melirik Ino dingin, kepalanya sedang sakit sakit sekarang. Dan di kepalanya muncul terus sekelebatan memori semua tentang Sakura. Pertengkarannya dengan Sakura di _Restaurant_. Wajah Sakura yang memandang _Trevi de Fontana_. Wajah Kecewa Sakura. Wajah lucu Sakura ketika meminum _Cappocino_ dan busanya menempel di bibir Sakura. Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya di dalam Jet ini. Sakura yang memakan _gelato_ dengan senang. Wajah Sakura yang memerah karena memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura yang berdiri sendiri di _Canal Grande._ Sakura yang..., tidak bisakah otaknya tenang dan tidak memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan tentang Sakura disaat Sakit seperti ini?

"Tempat itu _milik_ Kakashi"Ucap Sasuke. Ino terdiam. Kakashi tersenyum singkat, walau tak dapat dilihat, tapi matanya menyipit menandakannya sedang tersenyum.

Ino menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku akan duduk di sofa kalau begitu"

"Ah yah, Jangan di sofa itu juga"Ucap Sasuke. Ino sudah berada dipuncak emosinya saat ini.

Sasuke kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau bisa duduk di hadapan Kakashi. Itu kosong"

Sasuke melihat Ino mendecih kesal dan memilih menyerah duduk di kursi hadapan Kakashi.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku minyak angin aroma terapi? Kepalaku sakit"Sasuke menatap Kakashi, Kakashi mengangguk dan kembali ke belakang.

"Kau membuatku sangat ingin _mengebirimu_. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama, kau membuatku dalam kesulitan waktu di _Restaurant_ tentang aturan nomor dan _emailmu_. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak tempelin saja kertas dengan tulisan ' _Ini milik Sakura_ ' di dalam jetmu"Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sangat lucu memang, mereka berbicara dengan berhadapan tapi dengan Sasuke di sebelah kiri dan Ino di sebelah kanan dengan jarak sekitar semeter.

"Pertama Ino, Kakashi dan Aku mempunyai urusan, _mendadak_. Kedua, kursi itu _bukan milik Sakura. Itu milikku._ Aku hanya tak suka _orang lain_ duduk disana"Lalu, Sakura bukan orang lain Sasuke?

"Ketiga, kau membiarkan Sakura dan Garaa saling main mata?", Wajah Sasuke berubah keras mendengar ucapan Ino. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatinya"Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari yang lalu.

"Jadi, apa itu _alasan logis_ kau pergi dari _restaurant_? Dan Sakura berdalih kalau dirinya mengalami _sembelit_?", Sasuke menahan tawanya, _sembelit_?

Pengumuman untuk menggunakan Sabuk pengaman baru saja diumumkan.

"Garaa meminta Sakura untuk menyingkirkan Matsuri dari hidupnya"

"Aku tahu, Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku"Ino menghela nafas.

"Ada hal yang aku ingin beritahu padamu. Semenjak aku memutuskan Matsuri mengambil bagian dalam model itu, kami menjadi dekat. Dan Matsuri bercerita padaku..."

Kakashi datang dan memberikan minyak angin aroma terapi pada Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, kau bisa bercerita di perjalanan. Kepalaku sakit. Dan itu karena dirimu"

"Aku?"

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

 _Extra :_

* * *

 **Isi pesan Sasuke**

* * *

' **TIT'**

Kakashi membuka ponsel miliknya.

' _Aku butuh udara segar, ku tunggu kau di luar'_

 _Well_ , Sai ini bukan soal _Tequila_ , _Martini_ atau Wanita Prancis.

* * *

 **Diskusi Neji dan Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam lift dan bermaksud untuk turun ke Lobby tapi, Neji berteriak menyuruh menahan pintu lift untuknya.

"Ku dengar kau dari mengunjungi Ino bersama Hinata dan Naruto?"

"Hn, Naruto tidak ikut. Hanya Sakura"Sasuke memencet tombol lantai satu.

Neji memperhatikannya, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal padamu, tentang Naruto dan Hinata kira-kira..."

'TING' pintu lift terbuka, seorang ibu muda masuk menggandeng anak kecil berusia 10 tahun.

"... lupakan saja"

 _"Cinta tak akan menyakiti"_ Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, Neji menyerit bingung. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi pakar cinta sekarang?"Tanya Neji heran. Sasuke tidak pernah mau membicarakan dan membahas masalah percintaan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya ragu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Hn, _cinta tak akan menyakiti_. Kau akan paham maksudku"Sasuke berjalan keluar duluan meninggalkan Neji di dalam lift sendirian, yang entah sejak kapan pintu lift sudah terbuka dan menyisakan mereka berdua.

* * *

 **BTS Sasuke berubah menjadi _Pakar Cinta_.**

* * *

Di dalam mobil itu, Setelah pulang dari kediaman Ino, Sasuke terus-terusan mengancam Suigetsu jika ia berani melaporkan hal ini pada Itachi.

"Kufikir ini tidak terlalu penting"Ucap Kakashi yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka semua diam melihat Kakashi.

"Ada apa Itachi- _san_?"Tanya Hinata.

Kakashi memberitahukan kalau ia mendengar percakapan Naruto, Sai dan Sasori tentang pembuktian cinta Naruto dengan cara berduel Karate.

Suigetsu menahan tawanya, "Uzumaki itu hanya akan _mempermalukan_ klannya sendiri", Hinata memandang tak percaya mendengar tanggapan Suigetsu.

"Dia akan menjadi _samsak_ Neji", dan Hinata lebih gila mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Oh Tuhan, Naruto- _kun_! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia akan berada di dalam masalah"Hinata memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pening.

"Tuan Sasori juga akan mengajak Tuan Sasuke bertanding dengan senjata api"Ucap Kakashi. Suigetsu menggeleng tak percaya, begitupun Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku _mempunyai_ izin _memegang_ dan _memiliki_ senjata api, aku tak masalah"Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. "Coba kau tebak Kakashi, dimana aku _menyembunyikannya_?"Tantang Sasuke. Kakashi menyeritkan keningnya berfikir.

"Di balik saku jas? Di pinggang? Di balik sepatu? Di kakimu? Belakangmu? Dalam celanamu?"Tebak Suigetsu. Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, Suigetsu sudah menebak semua bagian yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke menyender dengan santai, "Aku menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik"

Suigetsu nampak berfikir dengan keras, " _Guyssss_! Pikirkan Naruto- _kun_. Demi tuhan! Dia mau bunuh diri,"Hinata berteriak kesal.

"Aku punya ide"Ucap Suigetsu. " _Cinta tak akan menyakiti_ "Lanjutnya.

Dahi Kakashi mengerut, alis Sasuke bertaut dan wajah Hinata memberenggut.

"Kau tidak sedang curhatkan Sui?"Tanya Kakashi yang terdengar seperti meledeknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti"Ucap Hinata, "Hmm?"Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Buat Naruto melawan Hinata, Naruto berduel dengan Hinata, bukan dengan Neji"Ulang Suigetsu memperjelas ide dan maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sui?"Tanya Sasuke bingung, ia capek bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini, sepertinya sakit alergi yang kambuh mempengaruhi kecerdasan dan kecepatan otak si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"..."

"?"

"!", "Aku mengerti. _Cinta tak akan menyakiti_ "Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum menyeringai walau tertutup masker.

"Aku sama sekali belum mengerti"Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Jelaskan Kakashi, aku mendengarkan"Pintah Sasuke.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Sasuke, Hinata, Suigetsu dan Kakashi berakting dengan sangat bagus di _Resturant_ tadi. Semua ini adalah rencana mereka berempat. Sepertinya yang harus disalahkan adalah ... Suigetsu si melow drama.

* * *

Hai.. Hai..

Chap 15 update Finnaly! *Bersorak, goyang gaje, music : Dont let me down

Update-an kali ini bukan sebuah kabar bagus yah. Cherry masih belum membeli Handphone atau notebook atau sejenisnya T,T uangnya udah ada sih *hehehe, tapi masih kurang *plak.

Handphone yang pengen Cherry beli juga belum beredar dipasaran, *Wadduh, hp apaan tuh? Iphone 10, hheheheee. Gak becanda.

Betewe ngomong-ngomong, Chapter ini Cherry mencoba mengupgrade gaya penulisan Cherry yang sebelumnya sangat amburadul. Bagaimana? Atau malah lebih buruk? Pendapatnya yah?

Untuk sementara Cherry ngetik lewat Tablet milik adek Cherry. Tapi gak bisa nulis banyak-banyak. Pakeknya gantian sih T,T maklum adeknya banyak, bukan cuma 2 *Walah curhat

Chapter 16 sama sekali belum ditulis T.T dan Liburan udah selesaaaaii *Trililililili~~ *music on : My love

Hay pemadatan!

Hay pulang sore!

Hay pelajaran kelas 10!

Hay pelajaran kelas 11!

Hay pelajaran kelas 12!

Hay Matematika!

Hay Kimia!

Hay Biologi!

Hay Fisika!

Hay Tugas yang menumpuk!

Selamat tinggal Dumay! *Hiks

Selamat tinggal Kaali dan Gauri! *Plak, entah kenapa saya jatuh cinta dengan adegan Romantis Yug dan Kaali, *Mohon jangan Hinaa saya tentang hal ini.

Selamat tinggal Jinny oh jinny! *Entah kenapa adegan konyol pak baroto dan jaka serta Bagus sama jinny membuat Cherry ngakak dan senyum senyum sendiri.

Selamat tinggal hal gila yang sering Cherry lakukan!

Sampai jumpa cerita yang selalu Cherry tunggu-tunggu!

Pusing juga sih, masa kelas 12 sudah di depan mata, Mana ujian pakek labtop. Punya Cherry udah diambil orang yang butuh sampai ngambilnya gak bilang-bilang. Walaahhhhh pusing eh.

ABAIKAN!

* * *

Hai ... Haii

Terimakasih kalian para readers yang setia menunggu cerita ini, cerita ini tidak akan sampai disini tanpa dukungan dan keinginan kalian. 3 chapter sebelum cerita ini berakhir mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penulisan. Cherry masih baru di dunia menulis cerita. Baru 4 tahun belajar, itu adalah umur yang sangat muda. Cherry menulis dengan gaya bahasa, penulisan dan ide cerita Cherry sendiri. Mohon maaf karena cerita ini sedikit absurd, terdapat beberapa chapter yang didalamnya gaya penulisannya berbeda karena Cherry sendiri belum menemukan ciri penulisan Cherry sendiri.

Semua dukungan, pendapat, saran, dan kritikan telah Cherry terima dengan baik dan tidak. Sepertinya chapter 16 akan sedikit lama tertunda. Menulis hanya hobby Cherry dan bukan kewajiban. Cherry menulis untuk menghibur. Mohon pengertiannya. Cherry juga mengharapkan yang terbaik. Biar bagaimanapun dunia nyatalah yang harus Cherry nomor satukan.

* * *

Hai haiii..

Maaf menunggu lama.

* * *

 **Perusahaan.**

* * *

Biar jelas yah, Cherry jelassin semuanya.

Perusahaan milik para cameo-cameo diatas.

Shi Co, atau Shimura Construction. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang multibangunan. Pemiliknya sendiri adalah keluarga Shimura. CEOnya yang menjabat saat ini adalah Shimura Sai. Keluarga Shimura sendiri terkenal dengan kehebatan rancangan bangunan mereka. Jadi, ini adalah perusahaan Keluarga.

Hyuga Corp, atau Hyuga Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan dalam bidang perhotelan dan perbankan. Pemiliknya adalah Hyuga group Inc. CEOnya adalah Hyuga Neji. Jadi, ini adalah perusahaan bersama yah.

Sa Enterprise, Sabaku Enterprise. Sebuah perusahaan begerak dalam bidang industri hiburan yang berada di Korea selatan. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Sabaku. CEOnya adalah Sabaku Garaa. Jadi, ini adalah perusahaan keluarga.

UCorp atau Uchiha Corp, atau Uchiha Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan Universal yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, khususnya Fashion, industri hiburan, teknologi dan komunikasi, serta properti. Perusahaan ini salah satu perusahaan berpengaruh di Konoha dan Dunia. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Uchiha. CEOnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Walau Sasuke sudah menjadi Presider atau CEO tapi, kekuasaan masih dipegang oleh Fugaku. Walaupun Itachi hanya sebagai bos disalah satu anak perusahaan terkadang ia mengambil peran penting untuk membantu Sasuke menjalankan perusahaan, karena ini perusahaan yang sangat besar. Jadi, perusahaan ini milik keluarga.

Uzumaki Mobile Corp, atau Uzumaki Mobile Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang sektor pertambangan, migas, dan tekno migas. Perusahaan ini juga cukup berpengaruh di dunia. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Uzumaki. CEOnya adalah Minato, Naruto belumlah dilantik untuk diangkat sebagai CEO pusat, dia hanya memegang kendali yang berada di Jepang. Minato dan Kushina belum bisa memberikan jabatan itu karena mereka menganggap Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk menaggung beban perusahaan serius ini. Oh yah, selama ini Minato dan Kushina gak pernah disebut, tapi nanti mereka ada kok. Mereka berada di New York, karena pusat perusahaan ada disana. Jadi, ini adalah perusahaan keluarga yah Guys.

Nara System. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi pertahanaan. Seperti perlindungan software, penyedia sistem keamanan kelas internasional, dan sejenisnya. Perusahaan ini bisa dibilang antara penyedia jasa dan barang. Pemilik dan CEOnya adalah Nara Shikamaru. Jadi ini adalah perusahaan pribadi Shikamaru.

Aka-Mega Store, atau Akasuna mega store. Sebuah perusahaan market yang besar. Pemiliknya keluarga Akasuna dan CEOnya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Jadi, ini perusahaan keluarga.

* * *

Jelasin lagi pekerjaan para cast yang lain

* * *

Haruno Sakura, kan udah jelas yah. Sakura seorang model, dia juga mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas kedokteran. Sakura menjadi Model untuk meringankan beban orang tuanya dalam pendidikan kedokterannya. kita kan tahu sendiri, biaya sekolah kedokteran sangat besar. belum lagi untuk anak yang merantau jauh dari orang tua biaya yang dikeluarkan cukup besar.

Yamanaka Ino, udah jelas juga kan? Ino adalah perancang busana terkenal di Paris.

Hyuga Hinata, kalian belum tahu kan? Disini Hinata itu bekerja di perusahaan Hyuga group Inc. Neji mengurus perbankan sedangkan dirinya mengurus perhotelan. Tapi, Hinata juga mencintai Fashion jadi dia mempunyai butiknya sendiri. Walau belum terkenal.

Matsuri, Jelas baget kan. Matsuri seorang model di Paris.

Hyuga Shion, udah pada tau juga kan? Shion ini seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di Eropa. Sejak kecil Shion sudah merambah dunia tarik suara di Paris.

Tenten, Dia sekretaris Shikamaru.

Temari, sekretaris Sasori.

Kakashi adalah asisten pribadi Sasuke.

Suigetsu adalah asisten pribadi Itachi.

Uzumaki Karin, Karin manager disalah satu perusaahaan milik Uzumaki Mobile Corp.

* * *

Balasan review

* * *

Pertanyaan menyangkut cerita atau apa saja, bisa lewat review ^^v

* * *

 _Big Thanks yang udah Favo, Follow, Review, Silent reader, yang nunggu degan sabar fict ini, Sepupu kesayangan Cherry (Lemon dan Melon), Para teman Cabe Cherry, yang udah dukung dan support Fict ini, Teman suka duka Cherry. Buat papa Sasu yang berulang tahun 23 Juli. Lavyu All!_

 _Thank You verry much_

 _Cherry Aiko / AA / SKAS / Ai / SK_

 _My Home sweet Bedroom ^o^_

 _Jayapura, 23 Juli 2016_


	16. Chapter 16 : Part 1 - Menjauh

Neji menarik nafasnya dalam, menghirup udara segar dan aroma laut Santorini. Ia berdiri di sebuah balkon yang cukup besar yang menghubungkan 6 buah kamar. Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, naik pesawat, mobil, lalu _speedboat_ akhirnya mereka dapat sampai di Santorini.

Untunglah Hinata berbaik hati menawarkan untuk merapikan barang-barangnya sewaktu di pesawat. Jadi, sekarang Neji bisa menikmati pemandangan siang Santorini di saat yang lain sibuk dengan bawaan mereka masing-masing.

"Santorini, aroma laut yang menyenangkan"Gumamnya sendiri.

Tanpa di sadarinya Temari sudah ikut berdiri di sampingnya, "Aku juga berfikir demikian, jujur saja aku tidak tahu ada tempat seindahi ini"Temari menutup matanya menikmati angin sejuk Santorini yang berbau asin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Neji terkekeh geli menatapnya, "Kampungan Temari, Kau belum lihat Raja Ampat. Di sana juga sangat indah"

"Raja Ampat? Dimana itu?"

"Di Indonesia. Dulu kami sering kesana. Dan beberapa tempat lainnya juga. Di sana sangat indah. Kau sekali-sekali harus kesana"

"Aku akan mengusulkan Sasori membuka mega marketnya disana"Temari akhirnya melihat Neji. Neji tampak lebih santai dengan celana pendek coklat tua, kaos oblong putih dan rambut panjangnya diikat.

"Kapan Naruto akan melawan Hinata?"Tanya Temari. Bukannya menjawab, Neji tersenyum geli membuat Temari bingung.

"Mencoba untuk dekat denganku?"Godanya, Temari menatap tak suka dengan pertanyaan Neji. Dia tersenyum miring menanggapi, "Kita teman bukan?"Balasan Temari yang datar membuat senyuman jahil di wajah Neji menghilang. Temari balas dendam. Neji dan Temari bertatapan tanpa suara.

"Boleh aku bergabung"Suara Tenten mengintrupsikan mereka berdua menghentikan tatapan tak mau kalah itu. Neji tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja" Temari mencibir kesal.

'RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG'

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dari saku celananya. Ia melirik ragu Temari sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Temari. "Teman, Adikmu menelpon", Temari mengambilnya cepat.

"Akhirnya, Aku ingin membicarakan Armani dengannya sebentar"Temari menslide tombol hijau.

"Okay Silahkan"Neji tersenyum mengangguk, "Aku tinggal sebentar"Temari menepuk pundak Tenten sebelum pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

Neji tersenyum kembali melihat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Sialan! Temari akan membunuhku setelah ini!"Neji memandang tak percaya apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Temari menerima telepon dari adiknya. Temari juga bilang akan membicarakan soal Armani yang sama sekali adalah bualan omong kosong balas dendam darinya. Temari akan menayai adiknya dan ia akan mengetahui kalau perjanjian Armani itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Kau sepertinya, cukup dekat dengan Temari"Tenten memperhatikan Neji yang memperhatikan Temari menelpon. Neji tersenyum lalu berbalik kembali menghadap laut. Biarkan saja, toh yang rugi besar adalah Shikamaru, bukan dirinya.

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan, aku menyukainya... "Neji tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Temari bukanlah perempuan cerewet yang membicarakan New York Fashion week atau perempuan penggerutu yang merasa gila karena tidak bisa mendapatkan tas limited edition Hermes. Bukan juga perempuan yang memikirkan style berbusana harus berjalan lurus dengan label.

"Ummmmm..."Tenten mengangguk mengerti, Neji menyukai Temari. Itu sebabnya mereka menjadi dekat, entah mengapa hal itu membuat sesuatu di pikirannya terusik. Neji menyukai Temari, dan sepertinya Temari juga menyukai Neji. Mereka sangat dekat, walaupun baru berkenalan, entah mengapa itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa... itu alasan mengapa Temari membela Neji. Walau memang benar Neji dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru, Neji-lah yang lebih baik.

Neji menyadari kebisuan Tenten, sepertinya jawabannya tadi membuat Tenten salah kaprah tentang 'Menyukai' yang ia maksud. "Maksudku, aku menyukai Sifatnya. Tentu saja"Neji mencoba menjelaskan.

Tenten mengangguk cepat dan menyadari pemikirannya, "Benar, tentu saja"

Aura canggung yang tadi menyelimuti berangsung hilang, "Santorini. Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Neji. Tenten tertawa, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Neji entah mengapa terasa konyol di telinganya.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengetahui ada tempat seindah ini"Tenten tersenyum memandangi pemandangan Santorini. Ia menyukai udara segar bebas polusi dan AC.

Neji menatap tak percaya, ada apa dengan dua perempuan ini? Temari dan Tenten sama sekali tidak mengetahui ada tempat seperti ini. Semua ini adalah impian perempuan, berlibur di temani indahnya pemandangan alam laut Santorini, dilamar oleh kekasih disini, melakukan foto prewedding disini, berbulan madu ditempat ini ataupun mengucap janji pernikahan disini. Itu semua impian perempuan.

"Jadi kau benar sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?"Tanya Neji meyakinkan. Dan anggukan tegas dan kekehan Tenten menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan nama?"Tanya Neji sama sekali tidak percaya. Apa Teman-temannya mengurung sekretaris mereka? Bahkan tempat seindah ini mereka tidak mengetahuinya

"Tidak"Tenten yakin dengan jawaban. Nama Santoroni sangat asing ditelinganya. Tenten sudah akan gila jika mengetahui tempat yang dikunjunginya adalah impian setiap perempuan, apalagi ditemani kalangan Jetset dan tampan.

Neji tersenyum, entah kenapa senyum Tenten dapat menarik senyum diwajahnya.

"Mau aku jelaskan? Aku tau sedikit tentang Santorini"

Tenten mengangguk dan Neji mulai menceritakan segalanya.

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKar, SasoShion, KakaRin.

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Temari ingin sekali membanting ponsel di genggamannya, laki-laki polos yang dianggapnya sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap kini mulai menunjukan sifat iblisnya. Neji berbohong padanya, Demi dewa! Balas dendam Neji tentang Armani sama sekali tidak lucu. Satu setelannya bisa berharga ribuan dollar dan dia sangat yakin Shikamaru sudah menganggapnya sebagai perempuan mata uang dan memanfaatkannya.

"Sialan kau Hyuga!"Geramnya baru saja dirinya melangkah menuju kembali pada Neji dan Tenten, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya kuat membuat langkahnya terhenti. Temari menoleh kasar dan mendapati Shikamaru-lah yang menahan dia.

"Apa maumu?!"Desis Temari menghentakkan tangannya membuat cengkraman Shikamaru terlepas. Shikamaru benar-benar selalu membuat emosinya selalu naik, lihat saja wajahnya yang menurut Temari sangat mengesalkan itu. Apapun yang dilakukan Shikamaru akan selalu salah dimatanya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengganggu mereka bukan? Mereka sepertinya sedang menikmati"Jawaban Shikamaru membuat dahinya berkerut. Apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, Mengganggu? Mengganggu apa? Menikmati? Menikmati apa?

Tapi tatapan Temari beralih pada Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berbincang dengan cukup akrab, tapi Temari hanya mengerti kata mereka yang dimaksud dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu. Tapi, aku mengerti sebaiknya aku meninggalkan mereka selama beberapa saat"

"Kau mengerti"

Shikamaru menyadari pilihan katanya yang sulit di mengerti dan berat. Ia menyesali kenapa otaknya yang jenius selalu tidak bisa berguna dan mati jika berhadapan dengan Temari. Dia seperti professor idiot yang tengah menjelaskan suatu penemuannya dengan manusia normal.

"Tentu saja, aku mengerti. Tapi, kini aku terjebak denganmu, sial bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan Armaninya. Adikku tidak meminta Armani, Neji menipuku"Ucapan Temari membuat Shikamaru berbalik menyerit bingung.

"Untukmu saja"Shikamaru menolak menerima kembali pemberian Armaninya. Temari bersidekap dada melihatnya, "Kau yakin?", Shikamaru mengangguk

"Terimakasih"

Temari melihat jam di tangan kirinya,.

"Adikmu ..."Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya karena Temari tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan aneh, senyum miring tersinggung di bibirnya.

"Kau sekarang mencari topik pembicaraan?"Ucapan Temari entah dikategorikan apa, bertanya atau menyindir. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya pelan. Jika seperti ini terus, kesalah pahaman diantara mereka akan terus terjadi dan tidak akan pernah selesai.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu bersidekap seperti Temari, "Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara, aku bisa diam. Itu keahlianku", suara decihan kecil Temari terdengar.

Temari menyeringai melihat Shikamaru, "Well, Kau bisa bicara dan aku akan mendengarkan"Pintah Temari kedua tangannya berpindah menjadi berkacak pinggang seakan menantang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temari tidak percaya, berdiam itu keahliannya. Tentu saja hal yang sebaliknya itulah kelemahannya. Perempuan itu memang sengaja ingin mempermainkan emosinya. "KAU GILA?!"Desis Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Temari mengangkat alisnya satu.

Shikamaru menyadari ucapannya, "Maaf, maksudku aku tidak bermaksud... Sial! Maafkan aku"Shikamaru bingung menjelaskannya pada Temari.

"Maaf apa?"Temari mengerjapkan matanya polos beberapa kali, membuat Shikamaru berdecak bodoh dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru menarik nafasnya dalam, "Karena menyebutmu gila"Ucapnya tulus.

"Kau masih memiliki etika rupanya"Ucapan Temari jelas meledek ketulusan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir aku lelaki macam apa? Keluargaku jelas mengajakan aku etika. Dan soal yang lalu aku sungguh minta maaf kerena telah menabrakmu, saat itu aku sedang kesl. Moodku sangat buruk. Naruto sok berkuasa atas segalamya dan Tenten menambah kekesalanku"Untuk terakhir Kali ini saja Shikamaru berharap perempuan itu mau memaafkannya.

Shikamaru memandang bingung melihat Temari yang tersenyum seperti sedang mengejeknya, "Kau berbicara", _Terima kasih tuhan_ karena dirinya mempunyai pengendalian emosi yang cukup kuat.

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku sedang apa? Kau mendengarkan bukan?"

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Aoh, Sayang sekali. Kau berbicara apa? Aku terkejut mendengarmu berbicara banyak dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"

"Bagus sekali"Desis Shikamaru kecil.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, Neji memanggilmu"

Temari berbalik melihat Neji yang melambai padanya seakan sama sekali tidak bersalah. Meninggalkan Shikamaru, Temari berlari kecil menghampiri Neji dan Tenten.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari yang memarahi Neji kesal dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Neji. Kenapa Temari bisa dekat dengan mudahnya dengan Neji sedangkan mereka berdua saja untuk berbicara saja susah bagaimana ingin akrab?

"Kenapa ia bisa cepat akrab sekali dengan Neji?"Gumam Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

"Shikamaru bisa kau potret kami bertiga?"Teriak Tenten membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Mendokusai"

* * *

"Hai"Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dia baru saja keluar bermaksud untuk menikmati udara segar dan ia mendapati Sakura berdiri dengan kaku di depan pintunya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang pertengkaran semalam dengan Sakura di Resturant berkilas jelas. Badannya terasa tidak enak dan Sasuke sedang malas beradu mulut dengan Sakura. Selama perjalanan-pun Sasuke menghindari Sakura dan memilih menyendiri bersama Kakashi. Selain itu ia juga ingin menepis pikirannya yang entah mengapa merindukan Sakura.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf"Sakura berucap menyesal.

"Untuk yang mana?"Pertanyaan Sasuke pelak membuat Sakura bingung, memangnya Sakura salah dimana saja sampai ditanya 'yang mana'. Itu tandanya ia mempunyai banyak salah pada Sasuke.

"Untuk mengataimu Bajingan terkutuk dan Keturunan Lucifer"Cicit Sakira kecil sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Oh yang itu, sangat melukai harga diriku", Sakura meringis kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf untuk, aku hanya tidak suka kau mencampuri urusanku dengan Gaara"Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Sasuke.

Mencampuri urusannya dengan Gaara. Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. Kemarahannya kemarin bukan tanpa alasan, dia tidak ingin Sakura ikut campur dan membahayakan dirinya. Setelah mendapat ceramah panjang dari Ino tentang perasaanya sendiri, Sasuke menyadari ia memiliki rasa pada Sakura. Entah darimana perasaan itu bermula. Sejak awal di pesawat? Atau sebelumnya? Karena Sakura tidak percaya dan peduli bahwa dia seorang Uchiha, atau mungkin saat di Canal Grande. Sasuke tidak tahu pasti, tentunya saat ia melihat Sakura berdansa dengan Gaara perasaan itu mulai tampak. Ia tidak ingin miliknya di ganggu oleh ?

Ada alasan logis kenapa ia perduli dan perhatian pada masalah Hinata. Selain karena keluarga mereka dekat sejak dulu, ia sudah menganggap Hinata bagai adik sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai alasan logis kenapa ia harus perduli dan perhatian pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas baru dikenalnya belum cukup 10 hari. Ia berubah karena perempuan itu, selalu kalah telak, bersikap bukan dirinya dan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama sekali ia tidak tertarik sebelumnya. Ia hanyut dalam permainannya sendiri.

Tentu saja Ino tidak mengetahui hal ini,sewaktu di pesawat Sasuke hanya diam sambil menutup matanya dan mendengarkan ceramah Ino. Ia membuka matanya seakan tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Ino padahal dirinya mendengar dengan seksama apa saja yang Ino bicarakan tentang Sakura.

Untuk kali ini, ia akan kembali membuangnya. Seperti seharusnya, ia harus menghapus perasaannya. karena hal ini membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi lemah dan berbeda. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada yang tahu perasaannya. Ia akan membunuh perasaan itu sebelum semakin membesar dan mempengaruhi dirinya. Dia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu bahwa kelemahannya adalah perempuan merah muda keras kepala yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus mencampurinya? Urusan kalian adalah urusan kalian. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Permainan kita telah berakhir dan disini tidak ada Karin atau ibuku. Apapun yang kaulakukan, terserah dirimu saja. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku"Ucapan Sasuke entah mengapa seakan membuat dadanya terasa ngilu. Ada perasaan berbeda saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, ia seakan merasa kehilangan.

"Aku minta maaf"Sakura berusaha menyetabilkan nafas nya yang entah kenapa semakin memburu. Matanya terasa memanas dan Sakura berharap segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

Sakura merasa ketika Sasuke tidak memperhatikan dan mempertengkarkan keputusannya ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"..."Sasuke hanya diam, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal apapun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa rindu pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Harusnya ia segera pergi, tapi kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Saat Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya Sasuke sudah naik ke atas meninggalkannya sendiri. Setitik air mata iti jatuh, diikuti dengan titikan yang lainnya.

Sasuke tahu satu hal, jika Sakura tidak juga pergi dari sana maka dialah yang akan melakukannya. Sasuke menapaki tangga keatas meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Dia harus mencari cara agar dapat mengeyahkan perasaannya dan membuat Sakura tidak menyadari perasaannya. Hanya ada satu cara membuat perempuan itu terluka dan membenci nya. Dan Itu hal mudah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jika dia dapat membuat banyak orang mencintainya, maka membuat seorang membenci nya itu adalah hal mudah.

Sakura tertawa parau menyadari air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya. Kenapa ia menangis? Dia yang meminta Sasuke menjauh, dan itu adalah keputusan yang benar.

* * *

Matsuri memandangi cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia memandangi seseorang yang yang sangat ditaunya tapi sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ruangan itu minim penerangan, sebuah kaca besar yang menjadi dinding pemisah antara ruangan itu dengan gemerlap kota Paris yang terlihat dari sana. Lampu-lampu dari sanalah yang menerangi ruangan itu. Orang itu tersenyum jahat menatapnya dari kegelapan. Sosok itu sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

 _"Apa kau juga tidak mengerti?"_

"Apa lagi yang harus ku mengerti? Aku mencintainya, tapi menjadi miliknya sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia. Aku bahagia kalau dia bahagia"

 _"Kau bodoh!? Dia itu milikmu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kemarin Hinata, dan sekarang teman pink nya itu ingin merebut kekasih mu tolol!? Kenapa kau juga tidak mengerti? Kau juga menceritakan kita pada rambut pirang itu, itu tindakan bodoh. Apa kau fikir dia akan percaya padamu?_ _Dia akan menganggap aneh dan gila"_

 _"_ "Keputusanku untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Ino adalah tepat. Ino pasti percaya. Dan jikadia bahagia sama perempuan itu, kenapa aku harus menghancurkannya?"

 _"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan tolol! Apa kau akan melepaskannya? Setelah semua ini. Setelah semua yang kita upayakan. Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak! Hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuat peringatan pada perempuan itu, kalau Garaa hanya milikmu, milik kita. seperti dulu yang kau lakukan pada Hinata"_

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain lagi karena dia. Kami akan terluka. Kita juga akan terluka"

 _"Jangan pernah kau katakan kita kalau kau tidak mau menuruti ku!? Sialan enyah kau! kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya"_

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh keluar"

 _"It's time to you sleep and hide. Have a nice dreams my dear.."_

Mata Matsuri kini menatap ekspresi sedih di cermin itu, tapi dibalasnya dengan senyuman evil.

"Matsuri apa kau di dalam?"Suara teriakan Gaara terdengar. Matsuri seketika berbalik menatap pintu di belakangnya yang tertutup. Matsuri tersenyum dan berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap pintu dan membelakangi cermin.

"Aku disini"Balas teriaknya. Seseorang yang kini berada di kegelapan itu menggeleng pelan menolak apapun yang dilakukannya.

Sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat dari celah bawah pintu, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita sangat terlambat"Gaara menatapnya bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanyanya kemudian.

Matsuri tersenyum menggoda, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, "Tidak apa-apa aku suka menatap pemandangan nya"

Gaara menatap bingung Matsuri, mengabaikannya Gaara menutup pintu itu.

"Kita sudah terlambat, aku menelpon mu berulang kali"

"Sesekali terlambat tidak membuat kita mati Gaara-kun. Ponsel ku ada di ...,Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana, "Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya.

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Matsuri lakukan, _tidak biasanya_ "Kau meletakkannya di atas meja Mini Bar", Tidak biasanya Matsuri melupakan dimana ia meletakkan ponsel nya. Ponsel itu bagaikan hidup Matsuri.

"Ah.. Benar, aku meletakkannya disana. Ingatanku sungguh buruk sekali"

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Kita sudah sangat terlambat"Gaara memberikan ponsel Matsuri dan diterimanya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ayo"Matsuri berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tidak biasanya, ini hal yang beda. Matsuri selalu menunggunya dan berjalan di sampingnya sembari merangkul nya, kecuali ketika ia marah. Matsuri tidak pernah melupakan ponsel miliknya. Matsuri memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Matsuri pernah memberitahu nya, jika ia benci memasuki ruangan tadi. Dan ia berbohong mengenai ponsel Matsuri di Mini Bar. ponsel itu ada di atas sofa, seperti biasa.

Matsuri tersenyum menatap Garaa selama sisa perjalanan. Tatapan memuja menguar begitu kuat. Ahh.. Matsuri merindukan Garaa. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, semua karena Matsuri yang lain tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dialah yang akan mengunci Matsuri yang lain untuk keluar. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini terlebih dahulu. Pekerjaan pertama yang Matsuri lakukan adalah hal yang mudah, memastikan Garaa tidak curiga, pekerjaan kedua cukup mudah, ia hanya harus menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangi jalannya, dan ketigalah yang agak sulit memastikan Matsuri yang lain tidak keluar sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sosok Matsuri itu tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda dan salah. Garaa menyadarinya ini bukanlah Matsuri yang seperti biasanya. Ini berbeda. Ada yang salah.

Yah, tidak banyak yang tahu jika Matsuri mempunyai dua kepribadian. Tentu saja sekarang bertambah satu karena Ino telah mengetahuinya.

* * *

Hinata memandangi langit cerah Santorini. Sambil menyender pada pundak Naruto, Hinata menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Ia merasakan punggung tangan Naruto mengelus pelan rambutnya membuatnya merasa bertambah nyaman.

"Aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini selamanya" Gumam Hinata. Elusan di rambut Hinata berubah menjadi rangkulan pada bahunya.

"Aku juga berharap demikian"

"Ini H-3 sebelum hari pernikahan kita"Hinata membuka matanya memandang lautan.

"Yah, dan aku belum belum membuktikan kesungguhanku pada Neji- _nii_ "Naruto menghela nafasnya. Hinata mendongkak menatap wajah Naruto yang sedih.

"…"

"Ibu dan Ayah akan datang 2 hari lagi. Harusnya aku mengikuti sarannya untuk ikut campur dalam pernikahan kita"Naruto menyesali keputusannya.

"Naruto-kun, kita tidak ingin membuat Ayah dan Ibu sibuk. Kita sudah dewasa, kita akan mengurus semuanya. Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana"Hinata berusaha menyemangati Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan pelan rangkulan Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Angin kencang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Ucapan Hinata pelak mengundang tanya Naruto. Apa Hinata mulai meragukanbahwa dirinyabisa membuktikan kesungguhannya?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Naruto. Ia memeluk lengan Naruto yang melingkari perutnya. Hinata menyukai kenyamanan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengucup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata-hime. Kau harus tau itu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagian kita berdua"Ucapan Naruto seperti janji mati Naruto pada Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berpelukan mesra di hadapannya. Ada rasa bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia dan ada rasa iri di hatinya. Mereka bermesraan di depan matanya. Adegan ini seperti melukai secara tak langsung harga dirinya yang masih sendiri.

"Kuharap kalian tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang lebih lanjut. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi saksi amukan Neji."

Naruto dan Hinata dengan refleks saling menjauhkan diri. Hinata tersenyum gugup menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Naruto nyengir sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"etoo.. Jangan laporkan pada Neji-nii"cicit Hinata pelan.

"Yah, jangan laporkan"Naruto menatap dengan memohon.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kepalanya sedang pusing dan dia tidak sedang mencari hiburan (dalam artian perkara).

"Tentu saja. Tapi, bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain?"Usir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Baiklah. Kami akan mencari tempat lain"Naruto menarik lengan Hinata pergi.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sasuke selalu menikmati kesendirian. Kesendirian dapat membantunya berfikir. Kesendirian membuatnya fokus dan bisa memikirkan segalanya dengan tenang.

Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Seseorang berjalan ke arah nya dari belakang. Tapi, dia hanya mengabaikannya dan tetap diam menutup matanya berusaha fokus.

Orang itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa membuka matanya, Sasuke bisa mengenali siapa orang di sampingnya dari aroma parfum nya. Mengabaikannya lagi, Sasuke berusaha fokus dan berusaha masuk dalam _palace mind_ -nya (istana pikirannya)

Orang itu juga sepertinya tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri menunggu Sasuke.

Beberapa lama dalam keheningan. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya dan orang itu setia menunggu Sasuke. Tapi ketika Sasuke sakit apapun bisa mengganggu fokus nya. Termasuk hanya bau parfum.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik tajam orang di sampingnya, seperti dugaannya.

"Apa maumu Sasori?"Tanyanya langsung.

Sasori terkekeh, "Aneh bukan, seharusnya aku yang bertanya"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya tapi, kali ini menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau tau apa mauku Sasuke"dan sejujurnya Sasuke memang tau apa yang di inginkan Sasori tanpa dia datang padanya. Demi tuhan! Dia sedang merencanakannya.

Sebenarnya, Sasori melihat atau lebih tepatnya menonton pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke. Menurutnya berbicara dengan Sasuke kali ini akan lebih mudah, dan kali ini Sasori akan berbicara secara baik-baik.

"Hhh.. Aku ingin kau menjauhi Sakura. As simple it, jauhi dia. Ini bukan permainan Sasuke. Lelaki tidak bermain dengan..."

"… perasaan perempuan. Hn, aku tau"Sasuke menyela ucapan Sasori.

"Yah, karena kaulah yang mengajarkannya"Sasori menyindir Sasuke.

"Tch!"

Sasori mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sepertinya pembicaraan dengan Sasuke bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa harus ada emosi, kali ini semua bisa dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku tak ingin pertemanan kita rusak"

"Aku tak tahu, kau masih menganggap ku teman?"

atau tidak. Sasuke kini merusak segalanya.

"Please. Sakura akan terluka"

Sasuke melirik Sasori di sebelahnya, dia menghela nafas keras.

"Aku…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Sakura muncul dari arah belakang, sangat tidak diharapkan.

Sasori menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Tanpa menjawab Sasori ataupun Sakura, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura. Ia berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa menoleh atau melirik nya sama sekali.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang pergi dengan perasaan bingung dan sedih. Sasori memukul pundaknya membuat Sakura menyadari pikirannya.

"Hanya pembicaraan bisnis, ada apa Sakura?"Tanya Sasori tersenyum. Senyum itu lebih lebar dari akhir-akhir ini. Sakura tau ada hal yang salah.

"Tidak, Saso-nii. Aku mencarimu karena ingin … lupakan saja, Aku sudah lupa apa yang tadi ingin kulakukan"

 _Bohong,_ Sakura ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Sasori menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali, di sini anginnya kencang sekali"Sasori merangkul Sakura pergi dari sana.

Sasori tau hal ini akan berhasil, karena…

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Ino sudah berjanji. Hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sai. Melihat Sai yang sedang duduk menyendiri di kursi Ino memberanikan dirinya mendekati Sai.

"Hai Sai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"Ucap Ino gugup ia berusaha menahan debaran aneh di dadanya. Sai yang sedang menggambar menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya penuh pada Ino.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Sai tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu"Ucap Ino dengan lancar. Sai terdiam, lalu tak lama senyum kembali menghiasi . Namun, Sai sama sekali tidak mengucapkan hal apapun.

"..."

"..."

"lalu?"setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sai menanggapi pernyataan Ino. Tapi jawabannya sama sekali membuat Ino bingung. Jadi, Apa dia sedang ditolak?

Wajah Ino memerah, "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku karena aku menyukaimu "

Sai tertawa keras, membuat Ino bingung. Jadi apa? Ia sedangditolak atau …

"Astaga, Ino-chan.." Sai tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa ada yang salah?"Ino merasa salah tingkah.

"Apa kau selalu menyatakan cintamu seperti ini? Secepat ini?"

Ino menyerit bingung. Kenapa Sakura dan kini Sai meragukannya?

Dia telah menyatakan perasaanya. Lalu apalagi yang butuh penjelasan?

"Umm.. Ya, beberapa"Jawab Ino ragu.

"Apa kau serius? Maksudku, apa kau yakin menyukaiku?"Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja"Jawab Ino yakin.

Sai tersenyum tulus pada Ino, ia membuka lembaran terakhir pada buku sketsa-nya.

"Duduklah Ino-chan. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kau sesuatu"

Ino menurutinya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mereka katakan tentang jatuh cinta. Debaran, perasaan, pikiranmu, dan ucapanmu. Sama seperti mendesain sebuah bangunan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin memang, tapi kita tidak bisa merancang bangunan tanpa perhitungan. Kita harus memikirkan segalanya terlebih dahulu"Jelas Sai, ia menggambar sebuah gedung yang terlihat mustahil akan berdiri kokoh.

Ino menggeleng pelan "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu" , termasuk gambar gedung aneh yang dibuat Sai. Gedung itu berbentuk Bintang dengan salah satu ujungnya yang menjadi titik tumpu. Itu aneh.

"Ketika kau merasa berdebar kau akan asumsikan itu sebagai rasa suka padanya, padahal bisa saja itu karena kau gugup bertemu dengannya. Ketika perasaanmu nyaman padanya kau akan asumsikan kau menyukainya, tapi itu bisa saja karena kau hanya terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Ketika kau selalu memikirkannya kau akan asumsikan kau menyukainya, tapi bisa saja itu hanya sebatas kau mengaguminya. Dan ketika kau bisa mengatakan kau menyukainya padahal kau belum tahu siapa dia dan apa sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan padanya.

Ino-chan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang itu sama seperti merancang bangunan. Mudah sekali untuk membayangkan dan menggambarnya. Tapi sulit untuk direalisasikan.

Ketika kau menyukai seseorang akan begitu banyak pertimbangan. Sampai akhirnya mengatakannya tidak akan semudah ini"

"Aku…" Ino bermaksud untuk berbicara, tapi dipotong oleh Sai kembali.

"Ini seperti kepercayaan Ino-chan. Neji tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto begitu saja tanpa pembuktian kalau ia benar mencintai Hinata. Semua hal perlu dipikirkan, berulang kali. Bisa saja perasaanmu ini hanya sementara karena kau sama sekali belum memahami perasaanmu"

Ino merasa apapun yang di katakan Sai ada benarnya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang di maksud Sakura.

"Jadi Sai-kun kau ingin aku membuktikan perasaanku?"

Sai mengangguk, "Hanya untuk memastikan"

"Aku ingin setiap harinya kau mengirimkan sebuah gambar yang menyatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku hari-harinya"Ucap Sai.

"…"

"Hanya 5 hari. Kita akan lihat Ino-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya padaku"

"Baiklah…"

* * *

... Loading to next...

* * *

Hai? Miss me? Miss me?

kedengaran seperti Annabelle atau Prof. James Moriarty di Sherlock Holmes series? Hahahaha.. #PLAK!

Iya tau, ini sudah setahun lewat dan Fict ini belum juga selesai. T.T

BTW, Cherry udah beli HP baru loh! tapi untuk sementara untuk di pake buat kerjain tugas T.T

jangan dendam yah. wkwkwk :v

kelas 12 dan merasa seperti di "WELCOME TO THE HELL"

Sekolah Cherry jahat deh sumpah, sekolah lain itu belum ada pelajaran tambahannya, tapi sekolah Cherry sudah ada pelajaran tambahannya sejak 2 minggu awal pelajaran baru. Kejam.

Cherry baru ngerasa efeknya nih sekarang, lagi drop banget. Padahal kemarin itu hanya terkena hujan, tap langsung flu begini T.T

Ini nyuri kesempatan update. btw kalian beum tau kan selama notebook Cherry diambil orang yang lebih membutuhkan, Cherry ngeUpnya pakek Labtop bapak Cherry da itu hanya berkesempatan ketika... YAK UJIAN TIBA.

iya.. Cherrry lagi ujian MID nih, Doakan yang terbaik yah.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, Cherry mau beritahu sesuatu. Kemarin Cherry bilang 3 Chapter lagi bakal selesai. dan Yup, 3 Chapter lagi _Holiday_ bakal selesai. tapi tenang aja, kita bakal ketemu di next cerita Cherry.

3 chapter ini bakal long banget isinya. setelah kemarin melihat Chapter 15 yang panjangnya bejibun (GILA 9K word) bikin Cherry lelah sendiri bacanya. bayangin, Cherry baca cerita sendiri ampe bosan. 3 hari baru selesai.

maka dari itu... jengjengjeng... untuk chapter 16 bakal di pisah menjadi 3. Hehehehee.. tenang dikit aja kok Wordnya. ini part satunya yah. Part dua bakal di Update minggu ini.

dan untuk next Chapnya juga bakal gitu. Cherry tulis dulu, baru update bertahap dalam waktu dekat.

emang sihh FFn App udah bisa nulis cerita, tapi kayakanya belum sempurna deh. Enter, spasi, dll. gak bisa ke upload dengan benar.

semoga aja segera di perbaiki pihak FFn supaya bisa menulis di sana, di post di sana. biar dikit-dikit tapi tiap hari, walaupun sechapternya cuma 500 word dan Chapternya bakal bayak yang penting cepat selesai kan? hehee...

* * *

Oh yah, Balasan review di Part 2 yah. besok MID kimia dan PKn Cherry belajar dulu. setelah itu lanjut nulis Chapter Last Holiday. See you All Soon.

* * *

Mari berteman yuk gaes, Cherry udah nyantumin beberapa Account Media Sosial Cherry. kita bisa share bareng.

memang sih _Hanya_ beberapa Account ajah hehe..

BTW, diantara kalian ada gak yang sering baca Di Wattpad.

karena banyak penulis yang sering susah masuk FFn mereka banyak beralih ke Wattpad.

tapi serius deh, Cherry lebih suka readers di sini di banding di Wattpad. Rasa sosialisasi mereka kurang dan egoismenya mereka tinggi banget.

emang sih, untuk para pecinta menulis Wattpad adalah sarana terbaik dan lebih mudah di aksesnya.

tapi, kalian lebih perfect di banding mereka.

lov yu all

Cherry Aiko


	17. Chapter 16 : Part 2 - Feels Wrong

Naruto menggeram frustasi, niatnya berdiskusi dengan Sasuke rusak sudah. Awalnya memang tampak sempurna, sapaan basa-basi yang tak menonjol lalu masuk pada bagian intinya.

"Ku dengar kau berbicara dengan Neji kemarin?"

Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar membakar rasa kecewanya.

"Aku kemarin sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Neji"

Tidak menyerah, Naruto berusaha menggali informasi.

"Bukan Kemarin. Kemarin-kemarin nya"

"Ah yah, yang itu. Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke polos.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang Hinata dan ... "

Sasuke mengangguk menyela ucapan Naruto, "Kami memang sempat berbicara singkat. Tentang kau dan Hinata"

Jawaban Sasuke yang ini, membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Jadi Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Hanya 'Apa Hinata, kau dan aku dari mengunjungi Ino?', lalu aku jawab kau tidak ikut"Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hanya itu?"

Naruto tidak percaya, apa maksud Neji dengan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke? Apa itu hanya omong kosong?

"Hanya itu. Ada apa?"Sasuke menyerit bingung.

"Tidak"Naruto menahan rasa kecewa.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, menurutmu.. "

Naruto menahan umpatannya melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan memunggunginya sambil melambai pelan.

"Aku tadi menawarkan bantuan, kau bilang tidak. Sampai jumpa"

Naruto merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang.

* * *

"Jadi sama sekali tidak?"Pertanyaan Sai benar-benar memancing emosi Naruto tanpa sebab.

Naruto memukul meja keras membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu terlonjak kaget. Ini sudah malam dan Naruto ingin mengamuk? _Wrong time rubah._

"Sai hanya bertanya Naruto. Jangan terlalu _berlebihan_ " Shikamaru mendecih. Sasori mengangguk setuju, pukulan meja tadi bisa mengundang orang-orang.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sama sekali gagal total. Aku stress. Tinggal 3 hari menjelang pernikahan"Naruto memijit pelipisnya.

Kali ini Teriakan Sasori dan Sai yang mungkin dapat didengar seluruh penghuni pulau itu. Shikamaru mendengus malas. Sai dan Sasori terlalu berlebihan. Seperti wanita yang mendengar jika akan diadakan midnight sale 75% off all item.

"Kau akan menikah?"Pertanyaan Sai jelas meragukan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Bilang ini bercanda Naruto dan kita tertawa bersama. Kau dan Hinata akan menikah, itu terlalu cepat"Sasori sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Naruto memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan seserius ini. Mereka hanya terlihat seperti kekasih remaja biasa.

"3 hari. Pikirkan apa yang direncanakan Neji sebenarnya. _Simple_ , dan kau bisa melewatinya" Saran Shikamaru, ia menyenderkan pundaknya santai ke kursi. Ia tidak heran mendengar pernyataan Naruto, karena memang dari awal ia mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan tujuan liburan ini.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum mengerang sebentar. "Aku akan menikah dan ini bukan lelucon. Memangnya kenapa jika menikah dengan berpacaran lebih dari 5 tahun. Sasori itu bisa dikatakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap seperti Shikamaru yang langsung memberikan saran. Aku benar-benar telah berdiskusi dengan orang yang salah"

Sai menggeleng tanda masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Naruto. Sasori nampak ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, pikirannya terbagi antara menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah Naruto atau Pernikahan Naruto yang tinggal menghitung Hari.

"Maaf aku meragukan ucapanmu, maksudku ini semua terlalu cepat. Kau baru saja meminta restu Neji dan itu belum ada seminggu. Harusnya kau meminta restunya itu setahun sebelum kalian menikah. Itu lebih mudah"Ucap Sasori.

Naruto menggeleng frustasi, "Sekarang aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyatakan kesungguhanku, bukannya mendikteku"

Sai menggeleng, "Ini salahmu. Kau salah dengan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari kami. Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari jauh hari" Sai berpendapat sama seperti Sasori.

"Berisik, _Mendokusai_. Sekarang itu kita bantu dulu Naruto. Cuacanya makin dingin"Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Ia merapatkan Jaketnya. Angin malam di Santorini memang sedang berhembus kencang apalagi ditambah mereka ada di sebuah pulau yang terletak di tengah lautan, belum lagi bentuk pulaunya yang serupa tebing membuat angin laut begitu saja menerpa.

" _Just help me please and you can judge me latter, 'kay?_ "Naruto mengerang putus asa dengan sisa semua terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Shikamaru menenggakkan tubuhnya, "Siapa yang mempunyai ide untuk menyuruh Naruto menantang Neji berduel?", Seakan Refleks Naruto dan Sasori menatap Sai.

Sai menggeleng keras, "Oh oke. Setelah semuanya, ini semua hanya salahku"Sai tak percaya, Sasorilah yang memotivasi dirinya mempunyai ide brilian kemarin. _Well_ , ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salahnya. Naruto juga salah, ia hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana. Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya berniat membantu bukan menambah kerumitan Naruto.

"Kau yang mengusulkannya. Begitupun sewaktu di meja makan, kau yang berteriak. Apa perlu ku jelaskan ulang rincian kejadiannya?"Ucapan Sasori menyindir Sai. Naruto mengangguk setuju, Sai yang memberinya ide dan Sai-lah yang menyatakan kalau Dia ingin menantang Neji berduel.

Sai menatap sinis kedua temannya, jika sudah begini mereka pasti akan menyalahkannya sepenuhnya, tidak tau berterimakasih. Ia sudah bersusah payah memikirkan hal ini dan akhirnya ia tetap yang disalahkan.

"Sewaktu aku memberikan ide kemarin, Aku hanyalah _gadis remaja penuh hormon_ "

Ucapan Sai pelak membuat Sasori dan Naruto tersedak udara, serta Shikamaru yang menyerit bingung. Remaja penuh Hormon? Apa maksudnya?

"Lupakan saja. Begini, kau ingin membuktikan kesungguhanmu dengan cara menantang Neji berduel. Karate, tentu saja. Tapi Neji malah menolaknya dan menyuruhmu berduel dengan Hinata. Itu tidak masuk akal memang"Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

Naruto mengangguk Rencananya -Maksudnya Rencana Sai- malah memperumit masalah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Neji. Dia sangat _overprotektif_ pada Hinata, di dalam pikiranku hanya Sasori yang mempunyai masalah yang sama, ia pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama"Naruto menjelaskan

"Yah, dalam sisi pandangku, aku akan menantang siapa saja yang mendekati sepupuku untuk menyatakan kesungguhannya. Dan hal pasti yang kutantang adalah dengan keahlianku"Tambah Sasori, Sai terdengar mendengus. "Yah, dan berkat itulah ide gadis remaja penuh hormon itu terbentuk"Sinisnya.

"Kumohon"Desah Naruto lelah.

Shikamaru memperhatikan pantulan cahaya yang berada di kaca.

"Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata"Ucap Shikamaru.

" _Overprotektif_ "tambah Naruto. Shikamaru mengangguk, ia berusaha memecahkan masalah ini.

"Kalau Neji menyayangi sepupunya itu pasti ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata terluka"Senyum di wajah Shikamaru mengembang. Ia berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Apa itu alasan kenapa Neji menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata berduel?"Sasori belum mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru, begitupun dengan Naruto. Sai mendengus malas.

"Kau jelas orang dicintai Hinata, menyakitimu Naruto sama saja menyakiti Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin menyakitimu, dia pasti ingin mengujimu untuk menyakiti Hinata. Itu yang dia inginkan, kau menyakiti Hinata atau Hinata yang menyakitimu. tapi kalian pasti tidak bisa saling menyakiti"Sai mengambil simpulan malas. Dia sudah tidak berniat ikut campur lagi dalam masalah ini. Percuma, dia akhirnya yang akan di salahkan.

"Mana mampu aku menyakiti Hinata!"Seru Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Sai.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Sai benar"

"Eh?"Naruto bingung, "Sai benar?"Sasori tidak percaya.

"Kenapa aku benar?"Sai bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ucapakannya tadi.

"Yang dikatakan Sai benar"jelas Shikamaru mengulang perkataannya. Ia mulai malas berbicara dengan otak lemot teman-teman nya ini.

"Memangnya aku tadi katakan apa?"Sai menyerit bingung. Selain tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Sai sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang dikatakannya.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan frustasi, begini sudah jika berbicara dengan otak lemot para sahabatnya. Otak mereka sebenarnya tidak lemot, mereka cuman tidak peka dengan jalan keluar yang sebenarnya ada di hadapan mereka sendiri.

"Neji tidak mungkin menyakiti Hinata. Kau juga tidak mungkin ingin menyakiti Hinata bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, walaupun dalam khalayan sedetik"

"Neji menantangmu berduel untuk menyakiti Hinata. Kau jelas tidak dapat menyakiti Hinata, jika kau memilih untuk menyakiti Hinata jelas itu bukan tujuan Neji. Cinta itu tidak dapat menyakiti"Ucap Shikamaru bijakmembuat Sasori, Naruto dan Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukau.

"Jadi?"Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Shikamaru ingin segera beranjak dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya menikmati hangatnya ruangan itu dan kasur yang empuk. Jujur saja bokongnya dan tulang belakangnya sudah sedikit nyeri karena lama sekali duduk di kursi besi yang dingin itu.

"Kau tidak mampu menyakiti Hinata, Cinta tidak mampu menyakiti, artinya itulah yang diinginkan Neji kau menyerah"Sasori berusaha menerjemahkan sendiri ucapan Shikamaru yang menurutnya menggunakan bahasa untuk setingkat IQ Albert.

Shikamaru tersenyum lega sambil mengangguk setuju. Naruto memukul jidatnya, kenapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Itulah yang diinginkan Neji, kalau dia mencintai Hinata pasti ia tidak dapat melukai Hinata. Sama seperti Neji yang tidak bisa membuat Hinata terluka atau menyakiti Hinata. Sekarang Ia mengerti. Ah, Andai saja, Andai saja dari dulu dia berdiskusi bersama Shikamaru masalah ini cepat terselesaikan. Lihat duduk sejam mereka langsung menemukan jalan keluarnya. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasori walaupun mereka hampir sepanjang siang duduk untuk memecahkan masalah ini sulit sekali, banyak perdebatan yang dilewati serta omong kosong lainnya.

"Jadi Aku ..."

Tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Shikamaru sebenarnya sedari tadi merasa diawasi, mengabaikan perasaan itu dia pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi sepertinya firasatnya ini sangat kuat. Benar saja ketika ia melihat keatas tempat dimana ia merasa diawasi ada Sasuke di sana tersenyum simpul. Ah, pria licik bajingan yang penuh akal itu mendengarkan diskusi mereka. Shikamaru membalas senyuman itu dan di balas Sasuke dengan tanda terimakasih.

Sasuke sebenarnya sedari tadi memperhatikan keempat temannya yang duduk di bawah. Sasuke sekarang berada di Teras atas, kamarnya memang terletak di atas sedangkan temannya-temannya di bawah.

Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan bagaimana temannya itu memecahkan masalah Naruto. Ini hiburan tersendiri baginya, Ia tahu Shikamaru dapat diandalkan dia dapat dengan mudah memecahkan ini. Ia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama Naruto dan Hinata terpuruk berdua dalam bayangan tantangan Neji. Rencananya bersama Hinata berjalan mulus. Tambahkan nama Suigetsu dan Kakashi di sana.

Shikamaru sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi, menatap kearahnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Shikamaru juga membalas senyuman itu, Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanda terima kasih. Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh melihatnya dan hal ini sepertinya disadari Sasori yang melihatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyapa, sepertinya hanya Sai dan Naruto yang tidak peka dengan sekitarnya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Sai dan Naruto Duduk membelakangi Sasuke sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasori menghadapinya,tapi apa mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasori dan Shikamaru jelas tidak memperhatikan Mereka berdua lagi?

Sasori membalas tersenyum, setidaknya untuk saat ini Sasuke bersedia menjalin kerja sama darinya. Yah kerjasama yang berisi untuk menjauhi Sakura. Sasuke menaikan tangannya menyuruh mereka untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya, akhirnya Sasori dan Shikamaru kembali larut dalam diskusi mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun badannya kini merasa tidak enak tapi jika menikmati udara segar seperti ini membuatnya selalu bersemangat dan sehat. Ia merapatkan jaket Hoodie abu-abunya. Pemandangan malam yang indah, gelap dan sunyi. Itulah yang disenangi Sasuke. Walaupun ia seorang _workaholic_ , tapi tetap saja jika berlibur seperti ini tidak dinikmati sia sia saja.

Sakura, perempuan itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Perempuan berambut pink, bermata Hijau jernih yang bahkan tingginya hanya sebatas dagunya itu telah merusak semua ketenangan dan berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaanya. Wangi perempuan itu masih teringat jelas di benaknya, bau aroma Cherry yang menyenangkan.

Awalnya biasa saja, ia sama sekali tidak pikir untuk tertarik dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu seperti dengan perempuan umumnya, tapi seketika itu poin penilaiannya bertambah saat Sakura tidak percaya dan peduli bahwa ia adalah putra bungsu Uchiha yang digadang-gadang akan mewarisi kejayaan Uchiha. Perempuan itu tidak peduli, yang ia peduli adalah pekerjaannya sendiri.

Rasa posesif itu muncul ketika mereka memainkan peran sebagai seorang kekasih di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan rasa-rasa lain mulai bermunculan setelahnya. Perempuan itu membuatnya hilang kendali, bertingkah konyol hanya untuk memancing emosi perempuan itu. Ia terjebak, terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

Sasori, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka temannya itu ternyata sepupu Sakura. Memancing emosi Sasori merupakan kesenangan sendiri baginya, tapi kesenangan itu hanya sesaat. Ia menikmati permainan itu bukan karena senang memancing emosi Sasori, tapi karena Sakura. Ia terlalu larut sampai lupa bahwa dia hanya bermain.

Sekarang ia akan menjauh. Itu keputusan yang tepat, syukurlah Sasori memintanya ia mempunyai alasan untuk menjauhi Sakura.

Ia merindukan perempuan itu.

Walau siang tadi ia menemui perempuan itu, tapi terasa salah ketika ia menghindar pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa salah yang benar. Sasuke bohong jika ia tidak melihat mata hijau yang berkilau itu berkaca.

Ia menghindari perempuan itu, harus. Apapun yang mereka telah mulai seharusnya tidak sejauh ini. Apapun yang saya sangat akan terjadi, Sasuke tau itu adalah hal buruk. Sebaiknya ia menjauhi Sakura. Itu hal tepat yang dilakukannya kini.

Sasuke berbalik, dan terkejut mendapati perempuan bersurai pink yang dirindukannya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sasuke dengan Suara dingin. Sasuke menyukuri ia mampu mengendalikan perasannya. Wajah Sakura terlihat kecewa mendengarnya.

"A.. Aku hanya ingin menikmati.. em.. angin"Suara Sakura terdengar agak gugup.

Awalnya ia memang hendak menikmati malam ini, suasana hatinya sedang buruk entah karena apa. tapi ini bermula ketika Sasuke mulai mengacuhkannya. ia ingin memperbaiki _mood_ nya dengan berkeliling sebentar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ini salah, ia berusaha merapalkannya dalam hati. Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura, lagi. Ia kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya yang masih berdiskusi di bawah.

Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Bulannya indah"Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Degupan Jantungnya berdetak berkali kali lebih cepat tanpa Sasuke bisa kontrol. Tatapannya langsung jatuh pada Sasori yang berada di bawah sana. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. Dia akan menjauhi Sakura, demi kebaikan perempuan itu. Dan dirinya. Uchiha selalu menepati Janjinya.

Seakan menyadari akan sesuatu, Sasori mendongkak ke atas dan mendapati Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura. Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah nya sedangkan Sakura sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasori menatap Sasuke memohon dan Sasuke segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya. Sasori tersenyum, Sasuke kembali menepati kesepakatan mereka.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tanpa berkata apa-apa begitu saja berlalu meninggalkannya. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan ucapannya sama sekali diabaikan. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat pria itu menjauhinya kini? Menunduk lesu kebawah Sakura melihat sepupunya dan ketiga temannya sedang duduk di teras sambil berdiskusi. Sasori memperhatikannya, jangan-jangan...

Dugaan Sakura benar, senyuman sepupunya itu ada yang salah.

* * *

Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat peka dengan IQ yang tinggi, ia bisa dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan sekitarnya. Sasori sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sai yang sedang menjelaskan rencananya.

Mengikuti tatapan Sasori, ia melihat Sakura berdiri di Sasuke? Kenapa sudah berganti dengan Sakura? Seharusnya juga jika ada Sasuke tadi dan Sakura yang kini ada, mereka berdua pasti akan membuat keributan yang mengundang perhatian Sasori dan memancing emosi pria itu.

Jujur saja, ia senang melihat Si perempuan berambut pink dengan Sasuke jika bersama. Sasuke terlihat lebih beremosi, tidak kaku dan lebih normal. Sakura telah membuat warna di kehidupan Sasuke tanpa sadari Sasuke atau memang disadarinya.

Pasti Sasuke pergi ketika Sakura menghampirinya. Wajah Sakura terlihat kecewa bercampur bingung menatap Sasori. Sasori pasti merencanakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

Sai masih sibuk menjelaskan rencananya, Shikamaru berbisik pelan ke telinga Sasori.

" _Apapun yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha, kau sebaiknya memikirkannya lagi"_

Sai yang menyadari hal ini terdiam, dan menyerit bingung. "Berhenti berbisik, apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"Tanyanya tidak suka.

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya sembari menguap malas.

"Ku bilang, Tugasku sudah selesai dan ini sudah malam. Berhubung aku sudah mengantuk, lebih baik aku segera istirahat"Shikamaru meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kau selalu mengantuk Shikamaru, taruh kembali bokongmu di kursi itu!"Teriak Sai dengan nada memerintah.

Shikamaru mendelik pelan tanpa berbalik, "Hoaam! Mendokusai"Ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasori memperhatikan Shikamaru.

 _Memikirkan kembali apa?_

* * *

Ino bingung, awalnya _mudah_ saja. Bicara memang mudah, sekarang ia bingung gambar apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Sai malam ini. Yah, gambar yang membuktikan perasaanya nyata pada Sai. Dari jendela kamarnya Ino memandangi langit yang penuh bintang.

Ah, ternyata hal mudah seperti ini saja membuatnya pikiran bagaimana dengan Naruto yang masih terikat utang dengan Neji. Dia pasti stress. Sai benar, ini tidak mudah. Gambar apa? Search diGoogle?

Ino mulai mengetik di mesin pencari pintar itu, 'Gambar untuk menyatakan perasaan' yang muncul adalah gambar dengan Quote-quote memuakkan. Ino mengecek jam di ponselnya, 15 menit lagi hari akan segera berganti. Tapi ia belum bisa memikirkan gambar apa yang akan diberikan pada Sai?

Bosan menunggu ide muncul, Ino memutar musik di ponselnya. Sambil menatap langit penuh bintang Ino mengikuti lyric lagu itu

 _So i am following the maps that leads to you_

 _Aint nothing i can't do the maps that leads to you.. following.. following.. following_

Ino terkekeh penggalan lyric ini cukup cocok untuknya. Dia sedang mencari jalan apa perasaannya terhadap Sai.

Ino tersenyum, malam ini ia menemukan foto pertama yang cocok.

Memotret langit penuh bintang itu, Ino puas dengan hasilnya.

From : Yamanaka_Ino

To : ShimuraS_

Subject : Pembuktian perasaan?

"Aku masih terus mencari, apa arti perasaanku. Dimana perasaan itu, aku masih mencari"

Semoga Adam Levine menunjukkan jalannya padaku *peace

Playlist : Maroon 5 - Maps

IMG_20160923_.jpg

Maroon_5_-_Maps_.mp3

Diskusi malam(?) Untuk Naruto telah lama berakhir sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Tapi Sai tidak bisa tidur. Sekedar iseng menambah koleksi gambar di buku sketsa-nya Sai menggambar indahnya langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Gambar itu sudah selesai dan Sai sudah akan bersiap tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi tanda email masuk.

23.59 l Ino Yamanaka sending you message

Sai tertawa melihatnya. Gambarnya hampir sama persis dengan foto yang dikirimkan Ino. Objek yang sama, langit yang sama. Hanya saja sudut pengambilan dan bentuk gambar itu cukup berbeda. Sai menggambarnya di buku sketsa, Ino dalam bentuk fotonya.

"Benar Ino-san aku juga masih mencari, apa perasaanku ini Hanya sesaat saja? Karena kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik jika itu benar. Semoga aku bisa menunjukkan jalannya" Sai tersenyum dan segera bersiap tidur.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke menjauhinya. Sasuke menjauhinya. Ungkapan itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke menjauhinya Karena Sasori, dan juga Garaa.

Astaga, Ia bahkan melupakan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Apa Sasuke benar marah padanya karena masalah yang di Resturant itu? ada apa sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin membantu Garaa. Astaga, Sasuke kekanakan. Kenapa harus segitu marahnya?

kenapa ia harus pikirannya?

"SHANAAROOOO"Teriak Sakura sembari menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

kalau Sasuke marah padanya, berarti tidak ada ejekan, tidak ada sindiran, tidak ada gurauan, tidak ada lagi godaan. stooop! apa yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke bahkan baru kenalnya 10 hari. Melupakannya tidak akan sesulit ia melupakan Sasori ( yang notabene sepupunya yang di kenalnya hampir seumur hidup ) yang dilupakannya hanya dalam waktu sehari.

melupakan Sasuke Sejam cukup.

"Tuan Sasuke, Anda harus beristirahat"Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Apa kau sudah menemukan kabarnya?"Jawab Sasuke. wajah Kakashi memerah mendengarnya.

alasan keterlambatan mereka kemarin adalah karena malam itu juga mereka segera mengurus ID Kakashi yang hilang di ambil oleh -ekhem _Teman lama_ Kakashi bersama dompet-dompetnya.

"Saya sama sekali belum menemukan dimana dia"Kakashi sama menatap kearah lain.

"Anda ada masalah dengan Nona Sakura?"Pertanyaan Kakashi pelak mengundang guratan tak suka di wajah Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke sedang menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Aku mengantuk. jika ada telefon yang masuk bilang saja aku sedang beristirahat. Badanku rasanya tidak enak"

"Baik tuan"

Kakashi tau, tuannya itu sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Sakura, atau sekedar mendengar namanya di sebut di sekitar nya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Kakashi tau. Tuannya kembali seperti sediakala, terlihat larut dalam pemikirannya. yah selama bersama Sakura, Tuannya berubah. Terkadang senyum sendiri, bergumam sendiri, tertawa sendiri atau emosi sendiri. khas orang yang.. er.. _Jatuh Cinta_.

Kakashi berharap, Tuannya jangan lagi kembali seperti dulu. Walau kini sudah terlihat, tapi ia berharap Tuannya jangan lagi kembali seperti manusia tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

Matsuri tersenyum senang merangkul lengan Garaa. walau sangat terlihat Garaa terlihat risih tetap saja Matsuri menganggapnya seakan tidak masalah.

Gaara menyeritkan keningnya, Matsuri merangkul lengannya sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Matsuri menyeret Garaa berjalan. Mereka baru saja bergegas masuk ke dalam Bandara. Sudah banyak orang yang menunggu mereka disana.

"Matsuri, Demi Tuhan! Aku akan jatuh jika seperti ini"Geram Gaara melepaskan paksa tangan Matsuri yang menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka? kau kekasihku"Jawab Matsuri santai dengan Senyuman yang dianggap Gaara sangat menyebalkan. Senyum itu sudah dilihatnya sedari kemarin. Senyuman aneh yang membuat Gaara khawatir dan penasaran.

"Terserah saja!"Gaara berjalan duluan meninggalkan Matsuri.

Matsuri mendengus kesal melihat Gaara meninggalkan nya. Matsuri menatap pintu kaca di sampingnya yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya. Bayangannya yang kali ini merupakan Matsuri, sosok asli Matsuri.

"Apa hah?"Seru Matsuri kesal.

" _Sudah ku bilang, kita akan terluka. Berhenti kumohon"Ucapnya_

"Tidak, kau itu bodoh! Kau lemah, Jangan sekali sekali kau..."Ucapan Matsuri terpotong

"Maafkan aku. kali ini saja"Matsuri mengejar Gaara.

"Kau darimana? Kita sudah ditunggu"Ucap Gaara kesal. Gaara bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maaf"Ucap Matsuri pelan.

"Ck, lupakan saja! Ayo"Gaara menunggu Matsuri berjalan mendahuluinya seperti beberapa hari ini terakhir. tapi Matsuri sama sekali tidak berjalan, akhirnya Gaara berjalan lebih dulu dan Matsuri mengikuti dari belakang dengan kikuk.

"Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Gaara akhirnya. Matsuri tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara tiba-tiba.

Matsuri menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Jawabnya kikuk. Gaara bingung, Matsuri kembali menjadi Matsuri yang lain.

" _Bonn Nuit. Sir and Madam, let me help you. Sorry, Madam you can wait for a minute, sir please follow me_ "Ucap seorang pria dengan aksen Perancis yang kental.

" _Soi, Merci_ "Matsuri tersenyum dan duduk di kursi terdekatnya.

Gaara menatap Bingung Matsuri. Sikapnya berubah, berbeda dengan yang tadi mereka masuk bersama ke Bandara. Sikapnya berubah, seperti Matsuri sebelumnya. Gaara membenci fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menemuan alasan mengapa Sikap Matsuri bisa berubah secepat itu.

* * *

... Loading to next...

* * *

Hai, Cherry kembali membawa Holiday Chapter 16 Part 2

Xixixi.. Sesuai janji, Minggu ini bakal Update.

Part 3 sekaligus part terakhir Chapter ini Minggu depan baru Cherry Update yah..

* * *

Q : (Luca Marvell) Jadi yang selama ini jahat itu _BlackMatsuri_ ya? Siapa saja yang tau tentang _BlackMatsuri_ selain Ino?

A : Hanya sedikit yang tau. Orang tua Matsuri, Dokter yang menanganinya dan Ino.

Q : (Williewillydoo) Nama Akun Wattpadnya apa?

A : Still same, I love this name. Cherry Aiko.

Q : (Alif yusanto) Endingnya Sakura sama Sasuke kan?

A : Iya, Sesuai PAIR. Lihat ajah endingnnya yah...

Q : (nurvieee96) Setelah Holiday selesi mau buat cerita friendship yang lain gak?

A : Ide tentang cerit friendship, romance, Humor, dll. banyak banget, tapi lagi sibuk banget. Gak punya waktu luang untuk ngetik. Sekalinya punya (waktu) di pakai istirahat. Lagi mood nulis ehh.. idenya ilang. hahaha

* * *

Balasan Review :

Rei Shiina : Sungguh? Hahaha.. nggak nyangka loh !

billyyo566, sky ya, zarachan, R.D. 12 : Up part 2 . Thank yu ^^v

genie luciana : Makasih ^^v

Aikaa-chan : Iya Alhamdulillah T,T , Hahaha iya, kan solanya Chapter-Chapter kemarin full SasuSaku mulu-kan jadi mendekat Chapter akhir di minim dulu biar _miss_ nantinya sama adegan mereka berdua. Aku lumayan suka Wattpad kok, banyak cerita-cerita keren dari sana. Yang Aku gak suka itu ketika CERITA TELAH DITERBITKAN. Benci banget. Oh yah, sama readers-nya. Mereka suka ngebully penulisnya. Padahal nulis itu gak gampang. Aku sayang banget sama FFn tapi mau diapa, sekarang masuk FFn susah kan. Semoga aja internet positif gak ngeblock FFn lagi. *HalahCurhat. Aku cinta kalian.

Sesiliasan : Iya-iya Hahaha.. Aminn yahh

Cetan : Iya, hahaha.. Makasih MIDnya sudah selesai.. Terima kasih atas semangatnya.

Diah Cherry : Hahaha, HP BARU. Iya sibuk banget. 7am sudah sampai di sekolah - pulang jam 5pm. 6pm-8pm masak, melakukan pekerjaan wajib, dll. 8.05pm Tidur, 3am-5am Kerja tugas, 6am siap-siap. gitu terus rutinitasnya 4 kali seminggu. Jadi begitu ada free time di pakek istirahat dan melepas stress.

sungguh? Iya sengaja selama ini SasuSaku uda lengket aja macam prangko. Jadi kali ini di jauhin bentar. Buat Sasu cemburu? Liat aja di Chapter ke depan yah.

ElzaMarquez : Hay, selamat datang di Holiday, selamat membaca dan enjoy yah. Hehee.. Sasu kejam yah?

Thankss To :

Makasih yang udah Follow, Favo, Review, Silent Read.

Lav yu All

Cherry Aiko

 _Jayapura, 1 Oktober 2016_

 _MY Bed SWEET_


	18. Chapter 16 : Part 3 - Alasan

Akhirnya, Naruto melakukan semua yang direncanakan oleh mereka malam itu. Neji akhirnya memberikan restunya, dan hal ini membuat Naruto senang dan lepas beban. Pagi ini senyumnya tak kalah cerah dengan mentari yang bersinar terik di atas langit.

Hinata pun demikian, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak mendengar berita ini. Akhirnya, semua masalah sudah selesai. Semoga saja kedepannya tidak ada hambatan apapun lagi.

pagi ini, mereka (Naruto dan Hinata) akan melakukan berbagai pengecekan persiapan. H-2 sebelum pernikahan, besok mereka akan segera melakukan geladi bersih.

* * *

Temari baru saja melakukan ritual paginya selama liburan ini. Membersihkan diri dan menikmati suasana pagi yang selama ini sering di lewatkannya. Hal yang dilakukan nya ketika menikmati pagi adalah memandangi matahari terbit. Matahari terbenam terlalu sering dilihat nya. Dari ruangan bosnya pun terlihat jelas.

Temari melihat Shikamaru, pria pemalas itu baru saja menyelesaikan lari paginya. Membuat Temari merasa mood paginya hancur berantakan. Temari mengalihkan tatapannya agar tak bertemu dengan pria itu, berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu.

Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan lari paginya. Kegiatannya di waktu senggang. Biasanya ia lebih memilih berolahraga di tempat Gym pada waktu malam hari, tapi dia tidak mungkin mencari tempat Gym saat ini. Kemarin mudah saja karena merupakan fasilitas dari hotel.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat perempuan bercepol empat itu, nafasnya tiba-tiba saja memburu. Degup jantung nya berkali kali lebih cepat membuatnya kelelahan. Rasanya ia gugup. Ada apa? Itu hanya perempuan bercepol empat yang membawa malapetaka padanya.

Perempuan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran nya. Apa yang harus di lakukan nya? Menyapanya atau mengajaknya mengobrol? Atau lebih baik mengabaikan nya?

Lebih baik menyapanya, itu membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik. Hubungan? Shikamaru hampir saja tertawa tergelak, hubungan apa? Hubungan yang tidak akur pantas di sebut apa? Lagi, otak jeniusnya mati jika berhadapan dengan perempuan itu.

Shikamaru memberanikan diri menghampiri Temari. Beberapa langkah lagi, Shikamaru merasa ada yang berlari melewatinya.

"Teman!?"Seru orang itu.

Shikamaru terdiam di tempatnya, entah mengapa panggilan sayang Temari-Neji itu sangat mengesalkan baginya. Rasa tidak suka, rasa benci, rasa iri.

Temari berbalik dengan wajah kesal lalu tersenyum. Shikamaru membenci cara perempuan itu tersenyum itu mempengaruhi Shikamaru. Rahangnya mengeras. Shikamaru berputar dan kembali berlari berbalik dari arah tujuannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat tanpa melihat siapapun di depannya.

Sampai terdengar suara rintihan ketika dia menabrak seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang perempuan.

"Brengsek kau!"Shikamaru mendesis kecil, sepupu kecilnya. Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Shikamaru malas, dia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Tenten berdiri. Uluran itu di sambut Tenten kesal.

"Kau bertanya padaku, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau berlari tidak menggunakan mata huh?!"Serunya kesal. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Ketika menabrakmu mataku kemasukan debu. Lagi pula aku lari menggunakan kaki, bukan dengan Mata"

Tenten tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran, ia melempar tatapan Sinisnya dan meringis melihat kakinya yang terkilir. "Aku terkilir"Ucapnya kesal.

Shikamaru melihat kaki Tenten, benar saja kaki itu memerah dan pasti sedikit lagi membengkak dan membiru.

"Mendokusai, Kakimu seperti kaki mermaid saja, sensitive"sindir Shikamaru. Tenten memandang sinis Shikamaru.

"Mermaid tidak punya kaki, brengsek! Cepat papah aku. Aku tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama"Rintih Tenten. Shikamaru menyesalinya. Kasihan sepupunya menjadi korban dari kekesalannya. Tapi kesal karena apa?

"Ku gendong. Kita ke kamarku, akan aku obati"Shikamaru berjongkok membelakangi Tenten. Dengan senang hati Tenten melompat ke punggung Shikamaru, membuatnya (Shikamaru) meringis. Tenten memang suka sekali bermanja pada Shikamaru. Tapi itu dulu, ketika masih kecil.

"Kau bertambah berat, Mendokusai"Ucap Shikamaru mulai berjalan kembali kearah tujuannya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kau tidak pernah menggendongku lagi. Terakhir sewaktu SMP"Shikamaru menggumam mengiyakan.

"Ya, waktu itu kau masih terasa seberat ranting kayu. Kau kurus sekali"

Tenten memukul pelan punggung Shikamaru tidak terima. Mereka kembali bernostalgia.

Sudah lama sejak Shikamaru menggendong sepupu tersayangnya itu lagi. Terakhir kali ketika Tenten menangis karena Shikamaru memutuskan masuk sekolah khusus laki laki dan membuat Tenten menangis tak terima. Sebagai syarat, Shikamaru harus menggendong Tenten selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

Banyak orang yang mengira bahwa ia dan Tenten adalah sepasang kekasih karena kebersamaan mereka. Tapi Tenten dan Shikamaru adalah sepupu jauh. Karena Hanya Tenten yang berani menentang, memarahi dan memerintah Shikamaru sesuka hatinya tanpa ada penolakan dari pria itu. Shikamaru sendiri sudah menganggap Tenten seperti adik perempuannya.

Tenten menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Shikamaru, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya memandang iri sekaligus takjub.

Ketika melewati Temari dan Neji yang masih asik berbicara, Shikamaru dan Tenten sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Shikamaru sibuk konsentrasi untuk menggendong Tenten, sedangkan Tenten menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di punggung Shikamaru dan berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Neji dan Temari.

Shikamaru menarik nafasnya pelan ketika ia harus menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Sementara Tenten mulai sadar dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali berteriak kesal bercampur tawa mengarahkan Shikamaru menuruni tangga. Sampai di anak tangga yang ke sepuluh Shikamaru dan Tenten sudah terlihat lagi. Hanya terdengar jeritan-jeritan kesal dari Tenten.

Neji dan Temari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Temari sampai tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian saling menatap.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Well, aku bertanya padamu"Ucap Temari

"Aku kira kau tau"Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

Temari memutar matanya kesal. Kenapa pria brengsek itu menggendong perempuan lain, ralat Tenten. Kenapa Tenten mau?

"Tapi, kalau aku simpulkan Tenten biasa bermanja pada Shikamaru"Neji mengingat beberapa kali Shikamaru pernah menyinggung sepupunya.

"Bermanja?"Temari tidak bisa menahan Nada kesalnya.

"Kenapa? Wajarkan, mereka berdua sepupu"Neji menyadari raut tak suka dari wajah Temari.

"Sepupu, Tcih! Kalau aku jadi Tenten aku tidak akan mengakui nya sebagai sepupu"Temari mendengus kesal.

Neji tersenyum mengejek, "Sebagai apa harusnya? Seorang pria?"

Temari mengerutkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Neji. Lelaki bermata amethys itu seakan sedang memancingnya akan sesuatu, dan dia bukan orang bodoh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang iri ataupun cemburu"Ucapan Temari terdengar tegas.

Neji tertawa, kali ini dia tidak bisa mempermainkan Temari lagi. Perempuan itu sudah memasang benteng dan seperti nya banyak belajar dari kejadian yang lalu.

"Aku tidak berasumsi seperti begitu"

Temari menahan kekesalannya. Simpulan nya terhadap Neji adalah Jangan hanya melihat orang dari covernya saja dan juga jangan menilai orang dari perbuatan awalnya saja. Tapi, lihat dan Dalami sifat dalamnya. Busuk atau tidak. Itulah pelajaran yang diambil oleh Temari. Cover dan perbuatan awal seseorang hanya kedok dan sifat aslinya akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Berhenti memainkan peran Drama korea di sini. Naruto sudah berkeliling dengan wajah idiot dan memaksa untuk sarapan"Sai muncul bersama Sasori dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan dengan wajah kelelahan.

Sasori mengangguk, kantung matanya tebal. Naruto yang malam itu langsung melancarkan rencana mereka memaksa masuk kedalam kamar Sai dan Sasori untuk membuat perayaan kecil sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin mengajak Shikamaru, tapi setelah pintu kamarnya di ketuk selama 25 menit dan tak ada jawaban Naruto menyerah. Intinya semalam Sai dan Sasori hanya tidur sekitar 2 jam.

"Kau menyeramkan beruang merah"Ejek Temari. Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera sarapan dan kalian berdua bisa beristirahat tenang"ajak Neji akhirnya.

* * *

Sakura mendapat pesan pagi ini bahwa Hinata mengajak nya pergi bersama Naruto untuk mengecek berbagai persiapan dan Ini merupakan suatu kehormatan baginya. Pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup dan menjadi dari bagian hal itu membuat Sakura sangat senang.

Sakura menaiki tangga-tangga itu sepenuh hati, angin pagi dan mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

sesaat melewati kamar Sasuke, ia melihat Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu seakan sedang menjaga pintu.

"Ohayou Kakashi-san, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tuan Sasuke sedang menerima tamu, jadi saya berjaga di luar"Jawab Kakashi tenang. Lelaki bermasker itu berdiri menyender di kunsen pintu dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat. Secara tidak langsung memamerkan otot bisep di lengannya yang terbungkus kemeja hitam.

Sakura menaikan alisnya penasaran, Tamu penting siapa yang kini bersama Sasuke sampai Kakashi saja tidak diperbolehkan seruangan untuk memberikan mereka privacy.

"Anda tidak ingin masuk Nona Sakura?"Tawar Kakashi, Sakura tersentak kaget dari lamun nya.

"Nona Hinata-lah dan Ino yang berkunjung, Mereka berdua ada di dalam bersama tuan Sasuke"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kau tidak mendengarnya Kakashi-san?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Kakashi terlihat bingung, "Saya dari tadi disini, Jelas saya tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam. Kenapa nona Sakura tidak masuk dan ikut bergabung saja?"

bertahun-tahun menjadi pelayan Sasuke, Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak pernah melanggar batas privasi antara pelayan dan tuan. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar memberi saran tanpa ada paksaan meminta untuk di turuti.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa harus masuk?"Tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda penasaran Nona"Jawaban Kakashi benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu, "Lupakan saja. Malam itu, sewaktu di Resturant, kau pergi dengan Sasuke, kalian kemana saja?"Tanya Sakura.

Kakashi tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian malam itu. Setelah dompetnya diambil, mereka segera ke kantor polisi mengurus cepat surat kehilangan dan pergi langsung ke kedutaan besar Jepang di Paris. Syukur saja Kedubes Jepang itu merupakan salah satu kolega ayah Sasuke. Mereka malam itu juga langsung mengurus pembuatan surat keterangan Identitas sementara sebelum Kakashi kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus IDnya yang baru menggantikan yang hilang bersama dompetnya. Itu adalah hal memalukan.

"Maafkan Saya Nona Haruno, Anda tidak berhak tahu"Jawab Kakashi dengan suara rendah. Terdengar seperti peringatan yang merupakan titah dari tuannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak berhak tau?!"Sakura tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya.

Pintu di belakang Kakashi terbuka cepat, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ino?"

Mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kakashi, kau dipanggil oleh Sasuke"Begitu Kakashi masuk, Ino segera menutup pintu di belakang nya seolah tak mengizinkan Sakura mengintip walau hanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Ino dengan gugup, Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin mencari Hinata mengucapkan selamat untuknya"

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Kuharap sebentar kau tak keberatan ikut denganku"Sela Hinata Cepat.

"Tidak masalah, Kau dan Naruto adalah temanku, Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan"Sakura memeluk Hinata balik.

Ino ikut memeluk kedua temannya, "Warm Hug"Desis Ino pelan.

"Warm Hug"Hinata membenarkan. "Jadi Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?"Tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino dan Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, saling memandang. "Ini sudah waktunya sarapan, yang lain sudah menunggu di Resto. Kita harus bergegas"Hinata mengingatkan.

Ino mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Naruto sudah mengubungi Kita ratusan kali tadi, jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama. Ayo"Ino berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak ikut?"Tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata tersenyum gugup, "Eh? Sasuke-kun tidak ikut bergabung dengan kita. Inoooo Cotto!"Teriak hendak Hinata mengejar Ino.

"Eh? Nani?"Tanya Sakura masih penasaran.

"Sakura, berhentilah terus bertanya, Semua orang lapar menunggu Kita"Seru Ino yang berada kini cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo Sakura-chan"Hinata menarik lengan Sakura pergi dari sana.

Sakura memandang bingung kedua sahabatnya ini. setelah Sasori, kini mereka berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa mereka seakan tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke dengannya bertemu. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Wajah Hinata tampak berseri hari ini, senyum lebar tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Kedua matanya memancarkan binar kebahagian dan tawanya terdengar lebih banyak hari ini.

Sakura mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Seharusnya ia ikut bahagia dengan perasaan Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa moodnya menghilang dari pagi. dari kemarin. Sakura berjalan lesu yang terlihat dipaksakan bersemangat.

"Hari ini kita akan mengecek persiapan gedung, dekorasi, kue, katering, musik, lalu..."Sakura tidak mendengarnya lagi, pikirannya melayang.

Sasuke jelas sedang menghindarinya, karena Sasori. Sakura tahu hal itu. tapi pagi tadi Hinata dan Ino jelas berusaha mengalihkan topik yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke di pembicaraan mereka, hal ini jelas membuktikan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pagi tadi. Di dalam kamar Sasuke. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kakashi bahkan tidak boleh mendengarnya?

lagipula, malam itu Sasuke dan Kakashi kemana? Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk. Apa Sasuke menyuruh Hinata dan Ino membantunya menjauhkan diri dari dirinya?

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Sakura tersentak kaget bahkan ia hampir saja terjungkal ke depan kalau saja Hinata tidak menolongnya.

"Kami-sama! Astaga.. "

"Dimana Naruto?"Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Naruto-kun sudah di tempat katering"Jawab Hinata tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk.

"Tadi sudah ku katakan"

Sakura kembali menyerit, "Dimana Ino? Apa dia tidak ikut?"Tanyanya yang baru tersadar bahwa Ino tidak bersamanya sedari tadi.

Hinata memandang Sakura bingung, "Ada apa denganmu Sakura-chan? Ino mempunyai urusan dengan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk. Kau lupa tadi Ino mengatakannya tadi"

Sakura mengangguk berpura-pura mengingatnya, "Astaga, Aku lupa"

Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberitahumu lagi tadi Sakura-chan?"

Sakura merutuki dirinya. Dia menjadi linglung alias bingung. Astaga Sasuke hanya menjauhinya, kenapa ia harus seperti orang Idiot tambah Autis seperti ini?

* * *

Ino menghela nafas bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kartu di tangannya sedari tadi dimainkan nya tidak jelas. Kartu itu berisi nama-nama orang yang akan di undang pada acara pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak banyak memang hanya dibatasi 50 orang saja.

"Membosankan sekali Sasuke"Keluh Ino, miniatur meja kini menjadi sasarannya. Ino memainkannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil (merampas) Miniatur meja itu dari tangan Ino dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Ino kini sedang bersama Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk mengatur meja untuk tamu undangan. Sebagian besar meja memang sudah diisi hanya tinggal beberapa lagi dan tugas mereka akan selesai. Sebenarnya tugas ini hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku harusnya ikut bersama Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto sekarang"Keluh Ino lagi,

"Hn" Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke sedari tadi. Ino kembali mendesak kesal.

"Cuppa? Nona Ino"Kakashi meletakkan dua cangkir teh berisi teh mint kesukaan Sasuke di atas meja. Ino tersenyum sekilas pada Kakashi. (ket: Cuppa : Cup Of tea : secangkir teh -Istilah dalam British- )

"Sasuke, kau membuatku mati bosan!"Geram Ino kesal, sudah setengah jam mereka berdua duduk dan menyusun meja dan sama sekali tidak ada percakapan. Sasuke hanya diam, sedari tadi Ino meletakkan nama-nama pada meja. Namun, Sasuke mengambilnya dan menaruhnya pada tempat lain.

"Berhenti. Mengeluh. Ino"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Tatapan tajam sekilas pun dilayangkan pada Ino.

Ino meniru ucapan Sasuke tanpa suara. Membuat Sasuke meliriknya tajam, "Kau hanya demam. Malam itu kau juga yang bodoh. Childish"Ino berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar komentar dan ucapan Ino yang egois. Dia juga ingin segera tugas ini berakhir dan segera beristirahat dengan tenang. Jika bukan karena Hinata yang memintanya Sasuke pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan tolong ini. Ayolah, mengatur meja berada pada bagian nomor 2 terumit setelah gaun pengantin. Membutuhkan pikiran dan itu menguras sisa tenaga dan kewarasan nya.

"Aku menyuruhmu disini untuk membantuku, bukan untuk menceramahiku. Jelas? Atau perlu ku ulangi agar lebih jelas"

Ino mengerti, ini peringatan terakhir kalinya yang akan dilayangkan Sasuke.

Jika bukan karena Hinata (lagi), Ino lebih memilih mengurus gaun pengantin yang baru saja kemarin datang dari Perancis ataupun membantu memilih makanan pernikahan, dia rela menelan semua gula dan kalori ataupun lemak daripada harus mengatur meja. Lebih tepatnya hal yang membuat nya menemani Sasuke. Itu hal yang sangat membosankan, merepotkan, menyebalkan dan membuang waktu.

"Kenapa kita harus mengatur meja, mereka bisa langsung saja datang dan memilih meja mereka sendiri? Siapa yang paling cepat datang dia bisa di depan"Gerutu Ino pelan. Sasuke mengabaikannya sambil mengambil kertas berisi nama seseorang yang Ino telah letakkan namanya di sebuah meja dan memindahkannya pada meja yang lain.

Melihatnya Ino bertambah kesal, "Demi Tuhan! Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak kau butuhkan di sini!"

"A Women, act like lady, think like boss. and A boss have full Of responsibilities. I need your responsibilities"

Ino mengerutkan kening, Sasuke speak dengan aksen khasnya yaitu Britsh. terkadang Ino cemburu dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai aksen British- yang sempurna tanpa cela layaknya orang Inggris yang lama menetap di sana. Aksen Jepang sama sekali tidak terdengar ketika Sasuke mulai Speak. Begitu pun sebaliknya. dan ketika Sasuke berbicara bahasa Italia, aksennya sungguh seksi.

"Respon apa? memberi respon?"Ino tidak suka ketika Sasuke mulai menyombongkan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Responsibilities : Tanggung jawab"

Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"Ya.. ya .. Tanggung jawab apapun itu maksudmu"Ino membalas dengan Nada yang mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau boleh pergi Ino"Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. kartu-kartu nama itu masih banyak yang berhamburan. Ino merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf"Budaya barat terbiasa mengajarkan Ino untuk meminta maaf atas apapun yang terjadi. Ino tahu bahwa urusan meja belum selesai dan Sasuke mengusirnya keluar.

"Tetap di tempat mu Uchiha!"Seru Ino kesal.

Sasuke berhenti tanpa berbalik, "Kau pergi Ino. Aku ingin istirahat, nanti akan ku lakukan sendiri. Kepala ku pusing sekali"Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang bertambah pening. Entah mengapa efek alergi nya terhadap kucing belum juga sembuh malah semakin memburuk.

"Sasuke, sungguh aku minta maaf... "

"Get Out, Ino! Get Out!"Desis Sasuke kasar. Tanpa berbalik Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ino berdiri dari kursi dengan kesal.

"Fine, I am oat!"Seru Ino kesal sambil memukul meja membuat teh yang dia atas meja sedikit tertumpah.

"Out Ino, bukan Oat"Sasuke berucap pelan, tapi Ino masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Yayaya.. whatever! Damn you! Fuck yourself!"Seru Ino kasar.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya satu melambai, "Setidaknya makianmu dalam bahasa Inggris tidak mengecewakan"Sasuke menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya kasar.

* * *

Sakura merutuki ingatannya yang akhir akhir ini mengalami penurunan drastis alias masalah ingatannya yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini, singkatnya PIKUN. Sakura melupakan ponselnya. Bodohnya. Cukup selama di Paris ini ia melupakan ponselnya. Tapi tidak ketika disini.

Untungnya Naruto berbaik hati mengizinkannya bersama Hinata untuk kembali mengambil ponselnya. Sakura menuruni tangga-tangga buru-buru. Ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya mengambil ponselnya lalu keluar dan menguncinya lagi. Sakura menaiki tangga-tangga itu sama bersemangatnya dengan cara dia menuruninya tadi, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sebuah pintu yang hendak terbuka keras hampir saja membuatnya terdorong dan jatuh menggelinding.

"Astaga Ino!?"Serunya kaget, begitupun dengan Ino yang tidak kalah sama kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku.. Bukannya kau bersama Hinata dan Naruto sekarang?"Tanya Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sakura menyadari wajah Ino sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus atau buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Kenapa harus Sasuke lagi? Sakura mengutuk pikirannya.

"Aku.. aku..."Wajah Ini tambah memerah, Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Demi Tuhan dia sangat menyebalkan!"Serunya kesal.

"Dia sakit dan aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dan ketika dia sakit sifat menyebalkan nya menjadi berkali kali kali kali kali lipat bertambah sangat menyebalkan"Jelas Ino yang sama sekali Sakura tidak mengerti.

Dahi Sakura mengerut, "Dia siapa?"Tanyanya. Entah Ino masih kesal atau sedang dalam mood yang sensitive, Pertanyaan Sakura sungguh membuatnya emosi.

"Sasuke, demi Tuhan?! My Lord!? God save the Queen Elizabeth, Fuck damn! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Our majesties, The Last Uchiha. Damn it!"Seru Ino kesal. Sakura mengangguk. Satu Informasi baginya, Sasuke sedang sakit. Tapi kenapa Ino yang bertanggung jawab? Apakah Masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, pikir Sakura.

Ino menarik nafasnya pelan dan mengeluarkan nya perlahan, emosi membuat kerutan di wajah akan tertekuk dan membuatnya mengalami penuaan dini.

"Sakura, Apa Hinata masih diatas?"Tanya Ino Pelan.

"Yah, dia menunggu ku di atas"

"Sakura, Gaun Hinata baru saja datang. Aku harus segera mengurus nya dengan cepat. Tapi Sasuke menyuruhku entahlah apa maksudnya tentang tanggung Jawab. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Jadi, intinya bisakah kau tunggu disini"

"Eh apa?"Sakura bingung dengan Ucapan Ino yang terlalu cepat.

"Kau kan seorang dokter.."

"Yah, Calon dokter"Ralat Sakura

"Yup, Calon dokter. Kau paling mengertilah masalah itu. Kesabaran pasien atau apapun namanya, dan aku sam sekali tidak peduli. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang designer. Aku hanya tau merancang dan mewujudkan gaun impian setiap orang. Jadi aku mau kau merawat Sasuke selama aku mengurus gaun Hinata"

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, aku menyayangi mu. Akan Ku sampaikan permintaan maafmu pada Hinata dan Naruto. Kau rawat dia yah"Ino memeluk Sakura erat dan mencium pipi Sakura, lalu ia mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino berlari menaiki tangga dengan semangat.

Hinata bingung melihat Ino muncul dengan wajah berseri. Sakura tadi janji hanya sebentar namun, sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

"Aku akan menemanimu"Ino merangkul Hinata erat dan menariknya segera pergi.

"Eh? Dimana Sakura-chan?"Tanya Hinata bingung. Ino mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Ku suruh dia untuk menjaga Sasuke"Jawabnya enteng.

Tubuh Hinata membatu seketika. "Ino-chan, katakan ini bercanda"Ucapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa yang bercanda?"Ino bingung.

"Sasuke akan membunuh kita"Hinata berbalik dengan cepat.

Ino menyadarinya, ia meninggalkan Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Astaga, apa yang di lakukan nya? Dia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ingatkan Ino untuk segera memesan petinya sendiri, segera.

"Jangan Hinata!"Seru Ino mencekal Hinata.

"Sudah terlanjur. Sakura harus tau kenapa Sasuke menjauhinya"Ino menarik Hinata menjauh.

Sakura memandangi ruangan itu. Kosong tidak ada Sasuke maupun Kakashi. Gelap dan sunyi. Gordennya tidak di buka dan di biarkan tertutup, lampunya dimatikan.

Mata Sakura melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat berwarna coklat, apa itu kamar Sasuke? Dengan penuh keyakinan. Sakura berjalan dan membuka pintu itu.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan aku sendiri Ino"Suara berat yang sudah di hapal luar kepala Oleh Sakura itu berasal dari atas kasur yang orangnya tertutup dengan selimut hitam dengan sempurna. Sakura bahkan hanya mengira itu hanya gumpalan selimut jika Sasuke tidak berbicara.

Sakura menarik nafasnya, dia tidak menampik bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke, "Ini aku, ku dengar kau sakit"Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Gumpalan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sakura menganggap tidak ada penolakan sama sekali yang berarti. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur Sasuke.

"Berhenti tepat di mana kau berada Sakura"Suara itu terdengar parau dan dalam. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berbaliklah dan pergi dari sini"

Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia terkejut dengan pengusiran halus Sasuke yang terdengar sangat kasar. Sakura sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Kalau selama ini Sasuke bisa egois terhadap nya, kenapa ia tidak?

"Sasuke, jangan menghindari ku!"Seru Sakura, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi Sasuke. Tapi selimut itu di tahan Sasuke dengan cukup kuat.

Sakura kembali menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan Sasuke menahannya kembali dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan keras kepala"Sakura tidak mau kalah menarik selimut itu. Sasuke masih kukuh menahan selimut itu menutupi dirinya.

"Sasuke.."Sakura menariknya keras, "Jangan keras.."Sasuke masih menahannya erat, "Kepala"Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan selimut itu dan membuat Sakura terhempas jatuh dengan kuat bersama selimut itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat bangun dan membuang selimut hitam itu ke arah Sakura. Selimut itu besar dan berat hingga membuat Sakura terjebak di dalam selimut itu. Sejenak Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menempel erat. Dan aroma itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sementara Sakura masih terjebak di dalam selimut hitam tebal itu, Sasuke berlari keluar kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar.

Apa yang di lakukan nya? Dia mengunci Sakura di dalam kamarnya. Astaga, hampir saja. Kalau kewarasannya hilang semua pasti dia akan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, lalu bermanja seakan bukan dirinya.

Astaga, apa yang di fikirkannya. Sasuke benar-benar kacau. Otaknya sudah tidak waras. Kakashi, dimana pelayan kepercayaan nya itu? Kenapa Sakura bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam kamarnya?

Suara gebukkan pintu terdengar, Sakura pasti mengamuk di dalam kamarnya.

"BUKA UCHIHA?! KENAPA KAU MENGUNCIKU DISINI? SIALAN KAU!"Teriakan Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke pusing sendiri.

Kakashi berlari menuju tuannya yang berdiri kesal di depan pintu, "Nona Haruno? Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam?"tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu Kakashi. Kenapa Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?"Tanya Sasuke kesal. Kakashi menggeleng, dia tadi keluar sebentar karena bosan mendengar perdebatan tuannya dengan Ino yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitkan telinga.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku tadi keluar sebentar"

Suara gebukan itu semakin kuat di serta Teriakan mengutuk, membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi heran menatap pintu itu masih kokoh dan tidak roboh menahan pukulan dashyat.

"Aku sudah peringatkan padamu untuk tidak membiarkan Dia masuk dan mendekatiku!"Teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar. Seketika, suara gedebuk pintu di pukul dan cacian berhenti seketika.

Sasuke dan Kakashi menatap pintu itu heran.

"BANGSAT KAU UCHIHA?! AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT KONDISIMU BRENGSEK. BANJINGAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sasuke menutup matanya menahan pusing kepalanya yang makin menjadi.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kamar Shikamaru"Sasuke berbisik pelan ke Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengangguk bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Ini kuncinya, ketika aku sudah pergi kau baru membukanya. Jangan katakan padanya aku pergi kemana"Sasuke menyerahkan kunci kamarnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"SASUKE BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU AKAN MEMPERTIMBANGKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MEMBENCIMU. UCHIHAAAAA! AKAN KU LAPORKAN PADA KAA-SAN, LIHAT SAJA BRENGSEK! KAU AKAN DI CERAMAHI HABIS-HABISAN. AKU JUGA AKAN MELAPORKANNYA PADA TOU-SAN"Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, seorang gentleman memegang teguh Janjinya. Seorang gentleman tidak memainkanan perasaan perempuan. Seorang gentleman tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

Sasuke mengenakan jaket abu-abu nya yang terletak di atas sofa.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka pintunya.

"Otou-otou, ku dengar kau sakit?"

Brengsek, dari mana datangnya mahluk ini?

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Q : Kapan SasuSaku deket lagi?

A : Akan ada saatnya~

Q : Jadi kalo ada cermin kepribadiannya (Matsuri) bisa berubah atau bgmna?

A : Menurut beberapa film yang aku pernah tonton -,- orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda itu dapat berubah-ubah tergantung emosi mereka. Nah, dari pada bikin bingung kalau Matsuri bicara sendiri, Cherry bikin Matsuri melihat pantulannya. Kepribadian ganda itu bisa keluar sebenarnya kapan saja dan dimana saja. Kepribadian ganda keluar jika kepribadian yang satunya merasa terancam dan tidak bisa menanganinya. begitu sih yang Cherry simpulin ^^v

Q : Nama Facebook?

A : Facebook udah jarang Cherry pakek sih. lebih seringnya ke tetangga-nya Facebook. Mbak IG hehe. tapi kalau mia mau add gak papa kok. Namanya : Anjali amalia

Q : Sasuke dibuat cemburu sampai kebakaran jenggot?

A : Chap depan gak berarti Chap ini? ada khusus Chapnya tenang ajah. *Hahaha tawa nistah

Q : Kenapa updatenya lama?

A : Reality guys, Reality.

* * *

Gak banyak curcol sih kali ini

cukup mau bilang, akun Cherry bermasalah pada emailnya dan tiba-tiba ada notice kalau gak segera diperbaiki bakal di disable or something like that.

Jadi kalau tiba-tiba akun Cherry gak bisa terbuka lagi, Cherry akan buat pengumuman panjang di Review, probably. sebagai guest.

sedih banget bacanya. Cherry udah berusaha perbaiki, tapi emailnya bermasalah dan gak bisa dibuka. udah sending code tapi gak masuk-masuk. Anyone can help me?

Begini aja deh, kalau begini dalam waktu dekat Cherry bakal umumin sesuai janji Cherry dan fict HOLIDAY bakal Cherry pindahin ke Wattpad. Nama akunnya ada di Bio.

Cherry juga mau bilang, Cherry mau bikin project cerita dalam waktu dekat. tapii di wattpad. di sana Cherry bakal sering update. mungkin seminggu biisa 5 kali kalau tidak sibuk. Fict tentang Naruto tentunya. Juga dengan Pair Favorite kita. tapi... itu tergantung respon kalian sih.

semoga aja Akun Cherry di FFn baik-baik saja, karena aku sayang kalian.

With a lot love.

Jayapura, 27 Nov 2016

Cherry Aiko


	19. Chapter 17 Part 1 : Go Away

Baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka pintunya.

"Otou-otou, ku dengar kau sakit?"

Sasuke terkejut Luar biasa mendapati kakaknya berdiri dengan khawatir di depan pintu. Itachi maju selangkah memeluk Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan refleks mundur selangkah. Rasa terkejutnya belum hilang.

"SASUUUKEE!! BUKAAAA!!!"Sakura ternyata belum menyerah. Gedorannya pada pintu semakin kencang. Itachi melepaskan pelukan nya dengan cepat. Ia memegang kedua bahu adiknya dan menatap Sasuke serius.

"Itu Sakura bukan?"Itachi bertanya padahal ia sudah mengetahui sendiri jawabannya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Yah..."

.

.

HOLIDAY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight/ NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.

Happy reading ! Don't Like Don't Read ! Don't Ask too Much!

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan wajah pucat. Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk dengan wajah lesu menyender pada sofa.

"Ini masalah serius"Ucapan Itachi berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Tatapan tajam dan mematikan yang diberikan Itachi seakan tidak mempan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap balik menantang Itachi lebih tajam, sedangkan Sakura tertunduk bisu.

"Kau janji akan menjaga nya."Tuduh Itachi. Sasuke mendengus keras. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi, Bos besarnya.

"Kau melaporkan hal tidak benar pada Madre."Balas Sasuke tenang. Itachi tidak menampik hal itu. Dialah yang memang menghasut Mikoto.

"Hal itu kita sudah pernah membahasnya. Tapi kau berjanji akan menjaga Sakura sampai dia kembali."Itachi kembali menuduh Sasuke. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Dia tidak ada goresan sedikitpun. Kau bisa mengeceknya."Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Itachi ikut berdiri. Sakura hanya diam menatap bergantian adik kakak itu.

Kepala Sasuke kembali terasa pening. Belum selesai masalah Sakura, Itachi datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Beristirahat dengan tenang itu yang dia inginkan sekarang. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kursinya. Itachi menahan bahunya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyakiti modelku."Ucap Itachi serius.

Sasuke mendesis keras, "Aku menjaganya dengan sangat baik, asal kau tahu. Aku memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri. Seperti Aurora yang keluar dari istana dengan kawalan ketat prajurit."Sasuke merasa tidak senang disalahkan atas apapun yang kakak nya sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasannya. Dan demam yang di derita Sasuke membuat kata-kata kasar dikeluarkannya begitu saja.

Sakura merasa terluka. Dia bukan seperti princess atau apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke memang menjaganya dengan baik selama ini. Memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi Sakura sakit hati mendengar alasan Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik adalah karena Janjinya dengan Itachi. Karena Sakura adalah model nya Itachi. Bukan karena Sasuke memang ingin menjaga nya dengan baik. Atau bukan keinginan Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Jadi semua perlakuan baik Sasuke padanya hanya sekedar tuntutan dari Uchiha Itachi dan juga ibu-Ayah Sasuke. Mata Sakura berkaca tanpa di sadari nya sendiri.

Sasuke tahu inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sakura menjauh darinya. Satu-satunya cara membuat agar dia dan Sakura memiliki jarak, agar mereka berdua kembali seperti awal. Saling tidak peduli satu sama lain. Cara agar Sakura membencinya dan mereka berada pada zona yang aman. Jadi Sasuke mulai menghitung apa saja yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Menghitung perkataannya yang akan menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku muak harus mendengarkan ocehan Madre karena kau Aniki! Kau yang memprovokasi Madre bahwa aku menyukai Sakura. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Konyol sekali", Satu

Sasuke menarik napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

Dua, "Aku harus mengurus Karin dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling malas mengurusi Karin, apalagi yang lainnya."

Sasuke terus melanjutkan hitungannya.

Tiga, "Modelmu itu senang sekali ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Dia sangat manja dan menyebalkan. Benar-benar membuatku muak"

Sasuke terus melanjutkan hitungannya dan berharap cukup membuat Sakura membencinya. Pergi, itu yang Sasuke harapkan.

Empat, "Aku juga harus berurusan dengan Sahabatku sendiri, Sasori mengancam ku. Mengancam ku jika aku mendekatinya. Cukup sudah sekarang. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seperti seorang butler yang mengurusi putri tuan nya."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terdiam.

"Empat. Itu empat kesulitan Tugasku sebagai tuan penjaga modelmu sudah berakhir Aniki. Sekarang aku lelah. Aku mau beristirahat dengan tenang. Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Kepalaku sakit sekali!"Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Harusnya penjelasan Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura sakit hati lalu berlari pergi dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi, atau sangat cukup untuk membuat Sakura berjalan melayangkan tamparan pada wajah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura hanya terdiam dengan bulir air mata tidak bisa di hentikan nya. Jadi selama ini, Sasuke hanya menganggap nya seperti bayi besar yang harus di asuh. Seperti itulah penilaian Sasuke padanya, bahkan Sasuke terpaksa berlaku baik padanya, Sasuke terpaksa menjaganya. Dan sepupunya sendiri yang membuat Sasuke pergi menjauhinya. Seperti pikirannya selama ini.

Sakura menunduk. Kakashi yang berada disana hanya bisa berdiri terdiam. Tuannya tidak pernah marah sebanyak ini. Dan hari ini bosnya sangat emosi dan sebaiknya ia tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Tapi Kakashi tau apa yang di ucapkan bosnya tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada beberapa ungkapan yang tidak bosnya ucapkan. Lagipula bosnya sedang sakit jadi wajar saja kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut bosnya.

Itachi berbalik menatap Sakura khawatir. Dia menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura pelan. Pelukan yang nyaman, namun tidak senyaman Sasuke. Bahkan disaat Sasuke sudah menyakiti nya Sakura masih membandingkannya.

"Ini semua salahku"Sakura terisak di bahu Itachi.

"Maaf kan aku Sakura, Aku lupa jika Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi sebrengsek itu."Itachi berusaha menenangkan isakan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Itachi.

Rasa penyesalan Sakura menyeruak begitu saja. Andai saja waktu itu dia menerima langsung ajakan Naruto atau menolak keras tawaran Sasuke. Pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini.

Melepaskan pelukan Itachi, Sakura berlari mengabaikan teriakan Itachi yang memanggilnya. Sakura berlari, berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tidak peduli nantinya dia akan jatuh dari tangga. Bahkan beberapa kali kakinya terselip karena Heels yang di kenakan nya. Sakura tidak peduli kalau kakinya akan bengkak karena terkilir. Yang di pikirannya adalah segera pergi, jauh. Jauh dari Sasuke itu yang dibutuhkan nya sekarang.

Ini permainannya dan Sakura mengaku kalah akan permainannya sendiri. Permainan iseng yang berakhir dengannya yang terluka.

"Brengsek."Sakura menangis di balik pintu kamarnya yang ia banting keras.

...

"Itu Sakura."Bisik Tenten pelan. Shikamaru mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat perempuan berambut merah muda berlari dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga dengan heels nya. Shikamaru menggumam mengiyakan sambil mempelajari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan nya?"Tanya Tenten penasaran. Kakinya yang terkilir sudah jauh lebih baik karena Shikamaru sudah mengobati nya. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Tenten kembali menaiki anak tangga dibantu oleh Shikamaru.

Tenten dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ada masalah serius. Kudengar tadi seharusnya Sakura pergi bersama Hyuga dan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat. Kau panggil Sasori dan aku akan mencoba membujuknya"Pintah Tenten. Shikamaru mendengus kasar.

"Kita sebaiknya tidak ikut campur."Shikamaru memperingatkan. Dia sendiri pun tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah teman-teman nya. Kecuali jika memang terpaksa.

Tenten menatap sinis Shikamaru. Bosnya ini memang paling tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia harus mempertanyakan rasa sosial Shikamaru. The Humanity Shikamaru dirasanya sudah lenyap. Jika ada orang yang menjual rasa kemanusiaan Tenten akan membelikan Shikamaru satu lusin.

"Cepat kau lakukan saja. Kau panggil Sasori, sekalian Temari. Aku juga butuh bantuan seorang wanita."

Shikamaru menatap Tenten tak percaya. Dia baru saja mengabaikan wanita itu tadi dan kini Tenten menyuruh nya untuk meminta Temari. Nice Cousin.

"Kau memang paling cerdas."Sindir Shikamaru.

...

Sudah lama banget aku nulis ini.

Banyak yang nanya kenapa nggak dilanjut?

jujur aja, FFn membuatku sedikit muak, aku gagal log-in pakek browser. Untung saja aplikasinya sekarang bisa update. hahaha. love it!

pendek? banget!

aku lagi ngestuck!

aku malas nulis lagi yang dari notebook ilang kemarin. BTW besok aku UN Matematika, doakan yahh


End file.
